Fourteen
by 2hot4lilly-kane
Summary: Frank's mother buys him a diary to control his teenage 'angst'. When the Way brothers move to town, the Journal is the only thing Frank can really depend on the very manly and not gay journal.
1. Of Introductions and Pregnancies

**Fic: Fourteen I **

**Title:** Fourteen I _(Part One: Introductions and Pregnancies)  
><em>**Author:** **2hot4lilly_kane**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mild course of swearing. Allusions to sex.  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Eventual Frank/Gerard (of course)  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,792 words  
><strong>Age: <strong>_Frank and Mikey are _14 and _Gerard is_ 16.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own the plot, Frank's sister and Corny Conner. Sadly that is all.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Frank's mother buys him a diary to control his teenage 'angst'. When the Way brothers move to town, the Journal is the only thing Frank can really depend on the very manly and not gay journal.  
><strong>Snippit from story: <strong>_I have decided to call you 'the journal' because today I am not feeling very optimistic and I was never one for being spontaneous_

_**Fourteen**_

_**Part I: Introductions and Pregnancies.**_

_4__th__ of July 1996_

_**7:51 am**_

_My name is Frank Anthony Thomas Iero, and I'm bi-sexual (I am also in a band but that seems less important). I have decided to call you 'the journal' because today I am not feeling very optimistic and I was never one for being spontaneous (my initials spell F.A.T.I.! I have been doomed since the day I was born to suffer countless abuse and starvation hence the fact of me not feeling spontaneous.) The main fact is, is that I wouldn't be owning this diary if my mom never bought it for me. _

_Anyway so my mom bought me this journal because she thinks I need to control my 'teen' angst. I kindly reminded her that I am not my sister and I never will be. It's scary enough that my mom knows what angst is (no more soap opera TV for you mom) but the fact that she bought me a journal is enough to send me into my deepest nightmares. Never mind the fact that she is practically holding my hand down to the field of __**total gayness**__ (Is 'gayness' even a word? I feel it's something I should know of)._

_So where should I start? I should probably introduce everyone (the only reason I am writing in this is because it makes mom smile.) _

_OK first of all there is __**Skanky Mc-crack Whore**__ she is my older sister. She is also pregnant. Either my mom is oblivious and thinking that she is just putting on a __few__ extra pounds or she is trying to ignore the fact that he daughter has a bun in the oven (God I sound like Aunt Gretchen) and is the biggest slut in the neighbourhood. Her and her dead beat boyfriend who's name I can't be bothered to learn are getting married what a fabulous life they shall lead of debauchery. I wonder if I should buy them a packet of condoms and birth control pills for congratulations (I have so much love... it practically bursts off of me.)_

_Then there is __**Corny Conner **__he is my best friend. He also believes that he is God's gift to women (not girls but women!) and is constantly 'corny'. I hate corny, actually I don't know why I hang out with him. If anyone knows please remind me. This is so gay (and I know gay)_

_**8:25am**_

_Am I 'angsting' enough already?_

_**8:17am**_

_Guess its toast for dinner. Mom has a date tonight *cue cheers*_

_OK bad idea. I wouldn't recommend muttering "this is so stupid" aloud when your mother is in the room (especially when said persons mother bought gift for said person because they love said person.) because it tends to make them burst into tears and then it makes me feel all bad. Especially when she storms out of the room like you have disappointed her. Now I feel all bad. It's not my fault really. What normal American 14 year old would want to sit around writing all his feelings into a 'journal' when you could be out playing sweaty football or 'angsting'. Just letting you know._

_Well, doesn't matter anyhow. She'll probably forget about it after watching some soap operas maybe Jack will fall in love with Emma the nurse. I'm hungry. I feel like chocolate. I wonder how much a nice box of chocolates cost. I wonder if Slutty Mc-crack Whore would take me to get some. The possibilities aren't looking good._

_**9:17am**_

_OK that was weird. Not just in the 'going to dads for the weekend and meeting your hot new step mom' weird but weird as in 'I can't believe that actually happened I am so __not__ jealous that it did' kind of weird. Not that I really care anyway. Who cares if he doesn't want to hang out with me today anyway? I don't even like the guy that much he is way to corny for my taste. You know I could totally just start a whole new thing without him; I could call someone up and totally be there new best friend – but who?_

_**9:30am**_

_Eek. I didn't do it. I did not eat the pie that mom placed on the window sill because her new 'boyfriend' is coming over. This is between me and you journal and if mom found out I will totally know that you told. _

_Also, it's not looking very promising on the new best friend part. There is no way in hell I will let Corny Conner get a new best friend without me getting one also (I am so not jealous.)_

_**1:13pm**_

_Well, I gave up on finding a new best friend and decided to go back to angsting. It's nicer here inside this totally not girl like journal (it is very manly.) I feel I should put a naked woman on the cover to make it look like a book of porn (though that's just sleazy, I leave that all to my sister she does it enough to pay for the both of us.) AND it's not like I even like naked girls anyway. It will totally steer mom away from reading it, unless she decides to turn lesbian – which I doubt will happen, because she dated dad and he smells like a man should (like farts and oil I'm so glad I don't get much from my father.)_

_So I guess I should tell you how the search for the best friend went. It didn't go very well. All the kids in my street are either 5 or too much of a dick to hang out with a 'goth' kid like me. I was so tortured with this new best friend issue I went down the street to Grandma Burls house (she is so old, you can't not call her Grandma, I don't know where he head ends and her neck starts!) and willingly looked at her cat photos. All 1095 of them, in pure long detail. I know more about Siamese cats then I know about my own life (if i see another cat I won't be held for what I do to it BEWARE CATS FRANK IERO IS ON A ROLL)_

_It's safe to say I have no life._

_**6:22pm**_

_This day seems to never end (especially when you write it down) Corny Conner ended up calling me today. Explaining exactly why I couldn't come over his house and beat him at soccer (even though he is twice my height and a faster runner than me). You know what he had to say? Well not only did he make a new best friend; he also said that this new best friend has MOVED NEXT DOOR._

_I feel totally and utterly betrayed. I think I might cry._

_Damn Corniness._

_**6:44pm**_

_Ok, I'm fine. I'm over the 'I have officially lost my best friend' tragedy and found that maybe I don't need to have any friends. I mean half the school hates me already (I am clearly a martyr for still having the guts to walk into school.) and what would I be missing. Parties, playing games, the graduation after party with friends, the good time moments. So really all I would be missing out on is 99% of my life. _

_I am so fucking sad. _

_**9:18pm**_

_Hehehe. Skanky Mc-crack Whore had to finally tell mom that she has a dare I got back to sounding like Aunt Gretchen 'bun in the oven'. It was hilarious (clearly an up point for today.) mom was in the middle of her date with 'I work at a big company respect me' man and Skanky Mc-crack Whore gallops in with her big stomach with a huge diamond encrusted pointer saying __**LOOKY HERE I AM PREGNANT**__ and scowling like somebody who scowls._

_Mom was like totally shocked. It was like she had just realised that HER DAUGHTER WAS PREGNANT. I knew she was pregnant before she even had the bump. The constant 'OMG MY LIFE TOTALLY SUCKS' episode she went through was totally not convincing enough and I found her out._

_So anyway mom's in the kitchen her mouth hanging open and dead beat boyfriend walks in humming some Michael Jackson tune and goes to mom:_

"_Hey Mrs. Ear-O" like he is something special, he then laughs at his own __LAME__ joke and mom is practically fuming and I'm all gleaming with joy at being able to witness the diminishment of my eldest sisters INNOCENCE (which she lost when she was __12 __who knows it could have been __11__ her and Billy were __**very close**__ if you know what I mean). _

_So I literally felt the need to get out popcorn but all we had were chips so I sat there eating chips and then mom was like deathly silent, and the date had escaped out the back door with a frightened look on his face (our broken family). Then all of a sudden out of no-where mom screeches._

"_YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT" _

_And that totally made my day. Then I got locked out of the room, which is totally stupid because I can hear them through the door. Now I can just imagine what is happening and why was I kicked out anyway? I'm surely old enough I mean I'm 14. I'm at one of the primes of my life. But according to mom:_

"_At least she has one innocent child yet"_

_And I don't think I need to prove that to you journal that is none of your own business._

_**10:12pm**_

_NO! Stop looking at me like I am doing something wrong. Stupid mom for getting me in this journal mess, soon enough I will be calling you Edgar and acting as if you are a person with feelings._

_Which you are not._

_5__th__ of July 1996_

_**9:15am**_

_Well, apparently Corny Conner wants me to meet him at the park. I'm not going to go, especially after what he did to me yesterday. Skanky Mc-crack Whore finally moved out say ca-ching I am getting a bigger bedroom. Though mom is still crying and that is the only reason why I am still using this very manly journal. _

_I am still not going to Corny Conner's._

_**9:25am**_

_Eekk. I wonder what he wants though. Probably something stupid like giving him back his comic books. Well that is one thing that I am never going to do. Give him back the comic books he leant me. TRAITOR._

_**9:36am**_

_Do you think he wants to apologise or is that too girly?_

_**9:40am**_

_Well I don't know if this is important or anything but he called a left a message on my answering machine. I was actually in the shower when it rang and because I am the only one home (mom went to cry at her sisters at least I won't have to hear gasping sobs anymore.) i had to run out with my hair half shampooed (going to have to wash it all over again to style it) to answer the God damned thing and of course I miss it. _

"_Hey, just checking if you are going to meet me at the park. There is someone I want you to meet, I bet you will get along". _

_Sure I am going to get along so well with the guy who is stealing my best friend (not that I care). So I think I'm going to go __only to prove him wrong__ of course._

_6:31pm_

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I feel as if i have met my soul mate. I feel as if I have found my other half. The half that I have been searching for my whole life I HAVE FOUND IT. I am so giddy I almost hugged skanky mc-crack whore when I saw her when she picked me up (though of course I didn't I don't want to catch something off of her). I guess I should explain what happened. That would simply be the best way to show you._

_Yesterday Corny Conner decided to ditch me as a best friend like you know. Today I have found the replacement I have been looking for. So what if he was Corny Conner's best friend first, but we have so much more in common (well I don't think he is gay and everything but whatever.). Anyway so this guy is like wicked awesome and I love him. Not like that, but you know anyway._

_So I went to the park, it was still early. I waved to some of the 5 year olds at the swing set I was surprised when they waved back (fuckers at school). I could see Corny Conner on the swing set. And if this was a dream I would totally think that I was sitting next to the guy that was on the swing. He was wear black skinny's like I was (the sad thing is, is that the jeans I am wearing are my sister mom won't buy me clothes anymore and I can't really afford top notch skinny jeans stupid money) and a Misfits top. _

_He was like my twin. Anyway so I continued to walk over and while I was walking I thought. Well isn't Corny Conner really smart, replacing me with somebody who looks exactly like me what an idiot. Because that is something Corny Conner would do. So I continue to walk to the swing set, which surprisingly takes a longer time then you think. When I get there Corny Conner gets off of the swings and greets me very manly with a hand shake hug (I remind him that we are not gangsta's)_

"_Hey Conner, what's up with all this gangsta business" Corny Conner shrugs his shoulders, he is not big on the talking. Which isn't really surprising if you think about it? The only time he really ever talks, he acts 'corny' hence the name._

"_Franklin Iero" I really do hate when he calls me that (__**die corny Conner die**__) I don't know what possessed him to call me that._

"_...this is Michael Way" the boy scrunches up his nose in distaste. I hold out my hand to him because it seems the appropriate thing to do. The boy shakes my hand._

"_Call me Frankie" the boy nods his head "Good, you can call me Mikey" Hehehe I already have a nickname and we just got introduced (Conner better be bloody jealous.). Mikey smiled nervously and I took over the swing that Conner was sitting on. Conner looked put out but I didn't really care – he ditched me yesterday and all. So I took Mikey in (__and wondered if he wrote in a diary like i did__). Anyhow, conversation went on forth. _

"_So, what brings you to this town?" I drawl in the coolest un-gay voice i have. Mikey looks up at me through his glasses, and smiles. Mikey likes to smile a lot. _

"_My brother got expelled from his last school. So we moved here. Mom wanted a different 'scene'. So yeah!" I nodded my head._

"_Well, my mom clearly needs a new scene. If you ever come across a pregnant chick, that looks sleazy and has a dead beat boyfriend, that's my sister, and remind her that she owes my $12 for the lunch i shouted her." Mikey didn't know whether to laugh or to not say anything so he chuckled lightly. Conner never chuckles he's just all Corny. _

"_Well, if you ever come across a dude with chick hair that is my brother. Though I wouldn't talk to him. He is very 'angsty'" I nearly squealed then, the most perfect family moved to town. And now I found the soul mate in one of them. Though I won't mention that to Mikey yet. It might scare him. That's like saying "i love you" on the first date. Then I tried to picture Mikey with long hair. I laughed. That was hard to cover up._

_And the best thing about tonight is that I am going to his house tomorrow after school. I will possibly meet his angsty brother. He is supposed to be 16. Maybe mom will buy him a diary also (Note to Self: Keep mom away from Mikey's brother. Also book a haircut, your hair is so getting split ends.)_


	2. Of Superheros and Crossdressing

_**Of Superheros and Cross-dressers**_

6th of July 1996

**2:31am**

_So, I can't sleep. It's not because I am nervous or anything. Frank Iero doesn't get nervous. I just have a bad case of Insomnia. Not that you'd care or anything, because you are just a bit of paper and all, it's not like you have any emotions or anything important. You're only here to judge me. Maybe mom is right, I do have a horrible case of 'angst'. I wonder if there is medication for it._

_Oh. Not that you'd care or anything but I looked up if gayness was a word (because it is something that I should know and all) and according to my dad it is a real word. (My dad has this aura about him where he thinks that if he wants to call meat, chicken then it is immediately to be called chicken. It kind of gets confusing. __Maybe that's why mom and dad got divorced__)_

_Though when I looked it up, it told me to go to the word "gay". So, dad was right enough._

_He he._

_I feel so lame._

**2:49am**

_... nananananana batman._

**2:51am**

_Just forget the last post. I think there is something in the water. Like poison or something. This sounds like something Sleazy Mc-crack Whore would do. __**THE WORLD IS NOT SAFE WHEN SHE IS AROUND! **__For all I know I could be the Uncle of several foster cared children. (This is another thing I should look up.)_

_I'm hungry._

**3:15am**

_EWWWWW. EWWW. EWWW. Kill me. Gorge my eyes out with a spoon. Shoot me in the back of the head twice. I am never going to sleep again – ever. EWWWW. I think I might throw up._

**3:18am**

_God I can still taste the vomit in my mouth. I am never going to sleep again ever; I am too distraught to even write it down. Ewww. Ewwww. Yuck. I will never look at another woman __or my mother__ in the same way again. I hope Judicious (I also found that word in the dictionary. It has already been set that I have no life – you clearly don't have to remind me) Jamia doesn't expect me to ever do that with her._

_Have I mentioned Judicious Jamia before? Probably not. Though right now I can't think of anything to do with a woman. Like, if it was my sister I caught I wouldn't have been surprised, 'cause like she does it all the time (I would've probably asked her if she was being safe and all) but EWW my mother. We are to never talk (or write) of this subject again._

_Goodnight._

**3:51am**

_Where before I had Insomnia, (not nerves) now I have nightmares. Bloody imagery. I think it was something I did in my previous life. Maybe in my previous life I was Hitler. I don't know if Hitler was gay or anything because we have the most boring History teacher ever, and I tend to use her class as "nap" time. The time of the day where I sleep because I never sleep when I am supposed to. But not one bloody human could have so much bad luck in two bloody days._

_Or maybe I was Jack the Ripper. I have a whore of a sister. Sometimes I feel the need to kill her. It seems likely to fit __(I love Jewish people! Or was it Aboriginals he didn't like. I love Aboriginals too. Oops wrong evil person)__ Though my name is Frank not Jack. Who is someone evil with the name Frank? Maybe I'm Frank Sinatra no he is not dead yet. Though he did call an Australian Reporter a whore. Frank, Frank, Frank._

_Frank, Frank, Frank. It doesn't sound like a word anymore. Frank. Frank. Frank._

**4:24am**

_Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank..._

**5:36am**

_Oh fuck. I have an English assignment I have to do, and it's due tomorrow. Crap, crap, crap. I can't afford to get another F. Fuck. .Fucked._

_And not in the good way._

**7:21am**

I'm not taking you to school with me. And I won't feel all guilty about it. You're a stupid book; I can live 6 hours without you... So I'm going to hide you behind some books so I won't have to see you. Not because I feel an urge every time I see you to shove you in my bag and blindly walk away. Because I don't want my mom to read it.

She already thinks I 'angst' enough.

Oh God, she might buy me Dr. Phil for my birthday.

I hate that man.

**7:51am**

If you slip out of my bag and somebody finds you I am holding you responsible. Knowing my life, Corny Conner will find it and go all bitchy and whiny on me (maybe he's the gay one?) and say 'I thought we were best friends' and all that shit. Anyway I'm only bringing you because my sister knows the best hiding spaces. That's all. I won't feel totally lost without you.

Fuck.

**10:11am**

History is so boring. And when things are boring, my mind starts to wonder back to what didn't happen this morning. The thing that I would rather be hit by a car, then bit continuously by poisonous snakes, and then thrown in a below -30 degree river than witness again. Mrs. Hartford the teacher, sounds kind of like Grandma Burls voice when she is talking about her cats.

Really (really, really, really, really) slow and wheezy. Like someone is trying to strangle her while she is talking. Maybe they are related (another thing I should look up. Maybe when I'm older I should be a Private Dick? Instead of sleeping with the man's wife I will sleep with the woman's husband. That'd be hot). *WARNINGS THE PERVY-NESS OF A 14 YEAR OLD WITH A WHORE OF A SISTER*

Corny Conner is smiling at me. Bastard. I hate him. Because his last name is Waif he gets to be Mikey's tour buddy. And I haven't been able to see my new best friend (not that Mikey knows yet) all day. Though HA, Mr. Corny Conner. There is one thing you didn't think of when you put on that ridiculous yellow shirt this morning. I AM GOING TO HIS HOUSE THIS AFTERNOON. Where we will do very manly (and un-gay) things, like wrestle (not that way you kinky bastard)and talk about girls (like Judicious Jamia.)

Anyway. Mikey's way better than Corny Conner.

Hehehe. I think I just made a pun.

I think – I always sucked at English.

"To Flunk, or Not To Flunk – Is the question" I wonder if Shakespeare knew when he wrote that, that it would be mocked in the future. Though the most serious question right now is:

"To Fart, or not to Fart – Is the question"

**10:41am**

Oh the tragedy. When will this class ever end? Mrs Hartford will possibly be evil enough to give us homework. I have more of a strong feeling that she is related to Grandma Burl then I did 20 minutes ago. They are both evil.

And clearly not best friend material.

Where Grandma Burl has her cats to delight in.

Mrs. Hartford has the fact that she is spreading her vicious hatred out through pages and pages of homework, on the first president of America. George Washington.

I'm going to call him Georgie.

He can be my sidekick.

Frankie and his dead sidekick from beyond the grave Georgie Washington. This week, they fight the evilness of President Bush, and whether he is having an illicit affair with Australian's priminsiter John Howard (the man has wacky eyebrows).

I am seriously bored (and have no life).

**1:32pm**

Apparently not only does my mom think I am angsting, she also thinks I need to see the school counsellor. She, of course, had to ruin the best day I have had in a while with this news. Judicious Jamia, who works at the library at lunch sometimes to get a hold of new books and to hear the teacher's gossip, almost always talks about the "attractive" school counsellor. Though, when she talks about them she is far from being 'Judicious'. So I'm not surprised when I find that the school counsellor is in fact an attractive young man.

Though, nothing special. Judicious Jamia probably likes him more for his studious reasons then his obvious good looks. It was clear that he wasn't a 'jock' in high school by the way he flinched when I mentioned Gym Class. I hate Gym Class. Why? Because it sucks to a degree that I call it Hell Class. (I wanted to start a phase, it's not working.)

Our teacher Mr. Overall, is the most bulky man I have ever met. He also makes mom giggle. I hate him also. (Adds to extensive list.) He failed me once because I couldn't run 1500m. Sorry for having Asthma. I am getting way off track. I can't even remember what I started on.

Oh right, school counselling. Well the first lesson went really weird. The only reason why I turned up was because I got to miss out on Hell Class. (I really hate Mr. Overall) It went alright (the meeting.) The school counsellor's name is Barry. That's a retarded name for a counsellor. You'd think it'd be something really sophisticated like: Stephen (not spelt Steven because it's too good) or Jonathon. Not that Jonathon is that sophisticated. It is my father's name. He is the least sophisticated man on the planet. (Another reason why my parent's got divorced)

So I will explain what happened (because I have recently realised that English is boring and the best thing about having a very manly journal is that it looks like you're doing work! Psych!). I walked into the counselling room, and it was like entering another dimension. Seriously I could hear the eerie music in the back ground. Din Din Din. The office lady - whose name I'm never going to learn though she has a really ugly mole right above her lip. It has a hair sprouting out of it. Like another head. It's disgusting. Vomit worthy. I so try hard not to look at it. But it's there all brown and hairy and everything eww.

Barry The-Very-Un-Sophisticated-&-Attractive Counsellor welcomed me into his office. It smelt like cigarettes. He seemed to be going great so far. Maybe if I was extra nice he would have offered me a cigarette. Though I'm sure I could steal a fag (maybe I shouldn't use that word, seeming as for my sexual orientation) from Corny Conner's father. He's never home anyway. (Geez, Broken Families are like, in my blood).

His voice was very low and husky. I really hope he didn't have sex with the office lady before seeing me. It would be an awkward three-some don't you reckon. Office Lady/ Barry The-Very-Un-Sophisticated-&-Attractive Counsellor / The Hairy Mole (and no I'm not talking about Sleazy Mc-crack Whore). Oh My Gosh my OTP.

"So Franklin" He made me feel like a turtle. I hate turtles. "Your mom says you're going through a rough patch. She said she suggested a diary. Are you using this method of letting out your **angst**?" If I wasn't suspicious already, I would be forced to believe that Barry The-Un-Sophisticated-&-Attractive counsellor was actually my mother, cross dressed. Of course I retorted:

"No, what do you think I am, a fag? Only poofters use a diary" I clearly shocked him.

**2:11pm**

I didn't mean it to hurt you. It's just, no one can know about us. This is our secret. I'm sure you would do the same if you were me Edgar.

...

**2:18pm**

Hey, and for all it's worth. It really could have been my mom crossed dressed. So revealing that secret would've been disastrous because she would have demanded to read it. Would you like her peeking through our time together?

*REMINDS SELF THIS IS PAPER NOT ACTUAL PERSON*

You know, insanity isn't as insane as I thought it would be...

**2:31pm**

Could you imagine the angsting that Sleazy Mc-crack Whore could produce?

Dear Diary,

I am a slut. I will spread my legs for any guy. I am also pregnant with dead beat boyfriend's baby. I HATE MY LIFE. I snort sprinkles yada yada ya. I have the best brother in the world, and he is so attractive and any man would be lucky to have him. Because he is so moralistic and clearly not as insane as he sounds. I would do anything for him, he truly deserves greatness.

**2:44pm**

OK, I couldn't help myself. No need to judge.

He He He.

**11:11pm**

I am practically a bouncing bubble of bouncing stuff. I am so excited and happy and sort of pissed off in a sense that I don't even know what to write. My soulmate/Best friend/accomplice in taking over the world is probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I feel the need, the need to kiss him (Mrs. Way was watching Top Gun). Though when I say I need to kiss him, I mean in a not gay but in the 'Where were you all my life?' kind of way.

And he has a hot sister. Well at least I thought it was a sister. Until I realised it was a boy. So he has a hot brother. He was the thesis of hotness (science rules). With his long (long, long) black hair. That is really shiny. I felt the need to pet it. In the non bestiality sort of way, he just had really nice hair. Envy worthy hair. I felt like I was falling in love (a whole different kind than the one with Mikey. Though, when I smiled he didn't smile back, and my whole world crashed down around me.

I felt as if, I had been stabbed through the heart repeatedly over and over again. It was horrible. Quasi drama effect. So, I sort of met Gerard (the love of my life, my new acquainted soul mate, the envious hair) though he was rude (and broke my achy breaky heart – shudup). Locked himself in his room. Didn't even say hello. Like hello, Frank Iero, Mikey Way's best friend THE GUY WHO IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! SECRETLY (I think). Wouldn't that be important enough to say 'hello' to?

Though, no need to wallow. He is a bastard and I hate him. And if he wasn't attractive and didn't look like a girl, I probably would have added him to my hate list (yes the hate list I have in my room) but I guess that might look bad when Mikey's over and seeing his brother in black permanent marker on my wall.

You know. I'm starting to think that you, Edgar, are going to be the near death of me. For one, I named you Edgar and have been revising quotes to you like no tomorrow. Not to mention the fact that if anyone reads this, I will get a lot of enemies.

Cool way to die.

NOTE BOOK KILLS 14-YEAR-OLD FRANK EAR-O

Yes Ear-o. Because mom will be too distraught over my death. My sister wouldn't even know her own last name from all the slutty ones she used when she was a whore on the side of the street. So Dead Beat Boyfriend will be the only possible thing (thing, not person) to tell the world of my death.

Wicked.

I am a very strange person.

I'm tired (for once) and I'm having Mikey over tomorrow (same as Judicious Jamia but I'm not inviting Corny Connor so Ha! In your face I'm winning.)

Ah the perils of my life.

Goodnight Edgar. Let the bed bugs bite, you stupid piece of paper

**11:52pm**

I'm sorry.

**Frank Iero's Hate List**

1) Dr. Phil: _The man thinks he is so good with his wisdom and bald head._

2) Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore: _You know, she might come out all innocent and slutty and all things that attract a guy, but in real life she is much, much (much, much, much, much, much, much...) worse. She once threatened to murder me in my sleep. She is the reason I have insomnia._

3) All The Guys My Mom Dates: _My mom does not have sex (clearly proven wrong) so no guy needs to date her. My mom does not get taken advantage of. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore gets enough of that for the both of them._

4) My Mom: _For handing me Edgar the very manly journal in the first place._

5) Corny Conner: _For dumping me for my newly appointed best friend. Also for being Corny, and for being always bloody there. So smirk so, dead._

6) Dead Beat Boyfriend: _He GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT (that's not the reason I hate him. She finally showed mom that she is not innocent and virginal) and for creating more evil spawn of Sleazy Mc-crack Whore._

7) Mr. Overall: _He made me run laps with asthma. He also likes gym and smells like old socks, that's enough to make anyone to hate him._

8) Grandma Burl: _She has cats. Not two cats, loads of cats. She IS the cat lady. She is also boring and reminds me of my history teacher. _

9) Mrs. Hartford: _For teaching History. There is a reason why it's called history. People don't want to remember it. Plus, she could sound a bit more enthusiastic when talking about my sidekick Georgie!_

10)Barry The-Very-Un-Sophisticated-&-Attractive Counsellor: _For making me think of him cross dressed as my mother. No wait, my mother cross dressed as him eww._

11)Gerard Way: _For being so sexy, looking like a girl, ignoring me and making me cross him off of my list because I am best friends with his brother._

12)_ Jimmy Crane: He stole my crayons in day care. Personal vendetta on him._


	3. Of Chocolate Cake and Nekkid Gerard

_Of Chocolate Cake and Nekkid Gerard._

7th of July 1996

3:21am

_Ok. So Mikey and Judicious Jamia are coming over today. __(And I am so not nervous about it because Frank Anthony Thomas Iero is never nervous)__ and I feel the need to bake a chocolate cake._

3:24am

_Yes Chocolate. Vanilla is to plain. Is it necessary to have eggs when you make a cake? Cause I think we have run out. I don't want to have a horribly made cake. It could turn out horribly wrong. Like in 10 years from now and we are having this huge argument over who loves Chocolate Cake __Gerard covered in chocolate eww that's gross Mikey is his brother that's kind of like Waycest hahaha__ more and he could totally scream out "Well at least I know how to make a cake. Cause ickle Frank forgot to put in the eggs" and then everyone starts throwing eggs at me and I get like pounded on the head with a baseball bat and it's all scary and shit. _

_I am such a sissy I swear. (And really, really, really bored __not nervous__ bored)._

_I wonder if Mikey will wear those jeans again. They did look really good on him last time at the park. You know I bet they would like 100x better on me (just a passing thought __and 300x better on Gerard)_

_Does that make me sound totally gay?_

_Cause apparently now I want to be a stay at home mom, and cook dinner for my husband when he gets home from work (then strip him of every particle of clothing slowly very slowly. And have my wicked way with him.)_

_It's no wonder my mom stopped pestering me about girls. She always had this fantasy that I would one day marry Judicious Jamia, in a nice big ceremony. Where we would confess our love to each other in front of a crowd of 500. Brad Pitt would be her date he would be immaculately dressed his shirt half un done to show his very manly (and un gay though sometimes you have to wonder if Brad Pitt is really heterosexual. I mean all those women fawn on him and he doesn't do anything. Gay lurker I'm watching him) abbs and would hold her as she cries? Her only son getting married Oh the Agony, Oh the pain._

_I practically elude GAYNESS to me._

_Maybe I should carry a sign._

"_KEEP ME AWAY FROM YOUR SONS I AM GAY"_

3:37am

...

_..._

_..._

_... awkward._

10:31am

_You know what. I am freaking pissed off. Corny Conner tells the worst jokes ever. They are not even funny. It gets even lamer when he repeats the punch line again just for a bit more affect. _

_Totally lame._

_You know what joke is really stupid, and doesn't make any sense. _

_Why did the chicken cross the road?_

_One day I will find out that answer to that joke and make millions._

_Or at least impress some of the six year olds that hang down at the park. I will be forever cool in their hearts._

11:12am

_Well this sucks *cue depressing music* apparently I am failing English._

_Me Frank Iero. The guy who writes in a (__very manly and not gay or girl like)__ journal is apparently failing English. _

11:14am

_I know. I had the same reaction. What were they thinking? Me failing English. It's un fathomable. _

_When will the world come to it senses._

_OK, if it was math I might understand a bit better. But I thought my English was quite superb. _

_What 14 year old uses words like "Judicious" and "unfathomable" and fail English? _

_I mean. How can you fail English anyway? Do I speak fluent Idiot or something cause I'm clearly the only one the understands what Corny Conner is saying. _

_("Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" Corny would say. Girl would answer "What?". Clearly he means "I am so desperate for a girl friend I am using lame ass lines" or "man you've got a nasty bruise on your ass." I'm thinking the first one. Because even me, who is gay. Would never let Corny Conner near my ass.)_

_Come on, I even quoted Shakespeare once. I don't know what she is going on about. Well I'll tell you what happened anyway._

_So Corny Conner was trailing us like a lost puppy (I still haven't forgiven the traitor.) and it was getting quite annoying. Mikey was of course talking about some up and coming band that his hot-girl-looking-brother Gerard Way had heard of. I was half paying attention because I was engrossed in the book I was reading __(thinking of Gerard nekkid bwahahahaha)__. Anyway so it was all very cliché-able. So we walked into class and took our seats and it was all good because we were of course being ignored – again._

_So Dumb Idiot 1# and Dumb Idiot 2# walked into the classroom with their posse and flicked a scrunched up paper at Mikey's head. Mikey being like the coolest person EVER. Threw it back. And I don't know who was more surprised Dumb Idiot 1# or Dumb Idiot 2# their mouths started opening and closing (repeatedly). It was all quite hilarious and shit but I was still engrossed in the very interesting book (__still thinking of Gerard nekkid bwahahhahahaha)__._

_So Mikey and Corny Conner strike up a conversation on baseball cards. And I am so not jealous because I find baseball boring to talk about (and play and watch and really anything to do with baseball is boring.) so I of course innocently still continue to read this book (you get the picture). So the teacher walks in and the whole class silences._

_I think the only reason class silences when she comes into the room is because she wears ridiculously low t-shirts that show her huge (HUGE) breasts. That'd be all fine and dandy if I wasn't a perv (__gay__). (And another thing. That is so unfair. You don't see me drooling all over Mr. Overall when he strips his shirt on to join the boys on the court. Well actually, he couldn't make anyone drool. He is 40 and old and makes my mom giggle. I hate him.) _

_Woman and depriving themselves these days. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore and her could be the best of friends. They can share their woes over life on the streets (where they get their money) and who are the father of their babies. __(Is it illegal to write about your teachers in a way that makes them sound like a hoe bag? And will I get expelled?)_

_Anyway, it was all very disgusting and we started our class like usual. And I am like totally doing my work and not thinking about opening you and writing some of the thoughts in my head onto your very shiny white pages when a note lands on my desk folded each and every way possible to make it look smaller (hence making it take longer to open and frustrating)._

'Hey Frankie! Miss's t-shirt is hanging a little bit low man. It's an all good view from here'.

_Now modest Mikey saying something like that. I just totally had to answer back which led to my then humiliation in front of the class. _

'You disgust me.'

_I threw it at Modest Mikey's head. It took him a while to answer __and i totally wasn't wondering why he wasn't answering or whether he hated me for saying he disgusts me__. But when he did, that is when my impending doom happened!_

'You sound like my brother. Are you sure you're not gay?'

_Then I don't know how it's possible. But I made this noise in the back of my throat that kind of sounded like a constipated pig and the sound a chicken makes when you squeeze it too hard (ha the imagery). This little note had officially made my day __(week, month, year, life)__ Gerard Modest Mikey's brother who kind of looked like a girl was gay. (Speculated but that was enough). I was practically doing a mini-dance in my seat (very complex it involves wiggling your hips and arms without getting off of your seat. Only some people have the skill.)_

_Then Miss dropped the biggest bombshell. I had just about to finish (the very complex) the mini seat dance when she dropped a large ruler on her desk. (__I was the only one to jump when it happened__) I wasn't the only one to jump when it happened. It clearly scared everyone. Then the beast un-leashed. She grew her nasty claws and whiskers and started to growl like a wolverine (it would have been all really cool to watch if it wasn't happening to me!). _

"_Mr. Iero" I hate when people call me that. It reminds me of my father. "I would clearly like to make an observation and tell you that I'd start paying more attention in class..."_

_Oh, I'd close your eyes Edgar and block your ears. It was truly horrible._

"_Because you are failing English"_

_And everyone started laughing. (Though I do it admit it took Dumb Idiot 1# and Dumb Idiot 2# a while to get what she meant but once it did they started to laugh the loudest.) It was like my worst nightmare come true (__No actually my worst nightmare was that one I had a few nights ago where the marshmallows were suffocating me. I like marshmallows now they scare me__). It was all types of embarrassing. _

_So as you can see. I am failing English. And get to have a long nice chat with Miss and my mom sometime next week._

11:41am

_Great._

1:13pm

_Yay! Fun. In English we have to write a recount on your favourite memory. I am going to write mine on the time Sleazy Mc-crack Whore finally told mom she was pregnant. Entertaining but with a spell binding plot. How could I fail with that? Or maybe I can hand in my whole (very manly and un-gay) journal and getting extra points on recording dates and times and all that shit teachers really like._

1:19pm

_I'm bored._

_Did you know that I actually did like my sister? Once upon a time when TV's were still in black and white and the Simpson's characters looked retarded (actually they still look retarded what's up with the yellow skin?). _

11th of July 1996

4:30am

_You know Edgar. I've had you for no less than 5 days and I have already lost you. Twice. The funny thing is, is that when I was looking for you, I found some interesting stuff. Now I don't know how you got underneath my bed because I don't venture down there anymore (it smells of year old meat and B.O.) for safety reasons but there you were. Lying right beside a 3 week old (i hope) snickers bar and the football boots that I hid from mom just so I could get a new pair. I was sneaky. Eh Eh Eh. _

4:51am:

_So... this is kind of awkward. It's been a lonely couple of days without you Edgar. Very lonely.__(I have missed you never leave me again)_

_You know how a couple of days ago (two to be exact) where I saw that-thing-that-shall-not-be-named well I've been trying to figure out who was the guy from that-thing-that-shall-not-be-named. I'm not coming very close to finding out who the person is. The one thing I know is that it's a guy because that-thing-that-happened-that-shall-not-be-named had a penis. Unless - can woman have penises? __(Another thing to look up. No wait I'm an idiot, then they'd be dudes!)._

_Anyway I have come up with a list (I love lists) so Edgar here it is:_

**The-Thing-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named List of Suspects (To Be Murdered);**

1. The Guy That Mows Our Lawn: _It is the perfect cliché thing my mother would go after. She watches all those Bold and the Beautiful (which makes me wonder, when they say 'bold' do they mean like 'I am losing my hair and having sex with my child's boyfriend/girlfriend' or bold as in well bold and none of the characters are bold or __beautiful__ really.) shows and she probably wants one of those romances. Anyway The Guy That Mows Our Lawn always gives my mom these looks like he wants her (or her money) either way he is one of the top suspects. _

2. The 'I Work at a Big Company Respect Me' Guy: _Well, he did have a __date__ friendly dinner with my mom and you know how a guys mind works (heterosexual guys mind you). Wham Bam No Wedding Ma'am (which is totally unfair, because gays would like to get married...). Anyway he is the most 'suspicious' he came to our home. __To take advantage of my mom__. Then when he saw how bad mom's daughter is (Sleazy Mc-crack Whore) he decided to run away but came back for the Wham Baming._

3. Dad: _This is a long shot but a son can hope. _

_The search doesn't seem to be going all that great. Mostly because I try to not think of the situation ever, though it is harder than you think. That is why I am awake right now. Not because of my insomnia but because I can't get the picture out of my mind. The tango of wrongness. I wonder how much time a kid gets for murdering someone. Do you go to jail or juvi? Can I lie? Hmm... Aspects to think of. _

5:25am

_I feel so bad.__ Sleazy Mc-crack Whore __my sister__ sent me an email yesterday. I just went onto my email account and found it. Apparently she and her dead beat boyfriend are having TWINS. Oh for anything more disastrous to happen TO ME. This is clearly not going to work. There is enough of my sister in the world. To think that they will be two more of her – is possibly epically scary. _

_On the large and better scale. All the attention mom is giving me will go to the baby. But what if they grow up to be as evil as my sister. I will have to live in a fort in the middle of the sea that smells like fish and sea weed and yucky stuff just so I know that nobody will find me. Oh Edgar (you very manly and not real diary) what am I going to do? _

5:51am

_Did I mention the date I have with Judicious Jamia on Saturday? It's all types of wrong._

5:54am

_Apparently. "I'm doing nothing much on the weekend" now means "I am suddenly not gay and I am going to date the nearest girl I see."_

_It is really strange because like I'd rather go out with a donkey then go out with her. The other strange thing is that my dad is dating her mom. So it'd be like me dating my sister (shivers at the prospect of dating Sleazy Mc-crack Whore, I'd have an STD and she'd be pregnant on the first date) and that is totally wrong._

_You know, if you hadn't realised yet, my life is really screwed. The only reason why I accepted the date with Judicious Jamia was because I knew that there was a special screening for Nightmare before Christmas (I wonder if there really is a cult for that?). I hope she doesn't attempt to be the Jack to my Sally. (Does that even make any sense?)_

_Anyway Edgar. Mikey and I are finally true best friends. Mikey has invited me to sleep Friday night before the quasi date. It will be all types of wicked. He wears glasses. They suit him. I tried them on and my whole world went blurry. (It was cool). _

6:11am

_Jamaica. That's where I'd run to if I was running away. I'd live with a Jamaican and we can share stories (while drinking pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. Does it rain in Jamaica?). Oh and I guess you can come too. Though my sister will find us. Oh she will. She found the father of her baby (babies I guess now, I can't wait for her to tell mom!) in less than 3 days. I guess it probably wasn't that hard to do. She'd just have to go back to the skanky bar she met him in._

7:15am

_Yay! *sarcastic* its family night tonight. (I really hate Thursdays!). So tonight's "family" night is at Sleazy Mc-crack Whore's house. I will have to wear protective gear (goggles, gas mask, gym boots etc...) so that I don't catch anything in the air. _

_Mom is extremely excited about it. She just can't wait to hear about the twins. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore and Dead Beat Boyfriend have found out the sexes of their babies so they are figuring out names to call them. (I wouldn't be surprised if it is something like Candy or Honey something like the names a prostitute would have.) _

_I am of course looking forward to desert. I have been craving chocolate cake last week. (And I happen to know where my sister hides her skittles. Mom refuses to buy me skittles after that incident in the shopping centre. Embarrassing I tell you Edgar. I ended up on the front of the local paper. People were carrying pitch forks to my house to kill me. It was all very dramatic and I was 7. I can't hold back on my seven year old urges. Clearly, it's the skittles that brought this upon me. _

_Way off topic. So I am hoping to catch a glimpse of Gerard tomorrow (__In the shower would be good. Where water is dripping down his slightly toned body. Making him deliciously lickable and yummy. Showers + Nekkid Gerard = good times)_


	4. Of Pink Pants and Wayne

**Of Pink Pants and Wayne-Kurs**

12th of July 1996

**1:30am**

_OK. So what exactly pack when you go on a sleepover to another guy's house (who has a really hot brother? Who is also gay?). I've never been to a friend sleepover before this one. Like Corny Conner may have been my best friend before, but it doesn't mean that I would have willingly slept as his house. I think I would have ended up setting myself on fire so I wouldn't have to put up with him anymore. So far, the easiest thing to pack is the undergarments because really no one is going to see them (painfully this includes Gerard. Hopefully Modest Mikey has a swimming pool at his house. What would I do if I could see Gerard lazily swimming in the pool! His semi-toned pale body wading through the water. It's ripples making him look deliciously hot. Then like any gays wet dream, he would slowly walk out of the water. His long hair dripping with chlorine and well water, he would slowly stretch (slowly, ever so slowly, painfully slowly) and he would know how hot he looks. The water would travel southward. Pooling just below his navel at the top of his shorts and he would slowly wipe it away...)_

**1:42am**

_Yes. Sorry. Moving on. So other than the fact that __a wet Gerard can make me hard__ I have a vivid imagination which will ruin me one day, I still don't know what to pack for the not gay "sleepover". I tried to ask mom, but suspiciously she is not answering my calls. She is always on the phone these days (well at least the last two) and it is quite annoying because I know it is another man. What angers me even more is that it could be the guy from the-thing-that-must-not-be-named. I still haven't given up my vendetta to find that bastard. _

_So Sleazy Mc-crack Whore gave me her pink skinnies yesterday because they wouldn't fit her anymore (I wonder why? Maybe because you got yourself knocked up!) And know that she is having two babies she will be dressing more subdue and not acting like the sleazy skank she is. I was thinking about wearing those. Because with my 'Bouncing Souls' t-shirt and gym boots I would look totally hot! Don't you reckon? (All I would need is a pretty tiara. Though I'm not that much of a gay...)_

_So while I am ignoring the fact that I don't know what to bring to Modest Mikey's I'll explain what happened last night at dinner in excruciating detail. Well it all went to hell straight at the start. I was getting ready (which means we were half an hour late, I still hadn't had a shower and me and mom were arguing on the reasons why I should go to Sleazy Mc-crack Whore's house for dinner and bond with her dead beat boyfriend on baseball. .Baseball.&.)_

_We finally arrived at the house an hour and a half later and I was deeply surprised at how suburban the street looked. There was even a kid on the sidewalk with a dog. What I pictured whenever I thought of her apartment (because it is not really a house... small like a duplex) had needles on the floor and orgies happening at every turn. I thought it would be called 'Brothel' street. But no of course it wasn't. _

_Dead Beat Boyfriend answered the door, grinning. I felt the need to punch him because I hate the man. Though I smiled because mom was pinching me hard and it hurt like hell and the last thing I needed was a red mark on my arm, because clearly what was I going to explain to Modest Mikey if he saw it: "Uh man. My mom beats me. Yeah, she's like totally doped up on LOVE". Now that wouldn't make me look like a pussy._

_Sleazy Mc-crack Whore, waddles into the room all pregnant and glowing and happy. So I glared at her, because I hate her also. Mom of course pinched me harder. I grunted out a hello like really grunted. It was awful. I sounded like a pig. You know I have sounded like a pig a lot lately hence a few diary entries before. So they invited us into their Home/Apartment/Duplex and gave us a mini tour. It was long and boring and the house wasn't even the size of a quarter of our house and one look at my mom I knew that she was planning something. (Which she did and I will get to that later.)_

_The house was clean. Which was surprising in itself. We did the normal thing that we do on family day. Sit down at the table while the hostess cooks. Though because mom is mom she insisted that everyone should help to cook. I __innocently__ mentioned:_

"Isn't it kind of selfish..."_ of course because I hadn't spoken the whole time since I had grunted like a pig 'hello' everyone's attention turned to me. Mom raised an eyebrow in my direction and stirred the pasta sauce slowly. As if she knew exactly what I was going to say and calculated when she was going to stop me, and how much she was going to ground me for it. _

"What do you mean, **Franklin**" _because she is horrible, and hates me and had to name me after something that sounds like a turtle! _

"Nothing **mother**" _payback is a bitch__._

"I just wondered as this is a family cooking. Isn't it a bit selfish that the _twins_ aren't helping" _Innocently I asked this. Meaning for no damage. The biggest mistake (maybe?) I made in the evening because Sleazy Mc-crack Whore may give me nightmares on a normal night. But when she is pregnant and has extra hormones. She can be even scarier and with the baby fat. She could squash me like a sumo wrestler. So Sleazy Mc-crack Whore storms over to me. Devil's ears growing out of her head and steam coming out of her head like a devil-steam-train on drugs. _

"Franklin –" _I know here we go again with the Franklin _"Anthony Thomas Iero, I do not care if you hate me and Teddy but you will not hate my children" _Pregnant woman are scary. And what she said was totally out of control. It's not like I was going to totally hate the sprogs. Unless they were identical to her then I might consider moving to Jamaica like I had decided before. I'm sure Bohemia (I have decided his name. Wicked isn't it!) will be awesome. We could smoke pot, occasionally fuck __while I mourn my love Gerard__ and kill some time by shooting people in the feet and watching them dance (No, that'd be more Mexican). _

_Hehehe. I know Teddy. I laughed when I heard it first. When Sleazy Mc-crack Whore first mentioned him I remember I laughed so hard I pissed my pants. That was embarrassing. But yeah. Teddy's more embarrassing. Imagine introducing yourself to a chick "So what's your name" she would say, and then he would say "Teddy. What's yours?" Then the woman would laugh at him and go through snorts of laughter "Bear" hahahaha. (It'd be even funnier if her name WAS bear. I know) Hehehe. _

_Back to the dinner that was so terrible I might cry. After the beast was sedated with a hug by Dead Beat Boyfriend we finally sat down to dinner. Though mom was subtle it was totally obvious what she was trying to do. She sat me down right in front of Sleazy Mc-crack Whore. I am set to believe that mom is out to ruin my life because then she refused to hand me any of the food. Which made me ask Sleazy Mc-crack Whore for the mash potato or the pasta bowl instead. It was all types of awkward. _

"Sleazy Mc..." _then mom would give me this glare. And I would glare back at her with my piercing demonic gaze. Then she would say the dreaded word:_ "Franklin"_ which was also all types of annoying (turtle). _

"Rosaline, will you please hand me the pasta" _she would try and smile at me, but it would only make her seem uglier. She nodded her head. And slowly passed me the pasta, as if once I have it I might actually try and throw it at her face. (Tried it, most ended up on me, I smelt like meat for the rest of the night. I think I might actually become a vegetarian. Or have I already started?) _

"So Rosaline. This house is no house to fit two babies. Yourself and Theodore" _and for the fifth maybe sixth time this week Edgar my world crumbled down around me. I could hear the thing she was going to say next. As if it was dripped in the wall with a side dish of FOR FUCK SAKES. _

"That's why you are moving in with me!" _is dead._

**2:35am**

_I know. Have you gotten over the shock? I mean how could my mother do that to me? I had finally started packing up my room so that I could move into the bigger one. The one that was my sisters and then she goes and decides (without my permission) that the two people I hate (and the two that I might hate) are allowed to move in with us. Does she not know what she has done? She had betrayed me! Betrayed the trust the secret code between mother and son._

**2:40am**

_No special de-coder ring for her now. Ha. See how she likes it now._ ("decoder rings activate") 

**2:45am**

_He he he. Well anyway. Dinner sort of went along the lines of that. Mom continue to pester Sleazy Mc-crack Whore and Dead Beat Boyfriend about moving in until Sleazy Mc-crack Whore burst into tears and ran out of the room. Half an hour later they were re-moving in (well not like then but yeah you get what I mean Ed) and I was crying on the inside. I. Had. Just. Gotten. A. Bigger. Room._

_So the dinner was finished. Again as a family we wiped up (the twins of course didn't help again but I dare not mention it). Put the stuff in the cupboards before going to the living room which guess what? It was the kitchen table. We sat there in awkward silence (and Edgar we have had awkward silence. But nothing as awkward as this. It was like ooo a fly on the wall. How interesting I wonder if it has children awkward. _

_Then mom mentioned the two sprogs. Which was great because I don't like the people but its better when they are talking because I can like picture them in animal costumes and quacking like ducks. (Hehehe.) When they don't talk I can't laugh at what they are saying. Because most of the time they look like idiots (which isn't hard for them.)_

"So what are you guys having?" _mom asked. She couldn't be any happier. She was like doing the happy dance on the couch. Which is so not cool! Because it is MY happy dance. The one where you move your hips and use your hands. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore, jumped. Well more like tried to jump, got a back pain (laughed) sat back down and had to get Dead Beat Boyfriend to help lift her up. (It must suck being 4 weeks close to the due date)._

_She came back into the room with ultrasound pictures. To me it looked like black dust with kind of an outline of a baby. But because I was in enough shit already I said I could see it. (Everything I say today seems to be sarcastic to my mother. Pissh.)_

"A BOY AND A GIRL! How lucky" _Mom squealed. Directly in my ear. _

"We already have the names, Adalia and Jason" _and because I am a bitch (down and noted) I of course interrupted. _

"But Slea- Rosaline, you promised me I could name your first son" _which of course I didn't but again I am a bitch._

"Wait what Frank?" _she sputtered. Yes sputtered. _

"You remember that time. Where you did that and I said that and yeah you do" _perfect line. Total confusion ensured. _

"Actually no I don't Frankie.."

"Here" _I said, so I did what of course I would do. Got a piece of paper and pen from my pocket (yes of course I brought you Edgar. Dare I not take it out because Sleazy Mc-crack Whore would demand to read it. And right now with her sumo wrestler able stomach I wouldn't say No to her. I passed her the note. _

"I don't get it"

"Read it aloud." _Sleazy Mc-crack Whore glared at me._

"Wayne" _she muttered. Hehehe It's going to get good. _

"The whole thing"

"Kur" _I of course burst out laughing (giggle fit and all). Dead Beat Boyfriend stifled a laugh and it took mom a minute before her eyes widened. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore, slow tried to read it again._

"Wayne Kur Daniels" _testing out the last name. _

"Wayne Kur I don't get it?" _You should have seen her face when Dead Beat Boyfriend whispered in her ear what it mean't. She went like purple and if she wasn't on the floor, and had trouble getting up I would have run out of the room – terrified for my own safety. But because she couldn't I laughed._

_It was worth the argument with mom on the way home._

**3:19am**

_Sigh._

_Night Ed xx_

**10:15am**

_You will never guess what mom said to me. It was really weird and kind of confusing but you will never guess what she said. _

_I woke up and I finally decided what to wear to Mikey's (the pink jeans) and I walked downstairs and out of the room that was mine for one day (mourns). Mom was sitting at the table. Smsing her true love who she never ever stopped talking to. It was kind of scary. She even let me have chocolate cake for breakfast._

_She then sat me down and handed me a PACKET OF SKITTLES. The first packet she had handed to me in a while. I knew that something was going to happen definitely now. Because she refused to buy me skittles and all of a sudden she was handing me a PACKET OF SKITTLES. _

"What's up, mom?"_ I asked. Then mom grabbed my hand. Which was REALLY WEIRD. _

"I think Frankie that you are getting a bit too close to this journal of yours. I am getting worried."

**10:21am**

_Yes, Edgar. She said that. The nerve of that woman! She was the one that said I need to 'write down my bloody angst'. Now I am angsting too much. She just wants to RUIN MY LIFE. So of course, I'm not going to give you up Ed so I answered back._

"What about Edgar?" _which I guess was the wrong thing to say. Because it made me seem a tad bit insane. _

"You spend ¾ of your day with your nose in that journal. Writing." _Well I was not going to let you be taken away from me, I again answered back._

"You're the one that said I had to control my teenage angst. Hypocritical much?" _*claps back* I know. I'm proud of that line also. Me in my finest hour._

"Franklin"_ she was bring out the big guns. But nothing was going to separate me from you._

"You have named the journal Edgar. You're clearly getting attached. I think you should spend some time apart" _I then stormed out of the room __tripping over mom's slippers and falling face first but that doesn't really matter__ and out of the room. Yelling over my shoulder._

"Stay out of my life"

**10:32am**

_She has no right to take you away from me now. That's why I am bringing you to Mikey's so she doesn't try to steal it or read it. Bitch._

**2:15pm**

_OK. That was weird. Mr. Overall smiled at me today in class. Like smiled. It didn't look like a smile but I kind of worked out that it was one. Because of his bulky build it made him look like a giant muffin. Though one you don't want to eat! _

_He then let me take a break out of track for my asthma because I forgot my medicine. I can smell something bad. If Mr. Overall is smiling. Then I wonder what Barry__The-Very-Un-Sophisticated-&-Attractive Counsellor will do?_

**3:14pm**

_Mrs. Way is the mom of my dreams *sigh*. She picked us up from school for our sleepover (yay) and commented on my pants straight away. She also said very loud over the music (Bye, Bye, Miss American Pie...) that me and Gerard would be very good friends. (Very. Good. Friends. Psych.)_

_I can already see it happening. We can eat popsicles and feed the ducks, we could take a long walk on the beach and long (long) romantic conversations. If i seem like you're man. You can call me on 9826 I-Am-Desperate and ask for "Frankilicious" Hehehe) _

_But seriously. Wicked. _

S_he is way cool also. She let us eat in the car. She also took us to the comic book store. The comic book store. The one place my mom refuses to go to. And because I didn't have any money she bought me the comic I wanted. I am like going to marry Mikey's mother (after she gets over her obsession with Grease and Top Gun.)_

**3:45pm**

_Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. He. Oh. Wow. Yeah. Need Water or Alcohol. Any would do. Oh My God! Oh My God..._

**3:50pm**

_This is a dream. It has to be. I'm in the Way bathroom. Hiding. I just had to tell you. You will never guess what happened (I use that phrase a lot). Though you will never guess. I have to breathe. Breathe Frankie breathe._

_We got back from the comic book store. And I had just put my bags in Mikey's room. Which is like totally awesome. There are posters all over the walls. And all these wicked painted drawings of vampires and shit. It is the sickest room I have ever been in. But totally not the point._

_We went into the kitchen to get a soda. And as I was opening my can. The love of my life walked into the room. Looking totally sexy. He was wearing tight (tight, tight, tight, tight) ass hugging tight lime skinnies. A motor head t-shirt and had no shoes on (and usually I hate the sight of feet. But he has the hottest feet ever. And Oh My God, Oh My God, I need to remember to breathe)._

_Then he smiled at me. He smiled. At. Me. Me. Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero. He smiled at me. And suddenly I don't hate him anymore. And all I want to do is sex him. Over and over again. He pushed his hair away from his eyes. And Oh My God. That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. And to ruin me he bit his lip. Bit his lip. Oh I am going to cry. _

_He then said: _"Hey Franklin" _and Oh My God. I am in love with the name Franklin. And when he says it, it doesn't feel like he is calling me a turtle. _

"Hey" _I of course said strongly __squeaked out and blushed from embarrassment._

"I'm Gerard" _I then shook his hand with my not sweaty hand __hell yeah it was sweaty he smiled though at ME!__ And then he pulled away and went to get a soda. And bent over, and this has to be a dream. His ass in front of me. His beautiful ass. And all I wanted to do was touch it (but didn't want to because what was I going to say "Oh yes. Nice and supple" ha)_

"But you can call me Gee" ..Gee! squeeeeeeeee!

_Oh. I'm having a Gerard Attack._


	5. Of Mushy Peas and Eye Fucking

**Of Mushy Peas and Eye Fucking**

13th of July 1996

2:03am

_I have decided. With the help and strength of the pure hotness of Gerard, that I am going to move into the 'Way' residence and beg to be Gerard's slave (kinky much?). Like what wouldn't you do for someone as delicious as Gerard Fucking Way? So I have snuck out of Modest Mikey's wicked room and crept downstairs so that I don't wake him up with my evil cackling. Today has been the best day of my life. For some reason no ambulance was needed before in the 'Gerard Attack' situation, though it sure did feel like I was dying. _

_It was like the room rose to 100 degrees and I could no longer breath and my heart was beating like a bomb that was about to explode and like totally kill me. I wonder if Gerard has the same affect on others? Or maybe it just works with gay people. (I wonder if Gerard knows that I AM GAY). How exactly do you tell someone that you kind of want to have the Mpreg babies?_

_The situation would work out something like this: _

"So Gerard. I mean Gee [_insert fake giggle_]. [_In a very husky and sexy voice_]: I have a proposition for you [_run finger down Gerard's ever so sexy chest_]: I want to have your [_lean in close so that lips are just covering his. Breath intermingling his tasting like 3 day old chocolate that has spent too many days out in the sun_]: babies" _and then of course Gerard will twirl me around and kiss me like it was the last day on Earth and say in the most happiest and sexiest Gerard voice._

"Yes Frankie. You can have my babies"

2;27am

_Ha. Like that would happen. I don't think it is like scientifically possible. Though if it was I'd be the first to offer my first born to Gerard. So, I have seen more of Gerard in these few hours than I have in the whole time that they have been here. We have had like moments. You know those moments that sometimes me and you have. Where it gets really awkward or time freezes because we are having such a great time._

_ME AND GERARD HAD THOSE MOMENTS._

_You know, I am sleeping over Mikey's house every week just so I can have another moment again *sighs*. He passed me. *ME* the peas and said in the sexiest voice ever._

"Peas" _he said PEAS to me. Not that I was trying to notice, but he didn't say peas to anyone else. So peas is like my favourite word of the week. Peas. You know I think I was really smooth at dinner. I didn't stutter once you know. Because I held it all in. Gerard gave me the strength to not stutter. Plus I would have looked like a total idiot if I did. Bad enough I nearly fainted when he let me call him Gee. Imagine how embarrassing it would be if I feel into my plate when Gerard said "peas" ha. _

2:34am

_OK. So maybe it __did__ happen. But I really, really didn't mean for it to happen. Like, I heard that peas are good moisturizers, so there is a plus to TOTAL embarrassment. OK, Ed before you laugh your pages off, let me explain what happened._

_So the Gerard Attack had finally subdued. My heart was beating at a normal (yet fast) pace so I was good and ready to go out and fight the attractiveness of Gerard Way (which is harder than you think). I walked out of the room and bumped right into Mikey. Mikey of course smiled at me and took me by the hand (my now not sweaty hand) leading me into his wicked bedroom. _

"You _Franklin_ are in love with my brother" _I of course fiend innocence. I mean, was it cool to like your best friends brother when you were another dude? Like Modest Mikey was 'modest' and everything but exactly how 'modest'. _

"No I'm not" _I __chocked__ said firmly. Modest Mikey rolled his eyes. Handing me the soft drink that I had left in the kitchen where I had nearly fainted. _

"You eye fucked him." _I gaped at Mikey. I mean like Modest Mikey might be my like soulmate/best friend/guy who is going to take over the world with him, but that fact that he __saw me eye fucking his brother__ thinks I would eye fuck his brother in front of him is clearly disturbing. Modest Mikey the voyeur. _

"I did not" _Mikey again rolled his eyes. A bad habit of his. If I had a penny for every time he has rolled his eyes this evening I would be $10 richer. Modest Mikey, the-not-so-modest-voyeur-and-completely-obsessed-eye-roller. _

"Whatever Frank! You're his type" _I squealed and then jumped off of his bed. Then the idiot I am Edgar, I forgot that I had just told Modest Mikey that I wasn't in love with his brother. Well I wouldn't technically call it love because well the most he had said to me so far was "You can call me Gee" and "Franklin" (In the hottest way you could say Franklin, Is there are a hot way for anybody to say Franklin. I mean it is a really horrid name. Like Frankie is all cute. But no epical movies have names like "FRANKLIN"... "GERARD". It's more like "JACK" "GERARD".)_

"I knew you liked him" _The Modest Mikey did this little dance which involved jumping on his single bed doing an air guitar move and a high kick. It was all cool until he kicked me in the face. It hurt like a _

"SON OF A BITCH" _I fell down and it continued to hurt. Hurt like well a son of a bitch. Modest Mikey crouched down next to me and continued to apologize over and over again. The most thing I was worried about right then was how cool I was going to look at school with a black eye (oh the lies I could tell) and why the heck I WAS GEE's type._

"Shud'up Mikey"_ Modest Mikey, quietened and handed me a towel which just happened to be in his bedside table. Was this a ritual of his? All of his Gerard Type friends get kicked in the face and if you pass his test he hands you a towel. Did I pass his test?_

"I'm Gee's type?" _Modest Mikey laughed and helped me up off of the floor. He continued to laugh, for a while. I didn't really get what was funny. I mean it is not like I said the funniest joke in the world. Actually I wasn't even trying to be funny._

"Mikey"

"Sorry. It's just your thin but not too thin. You're strange" _that did hurt. _

"HEY!"

"In a good way, and you're cute" _Now, the one thing Modest Mikey forgot when he was kind of complimenting me that if there is a way for Frankie to tease. He will tease._

"Why Mikey. I never knew?" _Mikey blushed *cackles*_

"Pussy. Let's go help mom make dinner. We'll end up eating Toast. Mom doesn't let me near the toaster anymore. I mean just one time you shove a fork in there and you're instantly banned for life."

3:10am

_Then it was dinner time. I sat down in front of Gerard (on purpose) and Mikey sat beside me. Gerard's father looked so much like Gerard it was scary. If he wasn't a little bit taller and a little more bulky I would have called him Gee and wouldn't that have been embarrassing. Mrs. Way sat next to Gerard (Mr. Way at the head of the table like dad used to sit when we were still a loving family). _

_Mr. Way was all types of funny. He had wicked long hair like Gerard's and he tied it back into a really long pony tail. He had a sick diamond on his right ear and he looked exactly like Gerard with an earring (yeah I'm deep.). _

"So Michael" _Ha Michael. Another reason why we are soulmates, we both hate our real names. Though mine is worse. Like can you see it Ed. Franklin the Turtle. It practically writes itself. _

"Dad!" _Mr. Way laughed and flicked a pea at his son. He flicked a pea at his son. I'm surprised if my dad knew what a pea was. Whenever we stay at his house (well not Sleazy Mc-crack Whore because she is too old and too pregnant to do anything with me and dad anymore) we always have take-away and watch movies my mom would cut off my dad's balls and feed it to him before she would allow me to watch in her house. Though I haven't been back to the place since Janette moved in, Jamia's mother, so dad probably eats peas, and likes them too._

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" _I blushed and played with my foods__ I gave him a polite nod and he nodded back (have I mentioned I love this family!) _

"Pa, this is _Franklin"_ _then Modest Mikey's dad went for the win._

"Franklin, you know Franklin sounds a lot like a name for a turtle. I know a guy Mr. Cock" _Hehehe he said cock _"son had a son who wanted a turtle. Half of the staff suggested Franklin." _**FTW!**_

"You may call me Frank, or Frankie Mr. Way"

"Then you can call me Vince" _Then dinner went along the lines of that. It was mainly a lot of talk about school. I realised that Gerard had had a steady boyfriend from his old school who broke his heart (well I guessed because he dropped his cutlery when 'Bert' was mentioned. Mikey also stiffened so like hello, of course I am interested. I wonder what he did? Like it must've been bad because like the whole table like mellowed I sat there like a huge idiot wondering what happened. But other than that it went smoothly. Then of course the moment where I got so embarrassed my heart threatened to give me another Gerard Attack. Though if I could die anyway it would be to die thinking of Gerard or getting killed by werewolves either way totally awesome._

"Peas" _And Gerard held the bowl above the table. A black eyebrow raised on his attractive face. Cocking his lips in a teasing smile and he waved it slowly in front of my face. Then it happened. My whole world went dizzy. I could see one, two, three Gerard's (which wasn't too bad) and then like in slow motion when an actor is right about to get shot, I fell face first into my plate. I could taste peas and mashed potato and then the whole table broke out in laughter. I of course laughed back because it was "totally planned"._

3:45am

_Whatever. Than we were cleaning up the dishes. Gerard offered straight after dinner so I of course said I would help straight away. Mikey started laughing at me like he knew what I was doing. Which I wasn't going to do (Ok maybe at the time I was thinking about maybe going ahead with the plan but it's not like I did it anyway) I mean it would be totally wrong to jump onto the kitchen counter and pull Gerard to me by his shirt. My lips covering his in a very sensual and romantic kiss. Our lips moving together noses bumping awkwardly. I mean it would've been totally hot. But it wasn't like it was going to happen._

_So like at the risk of __**sounding like a teenage girl**__ we had a like moment. Even if it was like totally cliché. We had a semi-water fight. And I got my dream of seeing Gerard wet. Maybe not shirtless but wet. Well it started like very single wash up after dinner. I was grumbling about cleaning up after other people when Gerard interrupts me during my ramble 3456#._

"If you didn't want to clean up so bad. Why did you?" _And this would be the part where I blush (check) than I admit that I am in love with him and that I only ever do things because he does it and I want to be with him every day for the rest of my days (well that didn't happen). _

"Shuddup" _I answered. Which really is better than a because, because with 'because' you can have a whole conversation that consists of "Why because?" "Because" "but why because because?" "because" "But why because because because?" It gets really annoying. _

"You shutup" _Gerard than flicked some bubbles from the water towards me and dripped down the side of my face. I stared back at him dumbfounded while he laughed his hot little ass off. Growling manly (__because I totally did not whimper)__ I picked up a whole heap of bubbles and blew it on him. It was all very cliché but it was so totally wicked. _

_Hence, it started the fight. I call it:_

_**The Fight That Only Happened Because It Gave Me A Purpose To Get Gerard Wet and Hopefully Out of His Shirt **__**and or Pants**_

_Of course everything good ends. This of course ended with Modest Mikey walking in and rolling his eyes ($11.50) and flipping me off. I of course rolled my eyes at him and realised that this "rolling eyes" business was contagious and could end in a world where everyone is sarcastic._

"_Bobbie do you really love me?" "Of course not Sammy, I was being sarcastic" "I can't tell the difference between your normal voice and your sarcastic voice boo hoo hoo boo hoo hoo..."_

_Once Modest Mikey left the room, saying that he was going to get my bed ready, Gerard turned back to me and started laughing. I of course joined in and pretended that I was laughing so hard that I had to lean on him. His body felt warm against mine. Like a hot blanket that never turned cold (that's why it was called hot) but not the point. We laughed for a good 3 minutes before Gerard turned his head and smiled at me._

_And like all cliché moments. Time stopped. And all I could see was his beautiful eyes. And how gay I really was. And how I was going to have to re-write the first diary entry saying "My name is Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero and I am totally gay for Gerard Way. (And i also feel like chocolate cake. Oh and that rhymed. Hehehe)_

_Gerard's body stilled against mine, and then when I thought that maybe just maybe if I leaned up and kissed him he would kiss back Modest Mikey (who was now on my hate list) interrupted us, causing the both of us to jump to other sides of the room. _

"Hey Frank, I want to show you something"

4:11am

_I know. I want to kill Mikey too. Oh shit someone's coming down._

5am

_Well that was embarrassing. I thought it was Gerard, when it was actually Vince. Well I am so glad I didn't try and kiss him. That'd be hard to explain to Modest Mikey, Mrs. Way and Gerard Fuck Me Way. I kind of got into a conversation with him but it's nothing to really talk about. But he treated me like a son. And I felt like totally happy for the first time in a long time. It was not like talking to dad. Mr. Way's mind wasn't on his wife or on his job he was concentrating on me and well my real dad should learn how to do that *depressive music*_

_Well, Ed I am going to go to bed. Since Vince left for work. Yay! Can't wait for the date tomorrow it is going to be totally freaking fun. Woo Hoo. If you can't tell I am being sarcastic. _

_Xx Ed._

7am

_Well. I guess that shortens my chance of seeing Gerard. He just left for work and didn't say goodbye. I'm not upset or anything. It's not like I mean anything to him or anything. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason to why he wouldn't say goodbye. Maybe because I am Modest Mikey's (my ex-best friend for now) best friend but yeah whatever. I'm not hurting or anything. I have a perfectly willing Jamia who would do practically anything for me._

7:18am

_Except admitting that I am gay._

_Like if I was a girl and saw how hot I was._

_I wouldn't want to admit that I (he whatever) was gay._

_Unless I was a guy. If I was Gerard I would totally do me. Though if I was me I would totally do Gerard. Yeah – I'm confused also =(_

9:18am

_Well, mom is driving me to dad and Janette's house because Jamia called and said that dad had something important to tell me. I was hoping (praying, begging) that I could stay long enough to see Gerard again, but Jamia called straight after breakfast and said it was urgent and that it was a disaster. It could be anything. She could have forgotten how to do use the Ancient washing machine or she could have set dad's dog Pogo on fire. _

_Though I think the second one would be worse you know Animal Cruelty and all._

_Actually the only reason I am writing in you know is because it is pissing mom off. She is tsking because she thinks we are getting way too close. She didn't even know that I took the journal with me to Modest Mikey's. Though I bet the minute I get home and into my old-yet-new room that she would have went through everything I own just to find out. _

_Yes, I get the evil from my mother._

_Don't be so surprised. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore has more of our father in her. I mean dad got mom pregnant early Sleazy Mc-crack Whore let herself get pregnant early. The puzzle pieces fit together. You know I am surprised I only realised it now. _

_Mom is still tsking and it's hilarious to hear. Arghh. I am evil._

9:31am

_Mom said she wants to talk to me when dad drops me home after I possibly have mushy peas with him, Janette and Jamia. Hopefully this means that this horrible date is over. I mean Jamia is a cool sort of best friend it matters how she acts also I should add kind of half sister because she lives with my dad and her mom. So it would be all types of awkward if we started going out._

_Not that I have thought about it before._

9:42am

_I am 100% gay. And 100% __horny__ for Gerard. _

8:11pm

_This cannot be happening. _

_C_

_A_

_N_

_N_

_O_

_T_

_Be happening._

_If this happened it would be like NO! I will not let it happen._

_I will not willingly be Jamia's step brother. I have enough relatives. I mean Sleazy Mc-crack Whore, and her husband that makes two, so I have two add ons that I don't want. And now I will have Judicious Jamia. Because our parent's are getting married. They are actually getting married._

_This means that Jamia will now be Jamia Iero. She will be my little sister, who is in love with me. Can this family get any worse?_

_The only thing that can get worse than this is that my mom is dating Mr. Overall and that is unlikely to happen._

9:45pm

_Spoke to soon._


	6. Of American Pie and Secret  Agents

**Of American Pies and Secret Agents**

15th of July 1996

9:14am

_The world is out to get me. Carrying their stakes and fire burning pieces of wood. It's not a very nice feeling. The melodramatic self that I am, whinged about coming to school today. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore was moving in, and I wanted to make sure she doesn't go through any of my stuff. (Though I am also glad to get out of the house, she would want to 'talk'. I hated having that 'talk'.)_

_You know, the most awkward talk for me, was when I told my mom, that I was gay. I find it was very funny when mom tried to explain how guys had sex (she brought in this home-made diagram thing. Oh the memories). It's not like I didn't know already, it was just watching her fumble over how exactly the right way to explain it. I think she is still holding out on the fact that I might change my mind and marry Jamia. Though it's not going to happen now. (Thanks dad for proposing to Janette.)_

_I really do have mixed feelings for this wedding. I mean, at least it will get Jamia off of my back. I mean if I was a normal 14 year old boy (which I am not) then I would be grinning over the fact that I have a girl all over me. I mean, I can't help it that I am attractive. It definitely doesn't come from anyone in my family. Maybe I am adopted. So, as long as I don't have to show my face at the wedding than I will be totally fine with it._

9:31am

_Oh and it's funny to see Jamia's face when I call her "sis" haha she goes all red and still in a totally un-attractive way. You can totally tell I am going to be the pretty one in the family. It's a gift that I have been sadly burdened with. _

10:11am

_So I am at the park. Yes the park. I should be at school. And Modest Mikey isn't there because he and his family have ditched me for their Uncle's wedding and won't be back for another two weeks hence the fact that I have to put up with __**this**__ all by myself. It truly is pathetic. _

_So it has finally gotten around the school that Mr. Overall is dating a student's mother. Dating doesn't seem to be the right word. TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A WOMAN WHO CLEARLY IS FEELING UPSET THAT THE LOVE OF HER LIFE (MY FATHER) IS GETTING MARRIED TO ANOTHER WOMAN._

_I can barely look him in the eye. Well not that I ever could before. I mean but now I have more of a reason to hate him. I mean I hope he doesn't try to smile at me again. Like he looks like an over-sized muffin not that he is fat or anything he is just really bulky. Like you can see his muscles rippling underneath his t-shirt. It is so un-attractive like his old and he has muscles the size of Kansas on each of his arms. I don't know how mom can find him so attractive? I am gay, and I would rather eat my own flesh before dating him. Metaphorically speaking._

_Like now I know who was with my mother in that compromising position. I saw my teacher, half naked on my mother. My mother, the person who brought me into this world. Like she doesn't have sex. Mothers don't have sex. Parent's don't have sex. For all I know I was immaculately conceived and my father never slid slot A into slot B. It was all types of awkward on Saturday when I had returned home. _

_Jamia was slightly ignoring me because every time I saw her at dad's house I would start to call her "sis", so when mom came to pick me up I had forgotten about the fact that mom also wanted to talk to me also. I explained cautiously to mom about dad and Janette getting engaged __some part of me still hoping that they might get back together__ mom didn't seem to mind. She actually, yeah I know I was shocked to that if I was driving the car I would have run it off of the road or killed a pedestrian, she seemed happy and said she would call dad and congratulate him. That's when i knew something was up._

_I got home and walked into the house. There were boxes everywhere because Sleazy Mc-crack Whore and Dead Beat Boyfriend where moving in with Adalia and Wayne Kur (aka Jason Andrew) and taking back his big room. I went up the stairs to my room, because really why would I want to stay downstairs with my boring family when I could be re-un-packing my stuff and putting them back in my new old room. Fun._

_Anyway I was surprised when mom called me down, because she usually leaves me alone unless she really badly needs to talk to me, or wants to be really annoying which isn't really hard for her because she is the mother of my sister. (I wonder if I was adopted, it seems fit that I am the only sane (ok close to sane) one in the family). I of course when don't stairs being the awesome son that I am. _

_So, I gracefully __grumbled and stamped my feet__ into the kitchen and jumped back awesomely in a martial arts style (__squealed like a girl and backed slowly out of the room__) in a high kick when I saw Mr. Overall sitting in a chair drinking out of the cup I made when I was three (it had a little sun on it and in green writing said "Frankie".)_

_He then smiled at me like a muffin. Which is pretty scary cause muffin is supposed to make you all happy and chocolate like inside. When he does it, it makes me want to run to you Edgar. Which sounds really pathetic hahaha. Then because it was like one of those fucking family reunions where you're Aunties that you hate but put up with because they give you $100 for your birthday every year so you put up with them and their cheek pinches. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore (Adalia, Wayne Kur) and Dead Beat Boyfriend walked into the room. And they smiled at Mr. Overall. And he smiled again._

_AN D NO NOT THE MUFFIN SMILE. WHY OH WHY THE AGONY. _

_But of course. He smiled again. Because my week has been sucking. Well you already know that. Anyway I knew what was about to happen well because I can barely be in the room with Sleazy Mc-crack Whore without bolting in the other direction and well even if I wanted to do it right now I would have to drag mom with me because her nails were tight around my wrist. Yay moon shaped indents tomorrow._

"Frank I have something to tell you" _You know, they are the worst things that your parent's could mutter._

"Frank we have something to tell you, Honey is dead"

"Frank we have something to tell you, we ran over Ginger"

"Frank we have something to tell you, dad ate the last red skittle"

_It can be epically proportioned into disaster. I mean those 6 words can cause an avalanche which could like kill the world. They should be banned to be said by any parent's to their children. I gulped then, because seriously if you have a whole group of people that you hate staring back at you with smiles (and one muffin smile) as wide as Mrs. Henderson's ass (it's like insanely huge and she is like insanely thin it's just insanely wrong). _

"Franklin"

"Don't call me that" _I order because seriously turtle much? _

"Well, we think it is time to tell you that me and your teacher are dating..."

"OK" _I then walked out of the room. Because they couldn't have expected me to stay. I mean, this was the teacher that used to hate me and now I had to be all "oh yay I have a new father like figure lets go play some football dad" no way in hell I was going to do that. I guess I must've disappointed mom because I didn't see her this morning. Not that I care or anything. She was probably with Sleazy Mc-crack Whore and Dead Beat Boyfriend trying on maternity clothes. _

12:14pm

_So I went back to school because I like the fact that I am not grounded for life from my music. And you will never guess what happened (yes I am going to tell you but let me just get over my shock). You will never ever (ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever etc...) ever guess what happened. I mean you will never guess. I was in Hell Class, which I like to call Hell Class because it is totally awesome to have a class like that, and for the fact that I get away with it but you will never guess what happened. I have always hated Hell Class because I was always the last one to be picked for the teams. I got used to it but it didn't mean I liked it being the last resort all the time._

_But today, the bloody pussy who is wham baming my mother decided that it was his duty to be a loving father and to pick me for the first time in 3 years to be the captain of one group. I mean there was already a rumour going around school that Mr. Overall was dating a student's mom but then picking me (ME ASTHAMA IERO as I am also known as) to be a captain is totally NOT OBVIOUS._

_So like once I picked the first guy, Brandon I think his name was I allowed him to pick the rest of the team, because it was never like I participated in the class because the ball never went my way so really I didn't pay attention and knowing my luck this week I would have picked the worst players. And you know how Mr. Overall had to make it worse. He complimented me on everything. Even my mistakes. He said that I was improving. He is a bloody pussy. I don't know what mom sees in him. Sucking up to her son. How pathetic is that. (And I own pathetic.)_

_I ended up storming out of Hell Class. Hopefully Mr. Overall got the picture and realised that I still hated him whether he loved my mother or not. Grrr. Teachers. Grr Teachers dating parents. Grr School full stop. _

1:23pm

_I never realised how boring school was without Modest Mikey being there. I mean I could like totally hang with Corny Conner and pretend to listen to my little sister Judicious Jamia talk about Barry The-Very-Un-Sophisticated-&-Attractive Counsellor, but not even I was in the mood for that. You know, Modest Mikey wants me to send him emails while he is in the Bahamas for his Uncles Wedding._

_He said that it would be boring!_

_Can someone clearly remind me how being in the Bahamas would be boring, I mean like all those topless guys walking around dripping with water and sweat. (Gerard wet, Gerard topless. Gerard wet and topless on me eh eh eh). _

_So because he ditched me and let me all alone I am not going to email him, and I am not going to call him and I am definitely not going to write about him._

_Ditcher. _

2:30pm

_It's English, again. You know it's always English or History when I get you out Edgar. And I have finally realised why Modest Mikey's family is so awesome, they are actually in the Mafia. I mean come on the obvious clues. Their son wears all black and be-friends the first guy he meets. He then wears glasses, glasses make even the dumbest people look intelligent and he has a name like Vince. I mean Vince cries "I'm a bad guy". So I have worked it all out._

_Shit Miss is walking over be right back._

2:45pm

_Well, the first theory I have is the last name. I mean it sounds like one of those names that reek dirty. Like I can picture it happening. The Way's are in their secret lair. They are smoking the finest French Cigars and talking in really high and paramount like voices. _

"Yes. We need to find a last name, now. One that is not way unbelievable".

"What about Yacknovich"

"What. Do I look Jewish to you?" _Vince would say in his haughty voice. _

"Yeah no fucking Way"

"Way, Way WAY, Brilliant Gerard I might just kiss you but that son would be **waycest" **_they all chortle evilly. So I can see that totally going down. I mean like what type of family moves to a new town then leaves two weeks later to go to a wedding? I mean they are totally in the Witness Protection program. Because Vincehnzo (now known as Vince) decided to sell out the big boss Don. So the family had to escape to New Jersey changing their names and all that shit. Anyway Gerard (insert cool last name here) a secret agent for the CIA at the age of 16 for his awesome Ninja skills, moves in with them to protect them._

_I'm totally down with a hot, secret agent for the CIA, Ninja boyfriend._

_I mean it' s a teenagers wet dream._

_Hahehe._

**Email One**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **15th of July 1996

**Time: **4:23pm

**Subject: **Ditcher.

So Ditcher,

I don't know how you live with yourself. I mean. Leaving me all alone, to defend myself against Corny Conner and his evil ways while you party it up in the Bahamas with your hot brother. You know if I had the money I would totally fly over there and crash the wedding. I feel betrayed. You tell me by leaving a message on my answering machine.

"Uh, Hi it's Mikey, we are going to the Bahamas for two weeks my Uncle is getting married, You're not allowed to come".

That broke my heart. I hope you are really happy with yourself Mikey Way.

So? Meet any hot girls yet. You know I just have it in me to go and tell Alicia how you feel about her. Yes that Alicia. The girl that works at the comic store her father owns. The girl that you are hopelessly in love with. The really nice girl. You know I might just do that, seeming as you practically told your brother of my very manly crush on him.

Love,

Frankie xx

**Email Two**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 15th of July 1996

Time: 5:21pm

Subject: Hahahaha.

Oh my god. Who made your email? Your mother, how very cheesy of you. Bahahahaha. I am sorry I can't help myself. I know mine isn't that better but frank_iero. What did you forget your interests or something. Anyway, you wouldn't dare tell Alicia, or I will tell Gerard about how the night you slept over you murmured ewwie stuff about him in your sleep. And how you plan to seduce him.

I will, and no toaster or Alicia will stop me.

And anyway, it is really boring here; all we do is shop, shop and shop. I mean there is more of a shopping trip than a wedding. And it's not like I am allowed to go to the bachelor's party because I am not old enough. Dad said that Gerard can go as long as he stays sensible. I'm more sensible than Gerard. (Ok in some senses. I am). So I have to stay up her bored and shit.

Anything good happened in New Jersey lately?

Mikey.

**Email Three**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **15th of July 1996

**Time: **6pm

**Subject: **Whatever.

Anything good happen. Oh not much you just missed the world being dropped down on my shoulders, Jamia is becoming my sister who is in love with me, and that is like illegal in some states to be in love with your brother. I mean I never liked her anyway but now that she is my kind of sister I can't even look at her without shivering at the prospect that she might have kissed me on Saturday Night.

So not only is my dad marrying Jamia's mom. My mom –wait for it- is dating –wait for it- Mr. Overall.

I know, get off the floor you look like an idiot. But he was all nice to me in class and he won't stop smiling at me like a muffin. I mean muffin's haunt my dreams not Mikey. It is so not cool.

Love, Frankie.

P.S. Not in any sort of Kinky way but like what is Gerard wearing?

**Email Four**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 15th of July 1996

Time: 6:23pm

Subject: Ewww.

Well, unlike some people, I am not a perv and I don't look at my brother when he walks in the room. Though just to get you to stop drooling over your skin at picturing my brother naked I will tell you. He is wearing yellow skinny jeans because they are the only article of pants he owns and a black t-shirt that has in white writing "this is a black t-shirt". He is also wearing vans so he looks like Gerard.

Now can we talk about anything other than my brother and what article of clothing he likes to wear?

- Mikey.

**Email Five**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **15th of July 1996

**Time: **7pm

**Subject:** Jealousy. Tsk Tsk.

Mikey, you are just jealous that unfortunately you are not as beautiful as me and Gerard. I understand that it's hard to admit it, but I am glad that you have. It is good, you have gone on and made it through the first text. The next is to realise that even if you are the uglier brother we all still love you just the same but you are the one we would first eat if we were stuck on a desert island and we had to eat each other for food.

Love, Frankie.

**Email Six**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 15th of July 1996

Time: 7:42pm

Subject: Gross.

Now I feel totally safe around you. Asshole.

And plus, my mom says I'm beautiful.

**Email Seven**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **15th of July 1996

**Time: **8:10pm

**Subject:** Hahaha.

Your mom also thinks that American Pie is a hymn made from God and plays it religiously in the car wherever she goes ("bye bye Miss America Pie nananana) so I wouldn't trust anything she says on your beauty.

Frankie.

**Email Eight**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 15th of July 1996

Time: 9:42pm

Subject: Got to go.

Yeah. Well as much as I love to sit here and take this abuse willingly. I am sorry but I have to go and face the world of "Oh My God, my hair is screwed I am going to look like a drowned dog for the wedding" for the tenth time this night.

Remind me when I get married to go shot gun. I give you permission now to hit me if I ever decide to have a big wedding. It makes woman go crazy.

Cya dude,

Mikey.

**Email Nine**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **15th of July 1996

**Time: **10pm

**Subject:** Night Night.

Nighty Night Mikey. Think about me in your dreams. Remember to let the bed bugs bite.

Frankie xx.

P.S. I know where you live. I will seek revenge.

**Email Ten: The Unsung Message**

**To: **Gerard Way's Email Address.

**From:** frank_

**Date:** 15th of July 1996

**Time:** 11:32pm

**Subject:** "..."

Dear Gee,

I love you, well sort of kind of yeah well ummm. Yeah I love you like fat kids loves cake.

Love,

Frankie.


	7. Of Evil Spawn Children and Lust Worthy

**Of Evil Spawn Children and Lust Worthy Vampires**

19th of July 1996

7:55am

_So, this has been the most awesome week ever. First of all it started with the president of the United States of America, flying a helicopter into the Hell Hall and killing Mr. Overall. Then for revenge and help my dead sidekick from beyond the grave Georgie Washington makes an appearance and helps me seek revenge of Michael James Way. Then, someone blew up the science block and I didn't have to hand in the assignment that I didn't do, and the math tests where printed wrong giving the students all the answers and everyone passed! _

_You know Edgar, you missed the most awesome week ever, I'd have to say that if I wasn't lying through my pen that you missed so much, it would take 5 days to write it all out. Nothing really important happened. Though there is another thing-that-shall-not-be-written that happened on Tuesday Night. And I have decided for my own sanity that I will not remind myself of what happened. I mean, it was so disgusting. I think it was worse than catching my mother being wham bamed by the WORST SUCK UP TEACHER in the school. Like at least I could shriek in a non girly way __totally girl one that sounds like a pierce then a scream__ and run to your room. This was like intimate and shit._

_Can someone remind me how someone can be intimate with a muffin? Is it even possible I mean. Like conversation would be really great because it wouldn't answer back and everything you would say would be like right because the muffin can't defend itself but how would you get intimate with a muffin? Like, is it even scientifically possible?_

_I mean like eons ago I didn't think bestiality was around. But whoa was I wrong. Eww, it's disgusting I mean how could people get turned on by that. It's even more disgusting then my mom making out with a giant muffin._

8:23am

_Like he is not even an attractive muffin. He is all like tall and ugly and muscle like. I mean, my mom is hot for a mom because clearly she immaculately conceived me, so she has to have at least some good looks because clearly my dad has known. No one can be this hot (points to self) and have an ugly mother. It's just not possible._

8:31am

_Because my dad looks like a monkey. And not even an attractive monkey. You know like one that has just gotten over a disease and looks half dead. The only reason it is still alive because a scientist came and zapped it with everlasting life syrup and the monkey will forever walk the earth half alive and half attractive. If you see something like that, then you have met my father. Say Hi, he is so polite he will probably give you $50 if you don't ask him if his hair is fake._

_It's not but it doesn't look like that._

_Iero's don't get a receding hair line. It's not in our gene._

_Except for Uncle Morris, but he was also a transvestite who took female hormone tablets without consulting a doctor. He buys me dresses for Christmas. _

_Ha. I'm gay but no one is going to get Frank Iero into a dress._

9:01am

_Maybe Gerard._

_If he was naked._

_And or offering skittles_

_I would even through in the heels_

9:10am

_Well, whatever. Anyway it's been pretty boring. I still annoy Judicious Jamia as often as I can because clearly it is fun watching her squirm like a science project. Modest Mikey won't be back for another week or so, so I have no plans on the weekend which means that I have like no life at all. Which like totally sucks? Because then there would be nothing to write in you. I guess I could write a story. I'm pretty good at doing that. _

It was a dark and dreary night. The moon was a crystal white and bats where hanging from caves that for some reason unbeknown to the protagonist were in the middle of the street. Frank Iero the attractive 14-year-old walked down the street. His white t-shirt was hanging out at the front the back tucked hastily in. His hair was hidden by an awesome hat his Uncle sent him 2 months ago from New York. He looked totally fine like always.

All of sudden out of know where, a figure moved out of a dark alley way. The figure was a few inches taller than the protagonist. He was wearing a cloak made of black material. His long shiny hair was hiding his handsome face and two vampire like teeth scratched at the full red lips. The vampires name was Gerard Way (_Oh come on you had to have seen that coming. If you didn't Edgar, you are oblivious._)

Frank stood there in shock. What should he do? Run away and scream for his mother, or stay there and get turned into a vampire? It was a hard decision to make, one because being a vampire is something to lust over, or saving your life from having to "suck their blood". Gerard took a step forward, Frank took a step back, Gerard took another step forward and Frank took another step back. _(I could go on but I think it would get slightly boring, step forward, step back, step forward, step back)_

"Frankie, it's so good to see you" Gerard whispered. His red lips glistening from the moons light. Frank licked his lips, nervously. Gerard stepped forward and Frank stepped back until he hit the wall. It was all very erotic and shit. Gerard held Frankie's hands above Frank's head. Frank's t-shirt lifted exposing a few inches of skin to the cold wind.

Leaning in close, Gerard smiled his teeth cutting at his already red lips. The blood dripped down his lip and disappeared underneath his cloak. "Are you happy to see me, Frankie?" he whispered against Frank's ear. Frank shivered, and nodded his head, as Gerard grazed his teeth against the side of Frankie's neck; Frank moaned and thrust his hips subconsciously into Gerard's cold body.

"Yesshhh" Frankie answered; Gerard nodded his head, his black hair brushing against Frank's cheek. Lifting his head, Gerard lowered his mouth onto Franks and licked, nibbled and totally sexed Frank up.

The End.

Epilogue:

Frankie totally turned into a vampire and he and Gerard lived happily ever after in the night. Mwahhahahahahaha.

_See, I could be a totally awesome erotic writer. Like, I turned myself on writing that. Oh that reminds me..._

11:45am

_Yes, so it was a boring 4 days. Sleazy Mc-crack Whore tried to get me to play scrabble with her, I of course said yes because well, she was trying and all, but I sat there and spelt out rude words or made up words with the letters I had and made them seeming more wrong than they really were. She finally got fed up and walked out of the room, well more like hobbled out of the room. You know it must suck being pregnant. Especially at a young age. Lucky enough Dead Beat Boyfriend loves her. Or whatever they at least "like" each other I mean they were best friends since like forever. Like literally. But whatever nevermind. _

12:01pm

_Oh yeah, something good did happen from these four days, I was talking with Alicia and she totally got me a job at her dads comic book store. How wicked is that? So I guess it was an OK week, and well this is me seeking revenge on Modest Mikey. Now I work with her nice girlfriend 5 days of the week. (Which is totally OK gets me out of the house.) _

_You know, and I get a discount on like comics and shit. Which is also wicked. I mean, there are already cheap but now I get them for like cheaper and all that shit. So yay *queue marching band*_

**Email One**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **19th of July 1996

**Time: **3:04pm

**Subject: **Suck that, bitch.

Dear Obnoxious Brat,

I hate you. I just want to let you know that I am totally not missing you. I also want to tell you that I have a job. And since you don't have a job hence it makes me more superior than you even if I am younger and shorter. Though I am more attractive, it's something that sadly I have to live with everyday in my life. Guys only like me for my good looks.

Another thing that might make your life suck even more than it already does is the fact that I work with your quasi girlfriend who doesn't know that you are dating. You know it is so not cool when you start acting like the hulk when she talks to another guy. I mean it's not attractive because you are skinny and your hair goes all wild and your glasses fall off of your nose and you always try and replace it, but then you just have to do it all over again.

That is really annoying.

So "ha" I have seeked my revenge.

Love,

Frankie xx.

P.S. How's Gerard?

**Email Two**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 19th of July 1996

Time: 3:20pm

Subject: Great, it's you.

Frank,

You know that inside you love me. Deep down, where the rats hide that you love me. I will forever wait for you, I will not give up *faints*.

You really are a bastard you know that? Sure don't ask if I am fine. I'm sure you wouldn't care that I was nearly mauled by wedding assistants and Jamaican dudes. I know to you that'd be heaven, but they smelt of sweat and all I really wanted to do was lie down and never wake up.

Gerard? I wouldn't know, probably getting over the hangover. Lucky asshole got to go to the bachelor's party. I had to accompany mom to the bachelorette party I have never been so scared in my whole life. Especially when the male strippers came in. I mean not even you can get that clichéd but this did. Then when I got the image of naked guys in yellow g-strings, Gerard comes back and whines to mom that why couldn't he come he was the gay one. Mom giggled (giggled) and well began to shout American Pie.

I was thoroughly pissed.

I still have nightmares.

Love,

Modest Mikey xx.

P.S. Stop thinking of my brother in a yellow g-string. You sick, sick perv.

**Email Three**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **19th of July 1996

**Time: **6:11pm

**Subject: **Mikey, If A Rose Smelt As Good As You, It Would Be Dead!

M,

I am allowed to recite Shakespeare because well, whatever. The main point is that thank you for putting that lovely image of your brother in my head. I would be happy to thank you. Would you like me to send you some chocolate or something? Yes well, I just want to know, not that it would matter or anything but um... is there any chance that your last name is really Yacknovich and that your dad was in the mafia and now you are under witness protection with a last name Way.

Love, F.

P.S. Is your "brother" a secret agent with ninja powers.

**Email Four**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 19th of July 1996

Time: 7pm

Subject: Huh?

F,

I think you should go and have a nice sleep.

Love, M.

P.S. Do I look Jewish to you.

7:09pm

_Ha, I knew it. They are in the mafia. And there are ninjas in the world because how else would Mikey know to say "Do I Look Jewish To You"._

_You know it's awfully hard always being right._

20th of July 1996

5:30am

_So, I am going to dad's today. He called last night and said that we were all getting together well me at least to plan what was happening at the wedding. Who to send invitations to etc. Now I am starting feel the pain that Mikey is going through. And he isn't even like intermediate family or whatever so if it sucks for him it is going to suck for me 100x worse. Also dad is trying to get me more involved with his family. I wonder how that is going to work._

_Like seriously. _

_Anyway, so mom decided she should go and get them a congratulations pre-wedding and engagement present. So she bought this photo frame and got their names engraved on it in a love heart. And I am like supposed to hand it to them. Like how gay is that!_

_So I have decided to hide it somewhere one of them will find after I have left so I won't have to see Janette gush thank you's at me. Because she would want to hug me and all._

6am

_You know what I have just noticed. Everyone in dads *new* family have the same letter at the beginning of their names._

_Jonathon_

_Janette_

_Jamia._

_And I am Frank. _

_So I have decided in the last 30 minutes that I am going to change my name to Joseph or insist that whenever we are together as a family that they call us Frankie and The J Boys. Because seriously how embarrassing would it be to introduce them to Gerard when he finally gets to his senses and asks him out. _

"_This is Jonathon my dad, Janette my step-mom and Jamia my step sister (whispers "She is in love with me")"_

_Like it'd feel like I was inside the Brady Bunch, he would probably think that we braid each other's hair and sing around campfires. _

_Like no. _

_So either I rename myself Joseph or Jonah or something. Or they will have to put up with that stupid boy band name. I don't considerably like it, but it's better than being the only F in the family. _

_And since when did I think of them as the "f" word._

6:42pm

_So I'm staying at dad's house tonight which is a TOTAL DISASTER. God could the day drag on any longer than it did. I now completely agree with Mikey, I would rather die than ever plan a wedding. The day went wrong from the minute my mom dropped me off. Usually she would drop me at the door watch me walk in and then drive away. This time however Sleazy Mc-crack Whore and Dead Beat Boyfriend wanted to come to congratulate dad on the engagement. _

_So mom and the two stooges got out of the car, we walked while Sleazy Mc-crack Whore hobbled. We got to the front door and Janette opened it, dad standing behind her. He smiled nicely at us, and then LET THEM IN, I mean the main reason I like coming to dad's house is to get away from them. So they all went in and then dad offered them coffee and Sleazy Mc-crack Whore water. _

_Jamia, came in and sat next to me and tried to get me into conversation but I was waiting for the pin to drop and everyone bring out water guns to fight a war. So mom presented them with the photo frame and I nearly like hurled, Janette accepted it and kissed me on the cheek __ewwwww__ and placed it on the mantle place. They finally left and then dad insisted that me and Jamia had to help them write out a wedding list. So I was sitting there giving out names of people that didn't exist._

"Bart McBart"

"Who's Bart McBart?"

"You know dad the guy that works at that place. I can't believe you forgot him"

_After a while, dad finally got pissed and said is their seriously anyone that I wanted invited so I mentioned the "Way" family, because I wanted to see what Gerard looked like in a suit, and I wanted to get closer inspection on Vince, he just could be in the Mafia. So it was great when dad accepted them but then the day wouldn't end. Days that I needed to be at dad's house, what I had to wear to what. What I couldn't wear to the wedding._

"No eyeliner, no eye make-up, no converse, no gothicness or whatever you call it. No mentioning of being Gay and upsetting the great great Aunts we want no heart attacks..."

_So I dread going even more. Then the weirdest thing happened._

_Janette suggested that – wait for it- I can't even believe it myself – to move in with them. Like in the house. With her, dad and Jamia. The three J's. _

_So like I didn't know what to say._

_So I stood there looking like a fish_

_A very attractive gay fish. _

_(Can fish be gay?)_

7:30pm

_So like what do you think I should do Edgar? I mean I am like totally stuck. Like I have just un-packed all of my boxes and now I will have to re-pack. I guess it would be good to get away from Sleazy Mc-crack Whore's spawn that will be out to get me when they are finally born. But I also don't like change. So it's really up to me._

_Though I guess it would be OK living with Judicious Jamia, I could like bribe her into doing my homework. _

_But she'll probably try and rape me in the night._

7:41pm

_*shivers*_

**Email Five**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **20th of July 1996

**Time: **7:44pm

**Subject: **Help!

Mikey,

Like dilemma. Dad asked me to move in with him. What do I do? I guess I would be closer to you and Gerard but seriously man I am so confused. Do I say no and disappoint Dad, and do I say yes and disappoint mom. Like Mom will have Sleazy Mc-crack Whore and Dead Beat Boyfriend and their evil spawn children. So what do I do?

Help Me!

Love,

F xx.

**Email Six**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 20th of July 1996

Time: 8:11pm

Subject: Dramatic Much.

F,

Look your over-reacting. Move in with your dad. You have lived with your mom for the past year, now live with your dad it is only fair. Plus you will be living near me. And if you live with your dad you can bribe Jamia to do your homework for you so that is like totally a plus.

Love,

M.

**Email Seven**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **20th of July 1996

**Time: **8:14pm

**Subject: **I love you.

Mikey, if you weren't straight and I was totally gay in love with your brother I would totally marry your right now. You are like me, in a less attractive body. We must be soul mates or something!

Love, F.

**Email Eight**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 20th of July 1996

Time: 8:30pm

Subject: Abuse.

To risk sounding like you and repeating myself. This is a really abusive relationship mentally. I mean, my mom thinks I am pretty and so does the girls at school. So really, maybe you are the ugly one. Oh Gee says hi. He also says that he thinks that it's cute that you obsess over him.

Mikey.

**Email Nine**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **20th of July 1996

**Time: **8:39pm

**Subject: **YOU TOLD HIM!

You told him. You traitor.

Frankie.

p.s. No it's you that's ugly. Hehehe.

**Email Ten**

To: frank_

From:

Date: 20th of July 1996

Time: 8:45pm

Subject: Of course.

Of course I didn't I mean I don't want you and my brother groping or even having dreams about each other! That doesn't happen in Modest Mikey land. M'kay. Though he did say Hey. So I said that you said Hey back. Look I got to go, Auntie thinks she can beat Gerard at karaoke. She is sadly mistaken.

I will dedicate a song to you my love.

Mikey.

**Email Eleven**

**To: **

**From: **frank_

**Date: **20th of July 1996

**Time: **8:50pm

**Subject: **Piss Off

Piss Off.

Frankie xx.

21st of July 1996

11pm

_Oh my god. Today has been bloody hectic. I have never spent so much time in a hospital waiting room since, well since ages ago. Anyway, when I finally decided to tell mom that I am going to move in with dad, Sleazy Mc-crack Whore decides to go into labour 2 weeks before the baby is due. The doctor said it would be fine, but now it has prolonged me mentioning it to mom._

_Everyone is here. And I mean like everyone. Dad, Janette and Jamia. Mom, Mr. Overall for some reason and Dead Beat Boyfriend (though he was in the room with SMCW I hope she squeezes his hand off) and well me. So it was all like another bloody family reunion. So finally the doctors said that first one has been born and it is a boy. Mom squealed and nearly deafened me in the process, dad grinned at Janette and I growled. The spawn was out and it was going to kill me with its baby's eyes. _

_I am kind of upset the baby wouldn't be named Wayne Kur, I mean that'd be funny. Hehehehe. Here is my nephew "Wayne Kur". Hahahaha. Though not the point. This is really boring. _

11:11pm

_So we can finally see SMCW and her evil spawn babies. Yay! I will just go and order my casket before the family forget when they are congratulating SMCW on her babies. _

11:30pm

_So they decided to name the babies Adalia Melanie and Jason Andrew. So yay, the spawns have names. I am now an Uncle and I am 14. Ewww. They may never call me Uncle. I shall be their sweet, gay bachelor uncle __who has a sexy boyfriend called Gerard._

11:36pm

_You know Edgar, it's just me and you. It's really sad because, everyone has their little families. Dad has Janette and Jamia, mom has Mr. Overall and Sleazy Mc-crack Whore has Dead Beat Boyfriend, Adalia and Jason. _

_I can't help but think where do I fit in?_

_Hahaha I am so lame_

_.xx Frankie._


	8. Of Soap Operas and Love Letters

**Of Soap Operas and Love Letters**

**Letter One:**** 21****st**** of July 1996**

**Dear Gerard,**

**This is, Frank Iero, your brother's best friend. Yes the best friend that you were involved in the most awesomeist water fight known to mankind. You probably don't know who I really am, or that I am totally in love with you. I know that we have only talked for like an hour when we were at dinner with your family, but you are really awesome. I mean, I have never met anyone like you before. Now not to be rude or anything but, the first time I met you I thought that you were a girl. Though you would be a very attractive girl, and I probably would have turned straight for you. No, I would have definitely turned straight for you. So I guess that's a compliment for yourself.**

**Plus your brother is an ass. A loveable ass.**

**Love,**

**Frank Iero xx**

**24****th**** of July 1996**

8am

_So, yesterday was like hell. The school finally found out that my mom was dating Mr. Overall. Which I thought would be kind of noticeable because Mr. Overall continues to suck up to me like I was a big juicy lollipop. I would rather have Gerard licking me than him (actually I wouldn't want Mr. Overall anywhere near me, I mean "muffin". I'll never be able to look at one again without thinking that it's wham baming my mother.) So Edgar, I am considering to never go to school again. The day started off like suicidal._

_Dad and Janette had decided that now that they are getting married that they should change Jamia's information at school, you know the important stuff like where she lives and all that shit. And because I said yes to Dad that I was moving in with him, he decided he would change my information also. The only problem was that I hadn't told Mom yet._

_She was so happy about Adalia and Wayne Kur (Jason Andrew) that every time I was about to mention it she would disappear insisting that she had the perfect thing for one of the evil sprogs that are going to kill me one day. So Frank and the J Boys (Dad wouldn't let me change my name to Jonah - he said I was called Frank for a reason, damn Great-Great-Great Grandfather Franklin, I'm sure he was "totally" happy being named after a turtle.) walked into the school. We got to the office, and that EXACT morning because my life sucks. Mom decides to go and see Mr. Overall her "boy" from the hood as Sleazy Mc-crack Whore likes to mention over dinner (not that anything she mentions makes sense anyway). _

_So being the stealthy guy that I am I ducked behind a brick wall that lead to the principal's office... Not one of the J's noticed until Jamia went to talk to me (WHY OH WHY did she have to do it then.) _

"Jono, where is Frank?" _I of course then slammed my head against the brick wall, cursing my stupid ex friend now turned step sister now turned second person I murder in the world after Modest Mikey. Dad turned around and called my name, and then after two minutes of calling idiotically I finally stepped out from the brick wall, and Dad grinned at me. Which is really sad and not attractive because you know monkey and all. Showing all his straight teeth; I get it Dad I know I refused to get braces but stop it with the shiny teeth. _

_So I walked behind them, because it was embarrassing enough that my ancient father was acting like a teacher with Janette; I didn't want people thinking that I actually liked it and thought that it was cute. It was disgusting, I reckon I could send a tape of them into funniest home videos of them kissing. "Worst Mistake Ever" _

_Mom then decides to turn a corner because everybody hates me on this earth. Mr. Overall has an arm wrapped around her shoulders like their freaking prom queen and king. Mom stops and frowns surprised at Dad and Janette. Jamia and I stand awkwardly off to the side. And I knew that out of everything bad that has happened this was the worst so far. I mean because it was epically my fault. Which I hate to admit, I caused a catastrophe for once. _

_I know Ed, sweet innocent (__virginal__) me. Caused something for once unintentionally._

_So, they all stood in front of each other gaping like idiots, which I admit was amusing to watch, because for once it wasn't me and it was them, and they were being memorised for the Frankie and Edgar show. (I know GREAT idea). Then the conversation started which lead to my impending doom._

_And I am not being overdramatic – For once I am being serious._

"Jonathon. Um, what are you doing here" _Mom removed Mr. Overall's arm from her shoulder and watching the muffin man's face fall was like kind of sad. What they had been dating a w- actually you know I don't know. I feel betrayed. _

"Oh, we are fixing Jamia and Frank's information" _Now, it was amusing again to watch all the emotions floating over my mother's face, surprised, confused, defiant, angry, than confused again. _

"Are you allergic to something 'honey'?" _she said in one of her "mother" voices the one that even if she told me to jump off a bridge I would because she sounding so reprimanding it would make me think that it was the right thing to do. Sometimes mothers don't deserve that kind of power. I mean especially if it is not willingly. _

"Uh...um...no...ahh what?" _forget about my stuttering problems, I was in a very scary and kind of 'only would happen to me' type of scene and the last thing that was on my mind was to actually get out an intelligent sentence. _

"You *didn't* tell her?" _Jamia said with a laugh, because she wanted revenge for my 'sis' act but that WAS SO NOT COOL. I mean she took it too far. Way too far (and no pun intended.) Dad and mom's electric gaze turned on me, to like literally BURN ME ALIVE. Do you know how hot their glares were, it was like I was in hell, and Satan was roasting me for his next dinner. _

"I uh, no, huh?" _Edgar, I'm telling you, it sounded more convincing on the day, I know I sound like an idiot but if you were put in the same position, I bet you would be saying the same thing as me. _

"Don't worry Frank, Jonathon, what are you talking about" _They were standing face to face, well more like face to mouth but it was all very scary it kind of felt like I was watching two bulls about to fight. Riveting if it wasn't about me. Dad didn't say anything and Mom continued to fume - Mr. Overall who was looking like a gobsmacked muffin didn't notice all the students forming a crowd around my parents, because my life sucks and shit but you already know that. _

_Jamia was trying to hide herself behind me, which wasn't working because the boots she was wearing made her taller than me anyway. I felt for a moment that maybe I should start handing out popcorn and charging for it because even the teachers who were supposed to keep the crowds under control were interested in what were going to happen around them. Act 1 Scene 3: Of Frank's crappy life. _

"Janette and I, asked Frank to move in with us" _The hall was deathly silent. It was freaky how everyone stopped talking. All you could hear was my mother's loud and embarrassing breathing. It was silent for a few minutes, only whispers filling the air. I pressed my back up against the wall and wished that Mikey was there, even Corny Conner to take me away from all the problems that were happening. But the brave man that I am stayed and watched on._

"And Franklin said no. Didn't you Frank?" _Mom turned her piercing gaze to me. I averted my eyes not caring about the little dignity that I had left at the school. I didn't answer and then mom finally got the answer that she was hopefully not wanting. She glared at my father. _

"It's Frank's choice anyway. Frank who would you rather live with - Your mother who gave birth to you OR your cheater of a father?" _I know Ed that was low for my mother especially in front of practically the whole of year 9. _

"I... uh..I don't know. Just...just leave me ALONE. All of you" _I then took off, my converse screeching against the newly clean floors, past the gaping Jamia, the whispering peers and the glaring parents. Past the muffin man and the school's principal. I just had to get away. You understand don't you Edgar. How did they think that I could put up with something like that? I mean that is something that can ruin a persons reputation. They are all selfish._

"Fine, whatever. Frankie likes you better anyway, maybe you will get the respect he didn't give me" _then she stormed off, Mr. Overall jogging after her, calling her name like the good ole boyfriend he is._

_Why, did I end up with the worst parents in the world?_

10am

_So that's how I ended up at Mikey's house. I don't know how my feet took me there but they did. I walked slowly up the steps of his house and was about to knock on the door when I remembered that Mikey was in Jamaica with Gerard and his mauling with wedding details Aunties and Uncles. I sunk down onto the stairs because well it was all very emotional. I'm not one to write really about emotions so I probably suck at it. But I was feeling really shit. _

_Then, as if God was sending me an Angel, the door opened to the house. I jumped back surprised I thought it was a robber or something. But it was Gerard, staring down at me slightly confused. His adorable eyebrow was jerked in a cute 'what?' sort of look. Then his features relaxed and he dropped down on the stairs next to me. By then my breathing had already started to become paranormal. The love of my life was sitting next to me willingly. I had also forgotten how to speak._

"So Frankie" _I know Oh My God, he said Frankie. And so casually. _"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're supposed to be at school – with my brother who got up early just to see you. Said something about seeking revenge for stealing away his Alicia." _I had laughed in a chocked unattractive way because it seemed the most appropriate thing to do at that moment. _

"Yeah well, I guess I have had a sucky day. A really sucky day" _I said. I was surprised that I got the words out Ed, because right at that moment my heart was beating so fast it was making me see colors behind my eyelids. Gerard stared at me for a long while, as if he was calculating me and his next move. I stared ahead __and totally didn't blush and shuffle a bit__. _

"Do you ahh, want to talk about it? Youdon'thaveto" _he rushed out which was kind of cute. I don't know what made me do it. I mean I trust Gerard more than I trust myself or any one in my family. Though I think it was just that he was staring at me like he understood which was kind of scary. Because no one has ever looked at me like that before. Like they care and that they understood what I was going through. And Ed, it was – nice. So I told him everything that happened. I just blurted it out, and he didn't interrupt me, he nodded at the right times and I didn't leave anything out. I don't know how we ended up like we did. But my head ended up on his shoulder and his arm around my shoulders, sitting on his front porch in the middle of the day while the both of us should have been at school. And at that moment I wasn't thinking "yay Gerard is touching me" I was more thinking "I think I've finally found someone who really cared". _

_Then we sat in silence. None of us moved. I know what you're thinking, great; Frankie had another one of those movie moments. But thinking over it, I wouldn't change anything. Because really it wasn't there was no kiss at the end. There were no declarations of love and people didn't start clapping from every direction. But I wouldn't change it for the world. _

_I kind of wonder what exactly Gerard was thinking as we sat there. I know I was just trying to hold back all the tears that were threatening to fall down my face. But I wonder what Gerard was thinking or is thinking whatever. Does he think any different of me now that I have opened up a wound that I would rather be buried down to the bone? Or would he look at me with a new respect? I am thinking way too hard on this. Way to hard on this. _

"You know what Frank." _I was actually surprised when he talked and kind of jumped a bit. __More like a mile__. _

"I have never been good with words, but I am just going to tell you something. Life sucks, actually life reeks, but I have learned to live with it. I know I have a loving family that's in the mafia" _he grinned and I blushed __damn that Modest Mikey__ and lowered my gaze to the concrete. _

"But people do like you. Mikey likes you, mom and dad like you, *I*" _Yes he said I _"like you and screw the rest who don't. See proof?" _Gerard said and then stepped away from me, I looked up and found a puffed out Mikey. Red in the face his breathing coming out in short pants. Alicia behind him leaning against the post her hand holding limply onto Mikey's. I heard the door close and knew that Gerard had gone inside. I stared at my two friends, two of the best friends I have in my life._

"We saw what happened and left as soon as teachers were out of sight. We didn't know where you went we looked everywhere..."

_And I knew I was going to be alright._

_My life as a fucking sad chick flick._

**Letter Two:** **23****rd**** of July 1996**

**Dear Gerard,**

**I think I was wrong about you. Before I thought of you was the hot brother of my best friend. But now I know that you are different and you know what - I love you more for it. I know it might seem silly me saying that I love you. But I do. Well, this is the closest thing to love I have ever been. So I just want to thank you, for being you. And even if I never do get to call you mine, I just want to let you know; never stop being you because you will make one man very happy one day. ****Hopefully me.**

**Love,**

**Frank Iero.**


	9. Of Muffin Men and Janitors

**Of Muffin Men and Janitors**

26th of July 1996

9am

_Can someone please indulge me and remind me when "Leave Me Alone, All of You" translated into "lets plan a family get together and talk about all the old __un__happy times and smoke cigarettes while naked __men__ women rub up against each other". OK so maybe I added the last part in – but seriously. Well apparently to Belinda Iero, that is a fact. So it's bad enough that I have a double period of __**HELL CLASS**__ (I think that deserves big BOLD writing), but now I have to go to this get together dinner, which by total accident turned into 'Welcome Ways Without Woefulness' __(alliteration rules!)_

_Anyway, so today has now turned into the worst day ever. I mean Gerard has to meet MY family. I mean we are not even dating – yet – and he is already meeting my parents. And Oh God, I like have 4 parents and like I only want actually none of them, and this is going to be bad real bad, and it is all Sleazy Mc-crack Whore's bloody fault._

9:25am

_I know it's not really surprising considering the fact that she is always trying to ruin my life! But she did, this is what happened. It was like 5pm in the afternoon yesterday, I was innocently working at the kitchen table doing my homework when the EVIL SPAWN 1# also known as Wayne Kur starts to cry because he is hungry and shit and is way too lazy to get it himself. So Sleazy Mc-crack Whore walks into the room. Her totally thin body now big from having the baby (it's karma I knew it was real.)_

_I __sarcastically roll my eyes at her and tell her that maybe she isn't working out enough because she sure could lose a few pounds__ kindly smile at my sister, who I love so dearly __if she would never talk to me again__ and said:_

"Hello" _because Frank Iero, is __always__ nice. (Vote me for mayor, I will make skittles free and allow gay men the right to marry, at least in this city.) Anyway Sleazy Mc-crack Whore who is mentally unstable rolls her eyes at me and thrusts the milk bottle into the baby's mouth (Oh I bet she is used to being in that kind of position __and instead of milk bottle, it is male dick bottle ahahaha i crack myself up sometimes__). Then the birds all start to flutter and everything is all really sweet and stuff and it was if I was watching a Disney movie but I wasn't it was just like Life of Frankie __and Edgar__._

_Then mom walked into the room followed by Mr. Overall. And I will NEVER EVER EVER get used to him being in my sort of old house though I haven't moved out yet but I am moving out tonight yada yada yada. And then mom mentioned that when dad comes over tonight he and Janette and Jamia will be staying for dinner. More jaw dropped. Like not literally because I think that is the most stupidest figure of speech I have ever heard._

_I mean you don't see my jaw dropping whenever I see Gerard. I more have a Gerard Attack, stumble over easy words like "hey" and feel like my world is on an axis. You know the normal stuff. So then I sarcastically told mom that "Why don't we invite the Way's" because we were already going to have the whole population of Australia in our house._

_Then the worst thing happened. Mom's eyes glistened and she said "Frankie, what a fabulous idea" and she said fabulous really long and I kind of got sidetracked for a while, so when after five minutes I jumped up and said "WHAT!" like in all of those romance movies __Sleazy Mc-crack Whore doesn't own__ and the couples go "NO!" it was like kind of like that. But more real life. And I probably am making no sense. BUT WHAT THE FREAK._

_Gerard can abso-fucking-lutely not meet my four not wanted parents. Its. Just. Not. Going. To. Happen!_

10:23am

_Apparently it *is* going to happen, because Mikey approached me after class and said his mom was thrilled about the invitation to go to dinner. At least one normal loving caring considerate human being (who needs to get over an obsession with American Pie) is excited about tonight. Mikey can't be considered he isn't human anyway._

1pm

_How do you say "fuck" in Hell Class Language __**you just say fuck**__. You know, I will never accept my mom dating Mr. Overall but I mean come on even this is going too far. Like I am used to not liking Hell Class. I mean I don't call it Hell Class because it sounds cool __actually I do but stay on point Edgar__ I call it Hell Class because it was always HELL! So after Mikey thanked me again for asking them to dinner, I tried to successfully find Gerard at school. But finding __your hot soon to be boy friend__ someone in this school is impossible._

_So I gave up and went to class. So I walked in and went straight to the back of the gym where I was the furthest from the class and the furthest from Mr. Overall. Though Edgar you know how my life has been so sucky that I might cry well it got heaps worse._

_Everyone at the school had heard of my mom and Mr. Overall dating. I was surprised people hadn't started to laugh and point at me. Like the muffin man could be my new father if they ever got married (I really wouldn't like to see their children together. There is enough evil spawn in the world.) _

_So, we played the usual basketball. Which is fine by me. Mr. Overall came into the room, he was in his gym shorts (and to think I have seen him in less than that *shivers*). And well all was fine I got out my discman cause I was hoping to Buddha that I wouldn't be picked and I could sit on the sideline and not be noticed._

_BUT OF COURSE THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN._

_So, Mr. Overall called the two team captains Brandon and Mark. So you probably could guess my surprise when nobody said anything for a few minutes no names were mentioned so I looked up and saw all the guys on the team looking nervously at me and then at Mr. Overall. By then my mind was slowly start to connect the VERY MUFFIN LIKE DOTS. _

_Then ever so slowly, Brandon and Mark yell out at the same time:_

"_ILL TAKE FRANKIE!" _

_Like, if it was Gerard saying that, I'd be like so how would you like me? But it was not Gerard, it was two of the most obnoxious jocks in my year and they both wanted to "take" me. Whether it was sexual, out of fear or because I clearly AM a good basketball player I don't know._

_But because this was already bordering on being a day time drama I stalked out of my room. Kicking everything I find. I wouldn't do that again if I was angry because right now my big toe is throbbing like a bitch. (Takes time to swear in Italian, German and Frankie language.)_

_And because it __**was**__ a daytime drama Mr. Overall followed me. To others it would look like we were having like a lovers spat or something. But seriously, no muffin! I just want to remind you of that fact that he is old and wrinkly and old and too muffin like and straight. Anyway so we are in the hallway and he is chasing after me and I am running and I really wish I could turn around fast enough and kick him in the crotch but you know that's not going to happen. Because it will probably end up hurting me more than him._

_So, I take a corner and end up bumping into Gerard Way. Like skin on skin is good but not when you are trying to run away from the muffin man who is trying to get you to like him by getting his students to suck up to you. Gerard looks shocked and I really couldn't look up into his eyes. I mean, that day on the porch felt like eons ago. And it would be nice to be back into his nice warm embrace. I for a while forgot that I was being chased by the muffin man and he caught up with me, panting. _

"Frankie" _Seriously, Frankie?_

"That's _Frank_ to you" _I burned him so bad, it was kind of sad. I tried not to make any eye contact with Gerard or Muffin Man. Though you couldn't blame me really. Mr. Overall panted slightly and I admit I was planning numerous ways that I could escape but of course I didn't make it out of there in time. I mean it's just my luck and all. =(_

"Frank, look what's wrong?" _Hahaha, he makes me laugh. I pity him for his obliviousness the fool. You know right at that moment I knew that I was going to do something I regret, like I have the tendency to either start something that can be epically disastrous or blurt something out that I will equally regret. Like in third grade I was best friends with a girl named Cynthia Mackson, she had the biggest crush on the most jerk of a guy Billy Donavan. So me being me a person who can't hold a secret even if I have a gun at my throat telling me that if I tell anyone I would be sure to die, went and yelled it out in the middle of class. Thus leading to crying/losing best friend/said best friend moving out of town/Frankie Fucking Friendless (__I really do love alliteration__). _

"What's wrong" _I did not sputter_"WHATS WRONG. You told those jack asses Brandon and Mark and probably the rest of the Hell Class to involve me more in the class! I mean why would you do that? Because your FUCKING" _I guess I did scream that word a bit too loud. _

"Franklin" _Fuck, it's not that he tried to order me around or anything because who listens to muffins anyway but the fact that he called me Franklin. You know I don't think it will get through his fucking muffin like head that I don't want to be called FRANKLIN. _

"MY MOTHER, doesn't mean that you can start to treat me as if I am your son. I am nobody's son. Get that through your **thick ****muffin ****like**** head**that I don't want anything to do with you. And really, would you be asking Dickhead 1# and Dickhead 2# to involve me more if you didn't care – if you can care for that beast of a woman – about my mother." _Now here is the best part. I mean, this is where it gets really good. This is where it gets all movie like. When all the people start streaming out of the classrooms to see two people fight to the ULTIMATE DEATH! But that didn't really happen it was more like Gerard stood gobsmacked like I had just made out with a girl or something and Mr. Overall didn't know whether to kill me or himself. (Himself would be better.)_

"Of course I would have Frank. I think of the students well being before my own" _You know, if I didn't want to smell the guy I think I could smell BULLSHIT reeking off of him. Ahahahaha get it. Nevermind. _

"Stop bullshitting, it doesn't suit you dude" _I ended it laid back and turned and walked around. And you know, it felt really good to call him muffin man in front of him than rather just to you. It felt exuberant and all that crock. Though I didn't know at the time that Gerard had followed me. I would like to report to you that he took me in his arms and snogged me to my very happy death. But no that didn't happen. Actually we really didn't talk. It was more like a warm hand on a shoulder and a see you tonight more. __After I told him to piss off and drop the Gerard Act for once, I was livid I could have killed a cat or something__. _

_So you can understand why I hate hell class. The bastard thought that he could win me over once by giving me role as captain, then he thought that he could win me over by bullying his kids with fear to accept me into the group. Next he will join a band and start singing songs about how to cook Pancakes and do you really have STD's? And the hit seller: The Muffin Man._

_Do you know the muffin man _Yes_ the muffin man_ YES_ the muffin man _GOD DAMN IT YES_ who lives on fuck I want you to fall off the edge of the planet and pummel to your death lane _I'm pretty sure that's it.

2:01pm

_AHAHAHAHAHA. _

_No._

2:43pm

_So, we had to do one of those career tests in class. It was pretty exciting because shit if I know what I want to do when I grow up and getting into the New Jersey scene was hard when you are fourteen and only know three songs on the guitar (Green Day songs of course.). Nah I'm just lying. It's hard to get into a band, because like every fucking kid in this town (even the preppy ones) are in a band. And I was in a band. Buht it didn't work out. Long story more things to explain about._

_Anyway Career Test. It seemed fun, like I was pretty sure that Mikey would get "geek" but I wasn't entirely sure what I would get._

_Pimp, The Homosexual Of The Town That Got Everything For Free From Nice Old Ladies And Kinky Girls, or maybe even a baker (I have thought about it once and twice, Now Iero bakers in the family, I could start a trend.)_

_But I went in there with no likings of a job. Then I had to sit the test. It was totally stupid and not worth my time._

**You find that children are:**

Beautiful and would love to have some in the future.

Not sure, hadn't really thought about it.

Would rather not answer. (Which means you think that they are EVIL Spawn)

**Your ideal job would be in the area of:**

Creativity. (Your mind and soul are in the creativity spirit)

Studious. (You find yourself at a desk job working nine to five. Earning the usual American money.)

Has not thought about future. (Which means you're a bum and are always going to be a bum and marry a bum and have bum children.)

**You wake up in the morning and realise your dogs dead **_(Rovers dead!)_** what is the first thing you do?**

Call your parents, and cry on their shoulder you loved that dog.

Bury him and pretend you're a priest giving it its final words till they go to the dog afterlife. (dog afterlife? Huh)

Scream and run up a wall in fright. A dog? A Dead DOG! (I sometimes wonder who wrote this test, and whether they were right in the head).

Neither. You would walk past it. Dead dogs aren't your thing.

I don't own a dog.

**You have a top notch job coming in, though your friend has invited to a party, you have to work on it the night of the party what do you do?**

Rush the work and quickly get ready for the party. You can multi tast all day and night BABY!

Skip the party. Work comes before Play.

Do neither. Bludge through both and go see your favourite band.

What friends you have no time for friends. If you have time to write/take this test you clearly have no LIFE. (OK I added that for my amusement =) hahaha)

**What would your friends say about you?**

Oh she/he is always studying. We can never get her for ourselves.

All she does is party, party, party. We have never seen her/him read a book.

Kind and considerate. Knows her/his morals and sticks by them through thick and thin.

She is such a bitch and a slut and a two faced liar. I hate her so much. What a whore

None of the above

_And it gets even more crappier trust me. Though when I got it back you will never guess what I got!_

_I got._

_JANITOR._

**JANITOR IERO**

_Well there have never been any Janitor's in the family. Maybe I can start that trend. I mean I have always wanted to be a janitor. It has been my life ambitioned since 10 minutes ago when I did the test._

_Has a nice ring to it. Janitor Iero._

_My adult life is going to suck if I become a janitor._

_I mean what man wants to date a janitor if they don't want to be a janitor themselves._

_So unfair. I DEMAND A RE-TEST!_

2am

_OK, I am currently at Mikey's house for a just decided sleep over that was planned in less than 10 seconds and I am wearing Mikey's really tight shirt (like I like tight but I AM SUFFOCATING and it is not like Gerard is going to notice or anything unless my nipples turn hard that would be embarrassing I bet it will rip the t-shirt.)_

_I am probably making no sense at all. Well that is considerate enough because well tonight was as out of control as I thought it would be. You just don't have dinner with your enemies. It's not like Satan and God are up there drinking tea and laughing at our stupidity. They are probably sending fire through mail to kill their enemy. _

_I'm sure the Easter Bunny knows that it doesn't even compare to Santa Clause or Jack. It just is not possible, it's a big bunny that gives chocolate. At least at Christmas you get to unwrap things and teach little kiddies rude songs to sing to the parents and watch them get into trouble. You can't do that on Easter. Because EASTER IS BORING._

_But that is so not the point right now. Mikey is snoring. Like you wouldn't think something so small and thin could snore. But it does. And it's loud and when he breathes in it is a whiny like snort and it kind of sounds like a train whistling and he is keeping me awake that god damn son of a __very nice woman who I really shouldn't call a__ bitch. _

_I guess you are going to want to know what happened? I am not sure really what to tell you, where do I start. I mean I could start at Jonathon Iero's birthday where everything in the world came crashing down. Or maybe at Belinda Iero's birth where she turned into a bitch at the age of an infant. I mean I can ever start at yesterday. But that is not important. _

_My point is how the fuck do I get people to stop calling me Franklin._

_Franklin is a turtle and a town._

_You don't see me going to Chad at school, Oh I know you you are a lake near Egypt. Or going up to Sydney Lean, have you been to Australia lately? _

_OK that may not be the problem but it is one of them. _

_One of the many in my sucky life._

_So this is what happened..._


	10. Of Family Dinner and Impending Doom

**Of Family Dinners and Impending Doom**

27th of July 1996

2am

_So this is what happened. I had left school early because I really didn't want to deal with the shit from the teachers and all that crap. And the fact that going anywhere near Mr. Muffin Man made me want to cringe and run a mile away into the arms of a Siberian dude. But I also didn't want to go and speak with Barry The-Very-Unsophisticated-and-Attractive Counsellor, I mean it's not like he is helping me or anything so I pretty much just walked out of school like last time._

_Which I think is pretty lame. I mean this is like a school, and any 14 year old can walk out get kidnapped by a man and be lured into a nice looking car by chocolate and skittles and then it will be all the school's fault and it would shut down and I would have to move to another school with new morons and jack ass's all because they didn't care who ditched school. (Overdramatic much?)._

_Though not the point. =( _

_Well I had walked out of school (run) and I went back to that park where I first mentioned about what happened with Jamia and all that. It was a bit windy for July so I took my jacket out (I always carry a jacket on me, it is good to be prepared. =) and just like sat there and watched the lake and all. It was pretty boring now that I think about it. But it was better than being at sort of home but not really because I was moving out that night. With Sleazy Mc-crack Whore – _which I have been now threatened with impending doom (which means that they will take all of my CDS away from me and burn them in a fire while they chant "Franklin, Franklin, FRANKLIN") to stop calling her that because that babies might catch on, can I just say, when would I willingly talk to the spawn that want to KILL me – _and Dead Beat Boyfriend, and their two impossible kids._

_I am clearly not suitable for the Uncle role. But anyway, you know when I told you that planning one wedding was chaotic? Yeah well it gets double chaotic when two couples are planning a wedding for EXACTLY the same month. It's like watching four people in battle over who gets the last chicken wing and I always get stuck in the middle. _

"Frankie, what do you think, yellow roses or white" Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore would say.

"Uh white" I would say, not looking up from my homework.

"But we are using white" Janette would argue.

_And then they attack each other blood and guts flying while I peacefully TRY to do my math homework. Ok this is so off topic. But planning two weddings is hectic. I guess this has something to do with what happened, but not really but, whatever just listen Edgar._

_So anyway I am sitting on the really boring seat watching the really boring lake when it starts to rain a bit. Which is even weirder and then I didn't even take it as a bad sign because I was mentally debating in my head whether or not to kill Mr. Muffin Man, or my mother for dating Mr. Muffin Man hence making me want to kill Mr. Muffin, or maybe I should just kill my dad for divorcing my mother which hence led to her dating Mr. Muffin Man which then leaded me to wanting to kill Mr. Muffin, or maybe... OK I'm confused. =(_

_But I think that was when all the bad vibes started to happen. So I made my way to this corner shop that was near this big MEGA shop but the only reason it was still running because it sold all this home-made cookies that could beat any ass. So I made my way there and I was whistling trying to get over the IMPENDING DOOM that was riveting in my head and when I walked in you will never guess who I saw at the counter._

_BILLY JOE ARMSTRONG!_

_I know. __That I am lying._

_Nah just fooling (though that would be totally wicked awesome!) I saw Mrs. Way. She is awesome. I mean the only bad thing about her is her fetish with American Pie – the song – but she is really awesome. Like if she wasn't old and married and the mother of my true love and of course if I wasn't gay then I would totally do her. OK ewww. Though anyway I saw her and she was buying those really nice cookies._

_I was going to leave because it was a mother who saw a kid outside of school when they should be in school and that could have total bad repercussions. But it was funny she didn't realise that I was supposed to be in school – with her son – until school actually ended and she saw people walking out of it. Heck she bought me lunch and took me to Mr. Alicia's father's comic store where I work most days. Which is another thing that is totally funny. I sometimes don't even turn up for work and I still get paid. Sometimes I think Mr. Alicia's papa is not all there in the head. *queue suspicious muscic.*_

_Though the dinner, anyway. So Mrs. Way was interested in the dinner tonight she said: "this will be totally fun, I mean I know no one here and it will be great to get to know someone again like I did back home". I didn't have the heart to tell her that she will probably leave this place running and screaming after she has dinner with the "Iero" family. She was all nice, I couldn't do that to her._

_So, she dropped me off at home, with a stern lecture that if she ever caught me out of school again she would tell my mother and that she wouldn't buy me lunch. She was pretty scary. My mom tries to be scary and she just looks like an angry cat with a purple face. It is more funny then scary. So I went inside and I was hit with a wave of a baby crying. Or it could have been both._

_Like I wonder now, if Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore is regretting that she ever had sex. Because she walks around like a zombie and feeds the babies liquor instead of milk – OK I am lying again, you never give me the thrill of lying Ed. – so I rushed upstairs and hid myself in my room for the whole day._

_I didn't want to go to this dinner, so why should have I prepared._

_It's like a person who is about to get beheaded, will they ask to scrub the axe that will chop their head off or offer to pay for the place of burial, no they probably hate and hate and hate and go into a corner and start rocking back and forth, and wonder if anyone can live without a head. So I shouldn't have prepared dinner. So I shut of my mom's screeching for help with a CD and started to pack up the rest of the room._

_You would reckon I would have packed up by now. Though I have. 8 times. It's just, whenever I leave the house, go to school or go to Mikey's house everything is unpacked and put neatly back where it belongs. I am starting to think that I have a really retarded ghost living in my bedroom which only answers to the name Jeeve, or my mother is psychotic and will throw a cupboard at my dad's head when he walks out the door knocking him unconscious. Anyway, seems plausible right now. _

_So I started to repack everything, then the doorbell rang and I went downstairs, Alicia was there. Which was surprising, I see her everyday at school and at work and at Mikey's but I didn't even know she knew where I lived. So I let her in, because well I am a gentleman to people that I like. Or that I like for now. I didn't introduce her to my not wanted mother and not wanted sister and her family and took her to my room (in the non sexual sort of way. )_

_Apparently, she wanted to know what was wrong._

_What was wrong? Loads of things, especially what happened at this dinner._

_I sometimes seem to wonder whether or not I am in a family of idiots, or I am the idiot for being in a family like ours. *sighs* _

_So, I just told her I was fine, I mean it was awkward no one other than Gerard has ever asked me that and has truly cared. I felt comfortable with Alicia also except it was a different kind of comfort it was sort of like a friendship comfort that I have never had before. Mikey was going to come with her but he had to get ready for that evening. _

_But it was nice of her to come over at that time. I think it got my minds off things. _

_Though not the point, I should be talking about what happened at the dinner. Anyway, dad arrived first. Wearing his usual jeans and a nice t-shirt, Janette followed in with a nice summers dress that could have passed for something Aunt Eden would wear (really atrocious but looked good on that person.) Jamia of course was wearing a replica of me (maybe we are sisters and Sleazy Mc-crack Whore is a prostitute we THOUGHT was related to us?). Black skinnies, band t-shirt, converse and black hair framing our hot faces. (I mean if she is really related me, she has to look hot.)_

_So it was kind of awkward. I mean not even a few days before they were fighting in the hall over who loves me the most, and now we were having dinner together and telling old stories over the camp fire to the youngins who wanted to know exactly all the fun times their parent's had. _

_But we got through it, with really bad small talk._

"So, (Be)Linda have you heard about that accident on the high way, 3 people dead" my dad would say.

"Yes I did Jonathon. It was really awful. I wonder who the family is?" my mother would reply.

"I wouldn't like to be in their position right now" Janette would offer.

_And they would start on that cycle all over again. It was pretty funny seeing them walk on egg shells and it would have been a brilliant episode for __**The Frankie and Edgar Show**____. But I didn't own a video camera. _

_So I was glad that that only lasted for about an hour because I think I would have killed either myself, Jamia or the five of them that were talking. Then Mr. Muffin Man arrived. He totally ignored me which I was grateful for. I was glad that he was starting to get it through his __**thick **__**muffin **__**like**__** head**__ but it continued to get boring._

_Like drop dead I would rather go throw all my CDS off of the top of London bridge then stay here and talk to you. So I was really happy when Mikey arrived. I practically threw open the door and pounced on my bestfriend. I was in my right mind to maul him for being late and putting me through all this drama. Like the funniest thing of that night was watching everyones faces (Mr Muffin Man, Mom, Judicious Jamia, Sleazy Mc-crack Whore, Dead Beat Boyfriend, and probably even Adalia and Wayne Kur) change to surprise when I hugged them all when they said hello._

_Like, these people are the family I CHOOSE. So of course I was going to hug them._

_They also saved my life from._

**IMPENDING DOOM!**

_So we all sat down on the table after the introductions, I kind of ignored all the, I'm Linda and this is my boyfriend "Jimmy" and my __apparent__ daughter Rosaline. Because it was well boring. Though Gerard and Mikey kind of shied away from everyone. I mean I would too. One look at this family and I would be leaving this town kicking, running and screaming. _

_So out of total boredom I sat next to Mikey at the dinner table with Gerard on the other side of me. Well the table was set really weird it was kind of like on the left side of the table, Sleazy Mc-crack Whore, then mom, then Janette then Jamia and then on the right side it was Mrs. Way then Gee, then me then Mikey and then on the head of the table is Dad and Dead Beat Boyfriend and then on the other head it was Mr. Way and Muffin Man. It was really confusing but it all worked out in some sort of weird way._

_Like that's our world: weird and all. So we all sat down and yeah. _

_So again it was awkward small talk UNTIL! *din din din* Mrs. Way accidently asked me a question that lead to..._

_IMPENDING DOOM!_

"So Frankie, I see that you live with your mother and sister"

"Yes well he used too" my mother muttered. _Like seriously, she LIVES for drama. This is where it all started to happen, food started flying people started swearing, people I didn't even know started to do a sort of cheer dance and Billie Joe Armstrong would sing the theme music. And it was all hectic. _

"Linda" my dad said in a warning tone, which wouldn't even faze a baby.

"No Jonathon. You are taking my boy away from me..." _That is sort of where I started to disengage myself from the conversation, I have sort of gotten used to the fact that my parents will do everything and anything to embarrass me, even in front of the people that I care about. It kind of gets over rated after a while, but even I know that it is rude to start arguing in front of guests. Way to make the Way's feel welcome._

_My parents are really assholes. _

_And it's not like Janette or Mr. Muffin Man stopped them. It was like some weird kind of foreplay for them or something. But everyone who wasn't arguing was shocked. Mikey was looking at his plate, Gerard was looking at me, Mr. Way was looking at Gerard who was looking at me and Mrs. Way was gaping at my two not wanted parents._

_I don't really know how long it lasted. I thought mom might throw a plate or two, which was kind of disappointing when she didn't. But after a while Mrs. Way got fed up and screamed. Like I have never seen her scream before (well I haven't known her for long but she has always seemed laid back and collected) but she SCREAMED._

_Which was really heroic of her._

"You should be ASHAMED of yourselves" _Well I have heard this speech before actually a few days ago. Me and Mikey wanted to know that if we dropped some food colouring in Bruzo's bath water and started to clean him with it will he turn red. Well, it did and we got into a lot of trouble, but it was funny to see and ancient looking dog red. Gerard didn't like it very much._

_He must really love that dog. _

_So a lot of things have surprised me today. One of them being EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED. But when Mrs. Way told me to pack a bag that I was staying with them for the night while my "parents" cooled down, I was even more surprised and kind of grateful. Jamia hadn't said a whole word through dinner so I wasn't exactly feeling guilty about leaving her with dad but I would rather stay with the Way's anyway._

_So that' s how I ended up at the Way's house. _

_You know, I am surprised they are not moving towns already. Because this isn't one of the best places to live. But I am glad that they are not. Not just because of Gerard, but I think I need everyone in the family in some sort of way. So if they do leave, I don't think I could survive another four years of this shit._

_Oh the morose of my life._

**Camp Notes**

**Year Nine Mid Year Camps**

**Date: 31****st**** of July 1996**

_**Year Nines, it is that time of the year again for school camp. The school would like to remind you that it is compulsory that you attend the camp. If there are any problems/concerns do not hesitate to contact the vice principal John Dodd or your headmaster (me) Amelia Sanchez. The camp like all years will be held at the same place (section 2a). There will always be a guide with every group of students (section 4c). If there is any problems raised you can contact the camp or the school. It is essential that everyone hands in the notes by August the 5**__**th**__**. Camp will be held on August the 7**__**th**__** till August the 9**__**th**__**. Students should be picked up by 7:30pm. Anyone later than that will get a lift home by one of the school buses.**_

_**I would like to remind everyone that no Discmans or mini TVs can't be brought to the camp. Anything found will be kept till the end of the school year. Clothes have to be suitable for camp and cannot have any vulgar language or rude images. If that is the problem, parents will be called immediately...**_

_**Please sign the information sheet below.**_

_**Mrs Amelia Sanchez**_

_**Principal. **_

**Camp Note**

**Name:** Frank Anthony Iero

**Date of Birth:** 31st of October 1980

**Parents:** I have no parents. They are all dead.

**Siblings:** No one important.

**Allergies:** I am allergic to Mr. Overall. I should be kept FAR FAR FAR away from him.

**Important Notes:** Yes, it is important that I have a packet of skittles on hand twice to three times a day. If not I might have a seizure. Yes you wouldn't want that would you.

**Sign:**

**To Frank Iero **

**From Mrs. Sanchez**

**Mr. Iero,**

**May I remind you that the camp notes are very important.**

**Please fill this in correctly.**

**No matter of the circumstances of your family life.**

**Mrs. Sanchez. **


	11. Of Camptour Guides and Kisses

**Of Camp Tour Guides and Kisses**

1st of August 1996

11:01am

_Well, it is Tuesday and I am moving into dad's house finally. I don't know who I would rather live with more the five people who scare the death out of me that I am scared to go to bed at night because they might either kill, rape or dismember my dick (OK that might not happen, but if anyone does it, it's them.). OR my dad who is still trying to get me AND Jamia to go one – wait for it._

_FAMILY OUTING TRIPS._

_Apparently according to the ever so glory and baldy Dr. Die From Lack of Oxygen Phil that parent's these days aren't as "connected" with their children. He recommends the following._

_(a)__Conversation, Motivation (__this is all in a pamphlet, he either has really bad rhyming skills or has hired someone with really bad rhyming skills__) : Talk to your kids, it may surprise you what you don't know. _**Example offered by Frank Iero from New Jersey: have YOU ever come home and found YOUR daughter getting FUCKED into the couch by another GIRL? And when YOU ask her what she is doing she tells you SARCASTICALLY that they are making pina coladas, and you accept the lie? Then maybe it won't be a big surprise when YOUR daughter ends up becoming a lesbian. It was YOUR oblivious fault from the start.**

_(b)__Involve, Resolve (__Really. Not. Trying. To. Be. Funny. At. All__) : Your kids do have hobbies, they are growing into normal productive human beings. Join in, become hip._ **Example... yada yada yada: So you go out on a family vacation and forget to bring your eldest daughter along. She throws a massive orgie and right through the middle you remember you DO have a daughter and rush back. When you see her snorting some random drug, DON'T ASK TO JOIN IN. You're resolving things not EVOLVING things. Also, never ever use the word hip. Is this man sick? ****(hahaha that rhymes)**

_(c)__Listen, Glisten (__Yeah, it's getting lamer as it goes on scary enough it is the only things knowledgeable on the pamphlet__) : _**Yada, Yada, Yada: You know what, maybe if parents do fucking listen they wouldn't have to Conversate and Motivate or Involve and Resolve any issues ****he won this time but won't win the rest O.o**

_Apparently the pamphlet that rhymes was right in my Dad's mind because now he is insisting that we do every bloody thing together. One of the first of these bloody things is Operation: "Help Frankie Unpack his room". Well that will be Fun, with a purposely put capital F. So I have decided that in honour to let you survive without being picked apart by any of my three unwanted parents (for some reason Mr. Overall has been around less? Something I should look on without getting to close to the Muffin man.) _

_So, I might have to stack you under some old pair of undies or in the gay magazines that cousin Robert sends sometimes because he works at a newsagency and nobody proper (in his town of wherever the fuck he lives) will EVER walk into a store and buy Real Men or whatever. Bloody pussy wankers (that reminds me my nephew which I don't really want NEVER stops crying – EVER)._

_So it's your chose Edgar, undies or porn. Undies or porn. If you are a gay journal (which I am pretty sure you are because you are mine (though a very manly journal.) then I can put you in the magazine I got recently. Though if you are as straight as Mikey's body than I can totally put you in with smelly old socks. Well, smelly old socks it is. You have made your bed now smell it. Hahahaha. I am so lame._

7th of August

Camp Day: I know shut up Edgar

2:35am

_Oh my god Ed, I am so fucking sorry. Like forgive me. I have a good reason for not writing in you for like 6 whole days. I kind of __lost you and I promise I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't seem to find you I even got Jamia looking for a very masculine looking book with frayed pages.__ Was really busy and had no time to write though I promise to make it up to you with the 30 remanding pages I have left. I don't know what is going to happen when I have no pages left. I might build a memorial for you. And our time spent together. That lovely month of writing cramps. Beautiful._

_Anyway, YAY, camp._

_No Mom, No Dad, No Janette, No Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore, No Dead Beat Boyfriend, No Evil Spawn Children which is all good._

_But on the bad side: Muffin Man is coming. And he is the leader for the boys. And no Gerard Way. The love of my life. (I wonder if Mikey will let me keep a picture of Gerard underneath my pillow just in case Vampires want to eat me in the night. At least I will die next to quasi Gerard. Though I don't know which I would rather, mom being there or Mr. Overall. Or Mr. Overall, mom and dad with the plus of Gerard for me. I could handle that._

_So do you want to know where I found you? Not that I lost you in the first place but do you? Well you were in my camp bag. Remember how I told you that I was going to put you with my socks well I put you in my camping bag so that I wouldn't forget to bring it, I just ended up forgetting that I put it in there, so I wouldn't forget it._

_Great plan Frankie. _

_Mikey is again snoring. You know that boy needs either nose plugs or corks stuck up there, because he sounds as if the living dead were coming after him - for stealing their daughter. I threw a pillow at his head and he slept through it. I then wondered if banging a toaster on his head was a bit evil. I mean he could get unconscious and all and have to stay home, and leave me alone at camp. That wouldn't be cool. But having insomnia was really boring. Really. Boring._

_Well guess I should sleep, I'll be up all night with the other camp boys with the way Mikey snores._

_Maybe for his birthday I could *buy* him a nose plug or two. The snoring are bound to break them one day._

11:21pm

_So, I don't know where to start. Maybe I should start with breakfast at the Way's house. You would never guess (sarcastically written/said whatever) that Mrs. Way was the type to bring in strays from an unloved home and claim them as her own but she is. This is the five hundredth time I have stayed at her house I practically have my name engraved in one of her nice cheap plate sets from Wal Mart. (She stops in style man.) _

_So Mikey woke up before me and repeatedly said Gerard's name in my ear till I woke up. He is an evil bastard, and deserves all the toasters and forks in all the world. He then amused told me that maybe I should stop staring at his sexy body and sleep. I then told him that I would rather have sex with his dog than ever go after him. (Though that truth was such a lie I had to tell him that I was lying __BESTIALITY is wron__)._

_So we then went downstairs. Mikey in his usual I AM ACTUALLY BLACK DON'T FOOL YOURSELF WITH MY WHITE SKIN attire. I however was wearing the pink skinny jeans. Because if Mikey can admit it than so can I. I look hot. Not that I would want anyone to notice __Gerard__ at school or anything. _

_So we walked into the kitchen and there was this HUGE banquet of food. Pancakes, Toast, Eggs, Bacon everything a rich man would eagerly get fat for (and a poor man would die for.) I was even surprised at how much food there was. I had resubmitted my application for camp numerous times. Explaining my need for skittles, but Mrs. Bitch Sanchez insists that nobody can NEED skittles._

_I just hope I have a seizure then. Anyway we were eating breakfast and I had just gotten through my like tenth piece of toast when __the amazingly sexy and total lickable__ Gerard walked into the room. He was wearing green skinnies again and at that time green was my favourite colour. It's such a beautiful colour green the colour of grass __the colour that covered Gerard's ass haha rhymes__._

_I had looked down at my plate. Because it was bad enough that you're best friend knew, and that your best friend was brothers with that guy. But letting Mrs. Way on too would be TOTALLY NOT COOL. Though when Mikey asked me to hand him the bread rolls I did look up and I found Gerard smiling at me. AT ME. AT ME. Smiling at me._

_I know, he has the most beautiful smile in the whole of Jersey. He should total be a smiling model. (Is that even possible, probably.) _

_So I smiled back because I was courageous and then if I say so he grinned at me. Mikey was making gagging noises so I kicked him in the shin – hard. I hoped it hurt. So breakfast went with a lot of questions from Mrs. Way, did we have everything. Did Mikey remember to write on his note to be kept away from toasters and forks. I had to laugh at this one. I mean who wouldn't._

_It's practically comic book able._

_After the very thorough questioning, I submitted to a staring game with Mikey. We were driving to the school at it was 5am in the morning. A time when no one human should be awake and those that were, were zombies anyway. I won two of the five staring games. It felt as if someone was staring at my back very hard._

_It was easy to lose concentration. Especially in that sort of situation. _

_Mrs. Way dropped us off at the school and kissed us both on the cheeks goodbye. Gerard hugged a pestering Mikey and looked nervously at him. I am very proud at myself at the moment because I was the one to make the first move like literally. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, though the embarrassing thing is, is that Gerard had turned his head to say an aqquantices goodbye. And ended up with his lips on my neck._

_Like not in a kiss or sexual sort of way (like I wanted) but in a, OH MY GOD WHY DID I MOVE, sort of way. I of course stepped away and refused to look at him, one look from Mikey and I knew I was probably blushing like a beetroot. It was the worst but happiest moment of my life. His lips were cold against me skin. Even if they weren't meant to be there in the first place._

_Me and Mikey went and found Alicia. It wasn't very hard to do. All we had to look for was a short fat man with no hair. Wearing a superman t-shirt and talking loudly about how his daughter was his pride and joy. And you would find an annoyed but amused Alicia. Mikey had of course run over to her and tarted to question her and tell her that she looked nice. It was kind of sick to watch but my neck still felt a little tingly. And I was acting all girl crush on the inside._

("He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not. Damn fucking 8 leafed flower.")

_Alicia's dad was thinking of buying a new comic book store because the first one was doing so good. I didn't really care at that moment because I had a job at his first one anyway. And Alicia's dad looked like a bumbly idiot but he is really smart. It's in the year book. So after like a really long and boring half an hour of waiting and listening to Mikey flirt with Alicia. ("I love what your wearing" "Really, it was my mom's" "Well your mom had really good fashion taste" "My mom was a slut" "..." "Just kidding..." "I knew that" "...")_

_Then Mr. Overall started to like tick off everyone's names one by one, one by one till it got to Iero. I mean he didn't even look me in the eye the stupid Muffin Man. Though I was interested and still am as to why he hasn't been hanging around mom as of often. I hope to God it's not a scandalous sort of role play thing she has planned out. That could end up really, really badly. _

_Like a muffin in a roleplay with a old woman who is the mother of two children and the grandmother of two evil spawn. It can't be one good foreplayment (is that a word?) starter. *shivers*. _

_We then finally got to get on the bus, it was like 6:15am in the morning and it was like going to be a 3 hour drive. The buses where nice expensive coaches. Coaches that our parents paid for. The seats where four in a row and if you pressed this button it would lean back. The only thing it doesn't benefit for is Discmans like something to plug it in so it doesn't waste battery. __Not that I brought it, I saw it on the list, trust me._

_Me, Alicia, Mikey and Jamia sat on the same seat. We sat behind Corny Conner and his four other new friends. I am really glad in a sad way that he has new friends. I did steal Mikey away from him. Though I am not that guilty I got Gerard in the process. Not that Gerard has noticed what a catch I am – yet. _

_The bus was long and boring. And if I seriously hear another "Go Fish" from either Mikey or Alicia's mouth again I might go crazy. And not in the good way where everything is bright colours and clowns are the coolest thing in the whole entire world. It is the insane, where you are in some sort of emotional corner. Jamia was oddly quiet. She probably felt weird about me because I ditched her after the dinner._

_It's not like she asked to come. Anway we wouldn't have all fit into Mrs. Way car. Though knowing Mrs. Way she could do anything. I bet if she tried hard enough she could get my sisters ego into the car. We then arrived at the camp and it was like 9am. _

_Our tour guide Matthew was hot. I mean not Gerard Way hot. But I am just hot because I am hot. So I was really glad when the boys got him and the girls got the girl instructor. Mr. Overall didn't seem to happy about it so that ruled him out on being gay. The tour guide was a fine example of gayness. _

_Matthew talked to us for about an hour on just policies and the land around us. Usually that would be dead boring but watching his lips move was entrancing. I think I was the only one that was hanging on every word he was saying. ("They like to do their shits together for intimacy" "Aww, how cute".) _

_Then after an hour more on what the camps rules are it was 11 in the morning and Matt sent us on our way to pick a room before lunch in an hour and half. We were to meet up with them at 12:30pm. The tents the boys were staying in held four people each. Me, Mikey, Conner and a boy named Harley shared a tent. I ignored Conner all day. I mean I still was angry at him for ditching me as his best friend. Mikey well I showed him the nose plugs and told him to wear them or I would murder him in his sleep._

_Harley was nice as, kind of like Conner. Didn't back chat, and didn't talk unless he was talked to first. Great listener kind of like a muffin. _

_After we unpacked everything we headed down to lunch. Then the most crappiest thing happened. Like really crappy I don't know why I even try to live crappy. The camp was going to host a party with the other school tomorrow night. It was a date night and it was casual/formal wear. That was the most stupidest idea._

_Who was I going to bring as a date. Lesbian Helga the girl who turned lesbian because none of the guys found her attractive. And she thought that woman may not be as shallow. Not going to happen. So when Mikey finally got the balls that he bought half price on eBay he asked Alicia to the dance._

_SHOCKED._

_She said yes._

_To that buffoon. Well he is related to Gerard. So he has to be somewhat attractive. It has to run in the family. So throughout the whole lunch, all the girls and even the guys were talking about it._

_It was disgusting and I am about to cry because I can hear them all talking about it. Being gay is so not far..._

_I HAVE DECIDED. _

_Through half witted insanity that I am NOT GAY ANYMORE._

_Ha. So I can enjoy the party then after the party can be gay again._

_Or I can stay "pretend" straight. Marry a pretty woman and have a mister(ress) on the side. Though I don't think Gerard would appreciate being a slut. That seems something Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore would do. _

_That burst of insanity sadly helped me with nothing._

_NOTHING._

_Nothing, nothing at all._

_Damn, brain. Not there for anything good are you? _

_Hold on, Snoring Like Something Dead Modest Mikey is awake. Be right back._

8th of August 1996

2:34am

_Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God._

_I cannot believe that I just did that. With Mikey. Oh my God, Oh My God. Um.. Holy Hell, Gerard Naked, Gerard Naked. Gerard's calm face, Gerard's nice beautiful smile. OK._

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST KISSED MIKEY._


	12. Of Broken Homes and Heartbreak

**Of Broken Homes and Heartbreak**

8th of August 1996

2:34am

_Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God._

_I cannot believe that I just did that. With Mikey. Oh my God, Oh My God. Um.. Holy Hell, Gerard Naked, Gerard Naked. Gerard's calm face, Gerard's nice beautiful smile. OK._

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST KISSED MIKEY._

2:55am

_Yes. You have read write. Mikey. Michael James Way. Michael I am In Love With Alicia, and I wear way too much cologne to impress her Way. I didn't mean to! Or maybe I did I don't know. I just know that it is NEVER ever going to happen again. Thus meaning that I am not going to explain it. If I am going to ignore it, why write it down and believe that it is true?_

_No more Mikey Way talk. _

_Not so modest anymore are you Mikey? Ha!_

3:01am

_Oh God. What am I going to say in the morning to him? Is he going to like ignore it and pretend that it has never happened? Which I really hope he does, I don't want to have one of those awkward talks. I am IN LOVE with his brother trust me. Or he could be all totally awkward and never talk to me again. Thus meaing I will never see Gerard again. That really sucks. Well it really doesn't look that good from your point does it Ed. Like I don't have one of those things Mr. Overall tried to explain in sex Ed class._

("This is a condom. You put it on your _penis_ so you don't get your wife pregnant. Sex before marriage is NOT cool" whatever)

_Like I don't like Mikey at all. And I really don't want to explain what happened. But I guess I am going to have to. Because knowing my life when Gerard finally asks me out he is going to realise my first kiss was with his brother and BREAK up with me. And I won't let him._

_So I guess this is what happened: I had just finished writing in you. When Mikey's bed side lamp turned on, I threw you under the bed because I didn't want him to read you. And he looked at me with that gaze Mrs. Way gives me. The gaze that says: "You're doing something, I will find out and make you burn. Do you want some cookies honey?" I am dead serious. Her looks are very hypocritical. I love her like I love skittles, and chocolate cake!_

_Anyway, after he gave me 'the look'. He crawled onto my bed. Like not in like a hot sort of way, like a tiger or shit (shutup, I am blushing as I write this.) But in the 'I am half awake and want to talk to you sort of way'. So I moved over in the bed for him. Like to give him room. Not to rape him or maul him with my mouth or something. Just. To. Have. A. Friendly. Chat. _

_So I gave him space and he moved in. You know what I think I should sue the camp or something. These beds are clearly not made for two people. Just say hypothetically that one day a boy named Billy broke his bed. The reason because he was jumping on it to see if he could touch the roof. So it broke, and he had to sleep with one of the other boys. Like how awkward would that be._

_Especially if he was the only straight one in a room full of gay guys. Awkward. At least no one here is gay in this room "right now" at least. So he moved in next to me (I think I have said that three times.). And stared at the ceiling. Which was painted like a black which made the room even more darker. Like it was creepy. I love creepy shit but when Mikey snores it's ten times scarier than it actually is!_

_We stared at the ceiling and it was kind of getting really boring. Like I had nothing to say I was too busy trying to think of a way to get Gerard to notice me. Without seeming to desperate and needy. So far I had come up with one idea "let it happen on its own". That was a really quick way to get Gerard. So we sat there in like silence. Really boring silence. I felt like getting a pot pan and banging it against me head just to make a little noise._

_When he did speak it was like right when I was going to fall asleep. And I was tired and I have freaking insomnia (at least when I am at my own house I do. Not at the Way's though.) And he woke me up. So I was thinking of strangling him. Because I was tired. But I was nice and answered his question. _

"So who are you going to take to the dance?"_ Gay. Sort of. Not right now. But I hadn't really thought about it. I'll probably go without a date and have to dance with one of the teachers. I mean, they teach me I don't actually want to touch any of them. Though I could corner Muffin Man and asking him why he looks so guilty. So I shrugged me shoulders._

"Dunno. Probably go by myself. Heard that you are taking Leesha" _Yeah we have nicknames for each other I'm Klin and she's Leesha we think it is totally awesome. Cause we look like dweebs when we answer the customers and they try and say our names. _("Is it Clien?" "No it's KehLieIon" "Kehlion" "No" "Key – Lie – Ion") _Leesha's dad doesn't even notice. _

"Leesha?"_ Mikey asked confused, we had decided that Ikey wouldn't be told of his nickname till he finally got the balls to ask Leesha. It was like totally obvious. I heard from someone that teachers had bets in the office. I wonder what other conniving stuff they do in their free time. So I told him._

"Oh that's me and Alicia's wicked nicknames for each other. I am Klin and you are Ikey wicked aye?" _Mikey rolled his eyes. He wasn't cool enough anyway to have wicked names like that. So it was silent again. I wondered how exactly Mikey asked Alicia out. Was it like out of the blue? Or was it like all nice and sweet and romantic? Does Mikey even know romantic? I don't think so. I mean, it's Mikey. Who thinks that John Wayne and vampires is the best thing in the whole entire world? Ok I agree on the vampire side, but John Wayne is a little too western for me. _

"So like this might sound like odd but umm... I've never kissed anyone before"

"Oh..." _I said like an idiot. _

"Yeah, I just don't want to be you know BAD at it. That would totally suck cock" _Trust Mikey to ruin what could be an embarrassing moment with something such as that. I don't know why Leesha likes him at all. He is not even attractive well at least not as attractive as Gerard. Though he definitely comes second in the looks of the family on the male's side. Sorry Vince, your way too old for me. Hah a pun._

"Yeah I understand" _Then it was kind of quiet again. Like I was totally not thinking of kissing Mikey. Because I was totally not worried that Gerard might think the same as me, and what expectations a Way holds in the kissing area. I was totally not thinking that. On the other hand, kinky Mikey was. Can't choose who he wants more me or Leesha. What a whore. _

_Anyway so it was silent and I was totally not contemplating kissing Mikey. It was never on my agenda. Though it clearly was on Mikey's because all of a sudden he asked me if it was OK if he kissed me, because I was gay and all. Which totally hurt. I don't just go around kissing any guys. One they have to be attractive. Like Gerard Way attractive. Not Mikey Way attractive. Or they have to be as hot as that Matthew the tour guide. I mean if I couldn't have Gerard I would want to have him. *leers*. _

_And another thing. Just because I am gay. Doesn't mean that I am a slut. But I think I must have moved my head or something, because he must've thought that I had nodded yes. Because all of a sudden I was kissing Mikey._

_I am not even going to explain it. It gives me the shivers. I mean nothing wrong with Mikey. But it felt wrong, kind of like kissing Rosaline (ewwwww). Too close, to brother like. I just hope it is not like that with Gerard. Though I doubt it. Anyway, so I sort of just pulled away and then he said something I wasn't listening. Then we lay in silence for a few minutes and he got up and walked back over to his bed. I totally wish that this was only a dream and it didn't happen._

_Though of course, that's not going to happen._

_Stupid fucking Iero luck._

3:45am

_Ha it was a dream ;)_

_Nah I can't lie for shit. This is going to be totally gay. And not in the good way. _

11:23am

_Well that was strange in all types of forms. Today we had a free range day. We could go with our friends and try out whatever we want. So Leesha, Ikey and me went around to the flying fox. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I thought that it would be like totally awkward and that I would never be able to look Mikey in the eye again. But it wasn't. I was actually fine. Because he was totally fine._

_The only thing he said was that "sorry bout last night I was just a bit apprehensive about the date with Alicia tomorrow" which was really weird because I didn't know what to say. Do I say:_

"_Oh Mikey that is totally fine, rape my mouth whenever you like" or do I just nod my head dumbly? So I just nodded my head dumbly. Because Mikey was acting all cool about it. Like him, a straight guy, has never kissed his best friend who is also a guy. While going out with the girl he has been crashing on since he moved here._

_So I am totally glad that it is not awkward._

_I mean, it would be more awkward if Gerard had walked in. Actually it would be something that my mother would absolutely love. It would be like one of her day time soap operas. But instead of it being two girls and one guy it would be three guys. Two __hopefully__ gay and the other straight but confused._

_Though I can get why he was confused! If he was. Because I mean, who wouldn't want me? Let me be vain at least one time today Ed._

_I mean I am hot. I have to be hot to put up with a family like my own._

_I mean imagine being ugly and from a family like mine. What would be the will to live?_

_There would be no Gerard in your life. That's enough to send me over London Bridge._

12:45pm

_So. This sucks. It's really boring. Miss Duncan have taken any kids that want to buy something for their special date to the shops. Mikey and Alicia went on their merry way. Holding hands and totally perfectly happy and I, I had to stay at the camp. Practically alone. Everyone cool went._

_Like even Corny Conner went and he has a DATE and he is like as corny as anyone can get. His nickname isn't there for fun you know. I don't flaunt that I am gay to the school. I merely just don't talk to anyone and hide myself behind walls. I try not to talk to anyone who is to over preppy. But I could totally get a date if I wanted to._

_It's just I don't want to. It would feel kind of like cheating in a way. Because here I am confessing my love to Gerard Way (he just doesn't know it) and then I am going to take a girl. Who has breasts and gets a period each month. (I wonder if it's painful. I mean you are bleeding. Does it hurt?) That would be like the total deceitful thing I could ever do to Gerard._

_But that now means that I am going to the dance alone. That is totally retarded. Imagine that. A guy as hot as me going to the school camp alone. That practically alludes to gayness._

_Though, I wonder if the lesbian still doesn't have a date. It's better than nothing. And then it wouldn't really be cheating then. I roll my eyes at myself. That's how pathetic I am. I am going to go and talk to the guys at the other camp. There must be someone human to talk to. That is not a teacher._

1:56pm

_Ok. Well that was weird. Not in a funny way. But that was really weird. I didn't end up getting to check out the other camp because I bumped into Jimmy. Like not literally but I saw him reading something. He looked so normal. Like muffin men aren't supposed to be normal. But he was reading and silent and not blowing his bloody whistle. Or trying to suck up to me. So I kind of went over to him._

_I wasn't doing it at the time, or maybe I was, to see if he really was a good guy for my mom. I may not love my mom as much as I love Mrs. Way but it doesn't mean that I want her dating a jerk. No one deserves to date a jerk. So I took the seat in front of him. Which I was surprised had enough room because he is so bulky. But I did. Have enough area to move I mean. _

_Jimmy didn't look up straight away. And to think this was the most peaceful time that I have had with an adult. That may or may not care for me in even a little way. Even if it is a teacher way. So when he did talk I was surprised to see that his voice was very quiet. Not its usual boisterous self. He was kind of like silent. Silent like a mouse. _

"I am so sorry Frank"_ At first I was confused. I mean he had done a lot of things that need apologizing for. But nothing that would be needed to be said in such a defeated way. So I just sat patiently waiting for him to continue. Like that's weird for me who always has a sarcastic remark on tongue._

"Your mother, she needs help. I am not as strong as I thought I was. I don't think I could do it. Sorry" _And you know. I should have hated him. Because like he had just dissed my mother. But I sympathised him. I knew my mother better than most did. She wasn't what she looked like on the outside. Sure she was pretty and could wrap a man around her finger. But she was sick. Even if she wouldn't admit it._

_Like why do you think my parent's broke up? My dad didn't cheat on her. He walked out on her. Nothing was ever good enough. She got one thing and she wanted better. She beat a girl for dad and then when she got him didn't want him anymore. Hell mom probably wasn't faithful to dad. Anyway, I wasn't pissed at him for saying that. I was just glad that he saw it before he was too late. Does that make me a bad person?_

"Though I did try. For you and your mom. No offence Frankie. Man to man. Your life sucks."_ Who would have thought that he would strike the obvious? _

"So I wanted to stay as long as I can because I wanted to look after you. You see Frankie..." _and then he told me of his life. He told me how his father one day went to buy a bottle of milk from the store and never came back. How he left his mother with four children and hardly any money. How she had to work three jobs, which changed every week. And it was really sad. Like I know my life sucks. In maybe a different way. But in some way I felt guilty about everything I said to him._

_Maybe he really did care? I don't know. It's too much to think of. But he explained his life. It took him an hour or so. But it felt as if he didn't hold back. Then the school bus drove into view. And he stopped and I didn't really want him to turn back into that hard exterior man that he shows everyone else. But I knew that he would have to. Because I do it myself. Use a facade to cover my true emotions. And it does help but not forever._

_He told me that I could always come to him. And in that moment I felt that I knew him more than I knew my parents. Which was scary and I was thankful. It was nice to look at someone as a father figure. Someone who would just love you just because you were you. Not because the book tells you too. God I am so pathetic. But yes, I was glad I saw him._

_And when the kids started to walk out of the bus. He slipped a note into my pocket and told me that "I should do the right thing". I didn't know what he means but I think I will soon, once I read it. Mikey and Alicia had made their way over to me. But I had shook my head at them and walked to the cabin's alone. I think this is something I need to do alone. Without Gerard, Mikey, Mrs. Way or Alicia. By myself._

**March 8****th**** 1993**

**Dear Frank,**

**I have never written a letter to anyone before. I think I never had to because I was always one to be a social butterfly. So I really don't know how to word this or write this correctly. I have never been one that's good with writing their emotions down on paper. Though I think this is something that I need to do. Because if I don't then I think I will slightly go crazy with everything.**

**I know I am not the best mom in the world. I never had a good relationship with my parent's and I promised myself that I would never be like that to my own son. Though I guess I am a bit of a hypocrite then. Because I have seemed to fail you. In any way possible.**

**I guess I just want to tell you that I did love your father. At one stage when I was young and naive. But baby people grow up. Change and evolve into new people. And forget who they are with someone they love. I know that it shouldn't be that way. Because there are a lot of families that are in love. We are sadly not one of them and it has taken me a while to grip that firmly and understand it.**

**We Iero's aren't perfect. We never were. We never will be. But you Frank, are perfect in every way possible. I may not say it a lot. But I do love you. You are my youngest my baby. I share a special love for you. One that I don't share with anyone else.**

**But knowing that I hope you will grow up into the beautiful man that you are destined to be.**

**And even if I never see you again. I will be happy just knowing that you know that I love you. Because I do. I really do. No matter what the court or your mind says. I do. I really do. **

**Love,**

**Belinda Iero. **

Mr. Richardson

The Richardson's Lawyer Firm

Case File: 13498S

In the case of Mr. Jonathon Eugene Iero verses Ms. Belinda Rose Jones for divorce. I reward custody for Mr. Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero to Ms. Belinda Rose Jones for reasons listed in section 4B. At the age of 13 Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero is able to choose which parent he wishes to live with. Until then he is under the care of Ms. Belinda Rose Jones. If Ms. Belinda Rose Jones for any reasons in section 1A is not able to fulfil parental custody Mr. Jonathon Eugene Iero is given custody till Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero is of the age of 13.

_Section 4B._

_Belinda Rose Jones is given full custody of Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero, for reasons listed._

_(a)__Is the birth mother of child, the jury believes that every child should stay with birth mother. _

_(b)__Ms. Belinda Rose Jones has a full-time job, and can support Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero and if her daughter Rosaline Marie Linda Iero chooses to stay with mother she could afford to support both of them other than Mr. Jonathon Eugene Iero (if circumstances change, Mr. Iero may order to take Ms. Jones to court to win full custody on Franklin Iero.)_

_Section IA_

_(a)__If Ms. Jones gets fired or quits her job, and is unable to support the family. Franklin Iero will be removed and taken to his grandmother's house till the court awards custody to Mr. Iero. _

_(b)__If Mr. Iero does not pay child support for three months he loses all the visitation rights he has. He can either pay $1000 a month or $12,000 a year._

_(c)__If Ms. Jones uses the custody money for anything other than for Franklin's needs she will either lose Franklin (if it is to gambling, drugs, alcohol etc...) or the child support will be removed. _

_(d)__If Ms. Jones has any boyfriends that sexually, physically or mentally abuse her, Rosaline or Franklin, Franklin will be removed, taken to his grandmothers till the court awards Mr. Iero with full custody (a week to a year.)_

If Mr. Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero decides that he will like to live with his mother till the age of which he can legally move out, than Mr. Jonathon Eugene Iero will get Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero on every second weekend. If Ms. Belinda Rose Jones decides to leave to another state in the time between these few years that Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero turns 13 than Mr. Jonathon Eugene Iero is allowed to have him for the whole of the summer holidays and for Christmas.

If any of these terms (see section 3D) are not dealt with, or raise any issues. Call Mr. John Richardson at the The Richardson's Lawyer Firm.

Mr. John Richardson

Close case file: 13498S


	13. Of Over Excersing and Dances

**Of Over Exercising and Dances**

8th of August 1996

2:34pm

_So the teachers have again forced us out of our cabins and into the cold hard forest which we reside. Force being said little I really mean against WILL. So I haven't had a chance to read what Mr. Overall has given me. I will probably read it tonight when I am bored. And when there is nothing better to do. I mean the dance is hellish enough. Add boredom, and it will have me suicidal._

_Be back in a bit._

_Whilst they kill me with over-exercising and heat._

4:15pm

_If I never see another person named Tom again. I think I will die a mostly happy man. That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life. The last part of the camp was to be paired up with someone that you don't know and they ask you questions and you have to answer them. "To the best of your ability." Because apparently this camp was to join people together and not make them "further apart" to say. I don't know where they got that rot from. The only reason anyone was going to this camp was because there was a dance._

_I was only going because mom and dad forced me to. (And that Mrs. Way said that "Mikey just *had* to go." I would have to say myself that this was not one of her most shining moments. __I miss her curry pie =(__ ) _

_So I got this guy I had never met (Note to self: Don't pretend to not know Mikey when he is the only guy that you hang out with. And the guy that dropped you off to the camp in the first place.) named Tom Cool. Well that is what he introduced himself as. Like if anyone had a last name Cool. It would be me. Frank Cool. It sounded so boyish. I like it._

_Anyway I got this guy called "Tom Cool" his last name I really didn't pay any attention to. I was staring at Matthew. You know that guy, the guy that is not as hot as Gerard. But if I couldn't have Gerard then I would totally have him. Yes him, Matthew the camp tour guide. Well he was leading us through the exercise. You know who got him! Dumb Idiot 1#. Why the hell would that fat heterosexual want someone as (sorta) sexy as Matthew. I will never know. _

_So anyway Tom Cool. Introduced himself. We were answering questions. Like really random ones that I am sure an alien would find amusing. You know, I wonder if aliens exist. I mean it would make total sense hypothetically. There is an instance that my sister and mother and father were abducted by aliens. Changed with retards and then put down back to Earth to make my life a misery. Hence the aliens get pure enjoyment at watching my squirm. (__OMG THE PERVERTS SAW ME IN THE SHOWER NOT DOING NAUGHTY THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE MY MOTHER SHRIEK FOR FORGIVENESS__)_

_Back to the point. We were asking really random questions like:_

"Have you ever owned an animal?"

"No"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No"

"Will you answer anything other than 'No'?"

"No"

_It was in that moment that I knew we were meant to be. So I guess it wasn't really embarrassing, but well the opening liner was enough to get you hooked._

_It was just REALLY_

_R_

_E_

_A_

_L_

_L_

_Y_

_Boring. If you know what I mean Ed. _

_I mean you have no life other than the words that I write, how cool this rhymes. =)_

_But he was really boring. It was kind of all boring. The only thing that kept me sane was Matthew. (I wonder if he would let me call him Matt?) _

4:34pm

_Did I tell you about Operation: GAD BULL AIDs _

_G: Get_

_A: A_

_D: Date_

_B: Before_

_U: You_

_L: Look_

_L: Like_

_A: An_

_I: Idiot_

_D: Dude_

_s: s_

_I made it up when I was contemplating wearing the matching suits Mrs. Way bought us for the dance. (Well mom gave her the money, but I don't think she gave her enough anyway. And they really weren't suits either. They were like new pair of skinnies new band tee new vans. The works. Mrs. Way is a God. She should be worshiped forever.) I call them suits because it seems a lot smarter. And because I have used the word operation today I am going for the "Smart" Vibe. That Mikey does so well with, with his glasses and shit._

_Anyway, the operation speaks clearly for itself. I have to get a date before I end up looking like an idiot at the dance. The s at the end just made it look cool. I know that bull and aids are a word but is Gad? (Something I should look up.)_

_..._

_Trust Corny Conner to have a dictionary in his bag. It means: To move recklessly and aimlessly around from one place to another. Well I guess I am walking around places looking for a date but it definitely has an aim. That is why it is an operation. Well that totally sucks the fun out of it. Stupid dictionaries. _

_They will kill us all._

_Beware._

7pm

_Right now I should be getting ready for the I-Would-Rather-Say-I-Love-You-Corny-Conner-Than-Go-To dance. But I am not! It was that bad. Dances, they should never been created. Like, the person who created them must've been really bored if he had to invite people around to keep him company. Or he could have been a voyeur and got off on watching people dance. That. Would. Be. Scary._

_So, I haven't seen Mikey for over an hour. He was with Leesha. Now that he has a 'girlfriend'. He seems to have no time for me anymore. I was the one that be-friended him. I made him who he is today. He should be with me not her. In a totally not gay way. And the worst thing about it! Is that Mikey and Leesha have only been dating for 1 whole day. I can't already stand them. _

_So, the problem with the dance partners. Well, it hasn't been solved. I could totally rock up single and just sit and watch (like a loser.) But I am determined to find a dance partner. Helga is still an option though she is a last choice. The reason being, everyone in the school knows that she is a lesbian AND nobody knows that I am. Gay. I mean. Not a Lesbian. It would be totally obvious is I turn up with Helga and nobody else. So I have to find a date by tonight. Or catch something that riddens me to my bed. I am more hoping for the second one. _

_So the operation as said above is really not going good. I have asked out probably a hundred girls. This is stupid because there aren't more than 60 in my grade. But it definitely felt like one hundred girls. But anyway, they have all said no. I mean I am an attractive guy – right? I mean I have nice hair, and I am not fat. I listen to good music. People just don't know it. And well, I'm gay, I mean who would not want to go with a gay guy to a dance. It would be totally fun. I mean, isn't it every girls dream to have a gay best friend._

_At least it has been mine._

_Except I mean Boyfriend._

_And by Friend I mean Gerard Way *cackles*_

7:25pm

_Well, if I don't get a date in the next 2 minutes. I am going to go and ask Helga. The teachers will be rounding us up soon like little piglets and I need a date. You cannot go to the dance without a date. Gay or not. So two minutes I will go and get Helga. _

_Now about the names. Is it just me or do people with bad names end up being gay. Franklin, Helga see the similarities. It practically starts from birth. Maybe if I was named something more nice like Xavier or Jared (because Xavier is a wicked name to have dip shit) then maybe I would be heterosexual._

_Franklin is bad. But Helga, Oh My God. I would jump off of a bridge with a name like that._

_No offence of course. _

_Helga is a very nice person. I think. Never really talked to her. You think I would have being gay and all. _

12am

_Ha, such a cliché. Dance finished at midnight. But I didn't turn ugly, and my feet didn't turn into a pumpkin and I would sure remember if I left me van shoe behind. So dammit I am not Cinderella. Must've been Mikey. The dance, well it went brilliantly. Well to me it did. I went dateless, because apparently Helga's "friend" Louise was taking her. And they were totally not gay together. So I had two hours to plan total evilness which was good and I got help from Mikey and Leesha. _

_So, when I came back at 7:30 after being turned down by lesbian Helga. I decided that if I was going to have a crappy time then everyone else had to, because it only deemed fair. So I started to plan what would really ruin their dance. I came up with numerous things, smash into the food table making it fall on the ground making it impossible to eat. Steal all the guys' girlfriends just to spite them (with the use of my good looks of course.) Spike the punch bowl. Which I then realised there was two faults to this, one that I didn't have liquor on me and two that it would probably make the dance not ruin it. _

_Then I came up with a brilliant, fabulous, wonderful, beautiful idea to change the crap music that they all listen to, to good music that I listen too. I was going to use the discman that I did not bring to change the songs. It was perfect genius. While I was cackling like crazy, Mikey and Leesha came into the room. I was surprised they weren't Siamese they were practically joint at the hip. Stupid camps and dances out to ruin everyone. And he demanded to know why I was cackling._

_So I of course told him. It was genius. Genius I tells you._

_Now you are probably wondering how I got it to work. Well when we finally got to the dance. Me dateless but acting all cool about it. It was 100% easy. The DJ was such an idiot, I told him (an hour in because it would be totally bad if I did it straight away, ruin the coolness of it.) that there was a plate of cookies with his name on it. He believed me. Hahahaha. So how did I get it to work. The idiot DJ left the 'How To' book and it was right there in front of my eyes GOLD._

_So after I got all the gadgets to work out. Which was harder than I expected. Put red in black, not red in red. I don't get it. But when I did and the music changed and everyone paused because I was blasting the Misfits. Was when the dance really rocked. Like Mikey and Leesha (because she is awesome) started to dance and sing along, I did too. But people were fuming. And I was cackling and it was totally wicked awesome._

_THEN GERARD CAME OUT OF NO-WHERE AND STARTED TO KISS ME. VERY THOROUGLY AND IT WAS HOT. AND SHIT._

_BEST. NIGHT. EVER._

12:15am

_..._

_Yeah that is to unbelievable._

_Didn't think you would believe me anyway._

_Yeah. I should pack my bags now._

9am

_Yay! We are back from camp *does dance* I can finally have a shower. Read the note Mr. Overall gave me and maybe go to the Way's house to see Gerard. Not that I missed his sexy body or anything. I just thought he might want to see me you know because I have been gone for so, so long. Anyway, me, Mikey and Alicia are waiting for our parents to arrive._

_I am actually surprised it has taken Mrs. Way and Mr. Alicia Simmons so long to get their loved ones. I mean Mrs. Way is all loving to her sons and Mr. Alicia Simmons would buy his daughter the moon if he could. Even if he had to sell his soul in the process. If I asked my dad to open a comic book store for me, he would laugh and say, "And will you become a scientist for me" __if it would make him happy._

9:45am

_Still not here yet. Alicia went home a few minutes after I stopped writing in you. Mrs. Way came a few minutes after that. She hasn't left yet. She got Gerard to drive Mikey home as he went to work. Yeah, so we are sitting here, she gave me a lolly out of her handbag. Mom never carries lollies in her hand bag. She is not the type of woman. It tasted like strawberries. I like strawberries. =)_

_So I am here not wondering why my parent's are so late to pick me up. It's probably something really important like Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore is pregnant with another round of twins or that the chocolate has run out in the fridge and they had to dash to the store to get some more. You know important stuff. Anyway, Mrs. Way is being totally nice about it._

_I feel kind of bad. _

_About her having to stay._

_Not because my parents aren't here._

_That would be a total un-Frank Iero thing to do._

_I'm fine Edgar – seriously. Stop looking at me like that._

_I really do hate them._

12:45pm

_Mrs. Way took me out to lunch. It was pretty cool. It was me and her; we went to The Spanish Bull. There is this boy my age that works there. His name is Raymond Toro (though you don't call him Raymond, he will poison your food, he swears on it.). Mikey has a sort of gay crush on him. Follows him around, idolises him, it is really sick to watch. He sometimes stutters when he talks. I laugh at him._

_Luckily I am not like that with Gerard. I mean can you get anymore lame. Stuttering and glowingness and eagerness to talk to. Please I am not that lame._

_Anyho, well lunch was pretty rad. Yeah. Rad. We are going to pick up Gerard now from work. Well we are going to walk to Gerard's work and get a lift to him. But it was pretty much the same thing anyway. _

1:23pm

_Gerard works at a music store. That is so totally cool. You know if he could get more cooler, I might die from his awesomeness. I work at a comic book store, he works at a CD store. It is a match made in internet porn heaven. _

_But that is totally wicked cool. So, I stayed at Mikey's house for a while. We didn't do much, he made me watch some John Wayne movie. I fell asleep. They aren't as good as Mikey thinks they are. I think we have to have a Wayne convention. And John Wayne reminds me of my nemesis nephew Wayne Kur, so I am kind of scared of him. _

_Mrs. Way called my dad, so yippee I'll be going home soon. I must be the luckiest freaking person in the world. I wonder how Jamia got home? Maybe her grandmother picked her up or something. Probably. Anyway, so not worrying about Jamia. It is going to be fun living at dad's house._

_SOME ONE GET ME HANDCUFFS! I AM HANDCUFFING MYSELF TO MRS. WAY'S HOUSE / GERARDS BED EITHER WAY WOULD BE FINE. HAHAHAHA. _

_I'll never be able to watch a cop show again in my life._

2:15pm

_You will NEVER guess who is in town._

_No it's not Billie Joe Armstrong. It's someone even better. Actually no that is a lie, but pretty close if you ask me. Uncle JOHN! Woohoo, the only relative that I don't hate. He is staying at dads for a while. Just to catch up. Catching up is awesome. _

_He is my dad's second cousin. So I don't really think he is my uncle. But whatever. He gave me my first comic, I shall love him forever._

_THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FREAKIN AWESOME!_

_AND I AM NOT BEING SARCASTIC FOR THE FIRST TIME. _


	14. Of Hand Touchings and Flailing

Of Hand Touchings and Flailing

11th of August

11am

_Uh, why do people get married? Is it some defect that everyone except me was born with? Because clearly I do not see the greatness of it. You get a piece of paper saying that you are practically bonded to another person, well hip fucking hooray. It's __still__ just a piece of paper. I mean you would think Edgar that it would be obvious that if your FIRST marriage failed, then more than likely your SECOND marriage is going to fail also. It's the 90s, it practically a commandment._

_The Eleventh Commandment: Thou Shall Marry, Then Though Shall Divorce, and Re-Wed, Then Divorce Again. (Do this till death.)_

_Another thing I have to complain about is the fact that I have to be involved in this wedding. One reason I hate this is because I DON'T WANT TO GO, and the other reason I don't want to do this, because other than what you see here Ed, I do have a life. (It may be small and a little pathetic but it is there __its really small and REALLY pathetic__.) _

_The only good thing about the last two days is that Uncle John has been here. I guess I have never mentioned Uncle John because there was really nothing bad for me to say about him. Seriously if someone found this I reckon I could be burned alive. JUST BY MY FAMILY itself. They are that cruel. He is my dad's second cousin. So really he is my third cousin. Probably removed a few times also._

_He was my dad's lawyer in the 'Divorce' Case. That was the first time I had ever read a comic book. Mom doesn't like comic books, so once Uncle John got me hooked on it, she was even more pissed. It was a nice feeling. Plus Uncle John never really liked mom anyway, so I really can't blame him for giving me the comic book. I will be forever in his debt. _

_He is 4 years older than my dad, actually he is 40 this year. When he turned forty I sent him a really big your turning 4 card and a really big 0 card and sent them to him. I was going to do two twenty cards but even I am not mean. He doesn't look his age anyway. He definitely has the Iero blood in him, even though his last name is Richardson. Anyho, I was actually surprised to see him at my dad's house. They hadn't really talked since after the case was closed._

_I mean I find it hard enough to find something to talk to my father about. Let alone someone of his own age, I believe a conversation would go like this:_

"I am a dick head" _my father of course._

"I should go and jump off of a bridge" _still my dad_

"I am the biggest jerk in the whole entire world" _dad._

"I believe you are the first and the last and that I will get a bridge made for you to be pummelled to your unlikely death" _Uncle John of course._

_So yeah. Weird. But Uncle John is awesome. I reckon you would really like him Edgar. He is like me but slightly less cool. Slightly only by a little fraction of a percentage! A very small percentage, you won't even be able to see it...though not the point._

_The only reason that I have been able to live these past days is because he has been here. Dad and Janette won't shutup about the wedding. Janette insists that she have the wedding BEFORE Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore. One of the biggest reasons because people are going to get sick and tired of going to marriages of the same family, and her wedding HAS to be better. I may not like Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore but what a Shlut is Janette. She isn't even paying for the wedding._

_My dad is._

_So I, Uncle John, Janette, and dad sat for one whole day tying ribbons onto wedding invitations, by the time I got to my sixth invitation I was ready to ask for a gun to shoot my bloody brains out. My fingers where numb and I really felt like coke. (random) And it was really boring. I read the same thing over and over again till I could be able to preach it from the highest mountains. _

_To: Some Unknown Person you are invited to the wedding of Janette and Jonathon. Blah, Blah, Blurgh! _

_Really boring. So the only good people that are invited to the wedding are. The Way's. And well that is really it, oh Uncle John also but I mean people that I actually wish were my family. Even if it meant that I couldn't have Gerard. *WEEPS*_

_Anyway, on the invitation (because dad said I couldn't invite the Simmons family) I said that Mikey could bring like a date to the wedding, because he is nearly 15 and he will have a girlfriend._

_Would it be totally obvious if I say only Mikey can bring a date?_

_Nah. But I am seriously contemplating it. I mean Gerard will one day be mine *cackles*_

_But only if he asks me out first. __EMBARRASING __it is the right thing to do!_

_Frank Iero The Right Choice._

_HAHAHAHAHA no._

1pm

_So... lunch was different. I would have to say it was the most normal like lunch that I have ever sat in since I was about eleven. It was kind of awkward and weird, but what the hey? Dad had decided that he was going to make an Australian like barbeque. I reminded him that we are not Australian and that we didn't have barbeques for lunch, well not that often anyway._

_Jamia then mentioned that we didn't have any kangaroos hopping through our yards, I happily reminded her that kangaroos don't hop through the back of people's yards:_ ("Dickface, Kangaroos don't hop through people's yards. I can't believe I am going to be related to you – **idiot**").

_Uncle John was staying with us like I said, so I spent most of the beginning of lunch with him. I mentioned to him that Mr. Overall my mom's EX boyfriend had given me this piece of paper to read. I insisted that Uncle John read it before I did. He hasn't read it yet, but he did open it, it must be long because he crinkled up his nose and put the note safely in his pocket._

_I guess reading long things gets kind of annoying, especially when you are a lawyer. That'd be extremely annoying! All the writing. All of it (eep). _

_Jamia refused to talk to me for the rest of the lunch. Which was fine, I didn't have much against Jamia, just living with her gets kind of annoying. She takes one hour in the bathroom. I mean how much time do you need to shit, piss and wash. It shouldn't take you that long. Though when she comes out she does look a BIT better than she does walking in. Just a bit._

_I wonder if she is still in love with me?_

_But it was oddly normal. We at the hotdogs and all the shit food my dad cooked. Yeah, it was different, I usually like different but I will be glad when everything goes back to what I have realised as normal. Because it is definitely all a show for Uncle John. If I wouldn't miss the Way's I would totally go and live with him. In his nice rich home, with his nice rich stuff, and his nice rich money._

_Maybe I should be a lawyer when I grow up? Then I would be rich and be able to afford to pay Gerard to be my personal sex slave *evil laugh*._

_Ah well, I suck anyway._

_But I bet you knew that already. _

_Dad tried to coax Uncle John into conversation, but Uncle John was too busy talking to me about the latest comic book store that has opened a few streets away from his. He insists that it has every comic ever imaginable there. Wicked. He also said that I HAVE to go and visit him when school ends in the next two weeks. I wonder if he will let me invite the Way brother's up. Well at least Mikey anyway. Mikey should be allowed up, he is my best friend. Most of the time. _

_Uncle John likes me, so how can he resist the Iero pout? Jamia can't. Because she is talking to me again. Girls are so simple and easy (well most of them anyway, mom and Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore not so much, unless you mean THAT easy.)_

_Well me and Uncle John are going out now. So cheeyah! He is taking me to Gerard's Music Shop! So I can see Gerard. Not that he knows it. To him, I really want a new album. I wonder which album I will get anyway. I have most of the good ones anyway. So... see you...later._

9:02pm

_I WANT TO KILL MICHAEL JAMES WAY! SO BADLY RIGHT NOW. SOMEONE HAD ME A GUN. OH WHY OH WHY DID HE HAVE TO WALK INTO THE MUSIC STORE AT THE EXACT MOMENT THAT ALL OF MY DREAMS WHERE COMING TRUE? I MEAN IS IT JUST ME OR DO ALL 14-YEAR-OLD GAY BOYS GET THE WORST YEAR OF THEIR LIFE. I MEAN WHAT HAVE I EVER DOWN TO THE BIG MAN UPSTAIRS. I HAVE NEVER COVETED AGAINST ANOTHER MAN __(WELL REALLY COVET IS A HARSH WORD)__ WHY OH WHY. ARGHH THE AGONY._

_You know it is very tiring to right in all caps letters. It hurts the middle finger. The finger I really want to stick up at Michael James Way right now. _

_I hope it hurts too._

_So like I said before Uncle John took me to Gerard's Music Store. The music store if you didn't know had almost every album known to mankind. Well at least all of the good albums anyway. So customers continued to flood the shop. Because if you wanted an album, it was sure to be there. (If it wasn't half the cost! I know, so great.) So we drove there. Had an argument about whether Vampires were better than Werewolves. I was on the Vampires side and Uncle John on werewolves. It consisted on mainly._

"_Werewolves"_

"_Vampires"_

"_Na Uh"_

"_Yes Uh"_

"_Na Uh"_

"_Yes Uh. _

_And so forth._

_I can't really remember who won? It could have been anyone, but we had arrived at Gerard's Music Store. The best effing music store in town like I had told you. I was hoping to God (Buddha, Mary, Joseph and Cindy Lauper) that Gerard would be working today. Not that I wanted to introduce him to my Uncle. Which would be kind of embarrassing and would probably end up looking something like this._

"_Now Franklin, my dear fellow, why don't you do your Uncle a favour and introduce me to this dashing man" _

"_Uh...Eeep...Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga Cho Choooo, Uh, This is Gerard my boyfri- friend. __Choo__" __(the chugga chugga is the steam coming out of my mouth I though you would like to now. Possibly._

"_...EEP"_

_So as you can see very awkward and a conversation that Frank Iero does never want to be involved in. The only conversation he will ever willingly involve himself is. Is one that talks about how sexy Gerard is. Then I will unleash my superphonic powers, and blast them all way. Gerard is mine. *cackles*_

_Anyho, so we were at the store. Where Gerard works just in case that you have forgotten. I was not rambling my brain on about how cool Gerard was, and how Uncle John is because I am clearly smooth. I am a Iero we are as smooth as any Italian's can get. Well maybe not my father. But he is not really a good role model for fabulous in the first place anyway._

_We walked through the aisles (and aisles and aisles and aisles) of CDS. Uncle John picked out a few and went into one of those dreamy places that old people go to. Reminiscing over the good ole day when you used to have hair. Not that Iero's ever went bold. Well maybe except for Uncle Richie. He was not rich but he was bold, so they must've painted him for the box cover of Monopoly 1996 version. My family famous. *sigh*_

_Then we got to the front counter. Like Edgar, have you ever had one of those moments when time stops. Like not literally because that would be freak ass scary and possibly kind of cool. But when time stops and everything is in slow motion (I've never experienced anything in fast motion, wonder if it is fun?) and your heart starts to beat extra fast. Well I don't know if that's true, but you do realise that your heart is beating. Then all of a sudden you are in front of your one true love. And you're about to kiss..._

_But we didn't kiss. _

_Instead I said __VERY__ smoothly "Gerard" (OK I squeaked it out in a high pitched squeal what are you going to do about it?) He then grinned at me._

_JUMPS AROUND THE FREAKING HOUSE AND PRONOUCNES THAT I LOVE THE WORLD._

_WHICH WOULD BE A LIE._

_I ONLY LOVE GERARD (and Uncle John, and Mrs. Way, and Mr. Way and Alicia and Mr. Alicia and Ray Toro and sometimes Mikey Way, but not today. I hate him. So really he shouldn't be on this list.)_

_I felt like doing a cartwheel. In the shop. In front of all these people I know. Well, know of. But that is not the point. He makes me insides feel all funny. _

_I introduced him to Uncle John, and not in the old English way before but in the American I am not in love with you in a gay way sort of voice. I thought I sounded very good. Well that is just me. But they seemed to get along because soon they were talking about all of these bands. And I was beaming at them, and I continued to beam. Because Uncle John was really the only family member that I wanted acceptance from, and if he didn't like Gerard, I would go all Frankie Ninja on him._

_So I continued to beam. Very manly for a while. Gerard and Uncle John continued to talk. I went wondering around the shop. Because well I was kind of getting bored of being ignored. Maybe Gerard would miss me. (Hopefully.) I picked out a few albums that I wanted, and brought them over to the front desk. I was only planning on getting one anyway. But I wanted to see what Gerard said, which one I should choose. _

_Then you will never guess what he did. OK you will guess because it's kind of all CHICK FLICK LIKE._

_But he let me get the other two for free! *dances*_

_And our hands grazed. I am never washing my right hand ever. __(shit I washed it. I will never go to the bathroom again...damn hygiene.)__ Like touched. Like skin on skin. *flails* I don't even know what flailing means but I am doing it anyway! Like OUR SKIN TOUCHED. Edgar do you get it. It means that my skin, touched his sexy skin. And my hand felt all tingly. _

_The point is OUR HANDS TOUCHED._

_That was the awesomist moment of my life._

Awesome Moments of My Life

By Frank Iero

_1.__When Gerard Way moved to town. (duh)_

_2.__When Gerard and I had the water fight. (duh)_

_3.__When Gerard bent over and was wearing VERY tight jeans. (you know what I am going to write)_

_4.__When Gerard smiled at me (numerous times.)_

_5.__When Gerard and I had the moment on the steps. (duh)_

_6.__When Gerard..._

_I think you get the point._

_7.__When Mikey fell into a mud puddle and when he got up Alicia was there and giggling and he blushed and wiped his glasses on his shirt and started stuttering. Hahahaha at least I am not like that._

_Then Uncle John innocently mentioned (I saw the wink that he sent my way. I love him so freaking_

_much.) the trip to his house on the lake that was happening next weekend. And that Gerard might just like to come with him and Frank. Gerard looked astonished but then (YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HE SAID!) he said he will ask his mom._

_.Yes._

_Do I sound like a 14-year-old girl?_

_I sure as hell feel like one. Anyway, OMG! He said yes. Well he said he would ask but Mrs. Way is so nice she will say yes anyway. And if she doesn't I will unleash my puppy dog eyes in her direction. The Iero eyes could make a cold hearted person melt._

_So as I was having another Gerard Attack in the middle of the store. Seemingly Mikey Way decided to walk into the room at the exact moment. And said:_

"_What will you ask mom about?" Then he turned to me._

"_Oh hey Frankie? You still coming to dinner tonight. We're going to THE SPANISH BULL" __He is two timing Alicia with Ray I swears on it!_

"_Oh Frankie, is this one of your friends? Would you like to come fishing too?" The glare I sent Mikey's Way must've meant 'Yes I want you there' because he nodded his head._

_And all of my dreams fell around my head. No fishing just together. No private talking. No kissing. OK that is a long shot, but it was there, deeply embedded in my BROKEN SOUL._

_So now I am on a Vendetta to kill Mikey. (Jimmy Crane the crayon stealer has been eliminated.) _

_.Agony. _

How Mikey Ended Up Eating A Worm

(Or How Mikey Ended Up Asking Alicia Out)

_Mikey was inspecting the worm on the grass at school. The bell had rang over an hour ago and all the students had gone home, except for Alicia. Who was staying back for extra credit in math. Why she would want extra credit in math, Mikey didn't really care. He just thought she might like someone to walk home with. So that is what got him in this position, on the ground. His white t-shirt getting stained green and looking at the yellow worm._

_He had always been interested in worms. Ever since he was a little boy. Though this worm was beautiful and if he wouldn't look like a total retard he would probably take it home and name it Albino (or Alicia no matter how stalkerish it sounded.). _

"_So what you doing?" Alicia yelled. Mikey raised his head, his glasses slipping down his face and landing on the ground. All he could see was a blurry image of a girl in front of him (or it could be a bush?). Ever since the dance, they hadn't really talked. Mikey had thought that they were going out, but once the dance was over they never spoke again. It kind of confused him. Must be girls, well that's what Ray says anyway. _

"_Uh, nothing" Mikey said. Looking guilty down at Albino. Alicia rolled her eyes._

"_You are so close to that worm, you should eat it" Mikey's eyes widened behind his glasses and his words shook._

"_Do you want me to eat the worm?" he asked, getting to his feet. Poor Albino was going to be in his stomach forever. Poor, poor albino. _

"_Yes" Mikey stared at her for a while. Before learning over to pick up the poor worm, poor, poor Albino. A hand stopped him and he looked up questionably at Alicia. Who smiled sweetly at him. _

"_I wasn't serious" laugh "look your taking me out to the movies on Friday and buying me popcorn. You are not going to touch me, or kiss me, you're allowed to hold my hand, and I may go out with you again. Is that clear Michael James Way?" Alicia said, staring straight at a shocked Mikey. Mikey nodded his head, trying to remember everything she had said (no touching, no kissing, holding hands didn't that involve touching?)_

"_Yes..Yes...Of course...Uh huh...no touching" Alicia laughed happily and then started to walk in the direction of home. She got a few metres before she turned back around. Holding her hand out expectantly:_

"_You coming" Mikey nodded his head and ran over to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. _

_He was so smooth. _


	15. Of Missing Diaries and Constilations

**Of Missing Diaries and Constellations**

14th of August 1996

11:29am

_Well, today is the first day back in "Hell" Class for a while. I don't think I should really call it Hell Class anymore. I mean, after everything that Mr. Overall told me maybe I should start to get more involved in class. OK Edgar, I know that is never going to happen, but who knows, maybe I'd be good at it? Mrs. Way always says it's good to try. Because if you don't you'll never learn anything. Mikey and Gerard think it is a pile of crap. Though I guess they have been told that all their life. It's kind of nice. _

_The date has been set for the "Wedding of all Weddings" – well according to Janette that's what it is called – the date is the 9__th__ of September. I can't help but think that something important happens around this time. Something that might've caused a screaming argument between me and my father, and my "new" and "shiny" mommy. _

_MIKEY WAY'S FREAKING BIRTHDAY! _

_I may not have forgiven him totally yet for the "Yes I Will Come With You Guys To The Lake" and stuffing up Operation KISS. Which if you try and find the acronym in that, well there is none. I just really want to kiss Gerard. Hence making it an operation. But you can't hate Mikey forever. He will go all gooey eyes on you. It's really unattractive. But Alicia will do anything for him if he gave her those eyes. _

_It's really sick, seeing how much they "love" each other. Eeep. _

_Anyway, I am in Hell Class, I don't know what I should do? Maybe I should ignore the fact that he even had a heart to heart with me. Because it is likely possible that he will too. I mean teachers aren't allowed to show emotion to students in class. Especially jocky like teachers. So yeah maybe that is what I should do? It seems like the best possible answer. For now._

12:43pm

_So I went to Hell Class. It was pretty OK. He didn't show any emotion. Well for the whole Hell Class period at least. I participated in an actual game of basket ball for once. It was fun to say the most. Mainly because most of the jocks thought that Mr. Overall was still dating my mother. It was kind of funny, and nice. To be involved in a game. Even if it was out of fear. Anyway, I think they couldn't handle that a not-so-tall-and-not-midget-like Frank Iero, can beat their asses at basket ball._

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA._

_So the class was good. Then right at the end I realised that I had to go and see the school counsellor after lunch. So you know how fun that was going to be. You remember the school counsellor that I thought was my mom dressed up as a dude. The woman with a mole. The really hairy mole. Yeah I shiver too, Edgar. Barry-The-Very-Unsophisticated-And-Attractive-Counsellor. Oh how I miss talking about him. _

_He is ever so nice to me. (And still hasn't offered me a cigarette how rude!) Now the fact that he smokes in front of me, makes him the best possibly candidate for a school counsellor. Our school must be that CHEAP. Anyway, so that kind of ruined the best Hell Class period of my life. Though once the bell rang, it made me realise that I was going to have to sit with Alicia and Mikey at a picnic table. Where they would hold hands and be all shy around each other._

_Really it was sick for me to watch. It's not like I could get up and run over to Gerard's group. Which is a while away, they hang right at the other side of the school with their year. And hold his hand. That would seem all very weird to Gerard, who doesn't know that I LOVE HIM. But I had to watch Alicia and Mikey do it together. Malicious Malicia. Hmmmph. And I think you understand what I mean anyway._

2:45pm

_Well, I am waiting for Mikey to say good-bye to Alicia. Which apparently takes a while? Stupid really. They've only been dating for 4 days. They haven't even really gone on their first date yet! It makes me want to cry. It really does. The session with Barry, was really weird. We just sat there staring at each other. And if you stare at him for a long period of time, his left eye starts to twitch. It's very amusing to watch._

_AND WHERE IS MRS. WAY?_

_I have to go and see mom the weekend after next. This weekend Uncle John (who is still down here! YAY!) Is taking me and the guys up to the cabin. Well Mrs. Way hasn't decided yet, but I think she will. Though she might not because Mr. Way is on a business trip and she might get very lonely. Today I am staying for dinner with Mrs. Way and Mikey like usual. Gerard is working late at the Coolest Music Shop on Earth and Mr. Way is never there anyway. So Uncle John is going to join us. I am going to show him all the constellations that I have been taught._

_I was surprised how fun it actually is. To look up at the stars. But it is. And don't try to count them all. Mikey did and ended up going a bit cross-eyed. It was really funny to see because; well seeing Mikey Way cross-eyed is funny enough anyway. He's eyes go all in, I know it's mean but Edgar if you saw it you would laugh too. I'm laughing now. _

_So yeah. It's going to be good. I love having picnics with the Way's. It kind of reminds me of the ones that me and Rosaline used to have before the divorce and anything. Except Rosaline is crap at constellations, and we mainly played football. (You would never have guessed but Rosaline used to live and breathe through the sport. Mr. Overall was sorry to lose her!) _

_Oh yeah, and her total brats. Adalia and Jason-Andrew well they are about 3 weeks and 1 day old. They still haven't killed me yet. I am waiting for the attack. It will possibly happen next week. So that is why I am going to ask if Mikey can stay over. Because one it will get me out of talking to my mother and sister, it will also give me something to do. Because all of my stuff would be at dad's house and well I don't want to have to bring everything back and forth, back and forth._

_YES! She has arrived! Sorry I am a tad bit excited. I LOVE Thursday nights. Almost as much as I love Gerard. But not as much!_

11pm

_That was definitely one of the best nights of my life. I am writing this while Uncle John tries to convince Mrs. Way that he is able to drive home – even though he is as drunk as Grandpa on Christmas Day. So, when we got back from Mrs. Way's house, Gerard called and said that he would be coming home early, because his boss's wife just had a baby. Mrs. Way didn't tell any of us that though. That was a surprise when he turned up half-way through the middle of the picnic._

_Which I was really grateful for. Because, Mikey had decided to invite Alicia, because apparently they can't do anything without each other anymore. So I didn't have Mikey telling me funny stories of how he was told the constellations by his mother. But I at first thought it would be OK because I had Uncle John with me. But we are both stupid at Constellations. So Mrs. Way took him aside and taught him the constellations. _

_So on the picnic mat, Mikey and Alicia sat together, heads close, talking quietly. In a really sick sort of way. Mrs. Way and Uncle John, were talking loudly and toasting things with their half filled champagne ("To GRASS *giggles*") and then there was me. All alone. Just looking up at the sky. It was really a horrible feeling now that I realise it. But well, the night got better because out of no-where a body fell down on the grass next to me. At first I screamed, a shrill, non-girly scream. But then I noticed it was Gerard and nearly fainted. Because our bodies were so close together. My shirt was rubbing against his shirt, in a non-sexual way, but they were still rubbing up and down against each other. He shook hands with Uncle John because they are "best pals". But then after that, everything turned back to normal. _

_Mikey and Alicia continued to talk. Mrs. Way and Uncle John continued to toast grass. Me and Gerard stayed in silence. Which I was kind of fine with. Then Gerard started talking quietly to me. His voice is really nice, all deep and sorta sensual in a way. He speaks in different tones. When he is being personal, he talks quietly as if it was a secret to be only shared between the two of us._

_When he is excited, his voice is loud and boisterous and can cheer up anyone's day (well his smile can just do that.) and when he is angry he doesn't talk at all. He rather gives you this stare that says "I'm disappointed in you" he must've got that from Mrs. Way because Mr. Way was too funny to have a stare like that! Seriously. _

"Who's the girl? Mikey's all over?" _he asked._

"Oh that's Malicious Malicia" _I accidently – seriously – said. Gerard laughed._

"Well what an odd name for a girl" _he said his voice ringing with laughter. I smiled calmly __shyly like a freaking girl._

"No, well, Malicia is Mikey and Alicia together and... you don't really care do you?" _I finished. Gerard shrugged his shoulders._

"I don't mind. As long as you don't start talking about constellations. I really do hate constellations." _I was surprised when he said that. I mean constellations are fun, with all the stories behind them. _

"What do you mean? Constellations are fun" _Gerard laughed again._

"Frank, I have been staring at constellations all my life. If I hear another story about a constellation I might shoot myself." _I don't like thinking about Gerard shooting himself. And I do not know what possessed me to say it but I did. _

"Well don't you think looking at the stars is kind of romantic?" _He turned his head and looked at me, calculating what he was going to say or something. When he didn't say anything I had continued._

"Well, lying on a blanket. With the love of your life, the night sky like a blanket and it's just you, your love and the stars. I mean it can't get any more romantic than that?" _Gerard smiled. He smiled; it was soft and just a small tug at the corner of his lips. He then, you will never believe it, pulled me into a one arm hug embrace. My face resting against his chest. He was really warm, compared to the night and was very comfortable. Kind of like the old lounge at my grandmother's house. Not that I am comparing Gerard to an old couch. He is way too good for that! He then chuckled against me head. The feeling going through my body._

"You, Frank Iero, are one of kind. Don't ever change"

_*is ded*_

15th of August 1996

6:45am

_So, Mrs. Way woke us up all early for school. To have a breakfast together. Secretly I reckon she just likes being able to feed a full table of people. I think it's the only reason she cooks anymore. Or the fact that Mikey is not trust anywhere near toasters could be another reason. But, anyway she woke us all up, and I handed her the invitation to the wedding. She clucked her tongue and stared at it for a while._

_I wouldn't have been angry if she said she didn't want to come, I would have been upset, but I know that I wouldn't want to be "friendly" with my family. They are the worst type of family to be friendly with. Though she put on a fake grin – I knew her to well to know that it was fake – and then she said "We'd love to go". I wonder why should would go if she didn't want to? It couldn't be for me could it?_

_So at least I know that at the wedding of ALL DOOM. There will be someone there to hold my hand and let me get through another bad mistake an Iero has made. Uncle John, piled ten pancakes on top of his plate, and I could get why he would. Mrs. Way was the best cook in the world. Mikey of course was the last one to come down. Uncle John was at the table sitting in Vince's seat. Gerard was getting the sauce. He self-consciously threw it behind him, and hit Uncle John in the head. I laughed. What it was funny. _

_Mikey handed the newspaper to Uncle John, and when Mikey sat down at the table, I stole the comic section off of him. Mikey and Gerard had their sauce war, which was always amusing to watch and Mrs. Way looked over the mess with a critical eye. A morning with the Way's can never go wrong._

7:14am

YES GERARD AND MIKEY CAN COME TO THE LAKE! WOOT WOOT *DANCES* *STILL DANCES* ONLY IF MRS. WAY CAN COME TOO BUT! GERARD IS COMING TO THE LAKE!

16th of August

The Drive Up To The Lake House

_The drive up to the lake house was the most fun drive I have ever had in my life. We had all gone in Uncle John's SUV. Mrs. Way in the front with him talking about things adults talk about, the weather, what was on the news, the weather again? Nothing really interesting. In the back was Mikey and Ray (I convinced Mr. Toro to let him go. My evil plan is to have Mikey occupied so I can have alone time with Gerard *Cackles*). Me and Gerard were in the middle. It was the coolest ride ever._

_We first played punch buggy, that was fun, but now I have bruises all over my arms. Gerard can punch really hard. I should have expected that. Shouldn't I? Anyway, so we played punch buggy, I won __lost.__ Gerard was all cool about losing __winning._

_Then we played Eye Spy, that was fun. Well except for the fact that Gerard can't rhyme even if it hit him in the face!_

_Eye Spy With My Little Eye_

_A frog about to die_

_With ice-cream and apple pie_

_OK so maybe it rhymes. But what Frog would die with ice-cream and apple pie? I don't think so._

_The drive went mostly along with that. But the coolest thing about it was when Uncle John had to slam his breaks because he was about to hit another idiotic car that stopped in the middle of the road. And I fell sideways onto Gerard. That was the best moment of my life. I fell on top of him. Not mushy peas. I know your jealous. I can feel it._

_Hehehehe, I fell on top of him. Like on top. Could this trip get any better?_

How Frank Fell Into A Puddle of Water 

(Or, How Frankie Lost Edgar)

The gang jumped out of the car. They had arrived at the lake-house. Frank had never been there himself, but the night before they had arrived it had been raining. Taking off into a run to get the biggest and best bedroom, he didn't see the puddle that was in his way. Tripping over a rock and falling into the puddle. Frank could hear Mikey and Ray laughing. But when Gerard pulled him off and chuckled at how stupid he looked. Frank couldn't help but join in too (Gerard's laugh was contagious.)

They all but one ventured into the house, still laughing at how stupid Frank looked. The one that didn't bent down and picked up the small book. "What's this?" The books pages were creased as if being turned many times continuously. The cover was scribbled on, with 5 big words standing out.

EDGAR

TBC

(In diary form of course!)


	16. Of Super Glue and Rikey

Of Super Glue and Rikey-ness

_On a notepad_

_Sitting in Sammy's Cafe_

_(Saturday)_

_Frank Iero_

I HAVE LOST MY FUCKING EDGAR JOURNAL

(that is all)

Part Sixteen: Of Super Glue and Rikey-ness

19th of August

(Sunday)

4am

_I'm sorry._

4:01am

_I promise that I will write in you every day, and make a shrine in your honour. For thy is sorry for losing his very best friend..._

4:11am

_So I guess you want to know who evilly stole the diary from me. So I will explain everything from the start of the trip up. From the diary entry before I explained how I FELL ON TOP OF GERARD! And all that good stuff that made my stomach all tingly. Anyway so after I slowly pulled myself off of Gerard (antagonizingly slowly.) I joined conversation with Mikey and Ray. _

_Believe it or not!_

_But if you didn't know that Malicious Malicia were together you would think that this was one big gay trip. Mikey and Ray, me and Gee (Hehehe) and well Mrs. Way and Uncle John can't do anything anyway. Though seriously you would think that Ray and Mikey were dating. Mikey practically worships the ground that Ray walks on. Ever since we went to the 'Spanish Bull'. Mikey practically fell in boy love with Ray._

_Ray's cute in an afro totally heterosexual sort of way. Though not as hot as Gerard. Nothing is as hot as Gerard. The only thing that ever came as being as hot as Gerard was that Matthew camp tour guide guy, and I am never going to see him again. Especially after he willingly admitted to liking dance music. Ewww._

_So I turned around to join into the conversation with Mikey and Ray. Who were oddly enough talking about which dark creatures were better. Vampire or Werewolf. It kind of sucked conversation wise as both of them liked Werewolves better, but I am always up for a good standing up for Vampires. Surprisingly Mrs. Way liked werewolves better than vampires. The little minx she is. Werewolves are all right, but they are not really dark creatures all of the time. Only once a month or every full moon. Vampires are just always evil. Really it's fascinating. _

_So I joined into the conversation wasn't really all that interesting especially when Uncle John threatened that we'd have to dust the house if we wouldn't shut up for ten minutes to hear the end of the football. Really Uncle John, I thought you were coll. (I still love you...) _

_So we all sat in silence, it was kind of like a competition to see who could last the longest without speaking. After a while it got restless because Gerard hardly spoke unless spoken too, Mikey would not let my win because I was sure to gloat about it every damn time I see him till something new came along. Mrs. Way was reading a romance novel of some sort and Ray was playing with himself (bwahahaha you get it?) nah just kidding he wasn't do anything. Though he did try and do air guitar. It didn't work. (His hair tickled the back of my neck. It tickled.)_

4:59am

_..._

_Anyway, so I don't know what really happened, like how I left the journal behind or something. I guess I could have left it in the car, though I am pretty sure that I put it in my pocket as Gerard told me about this dog that he and Mikey had saved when he was younger. I kind of like could have dropped it, while he was amazing me with this heroic story. __I did not trip over a rock and then fall into the mud. I then did not laugh at myself when really I was crying on the inside. Crying. Whatever._

_So, I don't really know how I lost it, though I can tell you what happened between the time I lost it till the time I re-found it. The house was beautiful; it was made of this really dark mahogany sort of wood. Looked really expensive. Uncle John as never one to be stingy on money. Most of the Iero family isn't close, sure I am close to Grandmom and Grandpop but the family wasn't one of the closest families in history. Though don't get me wrong, we do pull out for each other in the end. Like Uncle John did for dad in the divorce. _

_Anyway he had never been stingy on money and well everyone else in the family is. Like I get it we are Italian and we do breed a lot of kids but come on Christmas is the time of the year that you can spend and spend and not feel guilty. Like it was actually a law to spend and spend and spend (and if it isn't it sure as hell could be!)._

_But he bought all the twenty albums that I wanted that was on the list. Sure some of them were his and given to me second hand. But I don't really care about that! But at least 10 of them were bought and that is like 10x20 which is like 200 bloody dollars (I think). _

_So I wasn't surprised really to see how expensive the place looked. Especially for a lake house. It was really sort of cool. There was four steps up to the house and a really wide and all around the house balcony. It really did look good. A few metres away from the house was a bridge that fell over a strip of small lake and a few metres from that was an area to fish. Really this was a Fishermans best orgasm for a place to live. Uncle John was never one to fish, but I guess it comes with the territory of being a lawyer (I'm sure he golf's too). _

_So after I was dripping with mud we walked inside the house and really it was even better than the outside. The inside was like walking into a house fit for a Queen. The first thing you see when you go into the house, is the long walk way. There are four doors and an elegant sort of staircase. The staircase was carpeted only in the middle and leaving a bit of the dark wood peeking through (the same wood as outside.). The four doors led to different areas in the house. One led to the kitchen, the other to the dining room. Another to a study and the very last one before the staircase led to the lounge room. It was really expensive. I felt kind of odd in the house. I was never met for the rich life. Give me the simple life any day._

_Well, maybe. If Gerard was rich I sure wouldn't mind changing life styles (in a flash.) _

_Anyway I ran upstairs because there is no way in hell that I am getting the crappy room when it is my Uncle's house. Running into the nearest room, I placed my bag on the bed and sunk into the mattress. Really the mattress should have been illegal because it was so comfy. Better than both of my beds at my parent's house. I really should move there, there is nothing to worry about up here at least._

_Mikey and Ray picked a room close to each other of course. Actually so close that they were sharing a room. You know I wonder if Alicia get's jealous of Ray. Because it isn't a secret of Mikey's 'affections' for Ray. Well has she even met Ray? I don't think she has ever been to the Spanish Bull before? Hmmm did Mr. Alicia's father do anything other than the comic book store (working for him rocks. Well whenever I work anyway usually I get there and he tells me to sit down and read comic books. Best. Job. Ever!) I will never know._

_Mikey and Ray got a room together. Then you know how in the movies that your mother watches Ed? (Do you even have a mother?). The one where the girl likes the boy, and then one minute in the hallway or the cafe or the CD shop they bump into each other and the boy is all charming, and makes the girl swoon. And then all of a sudden the guy kisses the girl and they start going out then the guy becomes a total bastard and cheats on her with some girl, and then they break up. And the girl and the boy are all depressed and then its somehow the formal and the guys apologises to the girl in front of the crowd and they kiss and everyone cheers and my mom tears up. Those crappy movies well you can say that I will never ever get one of those because guess who Gerard had to room with._

_No not me! So you cannot guess that, but my UNCLE JOHN. Apparently in my rush to get the biggest bedroom I only realised that there was four. Mikey and Ray sharing took one, I took another one, Mrs. Way took the third one and then there was two left over. The room with another set of double beds. And they were TOTALLY FINE WITH IT! Screw them. Well I got over it quickly because well, Gerard wasn't supposed to know that I __was head over heels, do cartwheels and marry a French stripper in love with him__ liked him more than a friend. And glaring at Uncle John wouldn't have been the best way to keep that from happening._

_And I couldn't hate Uncle John for long anyway. It was unpossible, impossible whatever._

_I unpacked my bag, I dunno why I did, I mean I was going to go home in like 3 days and I have had a lot of experience in packing and unpacking things (maybe I should make that my career, pack things for people because I am getting pretty good at it. Aren't there competitions on who can pack the fastest, I could totally win that I reckon.) But well, this was one of the nicest places that I have ever stayed in, and well it would be a pretty cool place to live._

_Especially if there were any hot fisherman. So I unpacked all of my stuff that really wasn't any fun. After I unpacked my stuff I made my way down to Repulsive Rikey's room (because seriously, if there was going to be any gay couple in my life, it was going to be me and Gerard. Nobody bloody else.). I didn't bother knocking on the door, but I wish I did because the sight I saw was one of the things I wish that I had never seen in my whole life._

_RAY AND MIKEY IN THE MIDST OF A VERY TESTOSTERONE FILLED FIGHT WITH LIMBS FLYING THIS WAY AND THAT WAY AND THIS WAY AND THAT WAY AND IT WAS NOT VERY PRETTY. __MAYBE_

_Like the one thing you don't want to have to see is your best friend fighting in very close proximity with another dude. It was just not on. Unless it was me and Gerard it is not on. I wonder what Alicia would say, because I have very good black mail material. Well also did the person who stole my diary but they were nice enough to give it back. Some people are so nice. Then you have Mikey who will steal your pancakes in the morning._

_Anyway by the time we arrived at the place it was like late on Friday night so Uncle John decided to take us to this restaurant that was called Sammy's Cafe. Which seriously I thought was weird. One reason because well usually restaurants were more sophisticated (well maybe the Spanish bull isn't sophisticated but that is more of a diner anyway, and Danny Toro is one cool bloke. Always stepping outside of the box. I wouldn't be surprised if he sold Chinese just because it was different to every other Spanish restaurant.) like the well I can't really think of one right now, but you know what I mean._

_And well, wouldn't it be a cafe, if it was called Sammy's cafe. But we went anyway; we all got back into the car, in the exact same seating. Which was good for me, the only depressing thing is that we had no near fatal accidents so I didn't get to fall on top of Gerard again. So, that was a sucker in a nutshell. So we got to the cafe, and you know what it reminded me of, something that you would go to in the sixties or something. Red cushion chairs, sparkling white tables. Serviette holders so silver they blind. It was really all sixties I felt like doing the time warp or something. Did the time warp come out in the sixties? Who knows? _

_So the good thing about Sammy's Cafe was that they sold like nearly everything. Ray ordered the least Spanish looking meal. I guess it would suck owning a Spanish Restaurant especially if you have to see the food and smell it every day. It would make me sick. I ordered a vegetarian burger (because I am that hippie like. Bring on the marijuana, and the bongos! Do you reckon I would look good with dreadlocks in my hair?). It was nice. Surprisingly. _

_So I think it was around there when I realised that I had lost you. I kind of went like silent for a while. Gerard had been oddly silent since the ride up, he got involved in some of the conversation but when our arms brushed he would freeze and just stare anywhere other than at me. I guess it's worrying, I mean I'm not that ugly, I am actually really attractive. But it must be something else, because it's only when he gets touched he freezes up. Detective Iero to the case._

_He also was holding the locket really protectively. Usually he just lets it hang underneath his t-shirt, and other times it peaks through his band tees but he never ever grasped it before. Well in front of me at least. When I asked Mikey he said it wasn't his right to tell, I wonder what that means. I am really bad at picking things apart; I would suck badly as a detective. But I know that the locket has something to do with it. Hmmm..._

_Interesting._

_Dinner wasn't at all that exciting. _

_It was kind of like a normal dinner. Everyone ordered what they wanted. Gerard predictably ruined Mikey's meal, and Mikey of course kicked him in the leg. I wonder if he has a permanent bruise on that part of his leg. I wouldn't be that surprised. I can see him explaining it to his great, great grandchildren._

"_And this is when my sonsofabitch of a brother kicked me in the leg. More than once." _

_For some reason I can't see Gerard saying sonsofabitch, that's more of a Vincent Way sort of thing to do. Actually I can see Mikey saying that more than I can see Gerard saying it. It's just a Gee thing to do. Swear like that. I don't think he has even sworn at his mother. Bless his little heart. _

_Ray swapped plates with Mikey when he realised his dish was Spanish and ate the ruined dinner perfectly happy to do it also. I of course sat back amused, it is surprising how much things can change over such a short time. Like I would still be friends with Corny Conner, and possibly having the boringist life in the world._

_And then there would be no GERARD! No, I don't like that life at all. That life would be equally depressing and definitely not as fun. Like I can't imagine not having picnics with Mrs. Way and Mikey anymore, looking at Constellations. Or not going to the Spanish Bull with them and having dinner while Danny Toro tells the same joke every week ("What do you get..."). It stopped being funny the first time. _

_It just wouldn't be the life of Frank – Revolved. It would be Frank Iero. Really that was pathetic._

_So that night when we all stumbled home tired, Gerard was the first to leave for his room. He was oddly silent again, and grasping the locket in his hands. Mikey and Mrs. Way looked at him sadly, and Ray was equally as confused as I was. Again, I think Repulsive Rickey are less platonic then they try to let on. Heck me and Gerard are sadly more platonic then them! _

_Uncle John followed after him; if anyone can get Gerard to talk it was Uncle John. He has that caring lawyer affect about him. He just always looks like he cares about what you have to say. He really is a wicked Uncle. Mikey and Ray left to their room shortly after this leaving me and Mrs. Way alone. She didn't say anything just wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to my room. _

_You know how awkward it is to write something really mushy._

_It makes me just blush thinking that I am thinking that._

_I am a guy. Well a gay guy so that changes EVERYTHING. Apparently. _

_She put her arm around me and led me into the room. Tucked me into my bed and kissed me on the forehead. Do you know how weird it felt? Like that wasn't a normal situation for me._

_AHHHH MY HAND CRAMPED UP. FUCKKKKKK IT._

_But she then left me in my room and let me sleep. Not that I got much sleep anyway. I got straight out of bed and started to look for you. Went through all my draws, looked under the bed in cupboards that I didn't even open and I even chanced sneaking into Repulsive Rikey's room to see if Evil Mikey had stolen it. It looked like he hadn't. I was so sure that it was him._

_I went to bed anyway, even if it was not the best sleep I have ever had. I was worried over a book. No offence Edgar, but other people would find that very weird. Very weird. __They'd probably try to re-enter me back into rehab._

_The next day was really fun. Gerard and Mrs. Way were awake by the time that I came down. Uncle John exited his and Gerard's room at the same time as me and we made our way down stairs. Do you know even when we are on 'vacation' he still wears a business suit like he will be called away in any minute. Sort of like FBI agents, do they own anything other than suits? That is all you ever see them wearing. It must get really sweaty in there in summer._

_That reminds me, Gerard would make a really hot FBI agent. Can you imagine? His long dark hair making him look mysterious. All the criminals falling over his feet and making him win every case, and his name becoming more famous than Bond (, James Bond). That would be really hot. We got downstairs and do you want to guess what Mrs. Way and Gerard were making for breakfast. _

_P _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_So she made the pancakes. Really nothing can get better than Mrs. Way and Gerard's pancakes. Even if they have it every breakfast. It's like they can't cook anything other than that for breakfast. Not that I am complaining. It's not as if I can cook, and Mikey's been banned from toasters so it's not like he can cook either. Imagine what he would do with a deep fryer? _

_Breakfast went as usual. _

_Did I ever mention that I met a guy called Edgar? Yeah he was working at Sammy's Cafe. He was kind of a snob, so I don't like him. Really he just ruins the name. I think that we should kill him, I mean no one deserves a name so awesome to be such a snob. Not the point, after breakfast Uncle John took as all fishing. I got kind of bored of fishing after the first five minutes, and Gerard hadn't bothered trying in the first place ("fish don't like me"). Mikey and Ray had stuck their poles in the grass and were playing a really bad game of football. (I think it is only so they can touch each other.)_

_According to Mrs. Way me and Gerard were 'party poopers'. So she sent us out to get some food for tonight's dinner. I wonder what she is making though. She really is the most awesome cook on the planet. And Gerard comes close._

_He would make the perfect little housewife. _

_Mikey says that it's lucky I'm too young to get a tattoo, because I'd probably have Gerard's name tattooed on my ass by now. Totally not on topic, but come on even I have more dignity than that._

_Gerard took Uncle John's SUV ("If you get one scratch on my baby I will make you eat your testicles Way. Oh and here's some money, go buy yourself a coffee or something" my Uncle is bad.) and the ride to the shops was quite. He really didn't get involved too much in the conversation._

_Like didn't he want to be here? I didn't force him to come. It looked like he was having a shitty time. But well, no need to muse over it. Just give me another head ache. _

_Like I need it._

_You know, I never realised how boring shopping for grocery's are until you shop with someone who can cook. They actually look at what is on the back of the package and compare it to others LIKE IT MATTERS. Gerard took 5 minutes in the spices section. I didn't even KNOW they had a spices section till today. And I bet there is also a section for condoms and lube.__ I so did not go looking and get caught by the manager. _

_After Gerard finally stopped getting an ulcer over which brand was better we bought the stuff and went home. Gerard really wasn't in the mood for any coffee or shit, so we went straight back to the lake house. I was happy for once to get away from Gerard. I know can you believe I just said that. But it was awkward and he wouldn't let go of that locket, it was as if it had been super glued to his hand._

_OH MY GOD, MAYBE IT HAD!_

_When I went to go check again on the fish, they had caught three big ones and about nine smaller ones. Poor little fishes. Mikey was enjoying himself because he caught two of the big fishes, and Ray was scowling at him. So maybe it was all platonic. _

_..._

_Nah._

_It's just way too obvious._

_So we fished for longer, I read a magazine I found in my Uncle's Car. Can you believe that there is actual a magazine for lawyers. It is really boring, especially when you read an article on a woman suing another woman for sleeping with her husband, when the poor woman thought the man she was dating was single. Can I say that's just really pathetic?_

_And I know pathetic._

_I live with pathetic._

_Gerard didn't show up to dinner so I was kind of worried. Though he did go to the toilet once and I saw him still holding the damn locket in his hand. I mean really. What was so special about the locket?_

_Mikey and Ray retreated to their room fairly early. You know, Mikey is my best friend but lately it's been, oh I have to see Ray, oh I have to see Alicia. No I have to see Frankie. Well at least I have Gerard. Well had, haven't seen the real Gerard for a while._

_So you're probably wondering who had my diary. Well it was surprising because it was the least person that I expected. You would have never suspected it. When I went to bed because I was lonely, I had decided that I for once and for all had lost you. It was really depressing, I know that I only had a hundred or so pages left, but still I wanted to keep you or something. _

_I was surprised when the person came into the room and sat on my bed. Handing me the book. Fingers brushing against mine, though even when handed back still grasped tightly between fingers. My eyes were wide; I mean what if they had read it, what they would have thought. They would seriously be offended. _

_I was even more surprised when the person took a seat on the bed next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and talking to me, just plainly talking to me. About everything, life, my life, my sister, my mom, my dad and Gerard and how they know what I am feeling. They know what it is like to have unrequited love. And that if I ever needed to talk to someone, they were always going to be there._

_I had never felt closer to an adult then I had in my whole entire life._

_I had never expected it to be my Uncle John._


	17. Does Not Exist  Sorry

Chapter 17

Hi, So The author of this fic's original journal was deleted and chapter 17 was deleted along with it. ): I am sorry. I am doing my best to look for it and when I find it I shall repost it. Again, My apologies.


	18. 1000 Ways To Make A Simmon Love You pt1

1000 Ways To Make A Simmon Love You (pt 2)

The Movie Cinema

1901

Various points of view

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SHOW HAS BEEN CANCELLED!" Alicia demanded punching her fist onto the table. The guy behind the counter chewed loudly on his piece of gum and over exaggeratedly popped it right in front of her face. If Mikey hadn't been crying on the inside on how bad this date was going then maybe he would have defended her.

"Look lady..."

"My name is Alicia" the guy rolled his eyes.

"And mine is Gary. I don't care, just listen here the show has been cancelled. One too many "gay" allusions." The guy said sarcastically.

"The media is a bunch of faggots that liked to demand control. Gays are just as normal as everyone else. Except the sex is a lot hotter and there is no chance in hell you're going to get pregnant. So really America can shove its big dick up the corporate media's ass because that's all the sex they'll ever get..."

"YOU SAID IT SISTER" Frankie yelled from the car, blushing and ducking behind Mrs Way (who was in fucking pain.) The apathetic boy behind the counter took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it,

"Hey, isn't it a bit rude to smoke on the job?" Alicia said impatiently, the guy rolled his eyes.

"Ohh, do you want me to call the manager" the guy asked (sarcastically.) Alicia looked at him open mouthed.

"Hold on a second." Gary stepped away from the counter and titled his head to the side.

"Oi, Gary." Someone (Frankie) snickered.

"Oh wait, that's me" Alicia rolled her eyes and turned to Mikey exasperated.

"Let s get your mom to a hospital and you can buy me dinner. Maybe, unless the hospital is closed and you have to drive all the way to Kentucky just to get a doctor for her" Mikey nodded his head and turned towards this Gary dude. Who was now trying to smoke three cigarettes at the same time!

"You're going to get cancer and die." Mikey told him. The guy shrugged.

"Live to die right..." Mikey stared at him for a while, before Alicia placed a hand on his arm,

"Let's leave this dude before he has an orgasm from all of his sarcasm"

_("I wish Alicia, I wish...")_

The Hospital

1934

Various

"OK you're all suited up. Next time Catherine I suggest less yoga..." the doctor led her out of the room and to the waiting room.

"Looks like your whole family is here for you..." he said his arm suggesting to Mikey, Frank, Gerard and Alicia. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes, most of them anyway" smiling tight lipped she walked over to her boys and Alicia.

"Well who is hungry?" she asked with a true smile. All of them nodded their heads and they made their way out of the hospital. Mrs. Way put an arm around Alicia's shoulder.

"This is what happens when you date a Way. Don't expect anything special..." Alicia nodded at Mrs. Way.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Mikey..." Mrs. Way laughed and they all entered Gerard's car, it was time for dinner at the Toro's restaurant. Even if they missed their favourite night (games night.)

The Spanish Bull

2000

Various

The fivesome walked into the Spanish Bull. Danny Toro waved behind the counter and opened the counter door to join them at the usual table. Frankie took Vincent's usual seat and Gerard pulled up a chair since it would only be considerate for Alicia to have a comfy chair seeming as it was her date with his brother. Danny Toro with his wild curls walked over to them holding a notepad and one menu. He handed it to Alicia.

"I swear every month you come, you bring a new person. Welcome to Danny's Spanish bull" A very curly Ray Toro decided to make his way out of the kitchen and groaned when he saw the family.

"Pop, did you forget to tell ma that we adopted 5 more family members" Mikey grinned when he saw Ray.

"HI RAY!"

"Mikes" Ray said hi-fiving Mikey and sliding into the seat next to him. He grinned at Alicia.l

"So is this the future Mrs. Way then?" Alicia stared hard at Ray for a while.

"Yes. And are you the future Mr. Curly Fries" she gestured to his hair. Ray stared at her for a while, Mikey's face a sheen white till Ray burst out into laughter.

"You better propose, because I may just steal her away from you. Alicia, just letting you know I love you like Frankie loves Gerard..."

"What! I don't" Frank blushed and ducked his head behind a coke glass. Gerard rolled his eyes and eyed the menu.

"Look, I usually love having conversations with you guys but really, I am so hungry I might start eating Frank here. And Frank is small and there is not enough of him to go around to all of us... so FEED ME!" he said, totally ignoring Ray's comment.

"OK. Chillax, i'll stop wooeing the Mrs." Ray said, holding his hands up.

"So, I heard the joke the other day... An American, An Indian and A Spanish walk into the bar..."

The Way's House

2359

Various

"Oh they grow up so fast... I remember when Mikey was just a little boy..." Gerard sent Frankie a side long glance and frowned.

"But..." he started. Frank sshed him

"Quiet you're ruining the moment." Frankie said harshly, Gerard smiled despite himself.

"They grow up so fast..." Frank moaned again.

"I know Frankie, I know" Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's shoulder and Frankie happily rested his head there with a sigh. Mikey and Alicia sat on the front porch talking and Mrs. Way sent a sly wink Frankie's way. _How he loved his family._

The Way's Front Porch

2359

Mikey and Alicia

Mikey glanced sideways at Alicia who was looking at the house across the street from there's. Hundreds of things flew through his head on what to say and none of them seemed to be the right thing to say. So he said the first thing that felt the closest to being the right thing.

"So sorry for being the shittiest date on the planet" Alicia shrugged her shoulders.

"You weren't the shittiest" she smiled at him slowly "more like the extremely shittiest date, dude family dates don't happen till ages away, I think you skipped a couple of chapters in the manual." Mikey laughed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Yes well, Way's have never been the most perfect date" Mikey's eyes followed Alicia's and saw that she was looking at his best friend and his brother. They really were ridiculous. 

"Frank's totally in love with him" Alicia said a few minutes later. Mikey looked at her closely before nodding her heard.

"I think everybody knows that except for Gerard. And I don't think Frank even realises how much he loves my brother" Mikey added. Alicia nodded her head.

"Knowing my brother he will be married with kids before he realises Frank is the love of his life..." Alicia smiled at the picture.

"You know, Frank spends a lot of time with you..."

"Yes he's one of the family...well at least mom thinks so..."

"But doesn't he have his own family..."

"Trust me there is nothing more fucked up then the Iero's. Really Frank's just a little lost..." Mikey said sadly.

"Don't really know how broken, but he definitely needs a motherly figure in his life..."

"He was totally quiet on Monday without you. I thought he was going to jump off a bridge"

"I am surprised he didn't... Alicia I am really sorry about tonight." Alicia shrugged her shoulders and a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Mikey, you give the girl the best date she could ever ask for" Mikey turned away and blushed, brushing his hand against Alicia's, she twined her fingers with him.

"I really like you, don't ask me why, but I do? Even if you are in love with Ray and could possibly leave me for him and have curly red head kids but I like you, and well you amuse me...so" she then took a deep breath in and leaned forward and kissed Mikey lightly on the lips. She pulled away and they look awkwardly at each other. Blushes on both of their cheeks.

"I should go" Alicia said quickly glad to see her father's car coming towards the house. She got up and brushed at her pants. Releasing her hands from Mikey's and jogging over to the car.

"Alicia, I'm sorry" Mikey yelled after her. She paused and turned around.

"I'm not" she said face flushed and walked the rest of the way to the car. Mikey grinned and watched her go happily.

_I am so smooth._


	19. 1000 Ways To Make A Simmon Love You pt2

1000 Ways To Make A Simmon Love You (pt 1)

(Or How To Come Out Alive From A Date With A Way)

Alicia Simmons House

1800 hours

Alicia's Point of View

Alicia dabbed at her right eye, the eyeliner smudging under the lid. Frustrated she threw the pencil down and stomped her foot impatiently. Looking good took a lot of time, looking great took hours. Her father's worried voice came from behind the door.

"Alicia snugglepup, are you OK in there?" he asked. Alicia rolled her eyes and mentally gagged at _snugglepup_. Her dad really needed to get a date, and bad. Rolling the pencil under the lid of her eyes she watched the darkness thicken through each stroke.

"Nothing, my eyeliner is trying to kill me" she answered. She heard her dad sigh in relief and could hear his heavy footsteps walk away from her door, with a yell of "Oh good" trailing behind him. If there was any way to die, one of the strangest would be by eyeliner, she mused as she played around with the mascara. Her dad didn't like when she wore her make-up thick. She really didn't understand what was so bad about it. It's not like she dressed like a slut or anything. She did have some morals. It's just like face paint, she told her dad one time. But he wouldn't budge. She was only allowed to wear it so thick when it was night, and nobody could see it. She really wondered what was the point of applying it in the first place. Mikey was never going to see it.

Though she wondered if sometimes Mikey could see at all through those thick glasses. She had been waiting weeks for him to ask her out. Maybe he really was as blind as Frank says. _Blind to love_, she chuckled. She was far from loving Mikey. Caring maybe, but love? No. She saw love, whenever her mother used to look in her father's eyes every time at dinner. The way she used to watch football with dad even though she despised the sport, just to see him smile. That she hasn't seen with Mikey yet. Maybe she never will. But she won't get anywhere if she didn't try. A good motto for a good person, her mother would have said. How she misses her mother.

Smiling sadly through the mirror. She applied the last stroke and dropped the pencil satisfied. Sometimes all you need is a little patience and the job will get done right. She just hoped that Mikey wasn't too early and had to stay and talk to her dad. Who knows they could end up having the date with her father. She shivered at the prospect. Hopefully for one time, Mikey would do something right. Hopefully.

Mikey Way's House

1800 hours

Mikey's Point of View

"Answer the phone" Mikey muttered. Holding the phone to his ear. Gerard looked up amused from his comic book before quickly looking down when Mikey noticed. Mikey's wrath was barely unacceptable. Gerard knew to stand clear. "Pick up the phone you fuckin- FRANKLINANTHONYTHOMASIERO" Mikey barked down the phone. Gerard sympathised for Frank and turned another page in his comic book, that poor boy had to deal with his brother, that poor, poor boy. Mikey's eyes gleamed from behind the phone.

"Where are you? I told you to be here ten minutes ago?" Mikey screeched, rubbing at his eyes. Gerard snickered silently when he saw the front door open and a bemused Frank Iero walked quietly into the house. He shyly waved and ducked behind the staircase.

"Well, see what happened was is this vampire come out of no-where and decided to suck my blood. But then superman came out of no-where also and totally kicked his ass. Which pissed me off because the vampire was kind of hot..." Mikey turned around when he realised that Frankie was in the house. Slamming his phone shut he pulled Frank out of the corner and thrust him into the room.

"You are late"

"You are crazy" Gerard looked up and gave a look that said _clearly_. Mikey nodded his head fast and paced around the living room. Mrs. Way sang softly in the kitchen oblivious to her sons undoing, while Frankie and Gerard watched entertained. _It's good being gay._ They both thought, strangely at the same time. Blushes rose on their cheeks and they refused to look anywhere other than Mikey till he burst out.

"Where is my bloody shirt? I can't go to a date without my bloody shirt. She would think I am coming on to fast." He paused and turned to Frank. "Where the bleeding fuck is my shirt?" Frank bit his lip to stop the giggle.

"It's on your back" Mikey's eyes fell down to his stomach and blushed when he realised he was wearing the shirt. Flushed he shrugged his shoulders.

"You sure, cause suddenly I feel very naked" he admitted. Frank burst into giggles. Rolling around on the couch at the prospect of Mikey being naked. Skinny and naked. _Hahahaha._

"I'm sure Mikes" Gerard re-assured. His brother sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Anyway" Frank butt in "It's probably the nerves" Frank suggested. Mikey rubbed his hands together.

"Nerves, yes right well. Dr. Phil got it wrong for once. You don't picture them naked, you picture yourself naked. No wonder it never works."

"Always knew he had a secret vendetta against people. Evil man. Evil. Evil" Gerard laughed and punched Frankie playfully in the shoulder. "You said it dude" Frankie beamed at Gerard. While Mikey stood impatient in front of them.

"By god, get over your love lives and 'does he like me' and help ME! I'm the one on a date tonight. Not you bloody wankers" Mikey reminded them. Using his hands to prove his point. Frank and Gerard blushed and Gerard coughed into his hand.

"Yes right." Frankie said to calm his girly nerves at sitting next to Gerard "Have you tried yoga. I remember after mom and dad had a pretty nasty fight mom would get out these tapes called 'Yoga Yourself" which kind of sounds like an innuendo and "Are You A Yoga God or Goddess?" really strange. But they seemed to relax her." Frankie rambled. Mikey stared at Frank for a long minute,

"And you think I willingly have yoga tapes on me" Mikey said incredulously. "You're the gay one remember" Gerard laughed and turned another page loudly of his comic. Mrs. Way came from the kitchen and pulled her hair into a nice natural pony tail.

"What's this about yoga Michael" she asked.

"Mikey..." pausing "Nothing, Frank thinks it will calm my nerves. But I told him we don't have any tapes on us..." Mrs. Way stood tall.

"Why yes we do... and I think that's a fabulous idea. I'll go get the mats" she beamed and almost ran out of the room excited. Mikey turned his glare to Frank who shrugged helplessly. Gerard flicked another page in the comic.

"I am not doing yoga" he said.

And that's how the Mikey, Frank, Mrs. Way and Gerard ended up doing yoga. Definitely not as comfortable as they make it out to be.

_("What's next bloody cucumber on the eyes or something...")_

Alicia's House

1835 hours

Alicia's Point of View

"...I do not understand you sometimes. Are we even related? That's it I am adopted and you shower me with things so when you do break it to me I don't hate you and run off to my other parents. Right now, I am seriously considering it" Alicia's father looked up and frowned.

"Snugglepup" Alicia's father warned, before raising the camera and clicking it again, the flash nearly blinding Alicia.

"Just one more photo" he said, taking another two or three. She glared and sunk down into the couch. Her face set in an unattractive frown. Alicia's father sat down beside her. Playing with the camera in his hands. If Alicia strained herself hard enough she would think that he was crying. Looking at her father she realised that he was and sighed.

"Dad..." and then her dad pulled her in a big hug. Tears running down his face, she pat his shoulder awkwardly.

"My baby girl is growing up" he sniffled against her shoulder. Alicia rolled her eyes "You absolutely sure I am not adopted. Switched at birth? Immaculately conceived?" Alicia near begged. Her father shook his head. His plump body practically suffocating Alicia. "I was the one that made love..."

"Ewww dad Ewww you and mom never had sex ever" Alicia's father shook his head.

"How else would you have been conceived without sexual intercourse" his father questioned. Alicia put her hands over your ears.

"I can't hear you... lalalala...no I can't." Alicia's father stopped sniffling.

"Oh that's right; I have a five year old. Better cancel the date with Mikey. Wouldn't want him being a paedophile" he said smirking. Alicia removed her hands away from her ears and glared. Before allowing her father to hug her again.

"You're really not sure about the adoption..."

"Shud'up"

"OK, just asking. Don't need to get all testy"

Mikey's House

1835 hours

Mikey's Point of View

"OK so how do I look?" Mikey asked. Frank looked up from the magazine that he was sharing with Gerard and rolled his eyes.

"You look fine..." he lied, Gerard looked up at that exact moment and snickered,

"Don't lie, he looks like Aunt Morgan's chicken noodle casserole, before it's thrown up" Mikey scowled in Gerard's direction before huffing and storming out of the room.

"He looked fine..."

"Yes, but we are guys, we don't care if you are wearing bright orange and bright blue as long as you give us some sort of orgasmic pleasure we will be sold forever..." Frankie's face scrunched up unattractively and he pushed Gerard off of the couch and onto the floor.

"And that is why nobody loves you" Frank said kindly down at Gerard. Gerard rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, I know your secret..." (And if it is possible, Frank's eyes widened till they nearly popped out of his head.)

"I don't have any secrets" Gerard shrugged his shoulders,

"We all have secrets, some people just don't like to admit it..." the moment was of course ruined when Mikey walked into the room wearing a more attractive attire.

"Now what about this..." Frank opened his mouth to speak,

"Nah uh, just shut up. This is what I am wearing and that is final." Frank rolled his eyes and threw the pillow so it hit Mikey in the head.

"Geez then next time don't ask..."

"WHAT! No mom, you can't that is so unfair" Mrs. Way looked up from the couch, rubbing at a knot in her back. She must remind herself often that she is not the young gal she used to be and that doing things such as yoga could put her out for days (weeks, months.)

"Gerard will take you and that is final." Gerard looked up from his Biology homework that he forgot he had. (Even though it was due in three days, if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't do it ever...)

"You know ma, it would be good if you consult me about half of these things you get me to do. Like I could be doing things like..."

"Going out on a date?" Mikey spat, clearly irritated his glasses falling down the bride of his nose. The whole table went quite, even Frank who had learned not to mention (love, lockets and dating) those sort of things in front of Gerard. Mikey's eyes slowly widened,

"Shit Gee..."

"Language..." Mrs. Way broke in...

"Mom!" "Mrs. Way" (Frankie looked down and blushed.) Gerard shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, let's go pick up the new Mrs. Way" Frank snickered and helped Mrs. Way up into a sitting position. Gerard wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and walked her out to his car. Mikey followed along angsting in his head.

"And why exactly then are _you_ coming?" Mikey asked his mom.

"Oh suck it up Michael, she needs to go to the hospital" Frank said patting his friend on the back.

"We can't be late for your _girlfriend_"

"Shutthefuckup" Mikey whispered.

_("Michael James Way, I did not raise my youngest child with a potty mouth")_

Alicia's House

1845 hours

Changing point of views

"...eber the first time I met your mother. She was soooooooo beautiful. With her fire red hair, you know when you were a little tyke we thought you were going to have red hair... but you got my hair..." Alicia's head fell off of her palm in boredom. She rolled her eyes and mentally clapped herself on the back when the door bell rang. She could only handle too much talking about her mother and father.

Running to the door and pulling it open...

"You are late" she tells him. Mikey stood nervously on the front porch, his hands sweating inside his pockets (breath, breath, breath...). He smiled as his glasses fell down his face, she really was pretty. With her brown/black hair down in natural waves and her eyeliner thick but not too thick. He might just marry her.

"And where are my flowers?" Alicia asked placing her hands on her skinny hips. Mikey looked down and blushed.

"I didn't think you would want flowers" he admitted "you don't seem like the kind of girl who likes flowers..." Alicia smiled slightly,

"And how do you know what kind of girl I am?" Mikey blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"A different girl." He then paused "Different being good..." he added hastily, Alicia laughed and closed the door behind her, hoping her father would cry himself all night till she got back before realising his baby girl had gone on her first date. Pushing him on the shoulder she urged him forward.

"Mikey, if you bought me flowers I would have closed the door on your face. Brownie points for you" Mikey's shoulders visibly relaxed and he sighed happily. They walked the few metres to the car,

"So is your mom fine with taking us because right now my dad isn't... Let's just say stable enough to take me and you anywhere" Mikey didn't know whether to frown or laugh so he did both, and well the outcome wasn't very attractive. Laughing nervously when Alicia reached to take his sweaty hand he rubbed the back of his neck (nervous problem he really should get rid of...)

"Well you see... my mom decided to do some...yoga, and we ended up with some add ons!" he ended in a hopeless fake cheery voice. Alicia looked at him long for a second before sighing,

"What do you mean add ons?" Mikey laughed again (nervously) taking his sweaty hand out of Alicia's and opening his arms out wide in front of Gerard's car.

"SURPRISE" he said loudly and ended with a whisper. Frankie snickered from the backseat,

"Hi Leesha"

"Klin" she said without turning her attention to Frank. Gerard looked a bit lost so he started the car and kicked open the door.

"Pick a seat, mind my mom, she really shouldn't do yoga"

"I know, now shut up and get me to the hospital..." when they were all buckled and ready to go, Gerard exited the Simmon's house and took off down the street.

"Ha, so I guess you have never had a date as outrageous as this..."

"You think?" Alicia deadpanned and looked straight ahead and out onto the street.

"Better be a bloody brilliant movie!"

(_"yeah"_)

To be continued...


	20. Of Rambling Nonsense and Apologies

Of Rambling Nonsense and Apologies

31st of August 1996

5:32pm

_I have a totally good reason to why I haven't written to you in over a week. Really it's a really good reason. No it's not because I finally told Gerard that I was in love with him and we had lots and lots of mansex and lived happily ever after and now I am telling you (I feel a comma should be in there somewhere...) what happened. He is now pregnant with my love child. (What, did you expect ME to bear the child...pfft.)_

_No it's been these fucking exams. They have been examining us for two whole bloody weeks. I know your probably thinking Edgar, well exams are only at school so why couldn't I write to you when I got home?_

_Well I wrote for six hours straight, then I am going to come home and spend an hour or so writing to you. My hand fucking cramped up. So I guess I will spend an hour or so telling you about my week. So I will first tell you about Mikey's date. Sometimes I wonder fi Mikey should ever be allowed to date at all. I think we should really lock him up in a tower and throw away the key so he could never date another girl again._

_HOWEVER, for some paranormal reason Alicia actually found that endearing. Don't know why but she did. Frankly (shutup) if Gerard ever took me out on a date like that I would run away with Gary and fuck America. Oh yeah, Gary is this really awesome guy that works at the Movie Cinema. He was like so apathetic; it was almost a turn on. Even if he did look like the backside of a pig. Well, he wasn't as hot as Gerard at least. Why Alicia thought it was cute I would never know, but they ended up kissing. It was really funny to watch. Really funny._

_I wonder if that would work on Gerard?_

_So the date was the worst date on the planet. Actually if there was a 'Worst Date TV Show' Mike would take the gold. First he was all pissy and nervous because he didn't know what to do on the date. The first and most important thing to do was to 'breathe'. I am pretty sure that Alicia wouldn't have liked the fact that her first date her quasi boyfriend died, from failing to remind his brain that oxygen is needed in the system. (That totally makes no sense.)_

_Then I came over and Gerard was reading a comic book. Do you know how cute he looks when he reads a comic book, he's eyes get all scrunched up (I think he may need glasses, all the Way's seemed to be pretty blind.) and he continuously licks his lips. Maybe a good part is coming up or he is thinking about sex. Either way, totally a fun experience for me!_

_If you haven't seen Gerard Way lick his lips than you should come and watch. Clearly fascinating piece of work (I sound like the animal channel, that I have never watched.) So the date sucked. But didn't. I guess Alicia likes fucked up things because she kissed Mikey. Well really it was a brush of lips but what the hey that's further than I have gone with Gerard!_

_I think he would kiss a whale before he would kiss me?_

_I think I am cuter than a whale? Damn those effing animals._

_My breath isn't that disgusting either. I brush twice a day __occasionally if I remember _

_So that apathetic Gary dude kind of pissed Alicia off. Though really I thought he was like the best part of the evening well after all the Gerard stuff. Though I do find it weird that I was the first person that Gerard would want to eat. Like Mikey is too skinny so it would be like eating nothing, Alicia well how dare you kill any girl first? If it was me I would pick Ray. He is Spanish, eats Spanish food. It would be like Mexico in your mouth. OK well maybe Spain (you ruin everything for me Edgar.)_

_But he never did end up eating me. For some reason Cannibalism is a hot topic in this diary. Maybe I should state a warning on the front cover. I'm sure people don't want to hear about demonic babies, boy sex and cannibalism. Well at least nobody normal. And another thing, how do you realise that you are a cannibal. Do one day you decide to go bite off a person's arm, accidently swallow. Like the taste and presume it tastes more like chicken than steak. Or is it like a slow winding thing as you grow older._

_I KNOW HOW!_

_You get it in one of those Chinese fortune cookies. ~You like the taste of skin. It will seek your escalator to hell~ or something like that... really it is the only fathomable reason. Those Chinese were always so smart. Did I tell you that a week before I met the Way's I had Chinese and I ate one of the cookies and it read ~Good things will happen to you in this month. Be warned, it may not stay that way forever~. That could not be a wild guess. _

_Gerard / Event that should not be named._

_Maybe I should ask a Cannibalist, or maybe I should just ask Gerard. He did contemplate eating me (I may never sleep again) and well Wayne can't speak yet, and I think SMCW might chuck me out of the car again if I try to ask any questions to her Wayne-Kur of a son. ("Jason Andrew...")_

_So all in all it was a good meal. Better than the one on Wednesday night at least. Tomato sauce and pancakes is something I would die before eating again. It tasted horrid (kind of like Tomato Sauce and Pancakes.) So then Mikey and Alicia were having some alone time on the front porch. Which if any part of the date went right it was that part. They were talking, well that's what you kind of do when you have alone time. Then Alicia kissed him, I really wasn't paying any attention because MY HEAD WAS ON GERARD'S SHOULDER._

_He is so warm._

_Like a cuddly bear._

_Only Gerard._

_A Berard Hug. (Be + Rard= Berard = Bear + Gerard. See I can do math, most of the time.) _

_Mrs. Way is also very vindictive. I know that she has a secret identity that she doesn't want anyone knowing about. I can see it in her eyes. It's there. Hiding. She winked at me, I don't know how I am so obvious about my love for Gerard. Well everyone except for Gerard. Because whenever people tell him he contemplates eating me._

_Maybe it is a gay tradition in the Way family._

_That's really, really disturbing._

_Lucky Alicia is a girl and not a guy. I don't think it would be nice to eat her, but then I guess she would be a dude and it wouldn't matter anyway._

_And then maybe Ray/Mikey would get a chance to be together._

_Or maybe I am just hallucinating everything._

_MAYBE THIS IS ALL A DREAM_

_So after the date from hell I slept over Mikey's house again. Well maybe I should say stayed at Mikey's house because I ended up sitting up all night staring at the sleeping form of Mikey Way and his really bad snoring. I really wonder sometimes if I think it is happening because I should be sleeping in Gerard's room, or that it is a serious problem. I do hope that he could feel me watching him in his sleep seeming as I got none myself._

_Really I would have appreciated some, especially because I had to see my mother and the spawn family for the rest of the weekend, and there is no way in hell that I would be sleeping there. Mrs. Way said she would drop me off at my mom's house. Secretly I don't think that she likes my mom that much. I wouldn't either I mean she is a total bitch. So I said that I would walk home by myself. It's not that far away only 20 minutes plus I had the nature to keep my entertained._

_The walk home was really boring. That I started to whistle the theme song for the Addams Family._

_Their house is a museum,  
>where people come to see 'em;<br>they really are a scream,  
>The Addams Family.<em>

_I sometimes wonder to myself where Vincent is. I think something serious must have happened because he hasn't been back in over two weeks. I can tell that Mrs. Way is upset about it so I hope things work themselves out for the best. If any family deserves love it is the Way's. Thought the strangest thing that I found at the Way residence was Corny Conner's house. It had a for sale sign on the front lawn. I know that I have stopped talking to him and he may be the most annoying corniest person on the planet but I don't want to wish anybody that sort of thing. Like moving houses, Corny Conner has lived in that house for his whole life. I know that I lived my whole life in my mom's house but I guess that stopped being home and became a place to live when my parents started to fight like it was the only language that they knew. _

_So I guess it was different for me when I moved out. Well poor Conner is all I can say. Don't really know what the problem is haven't spoken to him in eons. And well he hasn't tried very hard to do so either... Not putting blame on anyone though. _

_When I got to my mother's house it felt like I hadn't been there in ages. She had changed my room into a nursery sort of thing for the spawn children. I thought that was kind of mean I mean it was my room. Why couldn't they do it to SMCW's. But apparently SMCW and mom thought it would be the best position in the room._

_I am so glad that I took all my posters down when I left. She would have ripped them all up and thrown them in the bin like trash. She would have destroyed them like they weren't as important as the photos of her Aunt Marge from Australia. Aunt Marge who called dad a faggot when he left mom. She is the one that should be in the bin. If she fit._

_Mom made me make pasta with her on Sunday, and I really don't have any pasta making skills. I don't know how you burn pasta but it tasted like shit after I made it. Seriously don't trust me with anything boiling it will turn out disgusting. But on the Saturday I locked myself in the nursery and listened to my very cool disc man. The one that needed again knew batteries. Though I dared not to walk into SMCW's room. They could be making more evil spawn children._

_The thought of that makes my skin crawl._

_I think after hearing the same song four times I let myself go downstairs and watch TV with the people I called family. I guess I do miss the days when me and SMCW would wrestle over the remote. But those were the days when I called SMCW her real name and Dead Beat Boyfriend was actually the cooler guy I looked up to. They were never coming back. It was kind of sad. In its own way. _

_I am clearly off trail. So I managed to make a decent plate bowl whatever of pasta. I think I will continue to leave the cooking up to Gerard. He really is the master of it. Secretly I think Mrs. Way is jealous of his cooking skills, but they really need to learn how to make something other than pancakes for breakfast. Maybe the day they won the lottery they were eating pancakes. Maybe they think its good luck, who knows? So the weekend at my mother's was OK. Mainly because I tended to stay away from them. I really didn't want to get too close._

_So on Monday afternoon I went to work at the Comic Book Store. Gerard drove us home from school and Mikey said that he wanted to see Alicia so we ended up going to the comic book store and Gerard to his music store. Nothing really happened at all for a while. It was mainly quiet. Not a lot of kids in the area liked comics but the few that did were diehard fans and kept Mr. Alicia in business. _

_I didn't sell any comics at all except I talked to a lot of people who were looking at starting to read some comics, and which ones should they start at. It's an OK job, it's better when Mikey isn't there because than Alicia gets all love sick and talks to Mikey. Forgetting that I exist._

_It really is annoying._

_On Wednesday I had to get fitted for my tux for the wedding. It was really boring and long. Dad is also trying to get me to cut my hair. I am growing it really long and then just going to get scissors and start chopping. It will piss mom off...that's the only reason I get up of a morning. Nah I just like it long. Plus I want to poof my hair up like Queen and KISS. That'd piss mom off even more..._

_But if I ever have to hold my arms out again for a long period of time, I think I might kick someone in the gonads, or at least burst into a million tears. In a very manly way of course. With punching and screaming..._

_Dinner._

7:15pm

_MY LIFE IS OVER._

_*dramatic pause*_

_SMCW called my dad up half way through dinner. I was shovelling food in my mouth so I could get out of there as soon as possible. Jamia was saying something to me, but I really wasn't listening, didn't really care what she had to say. Dad then handed the phone to me. _

"_Hey..." she said like we were best friend for fucking ever._

"_whadujavant?" I asked, with food in my mouth. It was SMCW who cared how I sounded when I talked to someone like her._

"_Sorry?" she said, little bint. I swallowed._

"_What do you want?" I asked again really slowly, I guess having spawn children kills more brain cells than expected! _

"_Well, it's dad's wedding soon, and I am going to take you shopping for a gift..."_

"_Just give them money..." _

"_Nope. I'll pick you up at nine. Be ready or you will go in your pyjamas. See ya Frank."_

_YAY! Fun._

_I would rather get a gun and shoot myself then go shopping with her._

_But I am a Iero._

_No luck here._


	21. Of Green Days and Airports

Of Green Days and Airports

1st of September

11:01pm

_OH THE AGONY._

_Today was definitely the most awkward day in the whole life of Franklin Iero. I should know this because I am Franklin Iero. Today as you know Edgar is the day that SMCW was to take me to get a gift for my dad's wedding. There was a few major problems with this, one being that I absolutely despised the wedding that was about to happen. Also I would rather blow my brains out then willingly spend time with her. So naturally Edgar, I made sure I was extremely late so she would have to have coffee with dad and Janette. _

_When she arrived at nine o'clock in the morning I walked downstairs in my boxers and smiled at the annoyed expression of my sisters. Having children didn't suit her well because she seemed tired and on the edge. Like a baby was going to scream any minute. That's why you should always wear protection. Stops you from having those kind of mistakes. It's not something replaceable. It's not like when you paint your wall a really disgusting pink, realise that you TOTALLY hate it and change it to a nice sort of green. No you can't do that. It's not like she can say get back into the womb, I don't want you no more. (Slack, slack thing to do.)_

_I took my time choosing out my outfit. It was out of my bouncing souls t-shirt or my misfits and I made sure I thought out which one I wanted to wear most. I knew that I would end up wearing the bouncing souls t-shirt. But well the longer I took the better. I ended up taking forty five minutes, (it takes time to look this beautiful.) _

_When we did end up leaving. SMCW didn't look like she was in the BEST of moods but whatever I don't really care. We got into the car, and I was surprised, actually I shouldn't really be surprised – but she schooled her features and made it look like she wasn't pissed off. Of course she was pissed off, she had waited 45 minutes for me to get ready. I would have been pissed off also. _

_For the whole car ride she refused to play music. I think she thought that with the silence so awkward I would try to fill up the silence with chatter. I of course didn't because I was thinking about things that a normal teenage boy thinks about: Gerard. Well at least that's what I think about. I would be kind of worried if that is what Mikey thinks about. That is really...really disgusting. _

_So we sat in awkward silence, for a while. She asked a few questions like: "So how is school" "How is life" a lot of 'how' questions. But nothing really. Yeah. _

_Anyway, I really didn't want to spend any of my money on a present for my dad. I don't have enough money as it is, but then having to buy a present for a wedding that I don't want to happen, well screw that. So of course I made SMCW pay for the presents. It wasn't that hard, I just pretended that I didn't have any money left. She also bought me lunch so I really can't complain._

_I know that you think I am being a bit immature Edgar. She is trying so hard to mend our relationship. But it really isn't that simple. Maybe I should let her in just a little bit, but there is something in me that won't. Maybe I am scared that she will abandon me again, or maybe I just can't forgive her for what happened. You have just got to realise, I am not ready for all of this. It is a lot to be thrown on me at one time. OK no more sappiness. We ended up buying a nice photo frame for their wedding gift._

_How boring. That is almost as boring as getting a toaster or microwave for a wedding gift._

_If it was me, I would have just gotten them money. _

_Or maybe sent them a card. It just depends. Depends on a whole lot of things..._

_Going to have a shower and rid myself of today._

_Today never happened. _

_It's between me and the pages of you Edgar..._

_Night, night._

September 3rd 1996

Catherine Way flicked on the lights in the kitchen. Yawning she stretched and walked over to the fridge, breakfast would inevitably be pancakes. Getting out the ingredients she heard the soft sound of feet on the staircase, the expected sigh and the hug from behind.

"Morning honey" she turned her face a fracture and smiled at a half close eyed son. He smiled back at her and pecked her on the cheek.

Gerard answered: "more'nin" bumping hips with his mother he pushed her out of the kitchen and she laughed and took a seat behind the counter. Gerard made his way to the fridge and took out celery throwing it at his mother she caught it in her hands and took a bite out of the stick. Getting a bowl he poured the mixture into it, stirring it slowly and staring at the ceiling behind his mother in silence.

"So... you looking forward to today?" Catherine asked. Gerard's smile grew and he paused in the stirring.

"Well yeah" Catherine took another bite before grinning at her son.

"Stop being so modest..."

"OK, I am so fucking happy..."

"Language"

Gerard looked sheepishly at his mother: "sorry," he muttered. Catherine leant her face on her palm and stared at her son. Noticing how all the usual lines of his face were smoothed away by total happiness. When he noticed her staring he pulled a face and she whacked him over the head with the celery.

"Watch it you, can't I admire my beautiful son?" Gerard shrugged his shoulders and poured some of the mixture into the frying pan. It sizzled,

"So what do you think of Frank?" Catherine asked, out of the blue. Gerard froze and his hair fell over his face. Hiding his eyes. After a painful thirty seconds of silence he answered her:

"What do you mean? Is that supposed to be a trick question?"

Catherine didn't waver: "No, I mean what do _you_ think of him?"

Gerard stared at her, "Well – he's Mikey's best friend... I only really talk to him when we are with the family..."

"No, what about on Mikey's first date? You two looked awfully close..." she ate the last part of the celery and ignored the 'look' Gerard sent her way. A look of confusion (how confused he must be.)

"We were just mucking around..."

"Like friends," Gerard sighed and flipped the pancakes.

"OK maybe like friends..." dropping them onto a plate he poured more mixture onto the frying pan.

"He's kind of cute isn't he?" Gerard dropped the pan, the half fried mixture falling to the floor. Swearing under his breath he dropped to his knees. Cleaning it up.

"What! What's with all of these questions?" he stuttered, getting to his feet and leaning his whole body against the counter. Catherine smiled sadly at her son.

"Nothing, don't worry," she paused, "I don't want to ruin your week..." Gerard smiled slowly,

"It really is going to be a great week..."

"It is Gee, it is..."

Mikey stumbles downstairs, placing the glasses crooked on his head. Rubbing leisurely at his crotch he smiles at his brother and mother. Taking his usual seat at the table he takes a bite out of Gerard's food and watches he's plate be destroyed by chocolate sauce. Knifing off all of the chocolate sauce he wipes it on a napkin before digging into his own plate.

Around a mouth of food Mikey asked, "So do I have to go and pick up Gerard's friends?"

Catherine sipped at her orange juice before nodding her head.

"Yes you do." Mikey groaned. Gerard rolled his eyes and pushed Mikey forward into his pancakes, stopping when Catherine sent him a warning glare.

"Don't you love me little brother?" Gerard questioned. Mikey frowned.

"No not really. You call my little brother, when clearly Frank is the littlest, you ruin the breakfast YOU made and well, you clearly think you are more attractive..." Gerard chuckled.

"Shutup. Anyway you like them. You're going to have too because they ARE coming to your party..." Mikey sighed.

"Fine, but they are not getting a goodie bag"

Gerard laughed: "Goodie bag, what are you five?"

"In the mind Gee, in the mind" throwing a piece of pancake at Gerard's head.

("that is if you have a party")

"So why don't you want to come?" Catherine asked, picking up the empty plates and taking them into the kitchen: "and stop right there," she paused, "you're helping me clean up."

Gerard and Mikey groaned and walked into the kitchen.

"Well Frank was going to come over," Mikey took the wet plate from his mother, dried it and handed it to Gerard. "Ray might come over also. He says he has science homework though," Gerard winced as his mother turned around to him.

"Have you done this science homework?" Gerard muttered something under his breath.

Gerard back peddled, "No but I have total good reason that I haven't."

Catherine pointed to the door: "Go! We are not going till it's done..." Gerard moaned and (ran) walked out of the room, muttering under his breath. Mikey turned to his mother.

"You know I haven't done any of my math homework because I am a very bad boy...maybe I should to go to my room and not go out until I have finished- -"

"Right...get back to work..."

_("What that is so totally not fair" / "Do you want me to call Frank and ask" / pause / "No...he can't lie for shit..." / "Language")_

9:38am

_So Mikey's birthday invitation arrived in the mail this morning. Really I thought that was kind of pathetic because I see him every day of the week and if I don't want to stay anywhere near my family I usually go over to their house anyway. But I guess he just wanted to keep things normal and stuff. It was an OK (wicked) invitation. It had a vampire on it and the blood dripped down to each of the titles, it had to have been drawn by someone with amazing talent, because I have never seen an invitation so cool._

_Anyway Dad's wedding is this Sunday. So that is really scary. Mikey's birthday party is the week after so it is going to be a pretty hectic weekend. I wonder if Gerard will be at the party. What exactly do you do at a party like that? I don't think there would be any games. I wonder if any relatives would come? Or if it is just a friend sort of party? So Ray and Alicia will be there, but who else? Jamia? Probably not. They don't really talk. Maybe Corny Conner. I could tolerate that... _

_So parties. Yay. Just what to get him? Ray Toro wrapped in a bow._

_Perfect gift ever. I think it is really scary how I can think of such perfect presents. Maybe I should start paying people to come for me to give them ideas for perfect presents. I mean I am sure everyone has those moments "what do I buy me husband/friend/person you love..." it would be the perfect career. It really would._

Gerard's leg bounced up and down from nerves and excitement. Mikey hid his face behind a comic and Mrs. Way talked fast and with vast hand movements (about which knife brand is better). Gerard listened to the lady until his ears nearly bled. The plane was late, it could have crashed and that would be another two of his closest friends dead. (Something he didn't want to contemplate – again)

Gerard almost jumped out of his seat when the lady over voiced that the plane had landed. His vocal cords shut down and he mouthed wordlessly even when people started to pile into the airport. Mrs. Way swapped numbers with the guy and promised to call him, they had seemed to hit it off, and Mrs. Way was always looking for new friends.

"Garhhhh" Gerard said, Mikey looked up and rolled his eyes "What an attractive way to greet your friend Gee, "Garhhh garhhh – garhhh" very attractive" Gerard hit Mikey on the shoulder and stared open wide when his two best friends in the whole entire world walked onto the land of New Jersey. The girl whacked her bag over the head of the guy and pushed him into the wall. Mikey chuckled.

"I love your friends" Gerard "Garhh'd" again.

"Breathe Gerard." Gerard started to slowly breath.

"What if they don't like me anymore, what if they hate who I am?" Gerard rushed out as his friends came closer and closer, so close...

"Stop being an idiot. They wouldn't travel so far just to say 'I hate you Gerard' chillax man" Mikey said, patting his brother on the back. Gerard slowly started to breath evenly and when they got close enough he stood up and stared at them for a while. The girl's laughing smile turned into a happy grin and she ran over to Gerard and pulled him into a hug. The guy following politely after.

"Oh Gee, I missed you" the girl gushed, running her hands through his long hair. Gerard sighed happily against her shoulder (Mrs. Way hugged the boy).

"And you grew out your hair. It looks good on you" she complimented. He smiled and pulled away from the hug, eyes looking over her before pulling her back into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you too, Renee. Love the new haircut" Renee laughed and pulled away, flipping her hair.

"You like?" Mikey giggled (blushed, then hid behind the comic again.). Renee stepped away and hugged Mrs. Way, while the boy stepped forward. Gerard held his hand out to shake but the boy pulled him into a hug also. Gerard chuckled (giggled) against the boys shoulder.

"Hallsie I know you want to get into my pants, but even that is too fast for me"

Jack laughed: "Still calling me Hallsie Waysie?" Gerard shook his head,

"That's so bad. Have you missed me too Halls?" Jake shrugged his shoulders,

"No not really..."

"Fine...I haven't missed you either bitch"

"Of course I did dude, it's just not jail without you. No bathroom sex, I still hate you for leaving me. No pleasure what so ever."

"Like I would ever fuck..."

"Language" Mrs. Way butt in.

"Mooommmmm, like I would ever do your scrawny ass..." Jake pushed Gerard friendly on the shoulder.

"Same here, look at all the fat" Jake said playfully pulling at the skin at his stomach. Gerard shrieked,

"Hey, its baby fat..."

"You're sixteen..."

"I look incredible for my age...i'll tell you.."

The five-some walked out of the airport and towards the car. Gerard holding Renee's luggage. Jake and Renee were sharing a story from Boarding School, Mikey listening through one ear not really interested. Gerard trying to not allow the jealousy get to him.

"It's nice here" Renee said absently, Gerard nodded his head.

"Yes well there are some really nice people here!"

10:01am

_So I'm not going to Mikey's house till another half an hour so I started thinking of what it would be like if Gerard didn't like me. Like I know that he likes me, but what if he didn't actually like me, like me. That would be the worst thing ever to happen in the whole entire world. Can you imagine it? I tell Gerard I love him in this really epic way where I have just been shot and I am going to live but none of us know that. So I shout to him:_

"_I LOVE YOU" and he then coughs and goes,_

"_I like you too..." that would majorly suck, and I may cry and I may possibly kick him with my strong yet short legs till he admits that he loves me. But imagine if he doesn't? My whole world would end. I would not be able to look him in the face and then I would have to stop seeing Mikey because it brings up to many bad memories. OK, I don't like where this is going._

_But if I can't have Gerard, I am going to join the priesthood if I can't have Gerard I won't have anyone. OK maybe the camp tour guide or Gary but nobody else. It's the priesthood for me. Like I could start a trend (have always wanted too.) The fist homosexual priest. That would be really hysterical. I mean I could meet the pope, because well if anything happens in the church the pope comes to the rescue._

_Father Iero._

_Kinky_

Frank Iero sat down on the Way's front porch. No one had answered after the tenth (or fiftieth) knock, so he pulled out a comic from his bag and started to read it all over again. When he was on the fifth page he looked up at the sounds of footsteps. Ray Toro walked into the driveway carrying a guitar case. His frizzy hair tucked into a hat.

" 'ello"

"Hey, Ray. There not home." Ray nodded his head and took the seat next to Frank.

"So...what you doing here?" Frank asked. Eyeing the guitar case. Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"Mikey wanted me to come over to show him my guitar." Frank looked closely at the case in excitement. Even though he did have two guitars, looking at them always deemed interesting.

"Can I see it?" Ray shrugged his shoulders again and laid the case in his lap. Running his hand over the case he opened it and Frank gasped. It was so red, such a beautiful blood red. Ray ran a finger over it and took it out of the case.

"This is my girl" Ray said, strumming it softly he played out a short tune before stopping and looking over at a wide-eyed Frank.

"Like it?" Ray asked

Frank gaped: "It is beautiful..." He paused, "Can I have a go?" Ray nodded his head and handed the red beauty to Frank. It was heavy in his hands and the touch of the smooth wood nearly melted Frank's insides. Strumming it nervously, he giggled and looked up at Ray who was smiling.

"Your nervous, relax" Ray touched Frank's shoulder in comfort. Frank nodded his head, pulling his long hair into a ponytail he pulled the guitar closer till it moulded against his body. With courage he began to play, his strumming starting out weak before getting stronger, he closed his eyes and let the guitar fill the silence.

When he finished he opened his eyes and looked back at a smiling Ray.

"Your good, tutor?"

"Sort of, Billie Joe Armstrong sort of taught me how to play the guitar" Ray laughed and tapped the sidewalk.

"Green Day. I went to one of their concerts..." Frank gaped at him,

"You did?"

Ray smiled "Oh yeah, fucking best thing ever...trust me. Next time they come I will be one of the first to buy tickets..."

"Me too..." Frankie breathed out, slightly more comfortable around Ray.

"Now isn't this a party, where was my invite" both boys looked up to see a smirking Alicia leaning against a pole. Ray grinned at her and Frank shrugged his shoulders.

"Got lost in the mail maybe?" Alicia laughed and shook her head.

"Yes well... I am looking for my dweeb of a boyfriend. Have you seen him lovebirds?" (Frank blushed).

"Uh...no, he isn't here. He said to meet him here at 11am but guess he was running late" Ray chuckled.

"Same here..." Alicia and Ray said at the same time. Frank rolled his eyes.

"He must be planning something...great we are all going to die..."

"Well I'm glad I had pasta last night, I wouldn't want my last meal to be salad or something!"

When Catherine drove into the driveway, she wasn't surprised to see a tea party grouped together on her front lawn. Alicia had her head in Frank's lap and he was braiding her hair (with his best abilities). Ray was playing his guitar, all three of them singing some Green Day song. Gerard rolled his eyes and Mikey jumped out of the car.

"Hey stay away from my girlfriend" he yelled jumping over a bush, Frank stood up and held his hands in the air, laughing when Mikey pushed him to the ground and tackled him. Alicia started to kick whoever she could reach laughing when she hit Frankie in a not so nice place. (Ray continued to play the song...)

"OK, OK, YOU WIN, YOU WIN. You are the king" Mikey laughed and stepped off of Frank.

"That's right I am the king..."

"For now!" Frank muttered. Alicia laughed.

"Are you forgetting something?" Mikey sighed,

"Sorry Empress"

"Damn right..." (Alicia pulled Mikey into a hug, and Frank waggled his eyebrows in Ray's direction. Ray's pick hit him in the eye...)

"You guys are retards" Ray reminded them.

("Damn right we are...")

Gerard opened up the car door taking Renee's bags he took her hand and pulled her out of the car. Jake came from round the other side and wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulders.

"Your brother has the _weirdest_ friends" he said, Renee laughed and took her backpack from under the seat. Gerard smiled softly and looked over at Frank who was wrestling Ray for the guitar. His smile grew a slight bit before going normal again.

"Nah, there all right..." (His eyes never leaving Frank's.)

"Yes well, I don't know about you but I am starved" Gerard laughed and socked Jake on the side. Pulling him by the hand into the house.

("So what do you think of Spanish food?")


	22. The Wedding  Morning

The Wedding: Morning

**7AM**

Frank fidgeted, his hands twisting at his sides, bunching his t-shirt between his fingers. He blinked casually at his mother's fret gaze. Removing his hands from his t-shirt he tugged at his lip with his finger. Staring at the chipping paint on the wall he continued to twist his hands at his side. Linda opened the fridge and took out a jug of water. Her hands shook as she poured a glass of water, a few drops paving its way down the glass to the counter.

Lifting the glass to her mouth she took a loud sip before placing it back on the counter. Her movements feigned hysteria. Combing back at her hair, Frank reached for a glass from the top cupboard and poured himself his own glass of water. Drinking it without the hysteria or shaking. Linda took the seat next to her son and buried her head in her hands.

"Well," she said breathing in heavily.

"I never thought we would be here," Linda admitted. Reaching over to grab at her purse. Fumbling with the zipper she took out a packet of cigarettes and with shaky fingers lifted the disease ridden drug to her red lips. Frank looked up from his glass to his mother and rolled his eyes at the grieving woman.

Frank asked, "since when did _you_ smoke?" only mildly interested. Linda breathed in before looking at her son from the corner of her eye.

"Since now,"

Frank rubbed at his glass, "that is the stupidest reason I have ever heard," standing up he started walking to the door before spinning around confused. He glanced at his mother's worn out figure and his body tensed.

"I get exactly why you are doing this!" Frank said slowly, "you're putting on this _woe is me my ex is getting married and leaving me in shambles_ and I'm not believing any of it. No one will. Dad will definitely not put up with it..."

Linda frowned and flickered the ash onto the counter, placing her finger on it wondering if it would burn. Frank paced the small expanse of the kitchen behind his mother.

With a dried laugh Frank continued, "you think that dad was just going to stay single forever, by God woman. He is not THAT young, and he may be a dickhead and the worst father in the entire world but he still deserves love. Even if it is from Janette and not you. You're the one who didn't fix things; you're the one who divorced him so grow the fuck up _mom_," Frank paused.

"Watch how you speak to me, I am your mother..."

Frank snorted, "Some mother you have been. Was it when you left me to fend for myself for three months..."

Linda interrupted, "Your sister was in a coma..."

"Yes and I was in a white room going slightly mad. But I guess that doesn't matter...at least _father_ had the decency to visit me. Even if it was to talk about fucking fishing..." Frank paused, "I hate fishing." Linda opened her mouth to say something but Frank interrupted her again.

Linda sighed and rubbed at her eyes, "Frank I make mistakes, and everyone does. You just have to understand your sister never meant to do any of this...she really feels terrible about it all..."

Frank rolled his eyes, "well she should – it might teach her not to be so selfish..."

"_Franklin_..."

"No don't _Franklin_ me. This family is completely fucked. I can't wait till I can move. Move far away and just escape this fucking fate god has given me" Linda smashed the cigarette onto the table and got up from the seat, brushing past her son and walking out of the room. Frank didn't even turn to watch her go. Though when he did finally turn around and walk out the room, he didn't forget to pocket the cigarettes.

(THE WEDDING)

Conner walked downstairs, boxes packed in every room. Some opened, and re-opened to put more things in. Deciding not to wallow on the fact that moving houses was more depressing then anything that has ever happened to him, he walks into the kitchen and takes the seat across from his mother at the table. Conner's dad, who had flown to Australia to get started on the house, was missing out on what was to be the second wedding of the year for Newark. Conner had to mentally roll his eyes at the thought.

No offence to Mr. Iero (or Frank), but he looked like the backside of a donkey. He wasn't at all attractive; people would never think that Frank was his son.

"Pass the butter love" Conner's mom asked, handing it to her, he took a bread roll and opened it with his fingers. They were eating on plastic throw away plates and the cups were party cups that you can buy cheap from the shop. Eating on cheap plates was not a way Conner would choose to spend a Saturday breakfast.

"Ma, I don't understand why _we_ have to go to the wedding..." she took a bite out of her bread roll and pushed some curls from the side of her face.

"Well Jonathon Iero has been a friend since high school. Plus Frank and you are best friends. Surprising that I haven't seen that boy over here for a while..." Conner rolled his eyes,

"Mom, don't insult me. The so called _friend_ hasn't talked to me in over three months...since Michael from next door moved in. _He never let me call him Mikey," _his mother tsked sadly and patted Conner's hand in a comforting gesture.

"Well that's not very nice. I thought that boy was different? Guess I was wrong..." Conner laughed,

"Different is one of the many _colourful_ ways to describe him..." his mother looked at him confused,

"What do you mean?" Conner shrugged his shoulders and licked the crumbs off of his fingers.

"Just that he is _different_," he gazed at his mom in a _'oh really he is totally gay'_ way, his mother's eyes widened,

"Frankie, _gay_?" she paused, "I wonder if Linda knows?" Conner shrugged his shoulders,

"Who cares really, once where in Australia I never want to have to think of Frank, or Jersey or Weddings again for a very long time..." his mother rolled her eyes and picked up the plate to throw in the plastic bag bin. Taking his too.

"You know Con, I really do hate you talking about this. You almost sound like Frank. Though I really shouldn't talk that boy has had a bad life. You're just lucky Conner that me and your father are not like that. You could end up like Frank Iero?"

"Gay?" his mother's lips twitched in laughter,

"No, broken." Conner nodded his head, before getting out of the seat.

"Well I still don't understand why we have to go but I will go and get ready," his mother smiled and kissed him on his forehead,

"That's my Connie"

("_MA you make me sound like a GIRL!"_)

(THE WEDDING)

Cuddling further into the warm body, she breathed in a happy sigh. A thin arm wrapped around the small of her waist and brought her closer, tucking her underneath his stubbled chin. She breathed in his smell before sighing happily again. Mornings like this were short and far apart. His body shifted next to hers, and soft lips kissed at her neck. Kicking restlessly she blinked her eyes open slowly.

"eff'off" she muttered, turning around to rest her back against his chest. He chuckled and bit her softly on the shoulder.

"How you woo me baby" she groaned and opened her eyes. Blinking for a minute before turning and facing her fiancé. Hooking her leg over his, she traced an outline through his t-shirt.

"The one day we don't have Adi and Jase and you want to wake me up. Have you heard of sleep? Where we are not awake, and asleep! Can't we just sleep?" Theodore laughed and pushed her slightly to the other side of the bed,

"No because your father is getting married," Rosaline rolled her eyes,

"Yeah that bitch getting married before me..." Rosaline joked, rolling back into the centre of the bed. Life with Theodore hadn't been the easiest thing. After her mother had nearly murdered Theodore for getting her little baby pregnant. Her mother of course didn't know that she wasn't her little baby at the time, just really a lost little girl, and Theodore was definitely not her first. Before her eyes could fully close shut, Theodore burped loudly. Very loudly.

"What the bleeding cows was that?"

"A burp...now get up!" Rosaline grumbled and rolled over face buried in her pillow. Theodore jumped on her back and straddled her ass. Tickling at her sides, she withered underneath him. Kicking and screaming in laughter.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Frank yelled kicking at his side of the wall, which was also the nursery. Frank who had refused to sleep anywhere but his room was staying where the kids should sleep. The kids were sleeping in the small bedroom. Theodore stilled and rolled off of Rosaline.

"WE DO HAVE A ROOM" Rosaline yelled back, throwing the covers off of her body. Her flannel pyjamas covering her pregnancy fat.

"WELL GET A ROOM FAR AWAY FROM MINE!" Rosaline sighed and rubbed at her left eye. Padding over to the cupboard she looked quietly in the mirror and sighed exhausted at her features. Her face was chubbier, her stomach was not flat but curvy and her thighs were the size of Bermuda. She looked, if she wasn't pitying herself, like death. Theodore opened the drawers loudly.

"What's the little dude's problem?" Rosaline snorted,

"I think you were stopped being allowed to call him little dude the moment you fucked his older sister..." Theodore took out his suit and laid it on the bed.

"We didn't fuck, we made love" Rosaline snorted again,

"Right Teddy, whatever tickles your fancy. Anyway, he is just being a pain in the ass. Or like mom likes to justify it as 'angsting'"

"Angsting? Sounds like a bad novel." Rosaline rolled her eyes and placed her dress next to Theodore's on the bed,

"Oh it is, Frank is one of those attention-a-holics, though I love him, for some reason? If I ever figure out why I will be sure to write it down..." Theodore nodded his head and removed his t-shirt, his pants following shortly after, leaving him only in his boxers. Rosaline removed her shirt also before walking slowly to the walk in bathroom connected to their bedroom.

"I bags first shower" she called after him, Theodore removed his boxers before closing the door after her,

"Share?" Rosaline shrugged her shoulders and turned on the tap. Hand waiting impatiently for the water to turn warm. Theodore opened the bathroom cupboards to find a shaver,

"Whatever, but no sex we have to get ready" Rosaline said, stepping into the heated water, Theodore leant close to the mirror to check out how bad the stubble was.

"What if we have really quick sex, underneath the water get changed really quickly you do your make-up, and feign that it took the kids long to get ready." Rosaline stared at him incredulously, he stared at her back unblinking gaze. Rosaline smirked slowly,

"OK but we have to be really, really quick"

"5 minutes"

"10 minutes"

"7" Rosaline nodded her head,

"7, OK come here"

("OH GOD YOU GUYS ARE HAVING SHOWER SEX AREN'T YOU...EWWWW! DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH KIDS ALREADY!")

(THE WEDDING)

John sometimes wondered why his second cousin even got married at all. Jonathon wasn't one to crave for power but Linda was a very passionate woman, and too passionate for Jonathon to handle. He needed a calm caring woman who would make his dinner and not cause a fuss about it. Really he was all very 70s, not really leaving in the now.

Fixing his tie in the mirror he waited politely for his best friend to finish getting ready. Marie was his best friend, with the occasional benefit here and there. Pushing close to early forties and still not being married was something John had never looked forward too. So again a Saturday dateless spending it eating popcorn with Marie. Well in this case, going to a wedding. Another one of his second cousin Jonathon.

"I feel old" Marie yelled from the bathroom, "Oh my god is that a grey hair" Jonathon walked into the bathroom, not even blinking an eye at the fact that his best friend was naked, and started burning holes into her skull trying to look for the grey hair. When he found it he laughed,

"You are old..." Marie muttered something darkly before pulling the grey bit of her hair out, she winced.

"I wouldn't say anything Mr. John Richardson pushing on fifty..."

"Shutup...plus you too are also near fifty..."

"But it's different I am a woman. Forty is a good year for us..."

"If you're married..." Marie patted him on the shoulder while slipping into a nice purple dress,

"Jonno, we are practically married. I cook your food for you, you do my taxes and once you punched Mr. Fabian from work after trying to get into my pants...thank you for that...all we really need is a ring" Jonathon stared at her for a while,

"Do you want a ring?" he said out of the blue. It was awkward for five minutes before Marie shook her head and slipped into a pair of shoes,

"No, then I would have to clean your bathrooms. Now get ready..."

(THE WEDDING)

Gerard rolled the dice, getting a four he moved his dog four places and landed on Regent Street. Groaning he handed Mikey $400 dollars and shuffled his money nervously. He was losing, but he wasn't going to admit it. Mikey smirked and kissed the money. Rolling the dice and also landing a four he too moved four places and landed on chance.

"Go straight to go and collect $100" Mikey laughed gleefully, "_Man I love this game" _Gerard scowled and picked up the dice. Blowing on it he closed his eyes and rolled the dice, a six.

"Huh, double" moving six he picked up the card to check the pros and cons when the phone rang beside them. Leaning over the board he plucked the phone from the case and punched Jake lightly on the shoulder when he smacked him on the ass. Renee rolled her eyes and flipped through a magazine, her head resting safely on Jake's lap.

"Hello, Way Residence, Gerard speaking?" Kicking Mikey in the back when he saw him trying to steal some money from the bank.

"Keep your hands of the fucking money!"

"Gerard?" Frank asked confused,

"Oh hey Frank, you want to speak to Mikey right" Jake grinned at Renee who smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair. Playing with the ends she listened to her half of the conversation.

"Yeah I guess..." Frank sighed; Gerard shrugged his shoulders and threw the phone in Mikey's direction. Mikey caught it and jumped up, walking out of the room.

("What's up dude...")

Gerard lay down flat next to Jake and stared at the ceiling. Tracing figures out onto the carpet, he listened to the breathing of his two best friends. He had been of course shocked as any best friend would when finding out that they are dating. Happy for them sure. But definitely shocked. It always seemed like they would be the three musketeers, well maybe not that bunchy but definitely close. Now it will be JakeandRenee plus Gerard. This all in all was a little worrying for him.

Leaving Boarding School had been hard too. Even though he wasn't the most popular guy in the school, he wasn't left out and generally everyone liked him. It really wasn't that hard because most of the kids there went through similar experiences as him, and it would be only lame to tease him. Normal high school though, is like a new big scary universe. People are generally prejudice and biased against people, and Gerard hadn't found it as comfortable fitting in.

He had made friends in most of his classes, to know that he wasn't really alone. One group of four guys accepted him into their group. All four of them skaters and one of them the closest thing to a hippie that Gerard had ever met. The four guys were not what Gerard would call outsiders but definitely not what he would call insiders. People who just float through high school pretty much forgotten about, sometimes getting really hot girlfriends.

The hardest thing about leaving Boarding School was leaving Jake and Renee behind. Renee getting close because she was the first person he ever told when he suspected that he was gay, and Jake for picking up most of the pieces that Bert broke that summer. Jake was the best friend that maybe wouldn't be the first person you would go to, to be saved. But definitely one to be trusted. Renee also like that. Except with breasts. And a bit more of an emotional range.

Jake cleared his throat, "So I was in your room yesterday," Renee looked down at Jake with warning. Gerard stared nervously at the couple.

"Yeah, my room..." Gerard continued, raising an eyebrow questioningly in Jake's direction. Jake didn't shrink in fear but met the gaze tenfold. Rising his head from Renee's lap he stared at his odd friend.

"I saw your artwork, it was really beautiful" Gerard stared at him for a long time, his face plain but his eyes wide with fear and sadness.

"The one of the vampire?" Gerard all but pleaded. Jake shook his head, and Gerard's face drained of any colour. Turning his gaze from his friend, Gerard looked back up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to talk about it." Grabbing at the locket, Gerard softly tugged at it, his nerves calming and sating the overwhelmed feeling that was taking over his body. The locket meant so much to him, one reason being that it was the only thing that connected him to Bert. The one thing that was just his and Bert's. The one thing that kept them together even when they were far apart. The other reason being that it was found at a park, by two kids. Who knows who else had grasped the exact locket in their palm, Gerard wonders if they were feeling the same emotions as him.

"Gerard, its okay if you are in love with him..."

Gerard turned his head laughing, "Who Frank?" Renee nodded her head hesitantly. Gerard's soft laughs became hysterical and soon he was finding it hard to breath. Renee and Jake shared a worried glance before crawling over to their dying of laughter friend. Putting a hand on Gerard's shoulder, Renee woke Gerard from his hysterics.

"Gerard, its okay" he shook his head, his black hair falling in his face.

"I don't love Frank. It's Frank, dorky Frank Iero. Who loves my brother a bit too much for friends and who thinks that Ray Toro has the best fucking hair ever even though he would die then have it. I don't love Frank. I barely know anything about him..."

"Well then you might like him" Renee said hopelessly,

"Maybe, but not love him..." Gerard nodded his head before the room returned back to silence. Gerard alone on the floor, not thinking about Frank Iero, and how he seemed to not be able to get the name out of his head, from behind his eyelids and taking over his senses. Renee who was staring worried at Gerard's tense figure, and Jake who was looking at Renee, because well Renee was hot. Not ashamed to admit that. Somehow, it seemed perfectly natural, for those three friends.

(THE WEDDING)

"...you're saying that your mom did all that just for a little attention?" Mikey asked, flipping through his CD pile. Taking out a few he didn't listen to, and a couple which he wanted to listen to again. Cradling the phone between his shoulder and head he walked around his room trying to find his rubbish underneath all of his shit.

"You looking for your CD player?" Frank asked over the phone, Mikey grunted a yes before continuing to find the stupid CD player.

"It's underneath the white shirt, next to the bag of skittles. Which you have to bring to the Wedding." Mikey grunted out another reply, blowing the dust off of the old CD player.

"Found it, and it's OK if Jake, Renee and Alicia come right?" Mikey asked,

"Yeah, told dad, he's fine. Especially when I said that I will be one of his groomsmen, even though I wasn't allowed to go to the bachelor's party, something about being under eighteen. Stupid law, not like I was going to drink, or enjoy the woman strippers." Mikey chuckled.

"Thanks a lot man,"

"KIDS GET READY" Catherine Way yelled from the stairs,

"Sorry Frank have to get ready,"

"I have to leave anyway, see you at the church"

"You too"

(THE WEDDING)

Mrs. Way poured a cup of coffee, handing it to her husband, he took it and blowed softly on the hot liquid. She too had a cold coffee in front of her that she would possibly not drink at all. Rubbing at her temples she leant back in her seat. Her eyes gazing at her husband in thought. She dropped her hands to the table,

"So he just did it, like that?" Mr. Way looked up surprised that Mrs. Way had finally talked and nodded his head, taking another drink of coffee. Mrs. Way shook her head,

"This can't be happening; I mean it's been twenty years you've been..." Mrs. Way drowned out helplessly from the defeated look on her husband's face. Clasping a hand over his she rubbed it soothingly. Her face changing from worry to in control mom going to attack you if you didn't eat all of your vegetables mode.

"That's it, we will be fine" Mr. Way smiled weakly, while Mrs. Way started to clean up the dishes from the small breakfast they had had this morning.

"We will get through this..." she paused to rinse a plate "...it's just another thing that Way's are going to get through _together_" she went to place the plate on the table with shaky hands but her soapy fingers lost hold of it and it dropped to the ground. Glass shredding into a million pieces.

"Oh god," Mrs. Way walked backwards, "I need to get some shoes on before I clean that up" she turned to walk out,

"Catherine!" Mr. Way called out to her, "I'm sorry"

Mrs. Way laughed, "you have nothing to be sorry about" and as she walked out of the room to the stairs she called out to the four children.

"KIDS GET READY"

It was going to be a long day. To be married, she believed was only right to be married once. Unless of course there was reasons of abuse in some sort then lawfully and catholically marriage was supposed to be a onetime only thing, bonding yourself to someone forever in the eyes of God. She often wondered why she was even going to the wedding.

She didn't know Jonathon Iero, or even Janette but she did know Frank. Frank was special, not in a needs sort of way, but in an emotionally deprived way. She could sometimes see the jealousy burning in his eyes when he watched them at breakfast in the morning. Or when Ray talks too much to Mikey and doesn't involve him. It's sad to watch, from a mother looking over someone she classifies as a son.

Mikey as a best friend, and Gerard well Gerard had his reasons also...

To Be Continued...


	23. The Wedding  Ceremony

The Wedding: Ceremony

**8AM**

Jamia opened the cupboard of her dressing room in the church. Taking out the plastic covered dress she laid it on the bed and stood in front of it. Her fingers on her lips contemplating, it was the day of her mother and step fathers wedding. It was a nice day for a wedding, really. The sun was out, and the grass was green, and she was pretty sure that if they were in the forest the birds would be singing a sweet (yet annoying) song.

Taking off her pants and unbuttoning her t-shirt she let both pieces of clothing pool around her legs. Stepping out of it, she kicked them to the side. Picking up the pink dress. Mom's favourite colour was pink. Not the nice deep pink, could be red, pink – but the pink, Barbie, girly pink. It was disgusting. Pulling it over her head she zipped herself up before walking over to the mirror. Pink was definitely not her colour.

Sighing, she walked over to the couch and took a seat on the soft cushions. For some undeniable reason, Jamia felt as if today was not going to go well. It's not that she didn't like Jonathon Iero, he may not be the most attractive man to walk the planet, and he maybe wasn't the best father in the world. But for some reason, today felt like it was going to go to the pits of hell. She didn't like that feeling.

She would be honest, she did like the idea that her mother was finally marrying. Growing up without a father was a different experience. Not really knowing things that other girls know about men and boy things. Always having to make things up in her mind on what a real dad could be like. Since she was five she had always wondered what it would be like to have a real dad. Not then, and not the beginning of last year did she think that the dad she had been wishing for would be Jonathon Iero, father of Frank Iero. The boy who she likes.

Or maybe it should be liked? Mainly because it was illegal for a brother and a sister to marry. Not that she had ever planned to marry Frank anyway. It had only been a school girl crush. Now he was her brother. Brother, it was a nice feeling. Slipping into some flats by the door, Jamia walks out of her dressing room. The one the other bridesmaids will be occupying in the next few minutes. Walking through the church, she stops along the way to smell some of the flowers. They looked nice but smelled putrid.

Walking out of the main church, she stood in the foyer. The foyer was designed to feel welcoming. The lilies that were in bunches placed in every corner. The altar boys holding a list of people to let in before the ceremony, one of the altar boys very cute – for an altar boy. Mom had been happy when she had heard that Jonathon had not married in a church. One of the things that mom would talk about was how she had always wanted a white wedding. Jamia was glad her mother was finally getting that.

The only real problem was that Jonathon was a married man when he met mom. Jamia often wondered if her mother was the person who pulled the last string for the Iero's divorce. If that was true, she couldn't handle it. Marriage was sacred. She would hate to think her mother was the cause of breaking up one. Even if Mrs. Jones (because now she is not an Iero anymore) is a downright bitch – but can Jamia blame her?

A car drove up the street and parked in front of the church. Jonathon Iero got out of the front seat of the car. His tux sitting comfortably on him. He smiled and winked as he walked up the stairs. Pausing in front of her he pulled her into his arms and started to dance outside of the church with her, spinning, twirling and laughing. Spinning her one last time, and lifting her in the air, she giggled before being placed on the ground with a heavy thud. He kissed her on the forehead.

"What a lovely day for a wedding my dear Jam Donut" Jamia smiled and punched him playfully on the shoulder. Jam Donut was his nickname for her. A nickname from a father to a daughter. She couldn't help but smile goofily at him. Another car door opened and John stepped out. _Uncle John_. A woman around his age stepping out of the car after him and taking his hand (must be a girlfriend.) They walked up the church steps also and stood next to Jonathon.

"Mr. Iero, are you excited for the wedding?" altar boy one asked, his black hair shiny. Jonathon grinned, and for a second Jamia thought he was going to pull the boy into a dance before he settled for a pat on the shoulder.

"I am very excited…I am getting married! To the woman of my dreams…."

("Funny I swore he said that last time about…." Uncle John whispered, Marie slapped him on the shoulder "Shut up, stop being so grumpy"… "…")

Jamia smiled and pulled on Jonathon's arm, leading him into the church. Past her mother's dressing room and into the decorated church. Jonathon gaped at the design; it really did look rather wonderful. Flowers and candles and sweet aromas, a perfect cliché wedding.

"_Fuck_" Jonathon muttered, Marie kicked him in the shin,

"We are in a church!" she scolded, Jonathon winced,

"_Shit_" Marie sighed and rolled her eyes, placing an arm around Jamia's shoulders and whispering in her ear,

"Men will never learn. Us girls should all be lesbians…it would be a hell of a lot easier, and the human race would definitely be a hell of a lot smarter" Jamia stared open wide at Marie, before forcing a laugh,

"Yeah…" _she is scary_.

(THE WEDDING)

Vincent Way hated weddings, even his own. They were thoroughly boring. Always sticking to rules, no one stepping out of the square. Vows, cake, first dance, bouquet, honeymoon (sex). After going to at least three of them, they tend to get boring. Reversing the car out of the driveway. He praised the lord that he had bought a four-wheel drive before losing his job, having to fit as many people as he did, he would have needed two cabs. Two cabs also cost money. Money he didn't have the right to spend.

Mikey, Catherine, Gerard, Jake and Renee all slowly get into the car. Catherine in the front. Jake, Renee and Gerard in the middle and Mikey alone in the back. Once buckled up he drove out of the driveway and down the street. Switching off the radio so people didn't have to shout over it.

"So, I want everyone to be on their best behaviour, or no dinner tonight…that includes Jake and Renee also" Catherine said sternly, looking over her shoulder to the four children in the back of the car. She smiled however and ruined the whole idea she was trying to set. Renee grinned and slowly (sneaking) took Jake's hand in her own.

"Yes, Mrs. Way. We understand" Jake says, Gerard stifles a laugh and turns his head to the side to look out of the window. He watches the trees go past. Each of them blending into the other, making the world one big ball of green. Vincent sighs loudly,

"Petrol. Prices these days are disgusting….I remember when I could fill a tank up for ten dollars…those where the days…." Mikey rolled his eyes and took out his tape player. Placing a tape in there, he listens to the mix tape he made from recording them off of his CDs.

"So Mikey, you're girlfriend is really pretty" Jake said, turning around in his seat. Waggling his eyebrows at the younger boy.

"Yeah I know. I am dating her" Renee smiled softly,

"You're just so cute and nerdy. I would totally date you" Mikey's nose scrunched up in disgust and Renee laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Chill. I have the hots for your brother…" Gerard scrunched his nose also up in disgust, and Jake pouted at her. Renee laughed mockingly and patted Jake softly on the shoulder.

"I love you Jakiebear, but Gee is just so attractive…." Catherine laughed shrilly and poked her tongue out at a blushing Jake,

"Jakiebear…aww you have nicknames for each other. How cute is that!" Gerard smiled,

"Cute...so Jakiebear" Jake growled and kicked Gerard in the leg,

"Only…Renee….Can….Call….Me….That" continuing to kick Gerard in the leg. Gerard winced and moved away, as Vincent got back into the car. Muttering about the price of petrol. Catherine looked worried at Vincent who started the car and drove out of the station towards the church.

"So, amazing that you are invited to a wedding, and you have only been living here for two months. Must be good friends…" Renee said out of the blue. Catherine shrugged her shoulders and held onto the handle bar when the car took a slight swerve.

"We are close to the son…"

"Frank?" Jake asked,

"Yes, he is close to Mikey and Gerard…" Mikey nodded his head and slipped the headphones back on. Gerard blushed and looked away; he could feel Jake's eyes burning into his skull and chose to ignore it. He didn't like Frank – really. Catherine laughed quietly and pointed a parking spot to Vincent (who muttered a thank you and park nicely into the yellow lines.)

"Frank is so cute…" Renee said, "For a fourteen year old…" she admitted sheepishly. Catherine opened her handbag to get the invitation out as they walked up the steps to the church.

"I think he is adorable also….and I am well let's just say I can go to jail for that" everyone laughed.

(THE WEDDING)

Patricia dabbed some blush onto Janette's face. Mixing it in with the natural skin colour, she took a sip from the wine glass before handing it back to Jamia. Next came the lipstick, a light natural colour. Enough though to cover the chapped lips. After Patricia was finished she dropped the make-up to the table and stood behind her best friend.

Janette, even in her old age, looked beautiful. The wrinkles making her look the age she was, not younger, not older. Perfect. Her body was to be desired of, not too thin, and not too fat just perfect. If Patricia was being honest, she would say she was quite jealous.

Janette has had a hard life. Harder than most. Both of her parents being killed in a car accident when she was sixteen, then having to move into her controlling grandmother's house. Meeting Marty, who at the time Janette didn't know was a drug dealer. Who got himself killed when she found out she was pregnant with his baby. Then having a child, with hardly any money coming in. Patricia was proud of her best friend.

"So it's your wedding day are you excited?" Patricia asked, going to the mirror to start on her make-up. Janette smiled nervously and tried to stop the nervous shaking that was pulsing through her body.

"More like nervous" Jamia smiled confidently at her mother and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful mom. You will make a fine Iero" Janette hiccupped out a sob/laugh and covered her daughters hand with her own shaking one.

"Thanks Jamia. It's nice to hear, really." Patricia smiled at the mother and daughter and rubbed at the smeared eyeliner. They should have gotten a make-up artist. She couldn't do eyeliner if it could save her life.

"So how is Franklin taking it?" Patricia asked out-of-the-blue. The room went deadly silent, before Janette interrupted the awkward silence.

"The boy confuses me," she admitted. Jamia looked at her mom through the corner of her eye,

"Why it would seem obvious he just needs a better family life..." Janette's eyes narrowed at her daughter.

"But the thing is Jamia; Jonathon is trying to give it to Frank. But he is being immature about it." Jamia shrugged her shoulders,

"Can you blame him?" Janette chose to ignore the last line and continued on.

"It's weird, when he first moved in with us. I thought that he actually wanted to become a part of the family. But as the days go on, I don't think he really wants to be near anyone. Not even his mother. I was hoping I could call him my son..."

Then there was a knock on the door.

("We have a problem")

(THE WEDDING)

"Where the fuck are my cigarettes?" Linda swore. Her and Frank were stuck at the traffic lights, ten minute away from the church, and Linda had a sudden craving for nicotine. Frank looked out the window and ignored the burning in his pants. Where the packet was kept.

"Frank, did you take them?" Linda asked suspiciously. Bursting the awkward silence, Frank didn't turn to face his mother as he shook his head. Linda cursed and cursed some more when the car behind her beeped telling her to get a move on.

"Fucking pricks. I swear road rage will kill people someday..." she muttered pressing down on the accelerator. Gaining speed. Frank rolled his eyes and narrowed his vision.

"So will smoking..." Linda slammed the brakes at a changing traffic light and missed the three words Frank muttered. They sat in silence, before Linda interrupted it again. Giving Frank a false smile.

"So Frank, are there any girls that tickle your fancy?" Frank couldn't help but laugh at the choice of words and put on an impassive face when he saw his mom's feature soften and a small happy smile grace her face.

"Well yes...there is one boy" Frank joked (not really). Linda nodded her head, before frowning when the words caught up with her.

"Did you just say _boy_?" Frank nodded his head.

"Yes." Linda nodded her head, and bit at her lip thinking. Frank ignored the fact that this was probably the most humane conversation he had had with his mother since that time that shall not be named. He ignored the fact that he was also enjoying this sort of embarrassing conversation with a woman he regards to as mother.

"I went through a phase like that..." his mom said out of no-where. Frank looked at his mother from the corner of his eye.

"Mom I don't think this is a phase..." Linda ignored him,

"I used to think I was attracted to my friend, Celia I think her name was. But in the end I wasn't and I met your fat..." Linda choked on a sob and turned a corner. The church coming into view. Frank's blood run cold and all the familiar emotions of his childhood was blocked by sudden rage. When Linda stopped in front of the church. Frank bolted out of the car before the engine even turned off.

His family was more than fucked.

It was apocalyptic.

(THE WEDDING)

Father Riley was a good man. He lived his life through God, and the church and was an all around average kind of guy, who was married to another man. Frank however, was petrified of him. With the bible tucked under his black robes, he could look as scary as death. Frank would rather look death in the face than Father Riley. It might be because his eyes were so blue that they pierced through skin, or because he could make people admit their deepest darkest secrets with just ONE look. Frank didn't know, but he would rather stay on the 'safe' side of Father Riley's.

It was eight in the morning – the marriage of _impending doom _– was bound to start in an hour or so, and Frank was sitting outside of the men's changing room, waiting for this all to start. So it could end and he could fall asleep, and forget that it ever happened. When Frank looked up from burying his head in his hands, he watched Father Riley walk over to him. With his piercing gaze, and knew that something definitely was going to go wrong.

It was really just his luck.

"Good morning young Frank..." Father Riley said warmly, opening his arms wide and gesturing to the sunny weather. At that exact moment a sun light gazed through the window and haloed around his head. Making him look even more heavenly then he usually does. Frank gulped and put his hands in his pocket.

"F-f-father R-riley" he stuttered, rubbing at his forehead and glancing sideways. Father Riley chuckled,

"Do not be afraid of my young child. I will do no harm..." Frank choked and nodded his head, reminding himself to breathe; it was no good to act like this in front of the priest. He would cause a commotion, a commotion that isn't needed.

"I usually do not wed those who have already been married in the church. I was surprised that your parents were not..." Father Riley looked over his oval shaped glasses and joined his hands together as if he was praying and Frank went pale. His skin a sheen white and his brown eyes wide.

"I AM NOT GAY!" he-all-but screeched. Father Riley paused, sighing, and taking a seat next to Frank on the step. His church robes bellowing on the floor, far away from Frank's short legs.

"You know, Franklin, in my old age I have seen a lot of youth like you come in. Looking for guidance" Frank looked sidelong at the priest before his eyes darting away,

"I find it possibly disturbing that people still go around treating the homosexuals as if they are some sort of dirty blood." Frank looked wide eyed at the priest, who chuckled and shook his head,

"Frank, priests are allowed to say homosexual. We don't go to hell by saying the word" Frank's eyes widened again at hearing his priest say homosexual more times than a man should in under a minute. Father Riley took out his black bible and ran his fingers over the cover.

"You would think that people should understand by now. That God doesn't discriminate against anyone. I think there is still a place in heaven for you, dear Franklin" Father Riley said softly. Patting the bible before putting it back in his robes close to his heart. Father Riley stared at the statue of Jesus in front of him,

"Do you ever wonder why Jesus looks so sad in all the paintings and statues made of him?" Frank, who had just remembered to breathe, looks up startled. Before slowly shaking his head.

"No...Not really Father" Frank said, his voice cracking on Father. Father Riley rubbed at his knee and continued to stare at the statue of Jesus. His eyes were narrowed in thought as he continued to rub at his knee. Frank took the time to calm the nerves pulsing through his body.

"I find it a shame that after everything Jesus went through to save us. We are so abusive to people of the same race, over little things that should fly over our heads. Love is love young Frank. I don't think this is what Jesus would have wanted," they sat in silence. Frank mulling the words over in his head, Father Riley sitting in comfortable silence.

"I think he would have been disappointed" Frank whispered after a while. Father Riley smiled sadly and nodded his head. His eyes shining proudly.

"So every time someone beats you down for being different, remember there is always a place in heaven for you Frank. Because God is never judgemental." Frank looked hopelessly at the priest, who laughed falsely and shook his head.

"It may not help now. But it will in the future," Father Riley stood up and patted down the creases in his robes.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat. But I have a wedding too get to" Father Riley grinned and smoothed down his hair. Frank smiled awkwardly and watched the priest leave the room. Before Father Riley could step outside of the door, a question itching in Frank's mind couldn't help but escape.

"Does it ever get hot in there?" Father Riley paused before chuckling. Frank had never heard the priest burst out into laughter. Maybe it was a priest thing?

"No Frank we have a small fan in here. To keep us cool" Frank's eyes went wide in belief and Father Riley chuckled again.

"No. You get used to it..."

(THE WEDDING)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ANTHONY TURNED UP?" Patricia screeched. Simon looked down at his hands and shuffled awkwardly. Patricia, beautiful as she may be, was very intimidating, especially with red lipstick on. Simon one of Jonathon's groomsmen had been scissored papered rocked into being the one to tell Patricia, the matron of honour and the wedding planner that Anthony had turned up to the wedding.

"He sort of just walked into the church in a tux. Expecting to take Frank's role as a groomsman" Patricia gaped and leant against the wall for support. Her dress rubbing against the brick of the church. Simon stepped back keeping at least a metre of space between them. As it all started to catch up to Patricia she started to hyperventilate. Simon alarmed darted his eyes from her face to her hiccupping chest. He then hesitantly took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME" Patricia yelled. Simon, shocked, jumped back and this time made at least a two metre distance between them. He wasn't even the fucking best man. John should be doing this.

"I thought that Anthony wasn't coming. Why the fuck did he think that he was allowed to just waltz into my wedding..."

"Ahh, Trish you just said MY" Patricia stared at him open mouthed before shaking her head.

"I meant wedding I'm planning?" Simon stared at her for a long time before shrugging his shoulders.

"Apparently, Jonathon called Anthony saying he was to be a groomsman and you know how Anthony is with responsibility so Jonathon thought he wouldn't come and now he did come and now Jonathon doesn't know what to do. And can you just fix it!" Anthony finished lamely. Patricia who finally caught her breath, nodded her head. Placing a hand in her hear she smoothed it down and straightened her shoulders.

"So who is Jonathon going to kick out of the party?" Patricia asked. Simon looked down at the floor nervously and kicked at gravel with his shoe.

"Well..."

(THE WEDDING)

The Way-some family took their seats at the back of the church (Vincent grumbling about having to wear a suit.). Renee took a seat next to Jake, who was already kneeling and praying. Jake's family, heavily Catholic, had certain rituals before mass started. This was just one of them. Catherine was kneeling also. Praying for guidance and hope.

Gerard took a seat at the far end. Near the isle. He had a clear view of the altar, and of everyone in the room. Next to him was Renee (then Jake, Mikey, Catherine and Vincent.) who was flipping through the booklet for the wedding.

Gerard's eyes scoped over Frank's family. He could notice some similar features for the Iero family. One man looked like a total replica of Frank, except with wrinkles and a hunched back. Gerard wondered if that was what Frank would look like when he was older, and couldn't help but chuckle. Renee poked him in the ribs.

Next to older version of Frank was a woman that looked not but a day younger than the other man. But with no similar features to Frank. More curvy than skinny, not that he was checking out an old person. Other random people, who he didn't blink an eye too, and then John Richardson, the lawyer with the beach house, and next to him a pissed off (isn't he always when family is concerned) Frank Iero.

John was everything Gerard wanted to be when he was older. Successful, happy and loveable. Not cynical, depressed and living off the government. Gerard wanted to make something of himself, like his grandfather did, and like his father did. Why should he break the tradition?

The only way he could think he was breaking the tradition was that he was gay? And really did that matter anyway?

Not when his family is concerned. (Well at least his first family.) Gerard looked down at his hands and rubbed them nervously on his pants. Renee took Jake's hand in her own and rubbed at his thumb affectionately. Gerard smiled sadly and wondered if that would have been him. If he didn't admit to himself that he was gay. Would he be still dating Renee? Would she be holding his hands, and would he care so much about Frank Iero? Would Frank Iero even exist to Gerard?

The possibilities made him feel sick.

A body fell into the seat next to him and a loud sigh, and Gerard nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Fucking weddings..."

He turned to face the intruder and was shoulder to shoulder with a peeved off Frank Iero (which really was natural when his family was around)

To Be Continued


	24. The Wedding  After Party

The Wedding: After Party

10th of September 1996

3:20am

_It should be a law, that no man should be married again after they have taken a first wife. One reason may be because it is against the Catholic faith. Not that it means that much to me anyway, it's never really been a big influence in my life. Other than church on Christmas and Easter we really didn't go much further in our Catholic faith. Really, it doesn't make me a bad person; just we aren't as Catholic as some people. Nothing wrong with that. But the worst thing about the night wasn't the fact that my dad was marrying again. Even if I don't want to admit it aloud or to the Way family, I'd be a blind fool to not realise that my dad is happy. _

_The kind of happiness that he used to share with my mother. I remember the happiness, it's not like they always hated each other. Like how did they have me? Even though I tend to try and get people to believe that my mother conceived me from immaculate conception, a part of me knows that they would have at least had to insert slot a into slot b to bring out the prize c (which is me. If you hadn't realised yet Edgar.) _

_Jamia was really happy. Like when I found out that the bouncing souls were coming to new jersey happy, and well you could say that I FELT EXACTLY THE SAME WAY at the church as I did when dad said that I couldn't go to the concert. Apparently he didn't go to his first concert until he was eighteen. I also reminded him that '"dad this is the NEW generation, not the 20s" then he went on about respect for the parents, and then I also told him that he listened to crap music anyway. Jazz, was so not cool. I don't know what MOM AND Janette see in him. _

_About as much as Gerard sees in me. I think Jake notices more things than Gerard does. Maybe it is a Gerard thing. Maybe he got dropped on his pretty little head too many times as a baby and can't see things even if they have a bright big banner pointing in my direction saying "THIS BOY EFFING LOVES YOU YOU EFFIN LOSER" though I don't think Gerard is a loser far from it! He's just really blind. More blind than Mikey, and that says A LOT!_

_So you are probably wondering how the wedding went Edgar. Well, it was kind of like a wedding. I think Vincent grumbled about the wedding more than I did. Which is really weird. Older men were happy to have free beer in front of them, but not Vincent. Maybe he didn't drink. No that can't be it. But anyway, Vincent doesn't like weddings. Big surprise. I think that he might have a phobia of weddings. Which really isn't good. Because when Mikey marries Ray (not Alicia, Ray, because he really does love Ray, he just doesn't want to admit it...cruelty I know...at least I know that I love Gerard...) he is going to have to walk Mikey down the aisle. Because Mikey will definitely be the girl if you know what I mean...*alludes to sexual activites*_

_Ok I DID NOT Just imagine Ray and Mikey having sexual relations with each other. __And I didn't think it was hot!_

_Anyway, not the point. The wedding, will go down in History as the strangest wedding in New Jersey, I mean the first thing that went wrong was the fact that dad invited mom to the wedding. Ok you want to rub it in her face that you are getting married, but that just looks like you're using Janette. Even if I don't like Janette she still doesn't deserved to be treated like a rag doll. Not that I think dad is using her, just it may look that way to others, or to myself. I really don't know anymore._

_Maybe the wedding did go right. Maybe it didn't go right in my eyes because I didn't want it to happen in the first place. Maybe my mom was actually happy for my dad, and she came to congratulate him. And maybe the guests weren't talking about my mother and my father in whispers, and shooting pitying looks in mine and Rosaline's direction, and maybe Mrs. Way actually likes my mother, and isn't faking it just to make me happy (which I find really strange, not that I don't appreciate it. It's just different from anything that has happened to me in the last few years.) And maybe, maybe this is all a dream._

_And maybe I'm lying to myself just to get through the day._

"Frank took a ride to the reception with the Way's. It was a pleasant ride. He had sat in the back with Mikey and looked at the music magazine's Gerard got free from his work. Gerard had promised his mother that he would not take another day off work, or his boss might start to get angry and that was the last thing Gerard needed. Jake and Renee where explaining the new principal at their boarding school and how he had changed almost everything, and people didn't like it.

It was a relevantly normal ride, Frank was started to feel all the emotions of the wedding melt away from his body. One by one, anxiety, depression, sadness, apprehension...and then they arrived at the reception. Frank was the last to exit the car. Opening the doors into the reception, he blandly takes notice to the nice decorations around the room, before making his way over to the table the Way's were assigned. After he had been kicked out of the formal party, he had to sit with the other guests. He rather liked it this way. No eyes could stare at him if he wasn't visible.

Taking a seat next to Mikey and Renee he plays with the little card that had his name on it. Patricia whom he had come with a sort of truce with. One of the truces that were: I don't like you, but I can tolerate you. Was quick, she should really go into Wedding planning, Frank mused. He entered the conversation half way in. Missing most of Renee's sentence.

"...and his bedroom stunk for weeks, you should have seen the other boys faces, they were right ready to strangle him..." Mikey dropped his head onto the table in laughter. Jake chuckled and Catherine hid a giggle behind her hand. Alicia and Ray who had opted not to come to the wedding because they weren't as close to the family arrived at the exact moment and stood in front of the table.

"Me and Ray have an announcement..." Alicia said, Mikey looked up from the table to his girlfriend. His eyes widened. It was the first time that he had seen his girlfriend in a dress, and she looked rather...hot. The black suited her skin and the lime green bow that tied underneath her breasts, made her look like a princess in the making.

"...and what will this announcement be?" asked Gerard.

"... me and Ray are getting MARRIED!"

"...you bloody well not" Mikey said before anyone could laugh or say something back. Alicia grinned and dropped down into the seat next to Mikey. Pulling him into a warm embrace she hugged him close and patted him on the head, as if he was some sort of child that needed reassurance.

"It's OK. Ray's all gay for you anyway" and the table snickered.

"So what are we talking about?" Ray said when he had taken a seat next to Vincent and Jake. Renee giggled and pinched Gerard's cheek playfully.

"We are talking about all the things that Gerard got up to in class..." Ray smiled and palmed back his fro.

"Well this is going to be interesting to say the least" Renee nodded her head,

"OK I think it might have been in year nine and we were learning about organisms..." Gerard groaned and hid his face in his hands. Frank leaned forward as if he got closer he would be able to taste the memory even more.

"Well we had to read this text about Organisms and guess who as picked to read?" Renee said and looked at the group expectantly

"Gerard?" Frank guessed, Renee beamed at him and nodded her head.

"Ten brownie points to Frankie. Anyway the text had a lot of the word organism and well he was sitting next to Jake who was whispering in his ear, I don't know what he said but Gerard got his words mixed up and he shouted out ORGASM! Really loud." Frank burst into unceremoniously loud laughter, snorting in the middle. The table looked at him till he stopped laughing (and snorting). He blushed,

"What am I the only one who finds that funny..." Renee looked at him sympathetically,

"That wasn't the funny bit love..." Mikey snickered and punched Frank in the shoulder. "weirdo" he whispered for only Frank to hear (Frank glared).

"Anyway the teacher was Asian or something and a relief so he sent Gerard to the principal and Gerard had to explain to the principal why exactly he screamed ORGASM out in the middle of class..." Gerard blushed and picked up his napkin to throw at Renee. Renee caught it in her palm and blew him a kiss.

After a few minutes silence (and awkward chatter) Frank interrupted it.

"I really don't get what's so funny about it..." Renee looked at Frank and rolled her eyes,

"Fee my dear, It wasn't meant to be funny. It was meant to be embarrassing..."

"Oh, well that makes sense..."

The table chortled in laughter.

_You know I really do love Gerard's friends. They are possibly the best friends that anyone can ask for. Though some part of me thinks that there is something going on between Jake and Gerard. Like maybe they you know had a bit of a thing when they were at school, because for some reason he knows something about Gerard that nobody else knows. Well everyone it seems other than me, Ray and Alicia. _

_But then that would mean that he would also have had to have something with Renee. Because I can see the looks that they send him when Gerard isn't looking. A look of sympathy. Well, whatever happened to Gerard, I think the last thing he probably wants is sympathy and reasoning._

_Sympathy sucks. _

"Now everyone give a warm welcome to the new Mr and Mrs Jonathon Iero..." there was a round of claps around the reception and a beaming Janette and Jonathon walked into the reception. Hand in hand. The lights dimmed at their arrival and people started to get up from their chairs to congratulate the couple. Frank excused himself from the table, Mrs. Way and Mikey shooting him worried looks as he walked to the bathroom.

He was halfway to his destination when a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a fatherly hug. Looking up in shock, he watched his Uncle smile down at him. Frankie grinned and hugged back a little bit tighter after realising who it was. John pulled Frankie to the nearest table and they sat down.

"How is my little nephew? Anything happen with Gerard?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Frankie blushed and kicked his Uncle under the table.

"I still have to get you back for reading my diary. It's personal" John smiled and patted his nephews hand.

"Well Franklin, not a lot of fourteen year old boys have a diary. Seriously when I picked it up I thought it was going to be all about music and comic books and trading cards..." Frankie eyed his uncle.

"Trading cards?" John smiled and rolled his eyes,

"They were hip in my day" Frankie groaned,

"Oh god just tell me you didn't say hip"

"I didn't say hip" John teased,

"You said it again. Arghhh, someone shoot me, anyway you still read it!" Frankie kicked his Uncle again, and he didn't get a wince he pouted.

"It was interesting, have you ever thought of becoming a writer. Your characters are very...different" John worded. Frank blushed and shrugged his shoulders,

"Never really thought of it..." John eyed him,

"You've never thought about what you might do when your older. By God when I was nine I had set up my action figures like a court room and defended Ken from Barbie lusty ways..." Frankie smirked,

"And that's why people think I am weird. I have some of YOUR geans..." a body fell into the chair next to Frank and he jumped in shock. Turning around his frown turned into a beaming smile when he saw who was next to him. Jumping into her lap and wrapping his arms around her neck he pulled her close.

"AUNT MARIE!" he shouted into her shoulder over the music. Marie smiled at John over her shoulder and smoothed down Frank's long hair. Rubbing his back soothingly she chuckled,

"I am not your Aunt..." Frank pulled back and looked at her,

"I love you, you love me. You love Uncle John..." she opened her mouth to deny what Frank had said but he covered her mouth with his hands.

"No lies, too many lies..." he whispered, low enough that Marie had to strain herself to hear. She smiled sadly and nodded her head. Frankie rested his head against her chest and glared at his Uncle.

"You didn't tell me she was coming!" Uncle John grinned,

"You didn't see her at the wedding..." Frank shook his head,

"Of course I didn't I was looking at Ge... I was watching the beautiful ceremony." Uncle John snickered,

"Anyway, speaking of weddings me and Rosa had a bet since like 4 years ago on when Uncle John and Aunt Marie will finally get married, I bet 40s because well, not even you guys can be that dense. Though now that I think about it, I might have to start saving up for the pink bike Rosa wanted. Anyway she said 60s, I think she might be right..."

Frank did not expect the kick underneath the table.

_It's Mikey's birthday tomorrow. Well today but I don't think it counts because I haven't gone to bed yet. I'm staying at Grandma Iero's house with Jamia for the rest of the week while dad and Janette go off on their honeymoon. Grandma loves Jamia. So Jamia was glad to sleep over Grandma's house. Not that Grandma doesn't love me, she was just hoping that I would be a girl._

_Maybe if I told her I like boys she would be happy, because girls like boys, and I like boys so...yeah I'm not even going to even bother thinking about a sex change because there is no way in hell Gerard would like me then. Not that I had ever thought of having a sex change in the first place. If I had a sex change I would have boobs, and like I have seen the girls try to run in gym class and they bounce up and down and really it must not be comfortable._

_One poor sod Georgina has boobs the size of Italy and I wince whenever I see her on the track because I think she is going to knock herself out because she jumps to high over the hurtles. Plus, there is no way in hell I am having a period. Do you even get a period if you have a sex change?_

_OK I am not thinking about it anymore. Seriously. _

_So it is Mikey's birthday. Do I give him his present tomorrow or on his birthday. Really, I don't know...The sorrows of being a best friend..._

Catherine turned on the tap and ran her hands under the cold water. Her face was drained and tired. Half with worry and the other with anxiety. Closing the tap and pulling a sheet of paper to dry her hands she dropped it in the bin and was about to walk out of the room when the door opened and Linda Jones walked into the room.

Catherine paused and followed Linda who came and stood next to her at the sink, leaning against the sink she looked through her purse for something. Pulling out a spare packet of cigarette's she took two out and put them on her lips and lit them. Catherine watched her, paused in shock. She blindly took the cigarette offered to her by Linda.

They stood together smoking against the sink. Catherine coughed on the first intake of nicotine. It was oddly too good for cliché.

"No offence but I don't know why you are here" Linda bit out, holding the cigarette between her fingers and blowing out the smoke rudely in Catherine's direction.

"I am here for Frank..." Linda rolled her eyes,

"We were dong perfectly fine without you." Catherine snorted and inhaled too much and choked on the fumes. Linda hit her on the back a few times till she could breathe normally again.

"I don't think so... I'm sure Frank would be heartbroken if we leave... I think he would beg to leave with us. And if I had it my way I would take him with us..." Linda dropped the burning cigarette onto the floor and smashed it with her high heels. With shaky hands she took out another one.

"How d-dare you say that I am n-not a good parent? You don't see me doing the same to you" Catherine sighed,

"I never said that you weren't. Hell I have done some things in my life that I wish that I didn't, but can you seriously tell me right now that you know your son? Look me in the eye and say that you know your son." Linda hesitated before looking Catherine in the eye.

"I do..." Catherine frowned sadly,

"I don't think you do..." she whispered, dropping the cigarette to the floor she copied Linda's actions before taking the woman by the arm and walking her out of the bathroom and to a area where they were hidden from everyone, but could clearly see the ballroom floor.

"I want to show you something..." Catherine said standing behind the woman. Pointing a hand to the group of teenagers. She watched the emotions change on Linda's face as she watched her fourteen year old son, stand nervously at the dance floor with Mikey, Ray and Alicia. Watched as her fourteen year old son got pushed (conspicuously) into an older boy. She watched her son blush and fumble his way out of the embrace.

"That boy" Catherine said pointing to the older boy "Is my son..." she paused letting the woman take it in,

"That boy" she said pointing to Frank, "is my other son, your son too, but mine also, and he is in love with my son..." Linda's breath caught in her throat.

"And my son is in love with yours. He just doesn't know it yet..." Catherine watched Frank get his nerves together and jump on Gerard's back playfully and pointing forward (possibly demanding a piggy back ride...). Linda tensed and turned around to Catherine.

"If your son ever hurts mine..." Catherine frowned,

"If anyone hurts anyone it will be Frank..."

"Are you suggesting..." Linda argued, Catherine waved her hands and flushed in embarrassment.

"No, I'm just saying when my son loves, he loves for life, and he loves with all his heart..." Linda calculated what she just said and her nose crinkled in thought. Something Frank got from his mother, Catherine mused.

"You sound like your saying that from experience..." Catherine's emotions depressed,

"Something I don't want to happen ever again..." and without even knowing Linda nodded her head, and turned back to watch her son interact with the boy that had taken his heat and refused to give it back. She hoped that Frank found the happiness she never really got.

_I think I finally figured out why I love Gerard. I think it's because when I am with him I can be Frankie. Not Franklin son of Linda and Jonathon. Brother of Rosaline Iero, Uncle of Adalia and Jason Andrew. Not Frank, Mikey and Alicia's best friend and an add on Way. Just Frankie...I think that's why. _

_And I hope that he feels the same way about me._


	25. Of Unwritten Pages and Mysteries

Of Unwritten Pages and Mysteries

10th of September 1996

**MIKEY'S 15****TH**** BIRTHDAY**

11:56pm

_So there are three pages left Edgar. Three pages and then you are finished. No more pages to write in. That is so fucking depressing I might jump off London Bridge for the fuck of it. You know when I first got you Edgar I hated the fact that I had to write you. I was fourteen years old and writing in a journal. It's not like I wanted to be more of an outcast then I already am, but you have been my backbone when I have needed it. My confident, my boyfriend pretty much because really I serenaded you with my love for Gerard (and Matthew the Camp Tour Guide). _

_But the fact that there are only three more pages left in you makes my heart tear. So tomorrow morning when I go back to Grandma's house I will find out what I am going to do. It will be awfully weird writing in someone else. Another book that's just isn't you. It will be hard...very hard. But it's not like your pages can last forever. It would be very romantic if it would. But this is real life, and now I have just wasted half a page ranting on losing you. _

_So today was Mikey's 15__th__ birthday. I woke up at 7am in the morning, which was not that odd even when I had the disastrous wedding not even a day before. Really it wasn't that disastrous. It was more just epic in my mind. I have come to a very brief conclusion that I love Jake and Renee more than I love the four boner skaters Gerard hangs out with. I know that I really can't say anything about who he hangs out with because I hang out with a comic book misfits loving moron who was so modest it hurt my eyes Mikey, a bubbly over joyful and depressingly black Alicia, and on some occasions. If Mikey was lucky. Ray would sit with a freshman at lunch._

_That had to be totally not cool. Unless you were sleeping with them. But that's just disgusting in itself. Unless it is me and Gerard, because clearly our bodies were meant to be together. If they weren't then why would my body get all tingly and nervous when my chest touched his back? I had jumped on his back at the wedding, mainly because I wanted to see what he would do. Because clearly the guy wouldn't know if his balls were about to get chopped off by some madman. He was really truly oblivious._

_I think it's kind of cute. Though not when he is oblivious of me. I can feel the stares of Jake and Renee, every time I say something to Gerard, I feel as if Renee is going to whistle and a marching band is going to come out of the door and start doing this lively tune just because I asked for some ketchup. Though the thought of a marching band in Mrs. Way's living room is hilarious, the fact that not even that would awaken Gerard from his obliviousness chills my cold heart._

_But let the fact be known, my dear Edgar. That Gerard Way has the cutest love handles ever. Like usually that's unattractive, especially when it involves me father. One time my dad took Janette, me and Jamia out on a bonding trip to the beach. It was a long drive, a really long drive took a weekend but dad stripped down to his boxers and his love handles where all saggy, and Janette found it attractive. And I was repulsed._

_Though if I found my dad's love handles attractive I would be even more repulsed then the fact that Janette finds my dad attractive. He is my dad. It is illegal in most American states and I'm pretty sure Australia. If Mrs. Way ever suggests a place for us to go on a holiday, I would totally say without thought Australia. Just because it is hot there and it would give me a whole week (well however long the holiday is) to stare at Gerard half naked. _

_I could even convince him to go skinny dipping. Though the thought of Mikey joining is enough to make me throw up my dinner from last night. _

_So today is Mikey's birthday and I have run out of room to write. How fucking pathetic is that..._

1pm

_So I have sat here for three hours trying to think of a new name for a diary. At first I thought it was kind of wrong to have the same name for two different diaries because it's two different looks in life. Journal one and Journal two. Though I haven't thought of an appropriate name for you. Edgar means rich spear, and to me that has no meaning, but well I am going to sound like a fag. Edgar is me, but not, and any other name would just not be right._

_So this is kind of awkward, being the first page again. No more having to flip through hundreds of pages just to get to a clean page. The fact in the matter is, it feels wrong to write in something that isn't Edgar. Like when I didn't lose you and wrote on napkins and other pieces of materials to get my thoughts down there was something inside of me that knew that I was going to write in you again so I didn't feel guilty. _

_But it is not my fault that I love you too much and wanted to write in you more than once a day. Well not you but the other you. So I shouldn't feel guilty but I do, and this is getting me no-where, I think I'll practice some guitar instead of sitting here and mulling over my dramatic life and love affair with a book._

5:21pm

_So it was Mikey's birthday yesterday and when I woke up in the morning I had the whole thing weighing down on me, should I give him his present today and would it look weird that I had turned up with nothing to his birthday party. I didn't even know then and now who was coming. I knew for a fact that he had invited Alicia, Ray, Jake and Renee and of course me, but I wasn't sure who else. _

_So you got to believe me it felt weird to decide. Now if you don't remember Edgar (I have decided to keep the name that has grown on my heart for so long...) I have a cousin called Robert and he is a dirty sort of sleazebag that would buy porn for any person of any underage as long as they had the money. So I had paid him to get some girly porn magazines for the heterosexual of my best friend. _

_Of course I am not that much of a cheap ass because the magazine costs like a half hour shift at the comic book story, and I did get him something else. I am his best friend for god sakes. But once Cousin Robert got me the porn magazine (giving it to me at the wedding). I was actually surprised that he one turned up to the wedding and two that he owned a suit that was actually ironed._

_The only time I had ever seen him was in his month not been washed band t-shirt and boxers that were WAY to short and WAY too tight for someone of his build. He was not fat, but he also wasn't skinny, and he was REALLY hairy. I ripped the cover of the homosexual porn magazine that believe it or not Robert bought from a newsagency and not online. Using staples I stapled it to the front cover._

_Mikey was so nice he probably would just blush and say thank you for getting a gay porn magazine. Anyway so I was having a mini heart attack (and not a Gerard attack) over whether or not I should give him the present today, when Mrs. Way called. Grandma was surprised when she answered the phone. Not a lot of people call for me at her house, mainly because I never give away her number to anyone. Not like anybody asks for it anyway. _

_Rosaline however practically put an advertisement in the paper when she was sleeping around and not pregnant with the evil spawn children who had gotten their (MY) bedroom back when I left. That was the main reason I stayed at Grandma's with Jamia. Because I wouldn't have my room back. It is my room for god sakes and it should have never have been given to them. It was my sacred place._

_Mrs. Way called as said that she wanted me to come over and help her make cupcakes. At that time I was willing to get out of the house for anything. Even if it was to run naked down the street, it was a burden being in my grandmother's house. I loved the old woman, but I was not allowed to watch any 'rude' TV in her lounge room, and she didn't know I was gay so I couldn't watch Marty from next door fix his garden, without getting curious glances._

_Not that Marty was attractive, but he did look good sweating, I only knew this after I took a little peak, he was around my age, I think fifteen and he was OK to look out. Not anywhere near as attractive as Gerard but good looking. Definitely not ugly. Though not as hot as Matthew the camp tour guide either. I bet Gerard would look better doing the gardening anyway. Though I wasn't dating him so I didn't feel guilty oogling Marty. Well not that much anyway. _

_Grandma then said it was OK, but Jamia had to come. Grandma loved Jamia a bit too much so if I said no I wouldn't be able to come and that was bad enough in itself so I agreed and me and Jamia went to Mrs. Way's house. Only after I told her that Jamia was coming. Mrs. Way insisted that we sleep there, I was kind of annoyed that Jamia was allowed to sleep too._

_I mean she stole my family and now she wants to steal the people I love. It just wasn't fair. I still have to accept that my life will never be fair. I don't think I ever will. I still have a bit of hope. I think Mrs. Way said it was OK for Jamia to sleep because Renee was there. I think she wanted Gerard and Jake to spend some alone time together just as guys._

_Or Mrs. Way was just a really nice person. It could be either really. _

_So we went there and made cupcakes, at the time I didn't remember that Mrs. Way couldn't cook for shit and I ended up making cupcakes with Gerard. Jake and Renee had gone to explore New Jersey and Mikey had gone out with Vincent to buy his birthday present. So it was just me, Jamia, Gerard and Mrs. Way in the house. Mrs. Way was teaching Jamia how to knit. Which I found tremendously boring, and me and Gerard were beating the mixture together. _

_Making cupcakes from scratch was a hell of a lot more fun than making it from a mixture where you only needed to add milk and eggs. It was like something you make, I guess this is what people feel like when they have a baby. Even though they have gained an extra few kilos and will have hardly any sleep for the next few years, they have made something together from barely nothing. Must feel wondrous, if you like that sort of thing. _

_Me however, anything that caused so much pain could not be wondrous. Lucky enough God made me a male. Even if I had to be a gay one. _

_Jamia enjoyed her knitting lesson and so did Mrs. Way. Though I am sort of worried Edgar, it's not that hard to notice but Mr and Mrs Way seem sort of stressed. Especially after Vincent came back. I know definitely that Vincent didn't cheat on her; he was too in love with his wife to do that. And I don't think I can see any of the Way's cheating on their loved ones. It would be kind of sad if they did. They Way's were a perfect family._

_I am worried though I don't want to show it. Mrs. Way has powers to read people's minds. I don't think I would feel comfortable for her to read my own. With some of the thoughts that I think about her son, I might send her to an early death. That's another thing I don't want to think about._

_Then I saw the locket. I have started to call it 'THE LOCKET' not just a locket. Because a locket in itself just seems so bland. Even from only bits and pieces of knowledge I have put together I know that this locket is important. Even just by the way Gerard grasps it when he is nervous. Is enough to tell me that he can't live without the locket. It is interesting and mysterious, another thing about Gerard to fall in love for. _

_It was hidden behind his clothes it's outline forming from under his black chest and if I didn't know that it existed I would have thought it was just a crinkle in his shirt. I wonder how many people know what the locket means, and if they too are a mystery of their own? The Way's have been a mystery since they've got here, and I really wouldn't be surprised if one day they turned out to be the Mafia. _

_The idea is kind of hot. Bad boy Gerard. (Though I wouldn't trade this Gerard for any other Gerard in the world, even if he was oblivious dweeb, he is still perfect. Well perfect for me at least.) _

_After an hour or two of making cupcakes and doing them pink because we know that Mikey hates the colour, Jake and Renee walk through the front door hand in hand. I looked at Gerard who looked at them. I think he is jealous, not really of them being together but for what they have. Another mystery to note down on Gerard. I wonder what else gets him jealous? Does Mikey having a girlfriend make him jealous also, because if it does he doesn't show it. _

_Renee took a seat with Mrs. Way and Jamia and got some knitting equipment and joined in. I seriously don't know how they find it calm or fun. It looks boring and sort of frustrating. Though if you make a blanket with different patched squares like my grandma does, then it's OK. Because they are comfortable and warm. Nothing like the blankets you buy at the shop._

_But knitting is boring. _

_Really boring._

_Jake and Gerard stood around the kitchen for a while talking, I think they wanted to go off by themselves but felt guilty. I admit it was a bit of a stab to the chest, but sometimes I wanted to talk to Mikey alone, and sometimes Mikey wanted to talk to Alicia alone it was like that. So I went and joined the girls at the table. _

_To give them time to catch up without Renee, I would be the best fucking boyfriend ever. Clearly not only for my attractiveness. But for my willingness to let you be with your friends. How badly I want to call Gerard my own. How badly I am in love with him. It is kind of sad and pathetic. I think this is what I will name this journal. EDGAR the sad and pathetic chronicles. _

_It would be all very poetic of me. The perfect ending would be death by suicide for the love that I shall never get... well I hope someday I will get to at least kiss Gerard. It would be the best kiss in the whole entire world even if it wasn't mutual and only lasted six seconds it would be the best kiss I will ever have._

_Mainly because it's Gerard and he is Gerard and the only guy I would ever kiss._

_(Maybe Matthew and Marty but that is in a long shot that Gerard falls in love with a stripper named Josephine and has little Gerard's running all over the world. And Gerard is gay (well at least from what I've heard from Mikey and others...) and that is hardly likely going to happen. But I am sure mom was not thinking that he daughter was going to get pregnant at seventeen and have twins by the time she was eighteen. So anything could happen.)_

_I could die tomorrow._

_That would be totally lame._

_I wouldn't even get to figure out the mystery of the locket. _

_Things I have to do before I die, _

_(a)__Kiss Gerard_

_(b)__Figure out the mystery of the locket._

_(c)__Figure out if Ray's hair is possible to straighten_

_(d)__Watch Aunt Marie and Uncle John get married.__ (like that's ever going to happen.)_

_and then Mikey came home... _


	26. Of Paintings and Cakes

Of Paintings and Cakes

14th of September 1996

9pm

_Apparently, according to Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore I have a tendency to become what she likes to call 'Social Phobic' around her. I wonder what got her to realise that I actually didn't want to be around her, was it the fact that she totally abandoned me when I need her the most or was it when I pretty much refused to be Wayne Kur (Jason-Andrew)'s god father. Or maybe she just isn't as oblivious as I thought she was._

_It's been three days since I have written in you, it's kind of weird with only a few pages written in you already Edgar Junior but I am starting to see you in a new light, sort of like the new born diary, new feelings, new time etc...etc... However that is not the point. It is Mikey's party is in three days, I am giving him his other present at the party and I guess I should finish off my last diary entry. _

_You are probably wondering why I am using my sister as an opening line for a diary entry but I will get to that later, after I explain Mikey's birthday without getting interrupted by a call from a monkey (my father) who insisted to explain in excruciating long detail how beautiful the beach was in Hawaii, Jamia I think is jealous, she always wanted to go to Hawaii, I hate Hawaii __not really._

_Don't ask, I will explain if I ever get my eye sight back. Anyway so I had just joined the mothers club, Mrs. Way said she was making blankets for the homeless to give to the church, she said that Father Riley had asked her politely at the wedding to make some blankets for the homeless. Not a lot of people in our town do things together unless it's drug dealings or sexual intercourse, but there is one thing that brings our town together other than music and that is Father Riley, and if he wants you to make him 100 blankets for the poor, he will get 200 before he can blink an eye._

_Father Riley, if anything is scary. If you looked at him in the Grocery Store buying lemons you wouldn't think he was a priest, but it's the new age and well if Gerard won't take me I will be the first homosexual priest, Father Riley is just starting a tradition. Scary as it is, I bet he could do an awesome sock slide down the church's crystal clean floor (note to self: must do some day. With or without Gerard!) _

_Renee had picked up so knitting things and Gerard and Jake had moved to the other room. Probably the living room or to the basement. The basement was the only place other than Gerard's room that I have never been in. According to whispers (Mikey's insane chatter) the basement is where Gerard keeps all of his artwork. I could totally see Gerard in one of those white things that artist's wears and those French heats that flop a bit at the end and a palette with paint on it. His tongue sticking out of his lips and his brush drawing a bright big sun._

_For some reason Gerard drawing the sun is funnier than that episode of America's Funniest Home Videos when that gymnast landed on his cock instead of his feet. I would have hated to be him at that moment (I wonder if that dude can have kids? Poor thing, a passion ruining the beautiful organ that is called cock... Well maybe Sleazy Mc-Crack Whore should have dated him because then she wouldn't be pregnant or was pregnant and glowing all the freaking time. Only good things can glow, like Danny Toro and Ray Toro when he actually realises there is take-away stores that don't sell Spanish food, he nearly had an orgasm at the sight of MacDonald's.) _

_So then the door opened and Mikey walked in, like the room didn't slow down or anything, but he did walk into the room and decided that my lap was the next best thing and decided to sit on it. Not that I was complaining, other than the fact that Mikey has a freaking bony ass (and that I'd rather it be the other Way.) He then licked my face, it was kind of gross if I wasn't used to it. Mikey liked to talk with his tongue but get him near Alicia or Ray and he would start stuttering like an adorable bumblebee, luckily I don't do that around Gerard._

_Some of us actually are smooth!_

_No matter what our subconscious tells us. So I got licked in the face by Mikey who had forgotten that his dad had just bought him a whole stack of CDs (OK it might have been four but really four CDs is a lot compared to what I usually got for my birthday, one time I got clothes. Who wants clothes for their birthday! It's just not right...unless you're a girl, and no being gay doesn't mean you actually like to get clothes for presents and drink strawberry fruit smoothies (no matter how nice they are) because we are normal sorta). _

_So Mikey being Mikey "Presents, Presents, Gimme" Mrs. Way off course coughed and rubbed at her forehead,_

"_Michael James Way do be polite or no chocolate cake" yes my eyes widened at the thought of having chocolate cake. Mrs. Way grinned at me, I think she is like the woman I am going to marry, though the only problem is that when I am old enough to marry her I would have to fight off Vincent who would probably be so old I would go to jail for beating up a man with a walking stick, but it's worth it because it's Mrs. Way. And it also helped that I was gay. Oh, and Mrs. Way should realise that threatening tone doesn't work on ANYONE anymore, and it helps that she doesn't know my middle name._

_Unless Mikey told her? Michael James Way is going to die a painful death with spiders lots of spiders. If he did tell her, unless he likes spiders, then snakes lots of snakes...venomous snakes and I will cackle and Ray and Alicia can get married and I will dance and possibly cry. Anyway so this is getting to the good bit! So I had Mikey's spit on me, which I was sort of used to by now, then I told him I would give him his present later._

_The best thing about the 'later' part was the fact that it didn't pass as a thought that Mikey would have relatives that would want to come and see him on his birthday to wish him a good one, you know I didn't really think of Mikey Way having any other relatives other than those two that invited them to that Wedding and I didn't see them for two weeks, that was really hard. If that happened again I would lock myself in Gerard's suitcase till he took me with him. I don't weigh that much __and if i can fit into a locker i can fit into Gerard's suitcase at least i want to be there, and the bag won't taste of metal._

_But Mikey having a family other than the Brady Bunch is really weird. Like I know of Cousin Andy who introduced Gerard too Horror Movies and possibly porn magazines. Though in all consideration Andy reminds me of cousin Robert maybe they met and had coffee with my sister at one of those sleazy conventions (that's a low blow, even for me...)? But Andy seems sort of cool, in a Robert sort of way but he didn't end up coming because apparently he lives in Chicago. Which is where everyone 'cool' lives. I wonder if that's where Gerard and Mikey lived before, I never really asked (note to self: ask them). _

_So prior to popular belief Mikey does have a family, so the phone rings and somehow and I have to figure out how Mikey did it, he got the Star Wars tune to be the bring bring sound. That would totally piss my father off, and I am pretty sure that Jamia likes star wars so it's a win win situation for the brother/sister thing Dad's pushing us to do. It was Uncle Charlie and his wife Connie. Charlie and Connie (guh sounds like some bad sitcom.) are apparently Andy's parents (what no Charlie Junior?) so they wished Mikey a happy birthday._

_Is it just me or do those conversations seem really awkward, like people call you all throughout the day even though they are going to see you that night for the 'surprise party' that you totally don't know about. Then there all like:_

"_Oh HI Frank, HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and then I am all,_

"_thanks..." then there is like a long silence, I like to think that they are wrapping up the big present they are going to get me, it keeps me from biting my nails off in social phobia. _

"_So..." the person would usually drag out, "What have you got for your birthday so far?" which I find is really weird especially for people who call at like eleven am. The only present I usually get by eleven am are the money from mom and dad, and then this is how I answer,_

"_Oh you know, money, __a packet of cigarette's a porno from Robo__" and then it goes quite,_

"_Oh well good, so I am going to let you have a good day" which usually means "This is really awkward I hate fucking birthday calls...piss off and let me finish off my taco" so yes I think they are really awkward and when I grow up and have a Gerard I will not force myself to call Mikey on his birthday. Even if I am sure I would call him anyway just to wake him up at a piss ass time in the morning, like two or three am. So Charlie and Connie and their son Andy can't come to the dinner that night but they can come to the party next week. Maybe I should bring Robert, then he and Andy can bond over naked woman. _

_Why you would bond over that? I have no idea. But whatever. So after half an hour of Mikey trying not to have a seizure, this was because I refused to give him his present until the exact right moment, the exact right moment was going to be when Vincent was in the room. Because I don't think Mrs. Way would appreciate a naked woman on her counter. Vincent might, might though. Not saying he would. Anyway after half an hour of waiting, which passes by really fast at the Way's house. It's kind of like time doesn't matter there and it could be four in the morning or one in the afternoon and we would all still be partying. Well sort of anyway. _

_After half an hour I finally hand Mikey the present. We are alone well except for Renee, Jamia, Jake and Gerard but that sort of counts as alone because, well I don't know why, but we were alone. Alicia bought him a subscription to Wolverine the comic book or something and Mikey flailed a bit before hugging her. You know I have never seen them kiss except for that one time on the porch (where Gerard wrapped an arm around my shoulder *dies*), I think they must be celibate together. _

_Jamia didn't have a present but like seriously, she didn't really know that she was going to be staying at Mikey's house on his birthday so Mikey forgave her, I think he was still on the flail high from Alicia's present. Jake and Renee bought him a necklace with the letter A and M. At first he looks at them like 'WTF?' a necklace, Gerard is the poof not me. But then it slowly clicked into his small brain, and he blushed and pocketed it._

_Duh it was for Alicia, such a selfish Mikey... Gerard painted Mikey a picture it was of the family (including me, can you believe that, he drew me in a picture for the first ever time and he made me look so good. Well not being vain but I do look better than Mikey who can't take his eyes off of Alicia. It's sort of sweet, sort of. We were all at Danny's Spanish Bull. The other kitchen away from home. THEN it was my turn to give my present. Which was the gay!porn. The once Cousin Robert bought me. So I handed it to him. He of course thought it was a comic book or something equally as cheap (or maybe even free from Alicia's dad). We could get comics any day. _

_So I handed it to him, He opened it slowly and then his eyes widened, like big tennis balls and his cheeks were red. Like real red. It was like someone had chucked a tomato at his head, it splattered without the seeds. I cackled with glee. I even think he's hands started to shake. I smirked, _

"_Open it up..." everyone looked puzzled except for me, you know I really should go out and buy him a book on sex or something, I mean if a half naked man on a front cover can make him blush imagine what a sex book would do to him, gay or straight... (remember for next year.) He blushed even more, if it was possible and then opened it up. His body like slowly relaxed after that but after he realised that it was a normal magazine he got this fire in his eyes._

_I wouldn't say I was scared of the skinny dude because I don't think he would have like to cause a scene but his eyes they were on fire. Like come on, it was funny Edgar. Giving a straight person a gay magazine. If it was me I would be thankful and blush for totally other reasons. But I guess he didn't find it as funny as me. Well I did. So he hid the magazine under everything and took it up to his room. I was kind of disappointed Gerard didn't see it. I wanted to see how he would react._

_Would he look at me all weird and like go into one of his Gerard protective shells were he grasps the locket into his hand and doesn't say much other than stare blankly into something like he was reminiscing in the past. Or would he kiss me? OK that might be a bit too far, but I could totally see him doing the first one. The mysteries of the locket. So fucking interesting Edgar. It's like I am on one of those TV shows girls watch._

_Maybe if I steal the locket Gerard will get unhealthy and the only way I can save him is if we admit that we are each other's one true love. Tehehe, that'd be good. But slightly unbelievable. Nobody really takes those movies seriously, except for my mother, and SMCW. _

_Then the bell rang and I got to meet the grandmother Mikey talks about all the time. She was different from my grandmother at least, not that I don't like my grandmother it's that she is to 1930ish and not enough 1996ish so she really is kind of behind on anything. Though it's not like Elena went around when I met her saying things like "that's totally hip" or "dude" and thank the lord "homies"._

_Cause I think I would have been more frightened if she did say that then Mikey was with the porn magazine, and just for the record Edgar, Mikey punches hard for a little dude. Like really hard. So Elena comes in with her husband and we all sit around the table for dinner. I think Jamia felt a bit out of place, even though she shouldn't have. The Way's are welcoming to anyone; I reckon they would take a bum off the street if they could. _

_Elena for the whole dinner looked happy about something, she was an amazing story teller. Though the best thing about her were her eyes, she had eyes like Gerard. They sparkled when they were saying something that meant so much to them. Like ask Gerard about art and he will ramble on till he can't speak anymore and then blush and apologize. I think it's cute. Makes me want to pinch his cheeks __kiss him till I die of lack of oxygen_

_Then it was desert time and Elena brought out this HUGE chocolate cake. It was like HUGE. Bigger than the cake at my dad's wedding and it was beautiful. It kind of reminded me of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. That introduction should be illegal. Imagine sitting in the cinemas when that came out. It would be like drool... I bet if I filmed it, I wouldn't be behind the camera but in the chocolate drinking it all up like Augustus Gloomp or whatever the hell his name was. Except I would not die at the end._

_Though death by chocolate is a pretty good way to die amongst other things... Though we are not talking about death we are talking about the HUGE chocolate cake. So it was HUGE! Beautiful, epic and I got to have a big piece of it. It tasted like a chocolate river with loads of chocolate and not enough of anything else and the chocolate writing didn't actually taste like crap. So I went back for seconds. I will never do that again, it made me feel sick that WHOLE night. Too sick to even write in you. _

_But probably the best part and worst part of the night was when Elena cornered Gerard in the lounge room, in a non kinky way because not only are they related but they are like 60 years apart or something, that's like six decades or something. I know it was Mikey's birthday s I wonder why she was bouncing and so eager to talk to Gerard, I knew I also shouldn't have been ears dropping but I was, and I feel only a tiny bit guilty for that, but what Elena said next ruined the day (and this week) forever. _

_She was going to send Gerard away to Art School..._


	27. Untitled

Untitled

16th of September

3:45am

_I have decided that the only way that I, Frank Iero, could ever survive without Gerard would be that I, Frank Iero, would either have to discover my amazing picassoness inside of me, which I don't think is going to happen any time soon. Why? Well because if you remember from Edgar the first, I mentioned a boy named Jimmy who stole my crayons. I have it in great mind that he stole my crayons so he wouldn't have to see my atrocious artwork. It's not my fault I drew the sun blue and the sky yellow, I was a very special kid._

_Not the point I am trying to get across though, so i could find my amazing artness in me, or I could:_

_Tie him to a kitchen chair and threaten to cut off his gonads if he ever THINKS of leaving me. Psychotic, but it gets the point across to Gerard. It will always be clear that the point will ALWAYS get across to Gerard. I think it would be easier to do the last one, because there is no way in hell I am putting Gerard's pretty lips where his nose is supposed to be. It would be hysterical to do so._

_He is God's GIFT to man (and woman but mainly man) KIND! It would be wrong to do that to him, maybe Mikey, but not to him. It would be .cool. So there is like a month and three weeks till school starts again, November is the start of a new school year, and I, Frank Iero, will be in year ten. And Gerard will be in Year twelve, his graduating year that is fucking scary. Because he will be in year twelve, and I will be in year ten and that is like so much worse than nine and eleven, it seems BIGGER. Like in EPIC PROPORATIONS!_

_Not that it would stop me from kissing him, even if it will technically make him a paedophile once he turns eighteen. Or doesn't it stick if we start dating before he was eighteen. Because that would be weird like just say your boyfriend is one year older than you and you are going out and then one day he turns eighteen while you are still seventeen then does he go to jail? Or doesn't he? Confusing, because then can't the person who is the paedophile force the victim to say that they were dating SO that they don't go to jail._

_OK, I am getting WAY to into this, and well seriously it's kind of confusing. Anyway, so I would so kiss Gerard even if he is in his graduating year, mainly because I love the guy, but it would make my life even more of a chick flick, I could see the blurb at the back of the DVD cover:_

**Frank Iero (Frank Iero), 14-year-old boy, lives in Newark New Jersey with his ugly ass of a father Jonathon, his step wife Janette and her daughter Jamia. Frank's mother buys him a journal to control his teen angst and the journal (Edgar Iero) becomes a brother figure. When the Way's move to town, Frank befriends Mikey Way (Mikey Way), and falls in head over chucks love with Gerard Way (Gerard Way) who at first he thought was a girl. He and Gerard have a lot of Unresolved Sexual Tension and then one day they dry hump against the wall after having a very steamy fight and or watch of gay porn. Then Gerard turns of age and gets arrested by the police because of paedophilia. Frank Iero helps him escape and they run away to Mexico and have lots and lots of illegal sex. **

**10 STARS: **_**It is sooooo believable – anonymous reviewer**_

_I wonder how much my life story would sell at the box office; I think I would start of at two million and make my way up. Then I could buy Gerard an art school so that he doesn't have to move so far away to go to school. I wonder if Gerard would move to Hollywood together. Because that would just add to the chick flick life. Running away to make it on Broadway, I could be Billy Elliot and he could be...ET or something. _

_No, Mikey can be ET. _

_With his alien like looks, they would hardly need any make-up._

_OK Mikey is not THAT ugly, just not as hot as Gerard, and sort of like my brother so it's kind of disgusting thinking of him in any sort of hot situation, though on a scale of one to ten I would give him a 5 (ok maybe a 7)_

_That's if Mikey comes with us to Hollywood, because if Mikey comes then Alicia would follow, and Ray and then Mrs. Way would come because both of her sons are leaving and then Vincent will come because his wife will be leaving too, and really what's the point of escaping if everyone you want to escape from is coming with you._

_Not that I would want to escape from them anyway. But I will let Gerard know about the plan __(if I ever get the guts to talk to him without blushing or falling into my plate or drenching him in bubbles, though the last one is OK, because have you seen Gerard wet? It's indescribable seriously. Nothing is as hot as that.)_

_Yeah so I kind of lost track on what I was talking about..._

_Oh right, art school. You know what I find weird (even if I find most things weird) is that I don't have Elena for asking Gerard about art school. I mean clearly it is something that Gerard enjoys to do; it's sort of like saying to Billie Joe Armstrong (GREENDAYS LEAD SINGER! Woot woot!) you can't sing anymore and whenever you touch a guitar it will send electric spasms to your dick until it falls off. I mean, that would be excruciating (in a more physical matter, but all the same...) for him to think about. So I am sort of happy for Gerard, for his happiness. But sad for mine =( _

_Anyway, I can't hate Elena, because she is just so cool. She knows all this old music and she has this portable tiny piano, you know the ones you buy little kids and you click on it and it gives a short electric tune well Elena is so awesome that she played the beginning of Bohemian Rhapsody on the kid piano. I mean what 60something year old can do that! She clearly has awesome Frank Iero bonus points... _

_Grandma can play twinkle twinkle little star on the piano. _

_At least she tries. _

_I think the worst thing that has come out of this art of doom school is the fact that Gerard, Mrs. Way, Elena have all gone away to go look at the art school. It's somewhere in New York (of course) and lucky that it is the holidays because it will take them a few days before they get back, and I have been seriously bored. OK Mikey's here, but he has been going through the options, to cancel the party because really it is only family and me, Alicia and Ray (and I think Jamia has been invited.) So it would only take a few phone calls, or continue on without Gerard, Mrs. Way or Elena._

_I think he is going to go on with the party though; I'm looking forward to meeting the great Andy. The one Mikey talks highly about, and well, it's really boring at home...really boring. You know how boring it gets around here? Jonathon and Janette aren't back yet so we are stilling staying at Grandma's and SMCW dropped by. Not literally but she had a few spare clothes of mine in MY ROOM which should not be a nursery and wanted to give them back. _

_This is what I was telling you about the last journal entry. Anyway she dropped by and handed Grandma the clothes, Grandma invited her into the house for a cup of tea, or like she liked to say: "A spot of tea" which I don't really understand, either she has been watching too many British TV shows or she is going insane with old age, but she said it anyway and SMCW said yes. So Adalia and Wayne Kur came in, I refuse to call him by his name, it just seems weird calling him Jason._

_So SMCW went to talk to Grandma and when I went to go to my room and blast my music __sulk because Grandma said she doesn't want to hear any music about pissy boys screaming into their pissy microphones over pissy issues.__ When she forced me into the room and into the chair next to SMCW._

"_So...Rosa honey, how are you and Theo?" SMCW smiled and nodded her head to sugar, I gagged, she was happy. It so wasn't fair. I should be happy, I am happy; I am...just she's not supposed to be happy also. When she was happy I was sad, so now that I am sort of happy she should be sort of sad...it's the laws of siblingrivalryhood. _

"_Oh he is fine...actually after we get married" I snorted (guilty), and SMCW looked hurt...well at least then she looked sorta hurt but I can't remember clearly it was a couple of days ago (three I think...) _

"_Mom and dad are going to pitch in to put a loan on a house, they said combined it can be the wedding present. So that's great..." _

"_I'll help too..."_

"_Grandmamma... don't worry...you need the money for your diabetic medication you know that" Rosaline argued, _

"_No, I have two very precious grandchildren who don't have a home...they need a home..." _

"_Yeah that's not my bedroom..." then of course Grandma got the best idea ever (note to self: grandma never has the best ideas... they should be locked away and burned for their sins...), she looked at us as if she was disappointed, if anyone should be disappointed it should be me, with the crappy family I have been given, the first person I would save would be, Uncle John, then Aunt Maria (who isn't even related), then Robert and then Jamia, and we are not even RELATED! _

_She forced us to go shopping together! How dare she, she said that we had to bond. I mean mom and dad have tried this numerous times it just isn't going to work but anyway she forced us to go and get her groceries, but Jamia couldn't come, OH NO, she had to help her new grandma make some casserole or something and Jamia possibly beamed at that. I mean couldn't I make casserole with Jamia, we needed to bond, we are brother and sister also, and we certainly don't talk that much. I called her Judicious for like a month! I should of stayed with Jamia._

_But no I went grocery shopping with SMCW. _

_I realised on that day that I hated grocery shopping._

_Especially with Sleazy Mc-Crack Whores._

4:53am

_Or Dr. Phil, either way. Impending. Grocery. Shopping. Doom._

_Who knows we could bond over lemons, it would be enough to send me to an asylum. _

4:58am

_So we got to the Impending. Grocery. Shopping. Doom and I got one of the trolleys because there is one good thing about my height, is that I can jump onto the bars and totally slide down the shopping mall without the shopping cart tipping over and mutilating my body. So that is what I did before the skinny manager told me to stop before I fell into glass and hurt myself. I think he was worried I would sue them, but once skinny manage turned away I just did it again. __Until he sent over this big looking guy who was security. Then I totally stopped._

_I am totally bad. Anyway we walked around in silence for a while; she ticked off things on Grandma's list and muttered over things that she thought were way too pricey. I wasn't really paying much attention because Marty from next door was working at one of the cash registers and waved. My belly did a flop, but only one, not like the millions Gerard makes me feel. I wonder if that's what morning sickness feels like? Another odd thing is that woman don't only get morning sickness in the morning so like once it turns 12pm does that mean its called afternoon sickness and Hollywood just forgot to tell us... (Another thing to find out...) _

_I tried to sneak a magazine in, but SMCW caught me and well after doing it once, it wasn't as fun anymore. So I don't know how I did it but I actually went up to Marty's cash register and had a conversation with him. Like one where I didn't stutter or I didn't start flailing like a girl who is about to meet Brad Pitt or something. Marty's cool, not as cool as Gerard but cool. He has awesome hair (but not as awesome as Gerard), and his eyes are nice __but they really don't sparkle like Gerard's._

_SMCW joined the line 20 minutes later with all the food that Grandma needed. She piled it on and Marty started to talk to her about how lame it was to work at this grocery store. I sympathised with him, I worked at a comic book store (most of the times, if I bothered turning up, Mr. Alicia's father is way too nice for his own good...) which was totally cool, and Gerard, well he worked at a music store and that was the coolest thing ever._

_Well one of the coolest things ever. _

_My hands hurt, and I have to get some sleep. Have to spend the day at mom's today and then pick dad and Janette up from the airport, so fun today will be really, really fun. And my hand hurts like a bitch._

_Good morning, Edgar Junior. _

_I am now getting well needed sleep._

_Dreaming of Gerard, naked. Most probably, or marshmallows, and me suffocating Mikey in his sleep so I never have to hear his snores again, OK I am going to leave now, now. NO...BYE!_

**New York School of Arts**

**Pride – Art – Unity**

In 1954, Devon Simpson a striving artist set up a small school to fund for his college tuition. After a few years of tutoring kids of child to teenage ages, he got a loan from the bank and started up New York School of Arts. One of the most prestigious schools in the Country. It started with 10 of the richest families entering their aspiring boys into the school, with money spent to turn the small school into one of the most beautiful school buildings of this century. Over the years, Devon Simpson has expanded on the rules, and now not only does he allow rich boys from rich families into the school, he has started handing out scholarships and allowing girls to join the school.

New York School of Arts

Also known as

Simpsons College of Arts

Breathes down the throat of the boys (and now girls) who go to the school for three things.

Pride. Art. Unity.

This is a place that you would want to send your kids, a place where you know your kids are put in safe hands. A place to explore the world of art, and grow with other artists at the same time.

By: Serena Williams

(The first girl to step foot in the school in over 30 years, and the first girl to graduate!)

The plane ride to New York seemed to drag on forever. After reading the same article on the Smashing Pumpkins for the tenth time, Gerard finally started to get reckless. Tapping his fingers on the side of the seat he whistles under his breath and watches people on the plane. A man sitting three seats ahead and two across was sleeping, his bald patch gleaming in the light. The woman next to him was flipping through a cosmo magazine, and the little girl next to her was playing with her barbie doll.

Gerard turned away from the happy family and too his tired mother, who was biting her lip her face ghostly white and her nails digging into her palms.

"Mom, are you afraid of flying?" Catherine stilled and shook her head just as the plane lurched forward. Eyes widening she grabbed her sons arm and yanked on it hard.

"I'm not afraid...just worried..." she lied and hit the button to get a flight attendant, she needed alcohol and she needed it...now.

"Whatever you say mom" Gerard chuckled and asked the lipsticked woman for a coke. She smiled and nodded her head. Walking away, Gerard watched a seventeen year old a few rows ahead turn his head slightly to watch her walk out of the room, his eyes following her ass. Gerard rolled his eyes, _typical_.

Grandma, who was a few seats away next to some old chap and a young 20something year old who looked more apathetic than Frank did when watching a football game. Gerard smiled and waved at his grandmother who stopped talking and looked over in his direction. He loved his grandmother.

"So I was reading..." Catherine said after taking a shaking sip of the alcohol. "The booklet to the school and Gerard honey I wouldn't get your hopes up..." Catherine said sadly, Gerard looked at her long his eyes confused and wary.

"What do you mean don't get your hopes up?" he asked, Catherine sighed and looked out of the window; going pale again she looked back ahead and took a large sip. She hated flying.

"It's just honey this art school is really expensive...like tuition for just one year is like equal to a year at University..."

"Then why would Grandma tell me about it, clearly she thinks that we can afford it..." Catherine lowers her eyes to her lap and plays with her t-shirt.

"Oh my god its true isn't it..." Catherine looked up startled,

"Dad did..."

"Gee not here..." Gerard shook his head,

"No, I can't believe you got me on this plane, if Dad got..."

"Gerard Arthur Vincent Way if you do not shut your mouth we will be taking the next plane back to Jersey without even looking at the school," Catherine said deathly silent, Gerard shook his head and looked straight ahead at the seat and only looked half embarrassed when people turned around to see what the commotion was.

"Too bad ma, I've already got my hopes up..."

The plane lurched forward again.

**From: **

**To: **

**Date: 17/9/96**

**Subject: Arrived in New York **

Hey Mikes,

We have arrived in New York. It's different, I don't really know I have only seen the airport and we are making our way to New York School of Arts. Apparently if you are looking at joining the school they have these rooms that you can stay in while Devon Simpson shows you around. This usually takes a couple of days, so sorry bro that I can't make it to your totally bitching party.

The cabby was weird, he could hardly speak any English and the words he could were pretty crap, and the music he listened too I couldn't understand one word but he got us to the place on time. Remind me to never take a cabby again, it's possibly the most awkward ride ever.

Don't ask Dad for too much shit, I don't think they need to spend any more money right now...

Try not to let Frank eat too many skittles. I don't think mom wants any broken furniture either. Oh and keep your friends out of my room.

G.

**From: **

**To: **

**Date: 17/9/96 **

**Subject: Oh My God.**

Seriously dude, you and Frank have the same lame ass emails. Did you like get together and plan them together. Yours is less lame but God you should see Frank's. It's hilarious. Man, I know weird people. Oh the party was fine thank you. Frank threw up once. I don't think he wanted me to tell you because he hit me upside the head with a bible. Did you know we owned a bible? Because apparently we do now!

Oh and Frank ate plenty of skittles, and no one went into your precious art room. Especially Frank, because it would be embarrassing me trying to explain the artwork of him you have up in your room. You should just admit that you like each other and get it over and done with.

God, everyone can see it. I think Father Riley could see it, and he is married to God dude. He can see EVERYTHING.

Mikes.

**From: **

**To: **

**Date: 17/9/96**

**Subject: It is now illegal to kill annoying little four-eyed brothers.**

I do not love Frank.

**From: **

**To: **

**Date: 17/9/96**

**Subject: *cackles***

I never said anything about love...bwahahahaha you admitted it...

Oh and don't call me four-eyes or I will tell mom, and she totally loves me better I am the youngest...

Now let me sleep,

Mikes.

P.S. Frank says hi, and no I did not show him the I love you part...yet. Love you older brother. Don't fall in a pile of pink paint, it doesn't suit you.

**From: **

**To: **

**Date: 17/9/96**

**Subject: I hate you**

I hate you.

Night.

17th of September 1996

11pm

_I only threw up once, not twice no matter what Mikey says. He is a liar. Everything he says right now can't be used in court one because he is on a sugar high (don't let Mikey near too much chocolate...it makes him go wacky, and even more so with the glasses...) and why did I throw up; well it involved skittles and coke (and milk). I was dared I would never do that willingly. _

_So this is what happened in a short update while Mikey is emailing Gerard. __I only hate him 98% because he throws the awesomist parties.__ I came over at the appropriate time to find Andy and his girlfriend (who I later found out was a transvestite named Penny and was Andy's best friends, best friend who was bored and decided to come to New Jersey, Derek (Penny) was actually quite funny if you got over the fact that he was wearing a dress...)_

_It took a while to get comfortable with him, her, whatever. Because I started to imagine my dad in a dress. No I did not throw up at that, but believe me I wanted too. So after the usual meet everyone, find a place to put the presents, and then find your friends Mikey decided to play Mario racing car on Nintendo. I usually beat Mikey's ass at this, which I did, but then I versed Andy and well I would rather not talk about how that went. _

_Then we had dinner, which involved cold pizza, skittles, coke and a lot of cartoons. The adults who had retreated to the backyard didn't think anything of leaving troublemaking Andy behind with the kids. Not that they knew how troublemaking Andy was, but he was like a devil. I loved him, almost as much as Gerard, but the fact stood that no one was as hot as Gerard...plus Gerard was deep, on some levels...not the point though._

_So, Andy being Andy (well according to Mikey, this was Andy being Andy) he dared me to drink skittles and coke, with milk. Or I would have to run around naked outside in front of the adults. There was no way I was going to let neither Vincent see my bits, nor Mikey so I did it. It tasted, I don't even want to remember what it tasted like but it was horrid and NEVER AGAIN._

_Andy enjoyed seeing my vomit, he didn't like so much cleaning it up. _

_Revenge is sweet!_

_Oh Mikey's turning around, update more later, Night Edgar Junior_

_Frank. _

18th of September 1996

Gerard Way loved New York School of Arts just by the look of it. It looked ancient compared to all the rest of the buildings in New York and the feeling he got when he walked inside the front doors was enough to make him walk out and back in two more times before realising the hobo across the street was looking at him funny.

The room that the assistant of Devon Simpson gave them was impeccable. The richest room that any of the three Way's had spent in, in their whole life. It was beautiful in its old castle like way. It smelt old it looked old it was really beautiful, and Gerard was right reading to marry the building.

Bonnie Simpson (who we found out was the man's niece) knocked on the door at eight in the morning and stood with a planner in her hands, her hair tied in a nice bun on top of her head. She smiled and looked around the room in appreciation,

"This used to be my room at New York Art School" she told him, Gerard nodded his head,

"It's beautiful but are all rooms like this?" she shook her head,

"Oh no, I was his niece, he gave me my own room, it was OK because I shared it with a girl a year older than me, Serena Williams. We were the first two girls to go to this school" Gerard smiled and looked her up and down, she didn't look like the artsy type.

"Oh that's cool" she bit her lip and opened up her planner her eyes moving down the list,

"Mr. Way..."

"Gerard, make me feel old" Bonnie laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear,

"As I was saying," she teased "Gerard, you came at a lucky time. There is one other family that need the tour the Fendersons, what an odd name" she then gasped "pretend I didn't say that...so you will have the luck of having a joint tour" Gerard nodded his head and turned his attention to his mother and grandmother who were arguing in the corner. Probably thought it looked like they were talking, it didn't.

"Oh that's cool, and I promise not to tell a soul..." she beamed and handed him a stack of sheets.

"This is for you, now can you stop your family from 'talking'" she hyphened with her fingers "and follow me to the hallway to meet Brian the music teacher he will be your tour man today... Brian's cool, he taught me in my last year. He was two years above me when I started school here. I was in year eight. Though he has this attitude about him, so don't ever piss him off. Oh shit I should just stop talking, or put a cork in my mouth..." Gerard laughed,

"It's OK I found it kind of endearing..."

"Gerard are you coming on to me..." Gerard flustered and looked down at his feet. Bonnie tapped her feet and then her eyes widened.

"OK, that's cool. I just wish it wasn't only gay guys who found me cute..." Gerard looked up surprised.

"I'm sure that's not true..."

"Yeah they find me annoying...a..."

"BONNIE! We need to get a move on..." a man yelled down the hall. Bonnie jumped and grabbed onto his arm and pulled his family out of the door.

"Funny thing, this is my first week on the job and I can't screw up... what else is going to pay for my art supplies...stupid prices these days..." she stopped rambling when we got into the hallway. A skinny man with brown hair stood in front of a family of three. A young boy Gerard's age, a father and a mother. The Fendersons Gerard thought.

"Well you're finally here, Bonnie please remember be punctual," he scolded before patting her friendly on the shoulder, not really putting the point across.

"My name is Brian Schecter and I will be your tour guide..."


	28. Of Hide and Go Seek and David Bowie

Of Hide and Go Seek and David Bowie

The tour started in the great hall, the floor was granite and sparkly white and the sound of Brian sneakers against the tiles was enough to make Gerard wince. Clutching his art folder to his chest he lets Bonnie lead him over to the family of three. His mother and grandmother following at a safe pace behind. If Gerard was being honest with himself he would admit that the pool of sweat underneath his queen t-shirt was in fact from nerves and not from the humid breeze.

Elena who was comfortable in any surroundings especially from her old age started to gesture loudly (but not too loud to aggravate the tour guide) to Catherine about the room that they were in. Pointing and giving descriptions that could make authors cry. Catherine who hadn't stopped biting her lip since the car ride here, clutched at Elena's hand to quieten her down, sometimes saying nothing was better. Especially in this case. Gerard turned gratefully to his mother.

Bonnie stopped in front of Brian, "well your finally here, Bonnie please remember to be punctual," Bonnie nodded her head, her dyed blond hair cupped around her heart shaped face, and her fringe fell limply over her eyes.

Bonnie smiled up at her co-worker when he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and massaged the skin between her bone shoulder bone and her arm. "Sure, Bry" he rolled his eyes and turned back to the two families,

"My name is Brian Schecter and I will be your tour guide" he smiled tightly and opened his arms wide, "and welcome to New York School of Arts..." he turned around to look at the main entrance door, "and isn't she beautiful."

The group stood in silence, except for the whispering between Catherine and Elena. Gerard took time to look around the room in appreciation. The front door which was a dark brown mahogany colour gave the feel of an old mansion castle, but once you step inside the building its ancient modernised look takes over. The pearl white granite floors, the wood tarnished desk and the chandelier gave it a majestic look, but the paintings on the wall, and the plants placed in odd ends gave it an artistic vibe. If Gerard hadn't fallen in love with a building before, he had now.

He had never felt more small and big at the same time in a building. Standing in the middle with the whole room around him, made him feel like the smallest pin in a pack but emotionally he felt as if he was on top of the world, or as close to it as he can get. As if standing here was the right thing for him to do, he clutched his locket.

After a few more seconds of quite, Brian turned around from the main entrance door and placed his hands on his hips. He looked at the group in thought before frowning,

"Well introduce yourselves," Bonnie giggled nervously and opened her folder, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"This is Fendersons, Nicolette the mother, Rodger the father and Edward the son. He is here for..." Brian cut her off,

"I think that's enough Bonita, I think that they can introduce themselves. If they want to be accepted by Devon Simpson they have to have the potential to introduce themselves. Art is not all about canvas and paint, how will they ever sell anything if they can never talk for themselves..."

"_Because art is the passion, speech is the power_... I know Brian, I know" Bonnie muttered under her breath. Gerard chocked back a laugh, but not fast enough because Brian turned in his direction. His eyes friendly and critical, he stepped forward and gently took the folders from Bonnie's hands.

"And you must be..."

"Gerard, Sir," Brian nodded his head, licking at his chapped bottom lip he turned back to the folder,

"Gerard...a name I haven't heard of for a while, is it after a certain artis..."

Gerard interrupted, "No my great grandfather, Gerard Way. Let's just say he wasn't quite the painter" Brian rubbed at his chin, before beaming at Gerard,

"I like you; you're the first kid in ages that's not named after Michael Angelo or Leonardo...it gets old after a while. It's like they were forced to become artist when they were born..." Brian finished with a sigh, Gerard glanced at Bonnie who shrugged her shoulders and planted a hand on Brian's shoulder, "ah the tour Bry..." she whispered in his ear, Brian grinned,

"Oh right, tour" he turned around on a slight bounce "I don't usually like giving tours, because most kids that get tours are stuck up rich boys who have way too much money and not enough talent, but Gerard here is my new favourite student, dude I love you" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder,

"That is until you get into my class and it's strictly student teacher relationship, because I don't need the coppers after me," Gerard flushed and shrugged Brian's skinny arm from around his shoulder and it fell to his side. Brian took a step forward and stood in front of Edward Fendersons,

"And you, must be Edward," the boy nodded his head his black hair flopping in front of his face; he smiled nervously up at the now bubbly tour guide.

"_Yes..._" Brian leaned in to look at him critically,

"...and does your name involve anything to do with artists or musicians?"Edward stared at Brian as if he had grown an extra head on his shoulders and it had three oval eyes. Turning to look helplessly at his mother he shrugged his shoulders and frowned,

"Uh, _no_" Brian beamed at him and then turned back to the main door,

"Great! Because we need to get this tour started our we will miss lunch and you don't want to get in late or you will miss all the good food...you will be surprised how much food 30 boys can eat, well Bill is ten people to himself anyway but I am not allowed to say that, but seeming as you aren't my students yet...what harm can it be..." Brian opened the door and gestured them forward, Gerard couldn't help but smile at the older man, his beaming was contagious.

Turning to Bonnie he stared, before stating, "Is he always like this?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "Only to people he likes"

"_**Oh**_"

Gerard guesses that's a good thing.

Brian, Gerard noticed, was sort of mentally retarded. Not that he thinks it is appropriate to think of a teacher like this but he is just so weird. Not even Frank is as weird as him, and for some reason Frank would probably get defensive about that. During the four hour tour, one that he timed precisely so that we could get in time for lunch, he had changed his emotions more times than Gerard had blinked.

One minute he would be bouncing around the room explaining that this guitar that was on the wall was given to him by David Bowie. Not really believable until Gerard saw the scrawled signature on the front of the guitar. Could be a fake, but Gerard doubts it – and then the next minute he will be sober with no stuff up attitude, it was confusing. But according to Bonnie it was 'so totally Bry-_an_'.

After spending an hour with him, Gerard finally got used to the retardness of him. But it didn't stop him from getting a headache.

So by lunchtime, Gerard was ready to slap Brian upside the head with that David Bowie guitar and demand for some peace and quiet, and he thought Frank was bad. Frank was Jane Brady to Brian. Brian who was in his bouncing mood again led them out of the boy's dormitory. He was just showing them the room that will hold the next two boys who will be accepted for the next year.

"It used to be four" Brian had said, when he opened the door to the large room, "but when Mr. Simpson said that he wanted to bring girls into the school it turned to be two girls and two boys a year...no matter how big New York wants this school to be, Mr. Simpson wants to keep it small and comfortable. Only accepting four people of the same age, so that's why you are lucky that two of the boys in your age group decided to move to Japan..."

"Japan?" Bonnie had said surprised,

"You know those Leto brothers love Japan... I think it's in their ancestry. Anyway this used to be my room when I was seventeen...I remember those days" Bonnie had then laughed,

"Brian your only 24" he had then chuckled,

"And you're only 22, and keep forgetting that we went to school together..." Gerard was sure he saw Brain waggled his eyebrows; he wouldn't be surprised if he did. Brian had way too many personalities; it was hard to keep up.

"Gerard...Geeeerrrrarrddd" Brian called, waking Gerard from his daze. Gerard looked up at his possible new teacher and smiled nervously,

"Yes, Sir" Brian rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulder and led him into the eating room. It was huge, Gerard noticed. It was possibly the size of his house, with long tables separated in half in the middle, and then a relatively smaller one which was also split in half at the front. It looked as beautiful as the entrance except in a more homey sort of way. There were white table cloths over every table and a bowl of fruit in the middle.

"Please call me Brian" he said before making his way to the front of the room to talk to a skinny kid who was trying to show off his juggling tricks to an equally skinny kid who was too talk for his age. Way too tall for his age.

The plates were a pristine white and the glasses shone in the light, and the kids the kids looked really happy. So did the teachers. It was almost too believable. There weren't a lot of kids there, maybe ten. Gerard was surprised how many were still at the school, especially over the holidays.

"Why are there so many students still at school?" he asked Bonnie who stopped talking to Rodger, Bonnie sighed sadly,

"These kids either don't want to go home for _family_ reasons, or kids whose families don't want them to come home, or want to stay with their friends whose families don't want them to come home...it's really sad. But this schools close because there isn't a lot of kids. Every year is friends with each other; I think that is why Uncle Devon doesn't want to grow the school because it will break the bonds between the years. I think that would break his heart if it happened. You know us artists wear our hearts on our sleeves...anyway come on i'll introduce you to the boys your age," she said pushing him forward to join a flailing Edward.

"Nervous?" Gerard asked, Edward turned around and sighed with relief,

"Yeah I am usually not this nervous, I mean I'm not like socially retarded or something it's just all these people look tight locked you know like they don't want any strangers..." he said helplessly, Gerard looked around and nodded his head,

"Well, there are two strangers, we'll get through this together..." he said helpfully, Edward smiled

"Yeah that's if we get in..."

"Well I hope we get in..." Gerard answered, Edward nodded his head,

"Yeah it feels like home..."

_Yeah __**home.**_

"Bill!Bill!Bill why won't you look at me! Bill!" Brendon whined, throwing an apple in the air and hitting himself in the head with the fruit offender. Bill, whose birth name was William, glared over the top of his magazine and picked up the apple that was on the table, waving it in front of Brendon's face he took a bite out of it and chewed loudly,

"Apples are for eating, Brendon's are for being quite while I try and read this interview with the smashing pumpkins" taking another bite he went back to his article. Bill, was not always this much of a bitch. Usually he left that up to Spencer. Spencer could be a bitch for everyone; it was just in his blood. Bill was usually fun, except when he was reading about the Smashing Pumpkins. It was so not cool to interrupt him when he was reading about the Smashing Pumpkins.

Brendon pouted and sank back down into the table, resting his head on his chin he watched Bill read the magazine. Staring intently at a ringlet in Bill's hair he wondered what Bill would do if he leaned forward and pulled at the little curl. So he did just that, pulled at the cute ringlet and dodged just in time to dodge the slap that came in his direction.

The conversation went back into silence, and Brendon continued to stare at Bill in silence. Brendon wished Pete was here, Pete would keep him entertained; unless Patrick was there then he went all 'i love Patrick' and was pretty boring. Watching him faun over Patrick got boring the tenth time Brendon had to see it.

"You're so boring Bill" Bill didn't look up just paused and turned a page in his magazine,

"Go look for Pete..."

"But Pete's with... BRIAN, BRIAN! Bill's being boring..." Brendon called waving at the bouncy professor; Brian smiled at Brendon and stood behind Bill's back glancing down at the magazine,

"Oh Smashing Pumpkins, I have to read that after you, OK" Bill looked up at Brian,

"You know you are one weird teacher Bry" Brian rolled his eyes,

"Look I'm only seven years older than you; I am not your mother...so bring it to my office after you're done with it."

"Whatever just don't get peanut butter on it like last time..."

"It was a mistake" Brendon insisted before slamming his hand over his mouth. Bill turned his glance to Brendon,

"You told me Brian did it!" Brendon looked wide eyed at Bill who was glaring at his now ex-friend.

"It was an accident," Bill rolled his eyes and pulled his magazine close to his chest,

"Well you're never boring a magazine from me again," before standing up and walking out of the room, past a waving Bonnie and out of sight. Brian looked at Brendon and shrugged,

"Must be getting PMS or something... see ya dude you're on your own, and try to be not so Brendonish to the new guys, we actually want them to come next year. So don't scare them away..." he didn't even wait to get Brendon's response before walking to the teachers table, away from ear shot of Brendon.

"Well this sucks..."

"Tell me about it, Bill just totally blew me off..." Patrick said plopping down in Bill's old seat,

"And where's Pete?" Patrick grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it with a knife. Pulling his hat further down on his head he bit into the toast,

"Playing hide and seek..." Brendon nodded his head and took another piece of toast,

"WAIT! Who with?"

"Me..." Brendon nodded his head,

"Well no offense Patrick but you have the worst hiding places ever..." Patrick grinned and took a sip of water,

"Actually no, Pete thinks I'm on a diet, he will never think to look for me here." Brendon giggled madly,

"Patrick, you are so bad..."

"_I try_..."

"Now Patrick is nice, a bit temperamental but really nice, and if he likes you, you will know and if he hates you, you will know. Brendon however loves everyone he can be a bit, bubbly, but he doesn't mean to, it comes in his nature. He is like a ball of A.D.D." Bonnie whispered as she took them down the middle of the room to a table where two boys were sitting, the skinny boy giggled and kicked the other boy under the table,

"_I try_" the slightly chubbier one of the two said and took another bite of his pizza. The skinny one turned to look up at Bonnie and grinned,

"Bonnie, i love you" he said, Bonnie grinned and shook her head,

"Brendon you woo me" Gerard leaned in towards Bonnie "Gay?" Bonnie laughed "probably, the way he's always jumping on Walkers back, and he has an obsession with Ross that is so not normal" Gerard gives her a confused look and she pushes him forward towards the table,

"So, are you ever going to give up on Brian and marry me?" Brendon asked fluttering his eyelashes in Bonnie's direction,

"Baby, you'll always have my heart, now make nice and mingle" she says pushing Gerard in next to Patrick and Edward on the other side, she then walked up to the table and took a seat next to Brian, who was trying to stuff his face with toast and egg.

"uh..." Gerard said rubbing at the back of his neck nervously, Edward who was eying the toast as if it was the hottest woman in the room sighed desperately and Gerard smiled and passed him the basket of toast.

"HI!" the skinny one said, grinning sticking his skinnier hand in front of Gerard's face.

"I'm Brendon, and you are hot" he said, flushing Gerard shakes the skinny guys hand and opens his mouth to answer,

"Gerard" Brendon frowned,

"Gee-rar-deee" he said rolling it around on his tongue. Tilting his head to the side he bites his lip,

"Has anyone told you that you look like a chick" Gerard sputtered,

"Excuse me?" Brendon giggled and took a sip of his water (he wasn't allowed soda anymore, he was banned),

"Nothing, don't worry when you'll meet Ryan you will totally fit in. He looks like a girl too, though you do not look like a girl who are you?" Brendon said interested leaning in till he was face to face with a surprised Edward,

"You are the least girly thing here, I like you, I can see why Brian wants to keep you" Edward smiled slowly,

"Edward"

"Well Edward, this is Patrick, and he is Pete's so you really don't want to get on Pete's bad side, he knows EVERYBODY!"

"You know everybody"

"But I don't have an infatuation with you, but if cutie over here ends up coming to school, Pete Wentz will have competition"

Edward blushed.

Gerard wondered what he was going to get himself into.

18th of September

4:29pm

_So today has been a pretty average day. I was pretty bored so I called Alicia and asked if her father needed help in the comic book shop, he said he wouldn't mind some but I really think Alicia was getting pretty irritated of spending all her time alone in the shop with geeky kids who have orgasms over wonder woman, not the movie version the cartoon version. I. AM. DEAD. SERIOUS. So it was pretty average compared to the dramatic life of yours truly. _

_I sold three comics today to three normal people and about fifty other to fifty strange people. I think it's a world record. I am pretty happy with myself. Actually I was pretty happy today. It's really weird because dad and Janette came home from their honeymoon and well you know those couples that take more pictures of the scenery at their honeymoon wedding destination, then have actual sex._

_Like I know that if it is was me and Gerard's honeymoon I would chain him to a bed so that he can't leave the bed to take any photos of scenery, not that he would want to take photos of scenery, though maybe he would being an artist and all. But I don't really know what type of artist he is. Does he just paint things or does he sketch and make collages out of old magazines (i have only done this once) and take photos. Who knows but anyway if it was OUR honeymoon there would be more sex and less photos. _

_But you know those couples that take more photos then have sex on their honeymoons well it turns out that dad and Janette where one of those people. So they sat me and Jamia down and did long descriptions of the photos. This should have been horrible, like really horrible but it gave me an opportunity to think about Gerard not being interrupted by Mikey or Alicia or anybody. So it wasn't nearly as bad as you would think it be._

_Even though I willingly went through an hour of seeing my father in speedos._

_I hope I never look like that in speedos. _

_It would be the end of all good things in life if I ever looked like that in speedos._

_Those motherfucking pictures have to burn! _

5:01pm

_So, Mikey is coming over this afternoon. He is bored, Vincent who has become what Mikey likes to call a "couch potato" has not left the house and has started to take over everything that Mikey knows and love. Like his computer, his TV, even his John Wayne collection. Which to Mikey is so NOT COOL! _

_That thing is like Gerard's locket (the locket) except for the fact that I can understand Mikey's weird obsession with John Wayne, I cannot understand Gerard's. It is such a mystery. The locket._

_I just can't wait to find out what it means, if I ever find out what it means. I know that I don't openly talk about my relationship with my family to anyone, other than maybe Uncle John, because it's personal and really I don't like to talk about it. For some reason I feel like the locket has just as bad of a meaning as mine does. _

_But Mikey is coming over to sleep, at my dad's house. Which I find really odd because I always go over his house, and he wants to go and rent a movie and borrow my computer so that he can email Gerard. I wonder if he will let me email Gerard? Though what would I say without making it too obvious that I like him. _

_I try to think that I am a good writer, but I am pretty odd at writing letters to people. It's just not something that comes easily to me, especially if the person means so much to me. Like Gerard does. Emailing Mikey is easy, start with an insult, end with an insult and you will have a 2 hour email fest together. _

_Sometimes he is just WAY too predictable. But I love him, in a brotherly way. In which I don't love Gerard. He's here now, got to go. _

_Write to you later, Edgar Junior._

**From:**

**To: **

**Date:** 18/9/96

**Subject: **I miss you.

God, do you realise how boring it is without you at home. Dad has taken over the couch, the TV, the bathroom and my John Wayne DVDs and is totally not cool. I am this close to killing him or myself in a fit of boredom, so I am at Frank's house and he says hello. I think he misses you also. Not that he would admit it, and I bet deep inside your heart you miss him too. Right where there is like spider webs and dead rats.

How is it at the school, I hope it is everything you thought it would be. Frank is getting restless I think he wants to email you, but yeah. He say's Hi.

Love,

Mikes.

**From: **

**To: **

**Date:** 18/9/06

**Subject:** It is so cool...

Hey Mikes and Frank, because I totally know that Frank is reading this over your shoulder. You should see this place it is beautiful I can't believe that I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon to go back home. I don't think I ever want to leave. Sure I would miss you guys and Alicia and Ray and Danny Toro's cooking, but this place is my heaven. You should see how beautiful it is. It's kind of like a school fit for a Queen. And you know what I damn feel like it.

There is this girl called Bonnie, she is what I would call my first best friend here. She's 22, I know that's old but trust me she is just as much of a teenager as I am. She is the assistant and she is also the niece of Devon Simpson, the guy who owns the Art School. I think she is in love with Brian. Brian was the tour guide, he is sort of weird, but he likes me and no matter how weird he can get I cannot help but not like him. Like he is weirder than you Frank. Not saying that it's a bad weird, but dude you are weird.

Anyway, Edward was the guy getting the tour with me. I think he feels comfortable around me which is cool because we will be sharing a room together next year. He's kind of got a bit of a crush on Brendon Urie, heck even I have a bit of a crush on Brendon Urie, he is so bubbly you can't help but not like him! Patrick is cool, he knows everything about music, he is like a walking talking encyclomusica or something but ask him any question and he has an answer.

According to Brendon he is Pete Wentz property. But Brendon has stuck a claim for Edward though apparently he has been in love with Ryan Ross since coming to the school when he was eleven. So that is going to be interesting. It's going to be hard leaving; well tomorrow I will meet the two boys I will room with. I have seen one of them, Bill Beckett. His real name is William and he is supposed to be a really good singer.

And Gabe Saporta. When anyone mentions his name they kind of all look at each other as if something is going to attack them. It's kind of funny to watch but after a while you start to get paranoid too. I don't know whether to be scared, but never judge a book by its cover. He could be as sane as everyone else. Not that I have seen anyone 100% sane here.

Elena is going to get the application forms for me right now and I am going to fill them out. It is going to be really hard to give them my artworks because they are a part of me and only you and mom and sometimes dad have seen them. Some you haven't seen yet. But I want to show them my best and even my darkest because I really badly want to get into this school. It doesn't even feel like a school, it feels like a home away from home. A home where I can express my feelings.

I just wish it wasn't so far away.

Anyway I will see you soon. Not looking forward to the plane ride back, because mom's nails will dig into me again and that hurts like a bitch. Really you don't want to know how bad it hurts!

Oh and tell dad to get off his ass and do something, clearly he is making you go insane. We don't need two insane people in the family.

Love,

Gerard.

p.s. I probably won't be able to write back because Brendon wants to have a sleepover. Love you Bro.

**From:**

**To:**

**Date: **18/9/96

**Subject:** I'm happy for you

Well safe sex is the best sex! Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and try not to get into any threesomes. How mary-sue of you. Oh and Frank feels insulted that you called him weird, he said that you're weird and I think he is kind of jealous of Brendon and that he hates you.

Sleep tight,

Mikes.

6pm

_Brendon Urie is going to die._

6:10pm

_How dare he have a sleepover with Gerard before me. He has only known the guy for what ten minutes and he is already have sleepovers with him and sharing secrets and eating marshmallows and having pillow fights. I want to have a pillow fight with Gerard! This is so not cool. If Gerard is trying to make me jealous it is not working, I am just very, very angry and I feel very, very stupid._

_See if I like him when he comes back!_

_Brendon Urie is going to die! _

_I hate him already._


	29. Of DoubleScoop IceCreams and Photos

Of Double Scoop Ice-Creams and Photo Albums

21st of September 1996

3am

_Gerard came home on Tuesday, which was the 19__th__, he came home with his booklet and his application forms, and it might have been just me or my blind hatred for one Brendon Urie that I thought he looked sort of happy to be home. He was extra happy to see Mikey; I mean Gerard stole him from me, practically forcing me out of the house, which I admit was sort of rude. He did ask me politely how I was, but it's not like he wanted me to stay there he really wanted to get me out of there. _

_Well he may not have forced me, but whenever I looked at Mikey's door (we we're watching old home videos of Gerard (Mikey's revenge...I don't know which time he is seeking revenge for, because there always seems to be a lot...but it's good. I wish I had used that on SMCW before she hid them. I think they are under her and Teddy Bear's bed. Though I don't step foot in that room, I could get an STD from the air or something...). Gerard was so cute when he was younger. _

_He had the chubbiest cheeks and his fat little legs with his fat foot. You know I really shouldn't find that endearing, but now he is so thin you wouldn't even be able to tell he was the fat kid. When I first looked at him and saw how thin he was I thought he was from Africa or the cook for Courtney Love because he was really thin. It also looked like he went through hell, like maybe he lost a loved one._

_But Mikey's thin, thinner but it doesn't look horrible on him. He looks like an alien; I have never seen a fat alien in a movie. Hollywood is so stereotypical. One day someone should do a black alien. Because aliens come out at night, and if the alien is in the movie and it comes out with the loud eerie noises and down the silver steps and the scared teenagers (because it always seems to be a hot blond and a hot brunette and the ugly one everyone feels sorry for so that becomes their favourite character because they feel guilty. I mean like the rugrats, Chuckie is everyone's favourite. But people totally dig Tommy.) And all three of them are ugly. Like, Dad ugly. Oh and a slut like SMCW but an ugly slut..._

_And then they start to scream and then they start screaming because little Bobby (the ugly surfer) is being strangled to death by THIN AIR! Din din din. Yeah, my movies would hit top office before anyone could blink an eye. Steven Spielberg has nothing on me! Hahaha._

3:32am

_What was I talking about?_

3:37am

_Yes so his revenge was watching home videos, and Gerard was thin, and I think he might have lost a loved one, but I can never be sure. Anyway we were watching home videos and they were cute and funny, it was horrible to see Mikey on the toilet reading a magazine. With his beady eyes behind his thick rimmed glasses. And his nakedness, not something I want to see. Ever. _

_But it was pretty cute, most of the time. I laughed at Mikey on the toilet even though I was disgusted. He was grinning though which made it kind of cute even though he was naked. And I am not some perv. Seriously, I am not making eyes at Mikey, I mean if I wanted to see him naked all I would have to do is get Ray and Alicia in a room...alone. With romantic music mom listens too when she thinks no one is listening._

_Oh we are listening and oh are we disgusted._

_The only problem that I saw was the fact that Mikey would not let me look at the videos that we're entitled: "Gerard and Bert" and then "G. And B." Which I think is Gerard and Bert anyway, I have heard of Bert, like at dinner but nothing too much...I don't know what was so bad. There was a picture of Bert on the video. He was OK looking. Like nothing compared to Gerard._

_But really nothing is good as Gerard. _

_I don't know, hmmm... but Mikey got really defensive when I asked why. Must be a picky subject... The Way's are interesting. I can't help to wonder why they are so secretive. But I guess I will find out soon enough. Maybe it's better if I wait for them to tell me, because in the movies when you sneak around and peak into other people's business it causes a huge argument and people stop talking._

_I wouldn't want that to happen..._

4am

_I mean who would sing American Pie for me at six in the morning while she makes pancakes with her son..._

4:04am

_WHO WOULD COOK THE PANCAKES IF GERARD IS GONE!_

_No offence Mrs. Way, but your pancakes compared to Gerard's are like dog shit. Not that I would call anything you make dog shit, unless they are next to Gerard's._

_What can't Gerard do? _

4:09am

_Yoga_

4:11am

_Yes, so Gerard was practically pushing me out of the house. I of course left, because well he was being sort of odd. Gerard is odd, most of the time because then he wouldn't really be Gerard. Gerard being normal is the weirdest thing I have ever heard in my whole life. And I have heard a lot of weird things...a lot. Anyway he was being odd, like I think he might have a crush on Brendon Urie, the man that I hate with a venomous passion. _

_Because he had like this sort of photo album. Apparently when he was up at art school, Devon Simpson wanted to keep the art books to see whether the people applying for an entry to the school deserve a scholarship. So Gerard had taken a photo of all the artworks that he had given and put them in the photo album. Whenever I mentioned to the photo album he would start stuttering a bit on his words, and a blush would tinge at his cheeks._

_He has nice cheeks. _

_Pale...and nice. _

_And when they have a hint of blush to them, it makes him look oh so innocent. Really, Gerard is to die for. Anyway he must have a crush on Brendon Urie; it is the only possible thing that makes even a little bit of sense. Why would he be blushing about his artwork? From what I have heard and seen it looks like Gerard is a pretty great artist, so why would he be blushing. He can't be embarrassed by his artwork. Can he?_

_If I could paint like him I would be claiming myself the next Picasso. Ed Jr he is that awesome. Trust me. But that doesn't change the fact that he was rude to me. He didn't have to show me the photo album. Why would I want to look at Brendon his ugly boyfriend when I could watch old embarrassing videos of him, like the one where he kisses Mikey on the lips (brotherly) and then hugs him, it's really all cuteness. But embarrassing at the same time._

_So I left. _

_And I still love him which sucks._

_I hate him. _

7pm

_Well, today was weird to say the least. I don't know whether this is a dream. Which is kind of weird Ed Jr you being in my real life and in my dreams. Hmmm... that's more than weird it's just out right strange. Not that I don't like you Ed Jr it's just dreams are meant for killer marshmallows and naked Gerard. Not me writing you, I get cramps in my fingers just thinking about it._

_I wonder if next edition Ed Jr the 3__rd__ can go electronic._

_Nah that wouldn't be fun, besides I like writing in yellow glittery pens even though you can barely make the yellow out on the paper, you have to squint really up close to read, which is good for me because if anyone *cough* mom, Mikey, SMCW or Gerard *cough* want to read it they will get bored by the first strained line, and I don't have to read my journal entries more than once._

_I'll wait till the miniseries comes out. _

_But today was weird to say the least. I am at dad's house for most of the holidays, mainly because mom is looking after SMCW who is trying to look after the kids and teddy bear so they really have no time for me, and anyway when I go over to the house anyway it is not like they remember I am there anyway. I had to order my own pizza once, when they bought some for themselves in the first place._

_I think that's like abuse in some sort. I wonder how much I could make in court for that. I will ponder this later. Anyway today was just strange out weird, I was staying at my dad's house and Jamia had gone out with a few of her friends, surprisingly the friend was Alicia and some other chick whom I could not care less if her name was Beatrice or Agatha (though I would cringe at the thought). I didn't mind about Alicia, because Alicia is friends with everybody._

_She would probably invite her worst enemy over for tea, just because she was feeling extra happy today. But she was her father's daughter and well, you can see the resemblance anyway. If you can't you must be blind or something. I was asked to go with them, I think they were going to the movies or something but I really didn't want to go. Spending too much time with girls tends to make you act like a girl._

_One time after work Mr. Alicia's dad took me back to his place for dinner. Probably because it was the first time in a long time that I had actually turned up for work and I missed dinner at The Spanish Bull, which really at the time I was happy for because you can only have too much Spanish food before you turn into a fire breathing dragon or something. I spent three hours with Alicia and in the end she started to plait my hair._

_It almost drove me to the Hair dressers moms been trying to get me to go to since the divorce. But she did do the plaits nice and she did say I had the softest hair she had ever felt. I take that as a compliment, and not to break my ego. I do not have special moisturises for my hair. I am not that gay and self absorbed. __I bet Brendon Urie moisturises his hair._

_But I do know my hair is nice because well there is one good thing about being an Iero, and that good thing is that we all have nice hair. There is not one person (that I can think of) that has bad hair in my family. Even Jamia has nice hair and she is an add on to the family. Jamia is OK, it's kind of weird you know to think about it because before her mom and my dad started dating we were friends. _

_Maybe not the closest of friends because I called her Judicious, which means studious, but really I didn't mean it in a good way, I meant it in a bad way. She thought my counsellor was hot, I mean even if she was my friend I still thought that she was strange. But the minute dad announced that he was engaged to Janette things got odd between us. I think at first I didn't mind the idea of having Jamia as my sister, but then I really didn't want to be disappointed by her like I am from SMCW. But it just gets awkwarder as the days go on._

_Dr. Phil would tell me to talk about. _

_I'm not going to talk about...especially if he tells me so. _

_What was I writing about?_

7:34pm

_My day was strange; I was at my dad's for the day and decided that I was going to go to the park. We have a park that is situated between my house and Mikey's house but I really didn't feel like going to the Way's today. Mainly because I couldn't face up to Gerard, who seems to not like me now... It's probably something Mikey said. Anyway I was going to go to the park and then go to Grandma's to see Marty. _

_Marty was cool and seemed to know everything about music. But he was not into punk, he was more into death metal which was kind of weird...but that's not the point. He and Ray can be best friends, or lovers whatever. If Marty floats that way, we all know Ray does because of his love for Mikey. That reminds me to call Ray, he is going to let me go through his CDs and I can pick which ones I want to borrow._

_But only for a week. He said if it takes more than a week he will come for me and chop off my balls and then Gerard will have to turn straight for me. I didn't remind him that he'd also have to chop off my dick, but I'm already scared about the first imagery. _

_Anyway, I didn't end up going to Marty's or Mikey's; I ended up going straight to the park. I like the park, it was built last year so the Graffiti was already starting to pile onto the handle bars with profanity. I even wrote my name on there, with Mikey and Alicia (and Ray whom we dragged along after one of the dinners at The Spanish Bull... Mikey didn't want him to feel left out. Bless his confused soul...). _

_I wrote my name extra big, and it looks kind of wonkitated next to Mikey's retarded chicken scratch and Alicia's elegant swerve but Ray likes to write big too so it kind of evens it out. Sort of. I liked the park mostly because it doesn't make me have to go to the park that me and SMCW used to go to before she became SMCW and not Rosaline. The other park (the one I grew up with) was old and it felt more parky but whenever I stepped foot into the place it felt wrong. Like I wasn't ready to go back there. _

_And I don't know how it happened but being at the new park made me feel even worse so I made my way to mine and SMCW's park. Do you know in those movies where the actors have an over voice and they say things like 'it felt as if my feet took me to that place...' well that's what it felt like to me. Except I was in a blind blur of thought. I didn't know where I was going yet I knew. And when I got there it wasn't even a big surprise. _

_The park has those swings that when you sit on it makes that screeching noise and then it won't stop until you get off of it. It's like the ones in those old horror movies and it's the middle of the night and all you can hear is screech, screech and it's the swings. Yeah shit ass scary, but more comforting in the day. It had a slide and monkey bars and everything a brother and a sister could hope for. _

_But my favourite toy was the seesaw. Come on Ed Jr everyone loves a seesaw. This one was made out of old wood. The people who owned the park was these two elderly people the MacAverson's, that's what the park is called but I remember Yolanda the wife was so nice, and me and SMCW had asked for a seesaw (with the other kids that played in the park) and then that Christmas there was a built one wrapped in a red bow._

_And to a seven year old that's the coolest thing ever. _

_And to a fourteen year old, well it's still the coolest thing ever. Sorta. _

_So I went and sat on the seesaw. No matter what it looks like in the movies sitting by yourself on a seesaw is really depressing. You can seesaw with yourself it just isn't possible. So I sat on the depressing seesaw and stared into thin air. That's when Marty came. Marty I don't know exactly what he means to me. He can mean anything. I've known him since I was like however old but I had never really actually spoken to him._

_He probably was one of the other kids that asked for the seesaw you know, I'll never know unless I ask him. But Marty's different. See I know what I want from Mikey, a best friend, from Mrs. Way a mother figure, my own mom to be motherly again, Gerard to love me back and Uncle John to hurry up and marry Aunt Marie. I don't know what I want from Marty. And if I want anything from him anyway. But knowing me, I like a little bit of something from everyone..._

_Marty was sweet. He always had the right things to say. Maybe I needed him for someone to turn to, or maybe just someone who will always understand I don't know, but he is sweet that is for sure. He does know how to win a battle and he knows when to stop talking because he is starting to delve to deep into something that shouldn't be delved into. So it wasn't that odd for me to see him leaning against the swing pole. _

_He did look really good with his hair blowing in the wind. Not that I would admit it out loud or anything._

_Sometimes, he always has the right things to say. Because he said something right to me and I ended up going and talking to SMCW. Can you believe it, I actually got up after the conversation with him and went and talked to my sister. No one has made me do that, not even Mikey or Mrs. Way or even Uncle John, but something he said must have punched me into key, because I went and talked to her._

_And it was weird, but we needed to talk sometime. _

_I didn't want to become the hated Uncle of Wayne Kur and Adalia (though something tells me calling him Wayne Kur isn't going to get me in his good books anyway.) _

Marty, lived in a street full of old people. He had Mrs. Iero next door and Mrs. Chad on the other side and a whole lot of other Mr and Mrs wrinkles and old cats (and hold handing across the streets, and carrying bags really it was an effort that he wants to put on his resume, but he won't because it might make him look insensitive, like he wouldn't help the old ladies out if it didn't have something good for him in the end...he is not like that...he isn't) it wasn't the best neighbourhood to grow up in, but he lived.

The best thing about the neighbourhood was the fact that the old park which Mrs. MacAverson put a seesaw in. It was old and it was like the best park in New Jersey. It also had lost a lot of kids to the new park, which had more room for Graffiti, and god forbid if a kid had a marker he wants to destroy something. So Marty made his way to the park. The park used to be run by Rosaline Iero. Whom now had two kids of her own.

Rosaline was the tomboy who turned slut after her parents' divorce, but can you blame her? He doesn't know, he really never talked face to face with Rosaline till that shopping incident a few days ago but she really didn't seem that bad. Maybe it was another case of judging a book by its cover. But everyone knows the Iero families problems. It's like leading street gossip. Marty would rather listen to Pantera.

Turning into the park's walkway he made his way past a bush that grazed his elbow. It hurt but he didn't wince. He was used to being pushed into thorn bushes by his cousins. Hide and seek in bushes aren't as fun as they sound. The park was pretty much deserted except for Frank. Who was sitting on the seesaw, looking depressed into the bushes right beside Marty's head.

Frank was cute for an over bubbly, too much problems, maybe in love with another man sort of way. Not that Marty has looked much. The last time he had actually hung out with Frank full time was when they were eight and being at that park was still cool, and it wasn't like they were alone, they had like 30 other kids to play with also. So it's not like Frank's going to remember the game of TMNT. (It was a fun game...)

Leaning against the pole of the swing set, Marty took Frank in. His black hoodie and black baggy pants. The black marker scribbled tattoos on his knuckles that possibly spell out Halloween. Odd but if Marty remembers properly Halloween was Frank's favourite time of the year.

He interrupted his thoughts when Frank turned his way.

"You know," Marty said in passing, "It comes to me that this park used to be over ruled by two Iero siblings..." he said simply cocking his head to the side to get a better view of Frank. Frank didn't look startled,

"Yes well, we were all kids. We all thought the world was a good place then we grew up. And realised that sex was indeed real and that marriage never lasts forever..." Frank said bitterly, Marty who was used to hearing of Frank's bitterness to his family took it in a stride,

"My parents have been married since I was born, three years before that actually. So marriage does last forever..." Frank smiled,

"They must be soul mates..." Marty smiled,

"Yeah soul mates... So is your sister here too with her little kids?" Marty tests, taking a step forward and moving to the other side of the seesaw, not sitting down on it just resting his elbow on the seat. Frank rolled his eyes,

"I wouldn't have a clue ask her..." Frank muttered, Marty rolled his eyes also,

"You know Frank I don't get you, you want people to treat you like an adult, but you act like a kid. So maybe you aren't getting treated like all your other friends because you continually act like a kid?" Frank's eyes widened and Marty could see a flicker of hurt cup around his irises before drifting away.

"You don't know what I've been through!" Frank said shrilly, Marty nodded his head and flicked his hair to the side of his face,

"You're right, I don't. But let me have you this. While you are hating your sister do you ever stop to realise that maybe your sister was broken too. She isn't that much older than you, and remember she lost both her parents in the divorce, except she had to pick which parent to live with. Tell me Frank, back then before you hated both of your parent's if you were old enough to pick, how and who would you choose?" Marty asked, Frank didn't say anything just opened his mouth a few times before grinding his teeth together,

"I don't know..." he said clenching his teeth, Marty swung his legs over the seesaw,

"See..." Marty whispered, "She's just human too..." they sat on the seesaw and 'played' for a few minutes in silence.

"I think," Marty said carefully, "That if you go and talk to Rosaline, and you both get out what you have to say without fighting then maybe that hole in your heart will mend. Because you know it's there and you have to fix it. Because you need your sister, I know you do. And I think you feel betrayed for what she has done, but I think it is time to forgive her. Because you can't go through this all alone..." Frank didn't say anything,

"Do you understand?" Marty asked a while later,

"Yes, some part of me doesn't want to understand" Frank said, Marty smiled,

"But I do understand and" Frank takes in a deep breath "I think that you are right, but one thing is bothering me how do you know so much, you barely even know me..." Marty beamed and shrugged his shoulders,

"My mom's a divorce psychologist, I practically am her assistant on the weekend, I am so good people are starting to book me for meetings..." Frank raised an eyebrow impressed,

"Really?" Marty laughed and shook his head,

"The psychologist yes, the assistant on weekend sometimes matters if a new comic book is out, and my own meetings, apparently I can't get paid for that till I have a license, and really I'm expecting an ice-cream out of this, my advice isn't free..." Frank laughed and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Well OK Martin..." Marty choked, "Marty please or I will make it triple scoop..."

"Hey who said I would buy double scoop?" Frank asked, corking an eye.

"Well my advice is one scoop and you being my new friend makes it a double scoop..." Marty said as they walked down the park to the nearest mall...

("Who said I was your friend..." / "No one... but tomorrow we are going to buy coda rings and make up a secret handshake and do each other's hair at a sleepover" / "OK, as long as I get the pink one..." / "The pink one and the tiara is all yours Frankie...")


	30. Of Michael J Fox and Confused Feelings

Of Michael J Fox and Confused Feelings

23rd of September 1996

3:21am

_You know what, talking to my sister was probably the best thing for me, like Marty said. I think it would look kind of pathetic in twenty years if I still calling my sister a skank when the issue could have been resolved pretty much 19 years before, and I don't want to be pathetic. Though if I do end up tying the knot with Gerard than it wouldn't matter anyway because he would know how bad my sister is. But the chances of me dating Gerard now is one to two. (__And he has already had a damn pillow fight with Brendon Urie anyway__)._

_Not saying that I went to mom's house and embraced my sister in a hug and told her how much I loved her and that I was wrong. That I was blinded by anger of the divorce of our parents and only now have I seen the light. That I actually want to be the Godfather of Wayne Kur. Though I don't know why she would think I would accept a role like that. I can barely look after myself, and I'm fourteen. I just want to have my first kiss (THAT'S NOT WITH MIKEY WAY, though we both agreed that that wasn't going to be a first kiss for both of us. Something tells me he has already shared one with Ray before anyway.)_

_It was kind of weird._

_Erase that Ed Jr, it was so uncomfortable if I wasn't holding Adalia (the only way I knew it was her was because she was in a pink blanket. They just had to be identical twins didn't they...) I would have jumped out of my window, which is now their nursery and ran all the way back to Marty's house. But I didn't because I was holding Adalia. I didn't try to hold Wayne Kur I think he has something against me._

_Even though his name is very rude, and well he won't know what wanking is till he is at least ten (well that was the first time I realised I had a dick and could use it.__ OK fine I was twelve, my parents weren't exactly sex ed type and well Corny Conner was trying more to date girls than to jack himself off. I don't think jack and off together are in his vocabulary anyway. OK I am not talking about Corny Conner wanking. The thought enough is making me hurl up my breakfast. Well dinner.__) It's not like I am saying he is one._

_Whatever, he can't talk yet. I have years to explain to Rosaline why "Uncle Frank calls me Wayne Kur..." by then hopefully I will be in the Bahamas with Gerard. _

_Oh yeah where was I? Rosaline, right. Yeah so I went to my mom's house. Funny how the place seems a whole lot brighter when you don't have to spend every waking moment in there. Rosaline was home because her car was parked in the drive way. She had one of those 'baby on board' stickers and well I laughed. It was kind of weird walking to the door, like I was thinking, what should I say? Should I have brought Marty along? Because he is a way better talker than me. _

_Then mom answered the door. Which I guess made things a whole lot easier for me. I think she was surprised, because I never come here unless I am forced too (Which is on the weekends, and most of that time I spend at the Way's house anyway...probably Marty's now too also.) She let me in though. Asked me how I have been, am I looking forward to grade ten. All the usual stuff. I answered shortly._

_Mom hadn't been so bad lately. Especially after the wedding. She actually introduced herself to Gerard, she had already met Mikey but she hadn't met Gerard yet. She may have seen him but she hadn't exactly gotten out of her way to know him. I think I was more surprised than anyone. Mrs. Way didn't seem at all surprised. Actually if I remember correctly they came out of the alcove bush thing together. I wonder why she did it sometimes, but not a lot, none of the things my mom does these days surprise me anymore._

_I think, even after three or four years of being disconnected with me she finally understood why I was here and took me to the Nursery. At first the bitter thoughts came back like: "Oh SMCW can't look after her own children and just leaves them at mom's" which you can't really be surprised Ed Jr because the thoughts aren't exactly going to go away._

_I still don't trust her like I used to. I probably will never trust her as much as I did but it doesn't mean that I can't try. I think Rosaline has given up on trying, if I was her I would have given up a long time before her. But Rosaline was always a little bit stronger where I was weaker. And the same with me. _

_I held Adalia like I told you up there. I spent a good twenty minutes by myself in the nursery. You know, it's kind of silly now thinking that they are evil spawn because the worst thing Adalia did to me was sneeze. Which was kind of cute her nose scrunched up into complete concentration and she gently sneezed. She made sneezes look adorable. And she had pink cheeks and rosy finger tips she was really pretty._

_Well she must have got it from her very handsome Uncle. Because that definitely didn't come from Teddy Bear. I then started to try and coax her into saying Frank. I mean how cool would it be if her first word was Frank instead of Mama. It would be totally wicked and then she can teach Wayne Kur and then it would be all pretty fabulous. _

_This was of course the exact moment that Rosaline walked in. Rosaline had lost a bit of the baby weight. She was carrying two part time jobs and two kids and didn't have a lot of time to exercise. And yes Edgar this is me sympathising with her. I'm not that cold hearted. _

"_She can't talk yet, she is too young" was the first thing she said. It was awkward because I didn't really know what to say after that. So this was about the time I wanted to jump out of the window. When I didn't say anything after a while she rubbed her forehead and sighed,_

"_Frankie, what are you doing here?" she sounded tired I think. But since the birth she had always sounded tired whenever I spoke to her. Except for that time her and Teddy Bear had morning sex. Yes, I heard it. Wish that I didn't. Even though I physically caught my sister being fucked doesn't mean I don't think Wayne Kur and Adalia were an immaculate conception. _

"_I don't know..." because like seriously, I didn't know. _

"_Look, I don't have enough energy to fight with you. Come back tomorrow or something when I am off work and have had a little bit of rest..." I interrupted her._

"_Oh no, I'm not here to fight." She looked surprised; I would have laughed at her facial expression if it wasn't so fucking depressing in the room._

"_Well then what are you doing here?" I again answered "I don't know..." and no we didn't say those two sentences over and over again until mom came barrelling into the room to hit us over the head with bottles of milk for the babies. _

"_So what you just came here on a whim?" _

"_Pretty much..." then we stood at separate sides of the room, with Adalia biting gently on my fingers (I did clean my hands didn't I?). So, from maybe a burst of insanity, or maybe just hope that I could have my sister back did I say the next thing,_

"_So back to the future is playing at the Old Cinema downtown..." I blurted out. OK, maybe I mentioned that movie over a new movie because I thought Michael J Fox looked really good in it. Come on, your thinking it Ed Jr. And if you're not than I must be one fucked up kid. Rosaline smiled,_

"_I love that movie..." well also because it was Rosaline's favourite movie. She too had a phase over Michael J Fox, though it was a lot longer than her Ricky Martin phase and trust me that was scary. No man should be able to dance like that without being gay. _

"_So, I was wondering if you would I don't know like to go...watch it maybe?" OK, this does sound a lot like I am asking a chick out. But dude that's my sister and it's kind of disgusting. But really it's probably more awkward to ask your estranged sister out to a movie then to ask a girl who you have been crushing of for forever. _

_She then said yes. So I guess I am going to the movies with Rosaline tomorrow night. Saturday night, the night I usually spend sleeping over Mikey's. Guess it's not happening tomorrow then. _

_Is it strange that I am sort of nervous__._

_I'm going to bed now, me and Marty are going to check out Gerard's record store, Marty's mom gave him $50 to splurge there, so we are going to spend the morning going through the albums to come up with the best three. It's going to be fun! Anyway, morning, night. Whatever._

4pm

_I have spent the last two days with Marty (Martin, which I used to call to him to his face until he back lashed with the ever harmful, disastrous turtle name calling of Franklin. He knows where it hurts, right in the heart.) and if you thought he was an awesome guy just from the mind blowing praise I gave him last diary entry, you have been led wrong. Marty can do no wrong, he is Mr. Awesome. _

_Gerard used to be Mr. Awesome until he ran away to Frolic with boys named Brendon Urie in the bright light city of New York. He abandoned me for sex, drugs and rock and roll (couldn't help myself). The ultimate betrayal dear Ed Jr, the ULTIMATE BETRAYAL._

_Marty, was born on March the 7__th__, of the year 1981. He was born to Hayley Jude Evermitten (yes Evermitten) and Kingsley Winston. Marty admits through our game of 20 questions that he hates both his parent's last names, so he secretly calls himself Martin Mercury (his love for Freddie Mercury / Queen is so awesome I'm already planning out ways to serenade him with the song 'you're my best friend'.) _

_I do not find Freddie Mercury attractive. Well he did have the nice 70s hair cut but then he chopped it all off and started to look like a man and well that was just not good enough. But we do not speak ill of the dead so I will carry on. Anyway, Mr. Awesome (aka Marty Mercury, Martin Winston or just plain old Marty) is clearly the best person in the world right now. Mikey has been replaced because he decided to abandon me for his brother, who is going to abandon him in like 2 months anyway for New York._

_Because seriously if those guys up at Jerk Ward school don't accept him, he will have Mr. Way (who I am still convinced is somehow connected to the Italian Mafia) and Mrs. Way (with her egg beater) after them. Oh and Danny Toro will come along and kill them with his bad Spanish jokes. But if he ever finds out, don't tell him I was the one who said it. He makes the best non Gerard pancakes. And with Gerard moving to Jerk Ward school, I rely on him now to make them for me._

_So we first went to the ice-cream store together. They guy at the counter got pissed off because I had my hands all over his fresh glass. What do you expect? You go into an ice-cream store and you have all these flavours and they are so yummy so you start pointing to them. Hence that means you have to PUT YOUR HANDS ONTO THE GLASS! If you don't like the idea of that then clearly you were not meant to own an ice-cream store Mr. Ice-cream-man-with-latino-first-name-Rico (or is that Spanish? __I'll ask Danny Toro and dinner tonight__) _

_Marty insisted on a double scoop ice-cream, but the thing with having absolutely NO MONEY, because my parents don't think I deserve pocket money (you know how people say divorcee children get all these presents, no that doesn't happen to me, Rosaline gets a free nanny (mom), Jamia gets a father (dad) and I, I get...i'll get back to you on that one.). It's not my fault that I refuse to clean a house that I don't want to live in. Sheesh. _

_Oh yeah the thing with having only a limited supply of money meant that I could only get a one scoop if I had to buy Marty a double scoop. I didn't tell him that of course until I got outside and then he demanded that we share the last scoop of his, so we sat on the bench sharing one ice-cream together taking a lick each. It would have felt like the movies, except it wasn't all natural happen every day like, it was me blushing and Marty pretending not to notice it._

_Did I mention how awesome he was?_

_Then he went home. The next day I went to my sister's house which I explained to you already and that was kind of awkward and then after that I went to Marty's house to read his comic book collection. It's not as impressive as the one Gerard and Mikey share but it's still good enough because it has the first EVER EDITION of Batman, it was Marty's fathers. It was a bit faded in some places but was THE MOST AWESOME THING EVER!_

_I then spent the night at his house. His house is different from Gerard's and Mikey's. I feel like the Way's house is like a second home to me so I feel like I can walk up to their fridge and drink out of their milk cartoon like anyone else in the family. But at the Winston's I felt as if I couldn't do those things. It was really interesting how far I was willing to step my own boundaries._

_It kind of felt like a treasure hunts, or that I was exploring an abandoned ship, it was really cool. And well at night time Marty didn't snore so it was easier for me to sleep. Plus Marty let me sleep on the bed with him (don't get any dirty thoughts, I am saving myself for Gerard __or Marty, and maybe the camp tour guide Matthew.__), just because i 'slept' with him doesn't mean I had sex with him._

_Plus his parent's where in the room opposite that would be a little weird. Also he had a double bed. We had enough space for the both of us._

_Now I am thinking of Marty being a captain of a ship. That's hot. I would be his co-captain, we could sail the seven seas together. How romantic._

_Oddly enough when I dream of Gerard in a fantasy he is always one of those Italian painters and I am always one of those boys, well usually their girls. The artist's lover. I think I have been reading too many of those Romance Novels, the ones Jamia hides underneath the cushions in the lounge room. She is wondering probably where the book with Hanson and Rose. Hanson was an ex-convict and Rose was his lover. _

_It's really gripping, trust me. _

_Especially when the scene where Orlando, Rose's fiancé fights an epic battle with Hanson. You possibly don't even care. Carrying on..._

_Then today I went to the CD store with Marty. It was fun, well spending time with Marty is always fun. But I guess after a while I started to miss Mikey. Just little things about him that usually irritate the fuck out of me. Like the way that he drifts off whenever I am talking leading to a wrestling fight. The way he thinks he is so smooth around Alicia when in fact he is not. The way he blushes whenever Ray says something that may lead to an innuendo or just be good mucking around. _

_And mainly because I got so much decent sleep last night that I woke up at three in the morning at Marty's house to write things down, because Mikey didn't keep me up snoring. It was weird because when I got home from the CD shop with Marty (Gerard wasn't working so it wasn't really as great as I thought it would be, not that I wanted to show off Marty to Gerard __OK maybe I did__ I wouldn't want to do that to Marty, seriously. He is way too nice..) my inbox was filled to the capacity with emails. Loads from Mikey, about half of Mikey's were just nonsense rambling like he usually sends. _

_Most of them containing episode re-writes of the life of Gerard and Mikey Way. The second half which was sent the last day and a half were wondering where I was. I guess it's a bit overwhelming. Having hardly anyone there to worry about me and then having all these people emailing me, possibly calling me because I hadn't spoken to them in well five days or so. It was overwhelming._

_About half of what Mikey sent Alicia and Ray sent. There was a few from Mrs. Way asking whether he would be joining them for breakfast. One even from Vincent who had been more than depressed lately oh and one from Danny Toro with some Spanish joke that I still don't find funny. Poor man needs a new script writer. _

_The most surprising one I guess was the one from Gerard. I do admit it made my heart flutter, and butterflies bounced around in my stomach. I think I might have blushed also. But we are not trying to embarrass the fact still remains is: *DRUM ROLL*_

_THAT GERARD WAY SENT ME! (YES ME) AND EMAIL._

_And he bloody hell didn't send Brendon Urie one..._

**From: **

**To: frank_**

**Date: 23/9/96**

**Subject: (none)**

Frank,

Where are you man?

Everyone's worried; well I hope you come over tonight. We're skipping games night and going out with Elena to dinner to celebrate me finally finishing off my application for NYSoA.

We miss you.

Gerard.

_So does anyone feel like Spanish food?_

At first Mikey thought that Frank was going through his monthly PMS stage. Alicia was just starting to go through it, so Mikey wasn't at all surprised when Frank didn't show up the day after Gerard arrived back home from NYSoA. Though it kind of got a little weird when Frank didn't turn up two days after that. Mikey was _not_ worried. He certainly got a bit more peace and quiet around the house without Frank there. But it did make Mikey feel a bit weird. Frank was always there. He was like an add on brother, who had a deep affection for Gerard.

So this is what led Mikey to the kitchen, quiet, and bored and sick of watching John Wayne be a hero (yes for once he doesn't want to watch about cow boys...). Watching Gerard fill out the application.

"How many siblings do I have?" Gerard pondered aloud,

"Well there is Michael" Mikey growled,

"And Frank..." Gerard joked. Mikey rolled his eyes and pushed the cup of milk away from him. Milk was never as fun without Frank around. Frank would snort milk up his nose if he was asked. Mikey was not worried about Frank, he just missed him.

Mikey snorted, Gerard looked up from the application form and stared at his brother. Mikey gave him 'the look'. The 'look' that says you are in love with my best friend you big fat dumb ass ask him out already.

"I do not love Frank..." Gerard said, Mikey shrugged his shoulders,

"I didn't say anything?" Mikey muttered, Gerard scribbled something down on the paper,

"You were thinking it. Next question, do you think your sibling would like to come to NYSoA?" Gerard looked up at his brother questionably,

"Probably not..." Mikey said after a while,

"OK yes..." Gerard wrote down 'yes' because Mikey peered down and checked,

"Hey I didn't say that..." he argued, Gerard rolled his eyes and rubbed at his hoodie. It was black, big surprise.

"You were thinking it..." Mikey didn't even bother arguing. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Where is Frank anyway, it's sort of quiet without him around?" Mikey smirked,

"Do you miss him?" Gerard looked up and stared sadly at his brother.

"Maybe. But you do..." Mikey gulped nervously and tightened his hands on the cup.

"Yeah..."

_Damn Frank Iero._


	31. Of Martin and Frank Winston and Letters

Of Martin and Frank Winston and The Letter 'M'

24th of September 1996

7:22pm

_Ok I am not going slightly crazy, just because I nearly broke one of Mikey's CD's in half from nervousness does not mean that I am going crazy. I am just going through what Alicia would call a panic attack. I don't know why I am going through one of these 'panic' attacks. It's just my sister. I have been to the movies plenty of times with her. There is no reason for me to be nervous. At all. It's just Rosaline. She won't do anything too bad to me._

_I hope._

_What if she brings Theodore along too? Me and Teddy Bear do not get along, period. I call him Teddy Bear and he is not my boyfriend so that is not cool, or sweet in any sort of way. It just means that I hate him with a venemous passion as much as I hate Dr. Phil, and dad eating all the red skittles. It's also so not cool to eat all of the red skittles (so not cool.) So I had to ask dad for money to go to the movies. _

_Why? Because I wasn't going to spend my hard earned money (talking to Mikey online on the comic book stores computer, while costumers browse the Alicia and Frank selected comic books. Really hard earned) to buy tickets to a movie I have seen plenty of times to reunite with my sister. Also it's kind of our parent's fault that we are like that anyway. So they should pay for it. Just saying. I wouldn't even think of making Rosaline pay for it. That would be rude. I think?_

_So Rosaline will be here to pick me up in twenty minutes. Twenty long anxious minutes. You know right now all I can think about is getting Marty's head on a stick and lighting it on fire because really this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. This was going to end badly and we are going to end up worse than we were before tonight. _

_Do you think if I cancel it now it would seem rude? _

_Probably. Damn Martin. _

_You know Martin sounds really intelligent. Whenever I hear the name 'Martin' I think of smart people, and scientist and green goo being blown up in peoples face. Whenever I hear Franklin, I still think of a turtle. Maybe we can swap names. I wouldn't mind being called Martin. It's better than Franklin anyway. Martin Iero. Frank Iero. Martin and Frank Iero (now I am just getting way ahead of myself.)_

7:34pm

_We'd be Martin and Frank Winston anyway. _

_Wouldn't that sound really dashing on a wedding invitation? _

_Join together in the bonding of Martin Winston and Frank Iero. Mr. and Mr. Winston._

_If you were a microphone I would be giggling right now. _

7:40pm

_Oh My Gerard, she is going to be here any minute now. And I so am not hyperventilating, and now I am not breathing into a paper bag. How cliché of me if I was. _

_Well I do cliché better than you anyway. Sorry Ed Jr, but it's been written in the stars. _

7:46pm

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCKING GAG ME WITH A SPOON! SHE'S HERE..._

7:47pm

_Fuck..._

26th of September 1996

3:21pm

_No matter how dorky Michael J Fox looks in Back to the Future. Not even the five year old next to me could not not admit how hot he is. Before I explain what happened in a play by play sequence I would just like to say that on the ride home from the cinema's I had a very serious discussion in my head. It was called: the difference between hot, and hottttttt! Like for instance if there was a debate on who was hotter, Gerard Way or Michael J Fox. There would be a whole lot of things to put into consideration. _

_One of them would be that Michael J Fox and Gerard Way come from two different types of planets. Like for instance Michael J Fox would be on the planet where most of the hot people are the planet were they are quirky sort of nerdy sort of cute sort of a bit of everything so in the end it makes them hot. However Gerard Way (Marty, Mrs. Way etc...) all come from a different planet. This is the planet of mysterious hotness. They are just hot because they are. They could be dressed up in leaves and clogs and still be the hottest people on the planet._

_These are the people, I envy. In all fairness Gerard would win hands down. Michael J Fox may be cute in the quirky way but he in no way gets my attention like Gerard Way does. Though the only thing Gerard doesn't have is a back to the future machine. If Gerard had that he would be the perfect man. Sadly he doesn't so he loses brownie points where Michael J Fox gains. _

_Fuck I hate his name, it's so fucking long. Michael J Fox. Maybe I shall call him Foxy for short. _

_Nah, sounds like a better nickname for Gerard. _

_Right now if I was recording this instead of writing, I'd be leering._

3:42pm

_In a hot way. Not in a paedophile way. _

3:46pm

_Where was I? Oh the movies with Rosaline. Yeah it was pretty cool. Ed you have to remember that this is the first time that I have spent more than twenty minutes with her since I was like 11. So pretty cool is a compliment in a sense. Because it wasn't going to be "Oh My God The Best Night of My Whole Life Ever!" OK. _

_Anyway the best night of my life was the one I spent with Gerard underneath the stars. Shutup, it's true. Gerard laminated by the light on the night sky is like the sexiest thing ever. Even more sexy then when Gerard got wet after our water fight. OK maybe not but close enough._

_So I had my panic attack. Which I had from about that morning till when I wrote it in you Ed Jr. I spent half of the day switching between calling Mikey and Marty my two best friends with names starting with 'M' maybe I should change my name to something starting with 'M' (Mitchell, Mark, Mark I can't think of anything other than Mark..so it'd probably be Mark. Mark Iero, Mark Way? Mark Winston? Mark Fox? Hmm...) Then we can be called the three 'M'usketeers. Get it musketeers, because we all start with 'M'._

_Whatever, it's funnier in my head. _

_I bet Danny Toro would laugh at the joke if I told him!_

_Though I'm sure Danny Toro would laugh at anything. (Note To Self: test next Wednesday at dinner) _

_Mikey of course was no help. Apparently Vincent had finally gotten off the couch and started to look for a job. I think he actually went and did something because of what happened after dinner at the Toro's on Friday night. But I will explain that later. I knew there was a problem going on with the Way's but I didn't think it was that bad. Poor Vincent. He'll find a job before Mrs. Way can blink an eye. _

_Back to Mikey. Mikey was no help because Mr. Way had finally gotten off of the couch and Mikey was having a John Wayne marathon with a reluctant Gerard. (Though I secretly think the boys are trying to get as much time together before Gerard leaves us for New York. For pretty rich boys, and Brendon Urie. I bet Brendon Urie is ugly. Doesn't Brendon Urie sound like an ugly name? So hence the person must be ugly... __and I know what you're thinking Franklin. Turtles are cute. Most of the time...__)_

_I would feel sorry for Gerard if I didn't sort of hate him. Though I will explain more of that later. Because that has to do with the Spanish Bull! Which I am explaining later._

_So Mikey had really bad advice. Or he would zone out really easily. Let it be known to all the nations of Frank and Edgar land, that Mikey Way is the worst phone talkerer in all the land. Marty on the other hand is the best. Though I think he was getting hints on what to say from his mother. Because seriously, he is way too smart to be in my year. Well really he should be in Gerard's year buttttt his mom held him back. _

_Marty knows how to calm someone down even if it is for only like ten minutes. Even when I had my freak attack over what to wear. No matter how funny it seems, the way you dress says something even if it is to your estranged sister. Ok if I go in pink, I'm probably flaunting my gayness. Not that I don't own pink skinny jeans. Which heck they look hot on me. But full pink, I mayswell be Barbie's pink whore Ken. _

_If I wore whole black like Gerard usually does (that is really sexy on him...) it would look like I was going to like rob her or something. No matter how much I insist that I could take her in a fight, I probably couldn't because she is taller and wears high heels and did Karate one year. I wouldn't rob her even if I was paid a million dollars to do it. I like my eyes where they are! I don't want her heels through them. _

_So it was serious what I picked. So I ended up wearing my pink skinny jeans with a band t-shirt. So I compromised. No matter how much this seems like a 'date' it wasn't. Because man she is my sister, and that is disgusting on so many levels. She is four years older than me! Four years. That's a bit weird. And she is taller than me, and I am not even thinking about this. *not thinking about it*_

_Then she arrived. And it's been a long time since I wrote this so let me brace my fingers. _

_Then she arrived and my night turned into:_

**IMPENDING DOOM!**

_Yeah, feels good to write them again. *EMBRACES IN THE MEMORY OF IMPENDING DOOM*_

4:07pm

_Well that's what it felt like at least. OK example have you ever drank three litres of milk without stopping and then when you finally burp you end up vomiting it all back up onto your best friends carpet? And you know the afterward feeling of that. Yes well that's what it felt like as I was walking down the steps to see my sister. _

_I felt like a fucking princess._

_You know how when they walk down the stairs and everyone turns to stare at them. Well that's what I felt like, except peoples jaws didn't drop. Which excuse me is so much of a cliché. _

..and Princess Frankie walked down the marble stairs of The House of Iero's, his hand gliding down the pole. Gerard, Marty and all the other handsome blokes in the kingdom slowly turned around to face the music. When they saw Princess Frankie _**their jaws dropped**_ Princess Frankie was HOT! The slave Brendon Urie was jealous hahaha.

_I would have been flattered from at least one jaw drop. Like from Jamia or something. But for some reason she is over me and crushing on other people. Remind me later Ed Jr to ask me who her latest conquest is. Maybe I can help my adopted 'sis' out._

_Dad and Rosaline did the small talk. "How's the twins..." "How it Theodore?" "How are you?" It's funny they asked her how she was after her kids and her fiancé. If they ever get married. Not my problem anyway. _

_After they did their really boring small talk, (and after I handed back a blushing Jamia her romantic book about Hanson and Rose and Orlando) we left the house in silence. I guess at the time I really didn't know what to say. It was like Rosaline had missed three years of my life. Like in those three years so much has happened, I had found out that I was bi-sexual till settling that I was definitely gay because I didn't find any of the girls I saw attractive. _

_I did a lot of things and she wasn't exactly there to see it. So I didn't really know what to say. Can you blame me? It's not like she could ask me about school (though that would be strange, she is my sister, we used to bitch and moan about going to school. Not talking about it in a parental way...) because I wasn't at school. So we sat most of the car ride in silence. It isn't a long car ride maybe ten minutes but it felt for-fucking-ever._

_Silence will kill people. I swear._

_Then we arrived at the cinemas and got straight into line to buy tickets. The lines weren't exactly long because it was the old cinema. There was a new one about thirty minutes away from this one but going to this one was so much cooler. Especially when they played old scary movies. Because it was with one of the old 1900s projectors that clicked and fuzzed a bit, it's wicked. _

_We had to wait half an hour for the movies. I guess what started to ease things up was when Rosaline bought a chocolate coated ice-cream tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face, ice-cream going all over the top. That usually wouldn't be the greatest opening for talk but clearly it was because I started laughing and it eased away some of the tension not all of it but some of it! For sure. _

_Behind the cinemas there is like this small alley where the workers go out to smoke. So we ended up sitting there for the half an hour just talking about things. I told her about Mikey and Gerard and Marty. And Alicia and how Mr. Alicia's dad was the best yet worst boss in the history of the world. I told her about the theory on Uncle John marrying Aunt Marie and it was kind of. Not fully. But kind of like old times._

_Except when I was talking to her all I could hear in the back of my head was TRAITOR, TRAITOR, TRAITOR. _

_I sort of feel guilty writing that. But it's true. So why should I lie? _

_It's not like you'd tell Ed. Unless you have powers you'd never told me about._

_Then I would call you the TRAITOR. _

_The movie was good. Great. Who doesn't like Back To The Future? It's just like so not cool if you don't. But anyway after the movie finished and we gushed about Foxy on the way home. That's when things started to get awkward again. You would think that we were on a date or something. Because this is when it got awkward on a date. You know the part where you're at the door and all you can think as you are walking her up to the door your thoughts are plagued with:_

_Kiss Her, Kiss Her. _

_Then you get to the door and your all like "Yeah.." and she is like "Yeah I had a good time..." and then you're like "Yeah..." and all you want to do is get into her pants but all she wants to do is say Yeah a lot awkwardly. Though it's kind of different for us because we're brother and sister but it still felt awkward. So she pulled up at dad's house and we sat in the car, she finished telling a joke that Teddy Bear had told her and I laughed, because it was funny. Then we sat in silence._

"_I missed this..." Rosaline said, and my heart did jump at that, because no matter how much of a bitch my sister was to me, and no matter how many times I told myself I hated her, I still loved her. Even if it was deep buried inside of me. I still loved her. How could I not it was my sister. _

_So I said it back, because I did miss it also. And I didn't want to disappoint Marty either. I can just see his disappointed face at me if I didn't say it back. Because honesty is the best policy. And all that shit. _

_We then sat in silence again, and I pondered how to say goodbye. Do I just wave or what. That was also difficult to because there is sometimes a boundary on things like that also. So when she said goodbye I leant in and hugged her. Yeah probably stupid of me but I did and then I ran into the house before she could say anything._

_Some part of me hopes that that made her smile. _

_Because it kind of made me smile too. _

_No matter how much I didn't want it too._

9:02pm

_So today is Monday night, and I guess that it's probably a bad idea to explain what happened on Friday night but it's bugging me and I don't think it will go away till I write it down. It's kind of like when I have a song stuck in my head; it won't stop annoying me until I listen to the damn thing. Usually I don't mind, but when you can't listen to the song let's say for another six hours it is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY aggravating. _

_So that day I went to the CD shop with Marty and then I got back home and there was all those emails remember (THE ONE FROM GERARD!) from Mikey and Alicia and everyone important to me, but Gerard had invited me to go to dinner with them to The Spanish Bull. So I called Mikey to tell him that I was going. Because even though I am allowed to walk into their house whenever I like. And take whatever I like. I still felt weird just turning up for dinner plans like that. Especially when Elena was around too. _

_No matter how cool Elena was, she was just too much of a family member for me not too. You get it Ed? Right. Well because Marty was still over I asked if Marty could come too. The main reason was because I wanted Marty to meet Mikey and the rest of my family. Because Marty is awesome and the Way's are awesome and well awesome + awesome = double awesomeness. So the equation fits. Mikey said yes. Though he sounded a bit weird. Probably coming down with the flu or something because he like paused for a second and then when he talked his voice sort of cracked._

_No! _

_His voice is cracking. How cute. But isn't that like a little late. He's fifteen right? Don't tell me I am best friends with an eleven year old and crushing on a twelve year old. That'd be weird. No more than weird. Freaky. _

_So we met up with the Way's at The Spanish Bull. Marty is not only the best advice giver, the best talking on the phone person but he is also the best person to introduce to people. So polite and honest. If I wasn't drop dead sure that he was American I would think he was one of those nice British boys from those nice British families. I could so see Marty having tea with the Queen. _

_Or Marty could be the Queen. _

_That's. Just. Weird._

_Marty in a corset, kind of hot. =P_

_Though not the point. He kissed Mrs. Way's hand like she was the princess (I am the only princess here. No matter how gay that makes me sound.). Mrs. Way blushed, but I couldn't blame her I would blush too. Vincent shook his hand and told him to "Back off of my wife..." though good hearted because he beamed and then patted Marty on the shoulder. He patted me on the shoulder. It was the best father/son moment of my life._

9:27pm

_Right, sorry. Dozed off there, oh pins and needles in my right foot. Note to self, shaking and hitting it doesn't help. Nor does wiggling toes. Will one day have to find a cure for that! I hate pins and needles as much as I hate...when Gerard's dog Bruzo wets me when me and Mikey try and give him a bath. Damn old dog. He should be able to wash himself. _

_Back to Awesome Marty, Marty after getting 'the pat of acceptance' from Vincent did the same to Elena, who didn't blush but told him how much of a gentleman he is. __Maybe Marty is British. Must ask him._

_Then we got to Mikey, who waved at him. Mikey shook my hand when I met him; at least I think he did. All I remember about the time I met him was that I had found my soul mate/love of my life... well that was before I met Gerard. But Mikey was not that impolite. Well it was sort of impolite but not as much as Gerard who ..._

_Why would he do that? I think he was just being rude. _

_It was like he was passing someone he sort of knew on the street and just nodded his head at him like a passing greeting. If I was Marty I would have thought Gerard was a stuck up bitch. But I'm not Marty, and even though Gerard was rude, like REALLY RUDE. I still couldn't hate him. Well at that moment at least. Because when he just nodded his head I thought Gerard was just shy._

_I mean he didn't introduce himself properly to me for like how many days and he had only just met Marty. So I really didn't hate him at that moment. Because I knew the real Gerard anyway. So out of my bitch fest zone for a minute, we took a seat at our usual table. I slid in next to Mikey and Marty sat next to me. At that moment, I wished my name was Mark so we could be the three musketeers but it wasn't so we will carry on..._

_Gerard sat on the opposite side so I could see all of his emotions and yada yada yada. Elena who was like more of a talker then me was going on and on about this NYSoA. Marty seemed interested in what she was saying. I had heard a bit of it before I was kicked out on the Tuesday. So it was kind of boring, probably for Mikey too. So I turned and talked to Mikey for a few minutes. Mikey seemed weird. Like he was holding something back._

_Things Mikey could be holding back:_

_1.__He knows that Gerard is heterosexual and is too afraid to tell me because he told me he was gay and got my hopes up._

_2.__Gerard is dating Brendon Urie and Mikey really badly wants to tell me but is afraid I would go on a rampage to murder B.U. _

_3.__He doesn't want to be lame at sex, so he wants to do it with me first. That would be sort of gross. _

_4.__He doesn't really like John Wayne...din._

_It's probably none of those anyway. But, that's pretty good for an on the spot thing. So me and Mikey talked for a few minutes. He asked me where I have been, I told him about what me and Marty had done. I wasn't trying to make him jealous or anything. If anyone I was trying to make jealous it would be Gerard but he was engrossed in the story Elena was telling and really I have some dignity I'm not going to show Marty off. Marty is too awesome to do that too!_

_I kind of missed Mikey so I told him that and he blushed and then I blushed. But it wasn't awkward. Hardly anything with Mikey is awkward. That's the best thing about him. Then we did the usual things, talked, ate. Ray came over and took over all of Mikey's attention. I then started to talk to Marty because Gerard was still talking to Elena and Mrs. Way and Vincent were talking to Danny Toro._

_Again with another embarrassingly bad joke. It's so bad you have to laugh. Then the usual people left and Danny and Jennifer pulled up chairs after putting the closed sign up. And we watched Danny get drunk on beer with Vincent. (Mrs. Way was dedicated driver...) _

_So you are probably wondering why I hate Gerard. Usually I need a good reason to hate Gerard. I don't think I have actually ever fully hated him, and meant it a bit. Not even with Brendon Urie._

_Well this is how it goes: not all of us could fit into the Way car because well that's just not possible. Usually I sleep over that night anyway, but Marty needed to be dropped home and we wouldn't fit you get the picture. So I said I was going to go home with Marty and spend the night at his place. I missed the sleepovers with Mikey but I actually wanted sleep that night without the snoring._

_I finally had a choice *pumps fist in air*_

_It was all cool. Marty said goodbye to everyone like the polite person that he is. Mikey even shook his hand this time. I think he got the picture that Marty the friend was the real deal. So I kind of beamed at Mikey and he beamed back at him, and I gave him an extra long hug when I said goodbye just because he was being awesome. See I give rewards for awesomeness. _

_Then Marty got to Gerard, I was hugging Mikey at the time. But Marty said goodbye to Gerard and you know what he did! You know what he did. He snorted softly, said a rude goodbye. Like a brush off I hate you sort of goodbye. And looked away. Marty didn't seem offended by it. But that was rude. Like the rudest thing you could do to anybody. And man was I livid. _

_And not the good sort of livid, like I want to throw you up against the wall and fuck you so hard that you can't walk for a week livid. But I want to get my grandpa's shot gun and do things that you should never know or think to do. Marty was only one of the most awesome people ever, and he didn't need a rude goodbye. So when I pulled away from Mikey and got to Gerard. _

_He said "goodbye Frankie" and like I was going to give him a hug after that. No matter how much I would have liked too. But no, I was going to do this for Marty. Even if Marty didn't show it, I think h must have been a little hurt by it. So instead of hugging him and saying "goodbye Gerard" I snorted softly said a rude goodbye hopefully exactly the same way he did. Grabbed Marty's hand and walked out of Danny's shop. _

_What an assholey thing to do._

_Though I grinned because I heard Mikey call him an idiot. And it wasn't good natured it was rudely. Who would have thought that Mikey could do that!_

_Though the thing that hurts the most about that is that Gerard is a nice guy. He is an awesome guy one of the best people I know. What I don't get is why he did it? Why he was rude to Marty. Marty never did anything to him, and I guess that's what hurts the most about what he did. _

_Yeah that's definitely it._

_I'm also sad that Marty didn't get to meet the real Gerard. __Unless I have been fooled along and this person is the real Gerard. Well if he is, I don't want Gerard anymore._

(A/N: This is a random scene throughout the year. This could have happened last week. Two months ago whenever you like. It's just a scene that I would have liked to have written but didn't.)

Gerard could hear the TV blasting silently downstairs. He could hear Jack's singing in Nightmare before Christmas. One of the familiarised singing voices that Gerard was accustomed too. The only other voice that frequently blasted from the square box was John Wayne and he usually tuned off whenever that was being played. Zoning off was easy for Gerard to do. All he had to do was grab his art book and start sketching. No one would interrupt him if he was sketching.

It was his only release from his family after the hide and go seek trick started failing and Gerard got caught out. (Because Mikey decided to hide in his room.) It was another night Frank slept over, Gerard was convinced that his mom was going to build an add on room to the house and move Frank in with them. He was here long enough to have the last name Way.

The only problem with Frank was that he was slightly too bubbly to keep up with. Sometimes it can be endearing but most of the time it is annoying and Gerard just wants to throw the TV remote at him to see if he will shut up. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't hate Frank; it's kind of hard to hate Frank when he is all big eyes and long hair flipping madly around his face.

You'd think shoulder length hair on a guy like Frank would look hideous. But it's cute. On Frank. But probably not on anyone else. Gerard could totally see him getting dreadlocks, and it's not like he could say anything, with his long hair also. It just looked good on Frank.

It was late, probably one o-clock in the morning. Not that Gerard checked but he guessed and usually he was right. So he didn't bother looking at the flashing digits on his bed side table. Placing the art book on the table he slips out of his warm and comfortable bed and opens the door slightly. The small light at his table glows outside into the hallway and he steps hesitantly onto the walkway.

Tiptoeing across the hallway he stops at the stairs and sits on the first step. Turning his head slightly he can make out the glow of the flashing TV and the sleeping bodies of his brother and Frank. Shaking his head he whispers a silent "idiot" and walks down the rest of the stairs. Making as little noise as possible. Not wanting to wake the two sleeping boys.

Reaching for the remote he turned the TV wincing when it made a static noise. Placing it slowly on the table he moved over to the closet and got two blankets out. Moving to Mikey he covered his brother and tucked him in, kissing him gently on the forehead he held back a laugh at the twisted expression Mikey made in his sleep after. Tiptoeing over to the curled up body curled half on his brother and half on the outside of the couch he placed the other blanket over a sleeping Frank.

If Gerard was being honest to himself he would have stopped and looked at how beautiful Frank looked when he slept. So innocent and calm and well Frank was the last thing from calm. He would have noticed how he bit his lip gently in his sleep, though not enough to cause any damage. Though he wasn't being honest with himself so he didn't even pause, laying the blanket over Frank he tucked the boy in and stopped thoughtfully, inches away from Frank's face.

And slowly, ever so slowly he kissed Frank's forehead also. Just the brush of lips onto pale skin. Barely even there enough to tickle the sensitive skin. Pulling away he stared at the boy for a few more minutes. Taking in everything he wasn't honest enough to take in before. The beauty and calmness of a sleeping Frank, and before he could make even more of an idiot of himself, he backed away and started to leave the room,

"Gee?" it was husky and tired and not-awake and it was Frank's voice and it made Gerard's heart stop and his whole body tense up.

"Go back to sleep Frank..." he whispered, and left the room not even bothering to turn around.

_(And if he had waited a few seconds longer he would have heard the muffled "i love you")_

28th of September 1996

2:20pm

_So after Gerard became hateable Gerard it had been harder to go over to Mikey's house. Mainly because I wasn't ready to face Gerard. Not only because of what he had done but because of what I had done back. Would he hate me because I was rude to him? Not that he deserves to hate me, but knowing my luck he probably would end up hating me anyway. My luck sucks. Not all the time but when it involves Gerard it does._

_So today I actually went over to Mikey's house. (I also went today because I knew that Gerard was working and that I wouldn't bump into him...) I was going to invite him to go to Alicia's comic book store with me because Marty wanted to get some new ones and I thought it was the best opportunity for us to like 'hang'. There were two reasons to why I didn't go to the comic book store._

_The first reason was I kind of missed spending time alone with Mikey. No matter how gay that sounds, I totally did. He is my best friend and possibly my soul mate. So I wasn't good with Mikeyway withdrawal. But at least I could admit it and not act like the river in Egypt. (Denial. Couldn't help myself.) I also missed the on running commentary on John Wayne films. No matter how much I hated them (I hate them!). _

_The other reason why was because remember how ages ago (AGES!) I mentioned that Corny Conner was moving to Australia to live with the Kangaroos and Kookaburra's. Well Corny Conner was living next to Mikey and well of course they had to sell their house. Well a few weeks ago this real-estate agent came and put a SOLD sign on it. Well Mikey called me this morning like at 7 (I was still sleeping so I could have killed him...but I couldn't cause it's well Mikey...plus Gerard was second on my list after Brendon Urie, but he's been pushing it, he's been pushing it!) and told me the neighbours were finally moving in._

_So of course I had to meet these new neighbours. I knew that no one could steal Mikey away from me because really we were best friends and after six days apart we start to go crazy without each other. But I just wanted to check out these new neighbours. And hope to God it wasn't Brendon Urie. _

_Though I sort of wished it did so I could know if he was ugly or if he was hot. Because if he was ugly I wouldn't have to kill him. But if he was hot I'd have to...because well you have got to do what you've got to do for love. Sad but true I'd have to murder Brendon Urie. _

_I don't think I'd last a day in prison if I brought you Edgar so you'd probably have to live with Mikey for a while. (And if they read this and find out I am gay, I'd be too afraid to have a shower. Because y'know it's bad to bend over in prison... yeah)_

_So I like rushed over to see these new people. There was a father a mother (aww how cute...) and three boys. Two of them looked sort of a like and the other looked the total opposite. The two that looked alike looked nice and the kind of people you would want to hang out with. The other one looked kind of scary, big blond and scary. _

_His name was Bryar. Bob Bryar._

_And he was the scariest motherfucking blond I have ever met._


	32. Of Cops n Robbers and BleachedBlondeHair

Of Cops and Robbers and Bleached Blond Hair

30th of September 1996

2:11am

_Bob Bryar is a God, with bleached blond hair. Well at least I think it is bleached blond because it is so hot. It really brings out his eyes. He has nice eyes. I think I am going to tell him that when I see him tonight. I wonder what I would look like if I dyed my hair blond. _

11:34am

_So I may or may not have went out and got my hair bleached blond. Really it's not my fault; it's half my dad's as much as it is mine. He was the one who drove me to the hairdressers and let me get my haircut. He was the one who agreed. OK so it went down like this. I woke up this morning and wrote the journal entry above. Which now that I read it I sort of sound like Jamia when she talks about how hot Marty is (like don't you think I already know this!)_

_Oh yeah, thats what I was meant to tell you, recently out of no-where Jamia started to hang out with me like old times. It was kind of alright. I didn't call her Judicious in my head anymore, I sort of called her sis, or adopted sis, or Little J because for once someone was shorter than me, and it felt really good to tower over her._

_(Even if it was only two centimetres. Two centimetres is a lot. I will have my growth spurt. One day, mom said I would. But then most things my mom told me were a lie. Like that Santa was real, or that if I didn't go to bed before 11pm at night an evil man would come and take all my toys away. I believed that until I was twelve and told Corny Conner, who hence laughed at me and said my mom was lying.)_

_Mostly I think it is because she wants to perv on Marty. I don't know what exactly is wrong with her but there was a perfectly good looking guy in my life before Marty came along. The name starts with G and ends with Way. But I can see what she likes in Marty. Like the fact that Marty is brutally honest. Like to a point where you want to either punch him in the face for hurting your feelings or kiss him. It's more kissing because he is being brutally honest because he cares but there are still sometimes when I don't want to hear that "yellow doesn't look good with orange..." when I am wearing the exact same match of clothes. Talk about embarrassing._

_Also, he said the he liked my voice. If you haven't realized Mikey is the worst person in the world to talk on the phone with. He kind of tends to think more in his head about things then say them out loud. So if I tell him that my dad was being a bastard and wouldn't let me go to the movies with Marty on the weekend cause I am spending too much time with him. He would answer in his head. Not really any use for me because I can't really hear him. But I still call him because it's comfortable to sit in silence with Mikey._

_He's just Mikey Way. Like Bob Bryar is Bob Bryar._

_Who have I told you yet is awesome?_

_Wait, what am I..._

_So it's my dad's fault that I have bleached my hair blond. He took me to the hairdressers thinking that I was going to get my hair cut. You know in his exact words: "something a little less poofy" who would have thought that my dad would be homophobic. Just letting you know, I've raised both of my hands - well before because I can't write with my mouth – one hand for you and one hand for me. _

_So I got it trimmed because it was just about to pass my shoulders and well not even public schools like long hair on their students, who had figured. Then I got it bleached blond. I got a raised eyebrow from the blue haired hairdresser she told me I shouldn't do it because of my Italian like skin. Maybe blond highlights but not fully blond. I didn't listen, sometimes I wish I did. _

_The blue haired hairdresser is kind of like the coolest girl I know, well after Aunt Marie, Mrs. Way, Alicia, Jamia and Elena (cause how can you not like her) __and Rosaline__. Her name was Toni, she told me. She wasn't the stereotypical hairdresser, her hair was BLUE! Like a lightning bolt blue, it was really pretty I wanted to touch it; I asked she wouldn't let me. Said her girlfriend put a lot of work into it, and she did it was hot. When she said girlfriend I assumed best friend, because that's what Mrs. Way calls her girlfriends from back home._

_But man was I wrong. Toni was a lesbian. This instantly made her ten times cooler. She lived in the apartment above the store. She owned this place but refused to be called the boss. She was so young like 22, but apparently she had a rich father who paid her to leave home (he was in Government or something...) and not contact them anymore. What a bitch of a father. I want to stab him with Gerard's eyeliner. _

_Toni's girlfriend was called Lindsay but Toni referred to her as Lyn-Z, it was sort of cute. They weren't the typical butch lesbians they are made out to be. They were just two girls who were in love and liked to show it in public. Plus you could never tell that Lyn-Z or Toni were lesbians. That's what was so great about them. They were *mysterious* plus lesbians are hot, even to a gay guy, cause they understand us more. _

_And if I was a girl I would totally turn lesbian and steal Toni off Lyn-Z which would be totally OK because Toni goes for young girls. Well not really that young but Lyn-Z is 18 and is in Gerard's year (she started Kindergarten at six and then had to repeat according to Toni) and I'm pretty sure I have seen him talking to a Lyn-Z on the phone or at school. Not that I am worried at all unless she is bi-sexual. But I am probably over-reacting because Lyn-Z came into the store halfway through my bleach-of-wrongness job and practically gyrated her hips with Toni. _

_If I was a straight guy I would have cum in my pants._

_Actually now that I think of it I probably did. _

_Cum in my pants I mean. Not that you would find that interesting Ed. _

_Anyway Toni is probably the best hair dresser in the whole world. One reason is because she hates her real name too she wouldn't tell me what it was but I don't think it was Anthony, Antonia maybe? Who knew? Second was because she had snake bites. Full on, and a nose ring and fuck she made an eyebrow piercing look sexy. I don't even think Gerard could make an eyebrow piercing sexy but Toni she totally made it sexy._

_And if I wasn't in love with Gerard and probably Marty also I totally would have turned off cock for her. And she also didn't laugh at my hair when it was done. Unlike some people (MIKEYWAY). _

_So that made the bleach-job-of-wrongness bearable. But then I had to look at the mirror. And I must say long blond hair did not suit me at all. Then my dad came back yelled at me for doing something stupid, paid for the job and said that they would be back soon to get my hair re-dyed back. Which I can't wait to happen. But my hair is blond, and Mikey Way laughed at me when he saw me. He is a bastard and I hate him_

_I've got to go, Marty just came over._

_Talk to you later Ed._

10:00pm

_Bob Bryar is so awesome. I have decided to be straight just so we can be best friends. (He is my big fuzz ball of awesomeness, note to self: don't say that to his face, you will get a death glare. Other things not to call him Byro, Bobra, Bobbette, big sexy blond, My big blond sex machine (which is strange I don't know if Bob's had sex, but he probably has)... things acceptable to call him: bryanator and Bob. I feel like I am coming along.) _

_So this is what happened, on the 28__th__ of September Bob Bryar moved next door to Mikey Way into Corny Conner's old house. I was used to the house so much being Corny Conner's that it kind of felt weird seeing some new people move into the house that I grew up in that wasn't my own. _

_But it didn't matter because at that moment I met the bryanator. See there are two different types of awesome there are Mikey and Marty awesome and Bob awesome. Bob's awesome because he looks scary but he really is like the nicest guy, well the nicest scary guy I have ever met. And well you can't not hate Bob Bryar. He has a kitten he called the kitten Serena. He wouldn't tell me why he called his kitten Serena but I guess it was after a girl he used to like._

_Because Bob is like the straightest guy I have ever met. So this is what happened. I had walked to Mikey's house from my dad's place which isn't really far about a 10 minute walk if I walked at a fast pace. I don't really mind walking it allows me to think away from the suffocating house of my fathers. When I got there a man who was probably Bob's twin but 30 years older stood in the middle of a truck handing a box to his wife. I presumed it was his wife because she kissed him on the lips when he handed it to her._

_Newly Weds I would have thought but then I saw the three kids. Now at first I was confused because well two kids looked alike and then there was Bob who looked totally opposite like from a different region, country, and religion. You would never have thought they were related. Which of course spiked an interest in me, Mikey as inside next to Mrs. Way who was discreetly looking through the window at the neighbors. I didn't wave because that would have been embarrassing for Mrs. Way so I walked into the house and joined them by the window._

"_You should invite them over for coffee" I told Mrs. Way because really I just wanted to know why the kids looked so different. And shucks I wanted to know really badly. It's like when you have a song in your head and you want to know what its called and who sings it but you just can't put a name to the lyrics and it's irritating you and the only person who could possibly know is half way across the world with no phone. Except worse because Bob Bryar looked scary._

_Oddly enough his father looked really cheery._

_I'm starting to re-think who's in the mafia? Maybe the Bryar's are in the mafia? Maybe the two odd looking sons aren't really the wife's children but two kids trying to learn how to Mafia-like. I really watch too much godfather with Jamia (marathons with her are fun…because she has a run on commentary like Mikey. One place I wouldn't like to be is in a room where Mikey and Jamia are watching TV. A headache would be intended!) _

_So Mrs. Way went outside and asked the woman to come in to have coffee with her. Because she looked like a good pick me up. The woman smiled and waved over her two kids, Bob and her husband. I never really found out the woman's name but the minute they came in I went and sat down next to Bob on the couch._

_Bob had accepted a drink from Mrs. Way and starting sipping the lemonade. I think I was really brave sitting down next to Bob and saying something first. It took me ages to talk to Gerard. But really I'm not attracted to Bob, not that I am saying that Bob is ugly. I mean I would do him if he was gay. But he is not he is totally heterosexual. _

_So I said: Hi my name is Frank and you have nice hair._

_He then got up and walked away. Now at first I thought that was rude. Getting up when someone was talking to you. Especially when they are introducing themselves to you. Hell I even threw in a compliment. Well not as nice as the compliment I threw out to Mikey when I met him, telling him that he was my soul-mate. So at that time I was about to throw like a hissy fit when one of the not look like Bob brothers sat down. He was as cute as pumpkin pie. And I may have wanted to pinch his cheeks. But he looked a tad bit defensive and I didn't want to take a chance touching him. _

"_Don't worry. Bob's like that when he meets new people. He is going to think about you for a while before coming back and re-introducing himself, I have known him for five years and the first time he met me he left the room, didn't come back for two hours before coming back and wrapping me in a hug. Note man, he gives the best hugs ever." _

_If at the time I didn't know that they were "related" I would have thought the guy was gay for Bob but he wasn't. He was just Bob's step brother. It's kind of weird because at that moment I realized that Jamia was actually my step sister. Not my real sister and it felt weird until I realized I always thought of her as a sister anyway. I found out that Bob's father had re-married his mother five years before. _

_Apparently when Bob was seven his mother and Bob's drum teacher (who was ten years younger than her) took off together to Las Vegas leaving Bob's father and Bob alone, with only half the money they had last time and debts that took years to be re-paid off. Three years after that Bob's father met his mother who had just gotten out of a friendly divorce with his father. It's funny whenever I think of divorce I always think of it in bad terms._

_Like it always ends leaving people unhappy. But I guess it didn't happen for him. The guy talked slowly and with a soft but calming voice. He talked as if he knew what he was saying right, and I am pretty sure if he told me that my dad had a crush on Olivia Newton John I probably would have believed him. But my dad does have a crush on Olivia Newton John. You should see him blush during Grease. I try to remind him that she is like so young in the movie and he is so old but he doesn't get it. He doesn't get it._

_The boy in person was Patrick Stump. And he was pretty cool after you got over the fact that his initials spelt PMS. _

11:12pm

_So like Patrick (and I later found out that his brother's name is Kevin) said, an hour later (and three cups of Mrs. Way's decaf coffee) Bob came back into the house and took the seat next to me and introduced himself. I admit I was sort of intimidated by him but I kind of thought different of him when he punched me friendly in the shoulder and promised to show me how to play the drums. _

_The coolest thing about the Bryar-Stump family was that everyone was like musically talented. Mr. Bryar played the drums like Bob did, Kevin was a violinist, Patrick was a drummer, bassist, guitarist, pianist practically every musical instrument on the planetist. And well Pat I don't know about Pat but I bet she is the singer of the family or something. Bob admitted when Patrick had turned back to his mobile for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. That Patrick was probably the best singer in the whole entire world. _

_I thought that might be a little bit over the top but when Prince came on the radio and Patrick started to sing along all I knew was that if I was in a band that was the lead singer I would rope in. I was kind of surprised seriously that Patrick had a mobile phone, not even I had a mobile phone though I am sure if I asked dad he would buy it for me (if I told him mom refused to get it for me…) but none of the other kids in the Bryar-Stump family had one. _

_When I asked Bob why he had one he said four words: "Pete". Like I knew what that meant unless it was an acronym. Patrick Eats Tacos Everyday, Porn Every Time Everyday, maybe he did Porn every time everyday? And got paid for it. Or maybe he gets paid for eating tacos. _

_I later of course found out that Pete was Patrick's not-boyfriend. _

_I don't know what a not-boyfriend is? _

_I wonder if Gerard is mine. _

_Bob started to explain Pete to me, apparently Pete was some rich dude in Chicago with loads of problems. He was cool but he could be an asshole and well he was sort of in love with Patrick. So in love with him that he bought him a phone just so they could keep in touch. I think that is cute._

_I hope that one day Gerard loves me enough to buy me a phone so that we can stay in contact when he moves far away from me. Or maybe I could buy one for him? How much does a phone cost anyway? It's probably worth the expense but Gerard's worth it. Even if he was an asshole to Marty. _

_I still can't figure out why he was asshole to Marty. Maybe Marty said something to him and Gerard didn't like it? Because Marty is brutally honest… I just don't see it. Well whatever. _

_Well in that exact moment Gerard Way walked into the room. It wasn't like epical and shit but everyones heads did turn. He missed out on the celebrations of get to know the Bryar-Stump family. Mrs. Way liked them so much that she gave up plans for that night and insisted that they go to dinner with them to The Spanish Bull. Gerard was wearing his usual work clothes black pants and a band t-shirt (Mikey's misfits t-shirt this time which on Mikey was loose was skin tight on Gerard)_

_If you were looking at him right now Ed you would want to sex that up. Gerard looked oddly surprised to see so many people in the house. I would be too but he was even more surprised to see Patrick. Like have you ever seen those chick flick movies where a girl is engaged to this guy and she takes him home to meet the family and when she walks into the room she sees her old boyfriend in the room and gasps and says his name in wonder. It was kind of like that except it was Gerard and Patrick. Who wore a hat inside and was self concious about his weight. You could tell by the fact that I mentioned coming to swim at the local pool and he shifted awkwardly before nodding his head._

_He's so cute you just want to pinch his cheeks. Then I have to remember that he is a few months older then me and that is TOTALLY NOT COOL!_

"_Patrick?" _

"_Gerard?" and then they hugged and I was totally not jealous. Because when Gerard enters the room and says "Frankie?" he doesn't come up and hug me, and well yes. I am not jealous. Trust me. Patrick's got Pete anyway. Pete sounds sort of retarded. Maybe he's related to me? _

"_I knew you looked familiar!" Mrs. Way then said looking at Patrick up and down before smiling,_

"_Your dating Pete Wentz aren't you!" Patrick groaned and sunk further into his jumper. He shook his head and looked at his mother in exasperation,_

"_No we are only friends, Pete's just Pete. Last week he was convinced that he was in love with Brendon!" then Gerard turned to Patrick and laughed,_

"_Last week *I* thought *I* was in *love* with Brendon" can someone please remind me to kill this Brendon fellow because seriously, why aren't I that loveable. I must meet this Pete make him fall in love with me and then maybe, maybe hopefully Gerard will fall in love with me. _

"_Oh Brendon is so sweet. You should invite him over here sometime Gerard..." Mrs. Way said, Gerard then turned to his mother and sighed. Gerard does that a lot when he is annoyed. Actually now that I think about it he does that a lot around me. I can't be that annoying. Like there are tons of people who are more annoying then me like when Janette puts Jamia's underwear in my drawers because she forgets which room is which because they look freakishly the same. That's not annoying that is just embarrassing especially when I have to hand them back to her. This girl had a crush on me and is now my sister and living with me. I don't want to touch her underwear at ALL ever._

"_Mom he lives in Vegas..." Patrick then interupts Gerard,_

"_Actually no he lives at the school like all year, so does Ross and Pete and a few other guys. Well except at Christmas but I am pretty sure Ryan goes home with Spencer anyway..." all these peoples names, and I don't know who they are. _

"_See you should invite him home with you when you get back for the next holidays, he must get bored staying there." Patrick then looked uncomfortable. Which is really easy to tell. He only looks uncomfortable when Bob or Kevin look over his shoulder to read the next message Pete sent or when someone mentions water. He might be scared of water. Must look up and see if that is actually a fear. _

"_Mrs. Way..."_

"_Catherine..." Mrs. Way likes to interupt people, she interupts me a lot but I still love her she is my surrogate mother. _

"_Brendon's parents are mormon..." and that kind of shut the conversation off. It was awkward for five seconds and then Mrs. Way told Mrs. Bryar (Stumph) that they must get together that night and go to dinner at TSB. They agreed and then Vincent offered to help Mr. Bryar put in the furniture. _

_One thing is for sure my dear Ed, Brendon Uries' head is mine. _

(Rosaline: 10, Theodore: 10, Frank: 6)

Rosaline hid behind the bin in her backyard holding back the giggles that were bubbling to escape from her throat. Covering a hand over her mouth she crouches on the ground and peers quietly around the green plastic. Her wavy hair is pulled back in a messy bun and a few loose strands wisp across her face hiding her right eye from sight. Teddy – who refused to be called anything other then Teddy or Ted – sat behind her his head so close to her shoulder that she could feel his adams apple bop up and down. Teddy was her bestest friend, of course she had other friends like Amanda and Jessica but Teddy was her bestest friend in the whole wide world and she loved him more then chocolate cake.

Not that she would tell him that. Resting her head against the wall she slouches and rests her head on Teddy's shoulder. She breathes out short breaths of laughter and lets one giggle escape past her throat. Teddy follows his whole body shaking next to hers. After a while their laughter turns into hiccups before silenting completely. They stare at the wood fence before them in silence. Hesitantly after a few minutes Theodore takes her hand they jump up together and make their way down the narrow strip hand in hand back to Rosaline's house.

Rosaline liked her house. It was pretty cool, even if her brother was sort of annoying. Frank can't help being annoying her mom always tells her. Rosaline understands that but it doesn't mean it stops Frank from being annoying. Even if he is the only boy she knows who will agree to play barbies with her. Rosaline owns every barbie in the store. Each birthday her Aunties buy her a new one and she has loads of accessories. Frank likes to dress Barbie up in the pink wedding dress and walk her down the isle to meet Ken. Dad always worries when Frank plays Barbies, Rosaline doesn't understand why, barbies are fun. She sometimes wished dad would play with them too.

When they were two houses away from Rosaline's house they smelt the aura of waffles and set out into a run to get to the front door. Theodore's favourite food were waffles. Rosaline knew that because on her birthday when Theodore slept over he asked for waffles the morning after. He liked them with blueberries. She liked them with strawberries.

Theodore let out a sharp cry when he was pushed to the floor, Rosaline followed shortly after his hand tugging her down with him. Shocked and surprised Theodore looks up to see what happened and in front of them stood Luke. Luke was scary, he was in the year above Rosaline and Theodore and he was a bully. Rosaline was scared of him, more scared of him then she was of the boogey man. Rosaline was sure if Luke tried hard enough he could kill someone.

"Aww look it's Theodore and his little girlfriend..." Theodore blushed and said nothing, Rosaline tightened her grip on Theodore's hand and sneered up at the boy.

"Go away you big stupid bully" she says, Luke sneered

"Why should I?" Luke said his face right in hers. She stuttered before kicking him in the shin.

"Because, if you don't I will tell my mom!" Luke laughed and shrugged his shoulders turning around.

"See you losers at school, don't forget your lunch money, I might be hungry tomorrow..." and walked away. Rosaline let out a sigh of relief and stood up pulling a sad faced Theodore too. When she reached to take his hand, he pulled away and stepped back. She shifted her gaze to the ground.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Theodore didn't say anything just back away till he hit the fence and then he turned around,

"Nothing I am going to go home now..." Rosaline was about to open her mouth and say something when Theodore turned the rest of the way and began to run down the street to his house. Rosaline stared after Theodore in confusion. Sometimes boys can be funny. Though never Theodore, shrugging her shoulders she walked into the house and pushed the thoughts of Theodore to the back of her mind. Standing at the staircase she put her hands on her hips before yelling up,

"Hey Frankie, you wanna play barbies?" the screech of joy and the running footsteps probably meant yes. Shaking her head as she walked up the stairs to the room, she sighed exasperated, _sometimes boys can be really funny_.

(Gerard: 10, Mikey: 8)

Mikey entered Gerard's room, his belt held a fake pistol and on his shirt was a fake sherrifs badge. Though today Gerard's room wasn't his room it was the Sherrif's department and Mikey, Mikey was the Sherrif. Gerard, the evil robber who stole Mrs. Mc-graddies jewelry sat on his bed reading comic books as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Disgusting, Mikey thought as he pulled the gun out of his belt and swung it on his finger.

He was a bad ass Sherrif. (Not that he was allowed to use the word ass, if his mom heard he would get the wooden spoon and be sent to his room, ass is a bad word...he only said it because John Wayne said it, he promises)

"You should be ashamed of yourself Mr. Black!" Mikey said stepping forward towards the cell (bed). Gerard peered over the top of his comic and rolled his eyes, before turning the page and licking his lips. Mikey walked into the cell (jumped onto the bed) and ripped the comic book out of Mr. Black's (Gerard's) hands.

"You got nuffin to say for yourself. You stole Mrs. Mc-graddies jewelry how can you live with yourself." Mikey said a tone higher throwing the comic book on the ground he watched Mr. Black (Gerard) wince.

"Mikey, I am not playing Cops and Robbers with you OK!" Gerard said exasperated, leaning down on the floor to pick up the misused comic book. Mikey's face fell and he pouted out his bottom lip.

"OK what about..." Mikey ran through all sorts of games that could play but nothing could come as good as Sherrifs, what about maybe...

"No I am not playing cow boys with you!" Gerard said placing the comic book on the Sherrif's desk (Gerard's bedside table).

"Why not?" Mikey asked, leaning back on the Sherrif's chair (Gerard's bed). Gerard stood up and brushed off his jeans.

"Because I am going to go and visist Bert..." Gerard said shrugging off Mikey's fallen face.

"Can I come?" Mikey asked eagerly following Gerard out of the room and down the stairs. Gerard didn't say anything till they got to the front door. He looked sadly down at his little brother before shaking his head.

"No, we have to do big boy things little brother" he said patting Mikey on the head. Mikey pushed him away,

"I am a big boy! MOM aren't I a big boy?" he yelled puffing up his chest,

"Of course you are dear, now let Gerard go and play with Bert, you can help mommy make some cupcakes for Grandma Elena" Mikey's eyes welled up with tears and Gerard looked down at the carpet one more time before walking out of the house to next door. Mikey watched him go through teary eyes. He jerked his head when his mom put a hand on his shoulders,

"Why doesn't Gerard love me as much as Bert?" he asked his mother, wiping at his nose. Catherine glanced down at her son and knelt down to gather him in a hug.

"Gerard loves you very much, your his brother. But Bert's his best frienda nd he needs to spend time with him, like you like to spend time with your friends alone without Gerard..." Mikey sniffled and rubbed his head against his mom's shoulder.

"It's not fair" Mikey whispered, Catherine looked down at her broken hearted son and kissed his forehead.

"I know honey, now because I love you so so very much I let you eat the cookie bater..." Mikey grinned and then ran ahead in the room screaming if he could lick the spoon too.

That afternoon, Bert and Gerard were caught smoking and a week later he was sent to boarding school.

In the end Mikey had no one to play cops and robbers with anyway.


	33. Of Bubbles and Bert McCracken

of bubbles and Bert Mc-Cracken

3rd of October 1996

6:00pm

_Did you know that when you leave Patrick Stump, Bob Bryar and Ray Toro in a room together for an hour at least one of them comes out with a black eye? This time of course it was Ray sporting the black eye and a guilty Patrick sulking behind him. It was really funny actually because me and Mikey had gone to go pick up Alicia. Apparently Alicia's father didn't want her walking the few streets alone with no one with her so me and Mikey had to leave the musical vibe room and go and pick up his girlfriend._

_I don't know why *I* had to come. It's not like Alicia is *my* girlfriend. But I guess Mikey wanted some company. Understandable Mikey can sort of get lost in his head and walk into in coming traffic and die and then everyone will be sad and no one will be happy again and well let's just say it's not safe for Mikey to go walking out at night alone. The worst thing that can happen when both of us are walking together is that we are so lost in thought we walk into a pole. Embarrassing but not equalling death. _

_So we went and picked up Alicia who was of course at the comic book store with her father. Mr. Alicia's father was sort of behind on most things, whenever I walked into the shop he thought that it was time to pay me my pay check. I sometimes turn up to work, and other times I don't. I don't take the money of course because Alicia does realise these things, plus it would be wrong. Cheating on such a nice man. _

_Anyway Mr. Alicia's dad should be proud that he has such an honest worker. He should be thankful, I'm not sure many people would turn down $50 for doing nothing. Alicia was helping out a customer when we walked in. Which wasn't very odd except this guy was like OLD. Now on first inspection he looked like one of those psychopaths the ones your parents warn you about, not to talk to strangers yadayadayada, yeah well he looked like one of those._

_But it was Mr. Overall (Jimmy whatever, still feels weird to call him by his first name. Even if he did "court" my mother or whatever, using the word "court" sounds so like 1950s. "Ma'am I am going to court you" yeah that doesn't sound so suave if I have to admit myself.). It was sort of awkward now that I think about it. Not only did the man bare his soul and life to me, but he also practically knew mine. Well most of it, and it's not like he was Uncle John and I could just go up and hug him whenever I need comfort._

_Though I would love to see Mr. Overall's face if I tried. Would his muffin like face scrunch up into distaste would he spew out chocolate bits or would he hug back and offer to take me home and let me eat his muffin children? __I feel like a muffin now. A chocolate muffin or a chocolate cake. I would like both actually.__ It was Mr. Overall. My slightly muffin like, overworking hell class teacher._

_NOT MY UNCLE._

_So yes you can see how weird it was –right? _

_It was also kind of strange to see him in a comic book store. He is old and my teacher and you NEVER mix teachers with pleasure. Comic books are my pleasure, My Overall is my teacher NEVER MIX, NEVER EVER MIX. It's like when you see your teacher in the grocery store and you try to walk past them without them noticing you. Ducking behind stands with bread or cheese or cereal just so they won't notice you. And then when they do they're all like: "Oh hey, Mr. Iero. What are you doing here?" _

_Well I think it would be pretty obvious mainly because well we are in a grocery store where you would usually go grocery shopping. It's just really stupid, stupid. And well, grocery shopping isn't really a pleasure I actually find it really boring. There are no CDs, or the magazines are woman's ones with like Julia Roberts on the cover or something. Talking about raunchy affairs with Mexican cabin boys._

_I should write a book about a Mexican Cabin boy named Gerard and his lover Frank. It would be hot. Except Gerard's not Mexican. Well I don't think he is? Ray is definitely Spanish; he owns a Spanish bar that would be like Kentucky Fried Chicken opening a Chinese store and a Chinese person opening a KFC. It would just ruin the total purpose of Chinese. Is Way? Mexican, haha Mikey with a moustache in a sombrero. _

_Not the point. Anyway pleasure should not be mixed with teachers ever. EVER! Ever. It's the fourteenth commandment after: There shall by no other man hotter than Gerard Arthur Way (I may have looked at his old school pictures to find out his middle name. MAY! That is all.). _

_The only way I would ever allow pleasure to mix in with teachers is if Gerard was my teacher then it would be totally cool because Gerard would never be that old and ugly and well, it's GERARD FREAKING WAY people. I swear he would look good in a Muumuu. Not that I have fantasised about him in a muumuu. Certainly with less clothes on. Oh and that one time with the water dripping down his body, yeah that was a good one._

_Yes, right. Mr. Overall. _

_Now let it be known that Mr. Overall is not a good break-the-silence kind of guy, he is however a great break-the-silence-by-stating-the-shocking-obvious kind of guy. The first thing he blurted out to me was:_

"_You're blond" Now I got to give him some __muffin__ brownie points for that. Because you'd think the stereotypical hell class teacher was dumb. Mr. Overall clearly was not. Because my hair is in fact Blond (hot Tori, yes you should remember) sadly dad is making me wait till it sinks in how much of a mistake this is before he will dye it back to its natural colour. Oh I have learn't my lesson; blond all over doesn't suit me. But I sure as hell won't admit that to him. I will go to school blond if I have too. _

_I will probably be laughed at, but what's a few laughs going to do to me not much, just lower my already low self esteem. But then Marty will be there to pick me up. Because I can lean on him, when I'm not strong and when I need a friend. OK I couldn't help myself. Mrs. Way has a colourful music taste. _

_But you can see my awkward feelings right. Because man was it AWKWARD! It was like having a heart to heart with my mother or something. Awkward and something that should never ever happen. That's what it was like. So Mikey kind of shuffled over to his girlfriend, trying not to look Mr. Overall in the face. I think Mikey is scared of Mr. Overall. I don't know really what there is to be scared about he really just is a big muffin._

_DID I MENTION IT WAS AWKWARD?_

"_My mom" I told him "She is unstable she demanded that I dye my hair blond" which of course was totally irrational because well, when the fuck do I do anything my mother asks me to do anymore and clearly the slightly sarcastic jibe to my voice probably gave it away. Plus, my mom is unstable so there was really no joke about it. But Mr. Overall laughed anyway. _

"_Yes, well I heard your dad got married, tell him congratulations... have a good holiday, and I will see you next month at "hell" I mean Gym class" the sneaky son of a bitch probably read my diary too. Or maybe he was just listening into me and Mikey's conversations, or talking to my mom about it. I don't know which option is the worst. _

_Of course it's you Edgar Jr; no one should touch you but my hands. And well my pen too of course but whatever. _

_So what was I, this is one thing I hate about having a place to put my manly thoughts in, I get so side-tracked. _

_Right, Alicia. Mikey and Alicia are sort of like sickening to watch walk home together. They make eyes at each other and hold hands and talk in whispers as if I was totally not part of the conversation. They even whisper when they were asking me a question. Must be something that happens when you get a girlfriend. Luckily I will never have to go through the "whisperers of insane people" stage. Because dating a guy would be totally different. We have more loud voices. And Mikey, Mikey voice squeaks a lot. I think his voice is breaking, late but our little Mikey is finally hitting puberty._

6:59pm

_..._

_..._

_SHUTUP!_

_Mom promised me I would get a growth spurt someday. Plus in that one embarrassing lesson with Mr. Overall explaining hormones he said that sometimes guys don't grow till they are sixteen and seventeen. I'm fourteen I could still grow. No matter if Mikey towers over me and Alicia._

_At least Jamia doesn't._

_If you could hear me Ed Jr, I'd be snickering._

7:12pm

_Had to go yell at Jamia, she stole my Bouncing Soul's CD without asking. _

_SO. NOT. COOL._

_So not cool. I should call the police for stealing, what would she steal next MY GREEN DAY ALBUMS. That bitch better stay away._

7:18pm

_OK, yeah. I forgot what I was totally telling you._

_You know I wonder sometimes if you swallow bubble mixture do you burp out bubbles. Because that would be so cool! It's like when you swallow fire and then do that blowing thing and it all comes back out. Do you reckon that would work if I swallowed bubble mixture? _

_Um... right Malicious Malicia love fest. Yeah it was almost as awkward as the "conversation" with Mr. Overall in the Comic Book Store. Except I'd rather be awkward with Mikey and Alicia then with my hell class teacher, it would be a little bit easier to "get over awkwardness" well at least I think so!_

_That's when we got back to Mikey's house. Which according to Bob (who know has his own gospel, right next to Mark, Matthew, Luke, John and Bob. Except Bob's is my favourite...for various reasons...mainly because well...it's BOB FREAKING BRYAR (I've also been banned calling him BOB FREAKING BRYAR out loud. He said we "may" be friends (may be, it makes my heart flutter with possibilities) and he didn't need a stalker. I don't think that's stalking I think it is worshipping. So ha Mr. Prophet) was now called the "hang out house"._

_Which is good because I don't think Bob would like my house. It has Jamia and my dad and Janette. That's embarrassing enough I think. Mrs. Way was making her awesome cookies. The ones she makes every Friday and demands that we eat over the next week just for a reason to make more the next Friday. Fattening but ever so yummy. _

_Mikey and Alicia were making "lovey dovey" faces at each other while I was trying to gage myself with a spoon. Which I don't think would be very pleasant, you probably would gag a lot because yeah, not that I'd gag myself with a spoon anyway. How lame would the death report be: "14 year old boy gags self with spoon and dies? President of USA is trying to ban spoons from ever being bought again. I will ask? What will we eat Chicken soup with?" and that's how Sporks were created._

_When we got upstairs and into what was dubbed the music room again by Bryanator (hope he is happy now, ruining all my BIG LETTER fun). This was also Gerard's room, and it's kind of like THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER BEEN IN IT! Well let's just say, I never actually GOT INTO THE ROOM! Because Ray opened the door followed by Patrick and Bob all of them looking like they just killed someone but didn't know who to blame. Except Ray who was fuming._

_If someone did kill someone I would have guessed Ray. Mainly because he had a black eye. But like I said, put Bob, Ray, Patrick in a room and you get a black eye and a slightly impressed Gerard Way when he gets home from work. Impressed Gerard is the best Gerard because he doesn't go all quite and sad. Bob Bryar should impress Gerard more often because that would mean MORE SMILING GERARD. _

_And everyone will be happy! EVERYONE!_

_And then maybe one day I will see Gerard's room. Whether it's sneaking in and stealing his pillow to keep or being invited in, I will get in there one day._

_Gerard with me or not._

_So you want to know why Ray had a black eye. Well so do I but they wouldn't tell us, all they did was shrug and say it had something to do with Billie Joe verse Billy Corgan. I wonder who won._

_Billie verse Billy._

_An Epic battle till death._

_I don't know who I would choose: __probably Billie one but I won't say that aloud, I don't know who was on whose side but I don't want a black eye. Don't want one at ALL!_

5th of October 1996

11:21am

_Operation: Kill Mikey Way (Or At Least Hurt Him Bad Enough So That He And Alicia Can't Have Any Kids When They Are Older AKA Kick Him Hard In The Nuts Repeatedly Till It Stops Hurting And His Balls Fall Off)_

_The man is pure evil. _

_...MONTH!_

_Now she wants to hold a freaking party._

_You'd think I'd be happy, but I am totally not. _

_I do not celebrate birthdays not since my twelfth one, and I will never again celebrate a birthday for as long as I live. _

_I will accept presents, but I will not celebrate a birthday. _

_And it may seem ridiculous, not celebrating my birthday but well, I just don't want to. Not since what happened on my Thirteenth birthday and well, I just don't want to. OK._

_I just can't believe he told her. _

_Now I am going to have to blow out the candles and everything._

_All I want to do is cry._

_How depressing is that! Haha, I just feel so betrayed and I don't even know why, it's not like Mikey knows what happened, it's not like I want him to know. I just yeah, don't like to celebrate my birthday not anymore. The saddest thing though is Gerard saw me tell Mrs. Way flatly that I don't want to have a stupid party. _

_OK I may have been a bit rude, but really I have reason and well I called and apologised straight when I got home I promise Ed Jr. Mrs. Way is too nice not to apologize too and she didn't need my shitty emotions making her upset. But it was just she was talking about how I could invite Uncle John down and they could have lunch at her place and they could invite the Bryar-Stumps and have a huge fucking happy time._

_And I just didn't want too, and I kind of shouted at her that I didn't want to and then ran out of the house but yeah. I'm not talking about it anymore._

_Nope, this never happened, finite the end. Goodbye I apologised this is all over._

_Anyway it would be Halloween, who wants to spend Halloween at a stupid birthday party? We should be out ruling the streets._

_Yeah, ruling the streets._

3:01pm

_So, Rosaline and Theodore came over today. It was sort of strange because the last time we talked it was all civil and even though it was weird and awkward we were sort of fine. But then seeing her at Dad's house with Teddy's arm wrapped around her waist and the kids in the double pram it kinds of like shocked me. It never really settled in but my sister has CHILDREN._

_She has CHILDREN. Two little things that she has to protect and love and nurture and bring up well to live in this shit hole world. And it was overwhelming because not three years ago we still kicked a ball around in the park, now she would be watching her kids kicking a ball in the park and making breakfast for Teddy as he goes to work in the morning and she is happy. And it's too much to take all at once._

_She has children. Not spawn but children, who cry and shit and cry even more and giggle and suck on their thumb and sleep and eat and generally be cute and she is getting married and I sort of realised that I didn't know my sister anymore. Was this my sister, was she going to be the mother that our mother couldn't be? Was she going to lose her Rosaline touch was her and Teddy going to last?_

_I kind of wished that I could have closed the door in their faces and gone into my room and thought about it on my own. But I guess I couldn't because well that would one be rude, two I would be grounded by my father and three I was resolving this shit with Rosaline. Shutting the door in her face probably isn't the best way to get her to become my sister again. But I am slowly starting to realise I won't get the sister back that I wanted._

_She would be married and have a husband and two kids and will not have time to listen to me whine about my parents because she will be whining to dad and mom about the kids and well, it's just too much. Yeah, sometimes I wish we were twins so she would be my age forever and we could go through all of this together. But she isn't and she is older and she is now handing out invitations to her wedding._

_Her wedding. My sister is getting married and well, even if I hate to admit it, he will treat her right. That dickhead has been in love with her forever and well, maybe that's the thing that attracts Rosaline to him, because seriously any guy knocking me up before I am 18 would be a total turn off. Luckily guys can't get pregnant so I will never have to worry about it._

_And I will smile wide in every photo taken to piss my dad off, because I sure didn't smile in any of his. _

_Plus Rosaline will be a pretty bride. Her looks are the reason she got knocked up I swear. Wish my looks would make Gerard want to knock me up even though it isn't physically possible. In my dream world, in my dream world it would!_

_And all the above probably didn't make any sense Ed Jr but whatever. I'm the writer you're the page, put up with it._

_Anyway, she and Teddy and the kids came in. Adalia immediately attached herself to me. Not being mean or anything but Adalia is secretly my favourite. Sometimes I still think that Wayne Kur is still trying to kill me. I have to stop calling him that, in my head and on paper because that is not going to sound good when the kid is older. I sometimes slip out SMCW when talking to Rosaline wouldn't want to do that to my nephew._

_..._

_OH MY GOD_

_I'M AN UNCLE_

_I'M OLD._

_Teddy and Dad did the manly hug (I-hate-you-you-knocked-up-my-daughter stare from dad and the i've-been-in-love-with-your-daughter-forever-this-was-the-only-way-to-get-her-to-marry-me stare back) hand shake which is totally gangsta, dad should never do gangsta. It makes him look even more of a loser than usual. _

_I didn't shake his hand of course but I did hug Rosaline. I smirked at dad's surprised face. Yes I may re-like Rosaline but you my friend are still on my hate list. Rosaline seemed surprised but hugged back. And I wasn't using her to get my father angry; I just liked being so close to her again. In a brother sister way of course. Jeez, no incest going on in MY family._

_At least I don't think there is anyway. _

_Aunt Marie better not be my actual Aunt because that would be yuck. _

_YUCK!_

_I took Adalia (not JA-Wayne Kur, can't help it) up to my room to show her how awesome it was. And how much better it was then her new room. Not that she understood what I was saying or what I was showing her but she did giggle when I pulled a funny face._

_I always knew I was funny Mikey Way, no matter what you say. I still kind of hate you anyway. _

_She liked my Jack plushie and squeezed it; I let her squeeze it twice. I don't trust her with my prized possessions. She didn't go anywhere near my CD collection of course. It was too precious to be touched by her but I let her look at it once. Once only before I took her out of the room. _

_By that time when I got downstairs Wayne Kur was crying, Teddy was trying to shut him up (he didn't success, Rosaline did, for once she did something right! Guess being a mother was in her bones... or something like that...) and dad was putting the invitation on the fridge while him and Rosaline planned the birthday joint party between her and Teddy. When we were younger like really younger me and her had to share birthdays I really didn't care much but now her and Teddy are doing it and I totally do not care at all. I'm not celebrating my birthday anyway. _

_They were asking dad about good restaurants to go to. I didn't tell them about The Spanish Bull because it was my special place with the Ways, and now Bryar-Stump family. And well, I didn't want to show Danny Toro how much of a crappy family I have when he has such a good one._

_Plus something other than Spanish! Even if it is Chinese. I've always liked their rice. _

6th of October 1996

2:43am

_OK, the world must be ending because Uncle John just called me and he the happy lawyer is having a dilemma. You wouldn't think it was possible. For someone as strong minded as him to go through such a normal person dilemma. I am the one in the family who goes through dilemmas not him. So when he goes through his first dilemma it must mean that the world is ending. It's the only thing I could come up with._

_I also thought that it might be his mid-life crisis but he is like 40 something or other. He can't have his mid-life crisis till he is like 50, us Iero's live till we are like one hundred and ten. It's our Italian blood bitch. _

_So I got the call yesterday, I was in the middle of watching another episode of John Wayne with Mikey (he was at my house this time, Mr. Way had taken up the TV again and Mikey needed a place to watch his beloved Cow Boy fix) when the phone rang. I don't really like John Wayne so i couldn't care less talking to my Uncle until he started to ramble._

_And I mean ramble._

_Not in the cute way that I do it, but in the I am slowly turning insane my words sound hysterical because they are ramble. It was not pretty to hear. Apparently he woke up that morning after winning a case (which he spent ten whole minutes explaining) about how a woman wanted to divorce her husband because he wasn't showing enough affection. The woman got her divorce and lost her husband's dignity what a bitch. _

_He was a scientist sorry if he was out curing cancer while you weren't getting any loving._

_So he woke up yesterday morning and he explained to me that he had an epiphany. He was wait for it, come on this is good it made me burst out into laughter so hard that Mikey thought I was talking to the creators of The Simpson or something. _

_Wait for it._

_He is in love with Aunt Marie._

_Yes, I know. I'm laughing as I write this. Duh, everyone knew he loved her. God I am sure Gerard knew he loved her and he is the most oblivious person on the planet. He also made it sound like it was the ending of the world. Aunt Marie is cool, sometimes crazy but who doesn't like crazy. My family is crazy she would fit in. Though she is the good crazy._

_Not so sure now. Anyway, this "epiphany" caused me to hear him ramble on about how he should have known earlier and he has wasted so much of his life etc etc... was once entertaining, he made it slightly annoying after half an hour. By then Mikey was bored and looked like he was about to pick his nails off in boredom. I told Uncle John that he was an idiot; everyone knew he was in love with Aunt Marie and said I would see him at Rosaline (and Teddy's) party. _

_Of course Aunt Marie loved him as much as he loved her. _

_Well at least I hope she does! Man it would be bad if she didn't. I could never see her again. That would be sad. _

9th of October 1996

7pm

_Well I am at Mikey's house waiting for Rosaline and Theodore to pick me up for the birthday party. I of course said that I could walk from Mikey's to the Chinese shop but of course Rosaline wouldn't let me because it would have taken me an hour to get there since it was half an hour's drive. I agreed when I thought of an hour walking all by myself bored wouldn't do. I probably would walk into traffic. _

_This day isn't going to go well, and if it does I will be shocked and write a whole story on it and publish it. Anyway she is here guess I have to go. Yeah fun right? _

_If I die, tell Gerard I love him, tell Mikey I love him also, tell Marty I love him OK tell everyone but Brendon Urie, Mom and Dad that I love them. _

_Not that Brendon Urie would care anyway I have got to go LIKE NOW!_

7:32pm

_Do you that I could get away with murdering my sister? OK, we are in the car on the way to the Chinese shop and well I just had to tell you because right now I am so angry I could yell so loud that I would wake Wayne Kur from his for once perfect slumber. OK, well after I finished writing to you I went downstairs and saw that Mrs. Way was talking to Rosaline at the front door._

_Mrs. Way was asking Rosaline about plans for my birthday and well I think I should sort of hate Mrs. Way also but I don't. It's easier to hate someone I already sort of still semi-hate. Then someone I have now dubbed mother of the year. Rosaline said that: "she didn't know..." and I of course walked down stairs and stood behind Mrs. Way and said:_

"_I am not having a birthday party" because clearly it's my birthday and if I don't want a birthday party I am not going to have one. Rosaline rolled her eyes (which I think is pretty brave of her since I have only just started to forgive her and she wasn't making it too hard for me to hate her again.) and turned to Mrs. Way,_

"_We'll probably have a small party at mom's house" she said and then I rolled my eyes and repeated:_

"_I am *not* having a birthday party" I think I am going to have to throw the Bible of Bob (haha its acronym is BOB also...priceless.) Rosaline then turned back to me and then back to Mrs. Way,_

"_He's just upset about his twelfth birthday we were going thr-" and then I interrupted her,_

"_Shut up, sis. You have no right to tell them..." and then I stormed out the door. Really, she wants us to reconcile and she was going to go and tell the Way's about everything that has happened. _

_I don't think so._

_I'm so angry I could rip you into pieces but I won't because then who else will I vent to when this dinner goes to hell. Because from the minute Rosaline said "He's just upset" she ruined most of any chance of reconciling with me again._

_Damn it._

_Also:_

_Note To Self: Bubble Mix Taste Like Shit (Also May Be Lethal: Reason, on box said Toxic)_

(Bert and Gerard: 9)

Bert Mc-Cracken was the coolest kid in school. Everyone knew that, the teachers knew it, the kids knew it, the parents knew it and Gerard knew it. Well Gerard knew it the most but Bert Mc-Cracken could do no wrong and he was Gerard's best friend and Gerard, Gerard felt special.

Gerard and Bert were walking to school, it was a Monday morning and almost every kid in the school caught the bus. But Gerard hated the bus and Bert liked the sunshine so they both woke up ten minutes early so that they could walk to school together without getting any hassle from older students in high school.

Mikey of course hated it, Mikey who liked to catch the bus, woke up ten minutes earlier to secretly watch his brother walk to school with his best friend. Gerard knew he did it because every time he turned around to wave goodbye to his mom, he saw Mikey peeking out of his window. Gerard thought it was cute, Bert, Bert thought it was annoying.

Know that Gerard thinks about it, it is annoying. Mikey has his own friends anyway. He didn't need Gerard to take him to school anyway. Today though it was slightly muggy and the clouds showed rain but Bert and Gerard continued to walk down the familiar path to school. Bert who was voted class captain this year (and the year before and the year before that and the year before that) had a safety gold pin on his t-shirt and wore it proudly.

Gerard ran for captain, but stood down when he saw how much Bert wanted. Bert was a good class captain he told himself, and he didn't want the stupid job anyway. Who wanted to stand in front of the school and talk anyway?

"Your brother is annoying" Bert told Gerard, when they got to the lollipop man. Gerard who was staring at a bird in a tree and wondering whether he could draw that with the oil pastels at school, barely heard what Bert said until Bert kicked him and told him to listen up.

Gerard slightly glazed over with happiness smiled at Bert: "What did you say?" he asked Bert, Bert smiled toothily and grabbed Gerard's hand as they crossed the street. Gerard was used to Bert grabbing his hand at random occasions. He liked it. Bert's hand was always warm and his was cold. It felt nice. Gerard guesses that it happens between all best friends. Funny enough Mikey never holds hands with his nerdy friends.

"Your brother is annoying" Bert repeated. Gerard shook his head and gripped tighter onto Bert's hand until Bert pulled away and glared at him.

"No he is not, he is my brother." Bert shrugged his shoulders and opened the school gate and followed in after him. They walked the small path to the administration where they would meet up with some of the other kids in their grade before walking to Ms. Penelope's class.

"Whatever, so who are you doing for your speech?" Bert asked. Gerard shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew exactly what he was doing. The assignment was to write a speech to present to the class about your most favourite thing in the whole entire world. It could be a singer, an actor or actress or your parents or something like that. Gerard was doing Bert of course.

"Well I'm doing you" Bert said offhandedly, putting his bag in the box with his name on it. Gerard smiled and punched his friend in the shoulder.

"I'm doing you too" he said shyly. Putting his bag in too, he looked up and saw Bert beaming down at him. Gerard beamed back and took Bert's hand to get back up on his feet. Ms. Penelope who was at the door waving the kids into the classroom smiled at them and urged them forward with a small wave of her hand.

"Hey!" Bert said out of the blue jumping as if he had the best idea.

"Why don't we do the project together? Like as best friends or something like that?" Bert said wildly, Gerard looked at him and shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"I don't know if miss will let us" he admitted and watched Bert's face fall. Gerard rushed forward and stuttered,

"But I am sure if you ask she would say yes" he rushed out; Bert looked up from the floor and tugged on Gerard's arm.

"Of course who can say no to me?" Bert whispered pulling him up to Ms. Penelope's desk.

It seemed like no one because Gerard and Bert got to do the project together.

Because Bert Mc-Cracken always gets his way.

(Mikey: 13, Gerard: 15)

Gerard had locked himself in his room and hadn't come out for two days. Each day Mikey stood out the front of the door, which was covered with magazine covers and posters that had been hastily ripped out. His hand formed in a knocking fist he stood still and listened for life. If his brother was still breathing in the room. Sometimes when the lights were off and Mikey was in bed and staring up at the ceiling he could hear the sounds of his brother's heart beat.

Broken, fragile and torn apart. He could hear the slow even pants of his breath and he could even feel the soft tickle of tears pooling down his face. Though he knew his brother's heart was beating and he wasn't hearing it, he knew that his brother was breathing even though he couldn't see it and he knew that his brother was crying even though he couldn't see it: and he knew that he wasn't crying and he didn't know why.

_I should feel sad_, was often running through his head as he held his knuckles up to the door. Too afraid to knock on the door. Too afraid to see the strong brother broken. Too afraid to admit that this was all happening. _I should feel sad_ was all that repeated in his head. He should feel sad, he does feel sad, sad for the Mc-Crackens, sad for Gerard but he doesn't feel sad. He doesn't feel the need to cry.

He really wants to know why.

Bert Mc-Cracken was dead.

Why wasn't he sad?

Three more nights passed, three more nights staring up at the ceiling and wondering why he doesn't feel sad. Three days later and Mikey was ushered into the funeral car with the Mc-Cracken family, watching Gerard close the door from the house. Gerard should be here not him but he allowed his parents to push him into a pew in the church, he allowed them to take him to the resting ground and he allowed them to lead him to the wake, where he watched all the people cry.

Why wasn't he sad? (_Why aren't I sad?_)

Two nights later Mikey found himself outside of Gerard's room again. _Why aren't I sad?_ He thought again, his hands brushing over the "leave me alone" sign (written hastily in black permanent marker). Bert had always been the guy who had stolen his brother away. The person Mikey could never be the person Mikey should have been. _Why aren't I sad?_ He thought again, and he allowed his knuckles to brush against the door, he allowed Gerard's body to sink into his arms even though he couldn't hold the two year difference with the weight of his body. He allowed them to crash to the floor, and allowed Gerard to cry into his t-shirt (sob into his Anthrax t-shirt), bitter tears mixing with snot.

And he realised, with the sobbing body of Gerard in his arms why, why he wasn't sad. He didn't love Bert Mc-Cracken; he didn't love him at all. Hated him most of the time, he stole Gerard off of him for so many years that he refused to like him. And for the first time since Bert Mc-Crackens death he felt sad, because Gerard lost the love of his life, and Mikey didn't want to know what that felt like.


	34. Of Chopsticks and Birthdays

Of Chop Sticks and Birthdays

10th of October 1996

1:02pm

_Surprisingly enough, Chinese tastes pretty good after having 5 months worth of Spanish food. I'm sure that if I took a course on Spanish food or got a question asked on like Jeopardy i would like probably come out with gold. Even though I can't pronounce half the names of the food. And most of the time Danny Toro ends up making me pancakes. Which is kind of strange, because if I go to a Chinese waiter and ask for pancakes I would probably get kicked out._

_Can you eat pancakes with chop sticks._

_I'm going to ask Mikey; maybe if I annoy him enough he will try. I will also get it on camera, future chance of black mail. How can I resist? After spending three hours too much with family I don't want to be with (except for Uncle John and Aunt Marie who came down for Rosaline and Theodore's birthday, which was totally awesome because he did not tell me on the phone. Which he could have cut in through one of his not-cool ramblings. But the surprise was kind of nice. Kind of.) _

_Anyway (I think I use this word more than any other word in the whole dictionary, ok, I probably use I the most but I am writing it, it's kind of inevitable. I like that word. In-evit-able. Kind of cool. "It was inevitable Frankie, Gerard has always and will always love you, you are just too awesome" .ever.) _

_ANYWAY, I have sort of forgiven Mikey for the told-my-mom-about-my-best-friends-birthday incident. How was he supposed to know that I didn't want a birthday? It's not like I told him about the thing-that-must-not-be-named that happened a few years back. And it's not like he told me what's going on with him and his brother and 'the locket'._

_Sometimes I wonder if they are like from a mystical world or some shit like that. And the dirt in the locket was the only way for them to get back to their real home. And Gerard was all upset at the 'lake house of doom' because he didn't want to leave me and go back to his home in the stars. But now he is OK because he can stay here forever. Possibly Bob is from that mystical world too._

_Probably Uncle John too. And Aunt Marie definitely has to be there. Oh and probably Marty too. My invite must have got lost in the mail. Or my mom probably burnt it or hid it so I could never find it. I wouldn't be surprised you know! I wonder if that place has an unlimited supply of skittles. That'd be pretty cool. I bet Mikey gets like a whole channel that plays nothing but John Wayne._

_And Mrs. Way gets her 'days of our lives' channel where she can watch her soapies and Gerard probably has a room full of art supplies and they all live in a wicked gothic mansion in the middle of an ocean. And they have a magical kitchen which cooks for everyone except in the mornings where Gerard makes his pancakes. _

_That's a pretty cool place to live I reckon. Yeah, pretty cool place. _

_So I have forgiven Mikey, but I have not exactly told him that. I have forgiven him in my brain but something else is holding me back from going and seeing him. Maybe I just don't want to face Mrs. Way after I was rude to her. I don't know how I had it in me to be mad at Mrs. Way. If anyone in the whole world was an angel, she was one of them. She was probably head angel._

_And if she isn't, then she totally deserves to be. Bob Bryar's head angel! Because if you haven't heard lately he is GOD! Or 'A' God same thing! _

_I might go see Marty later. He said something about chocolate and ice-cream in the same sentence. He is probably the best person ever. And it's totally his turn to pay!_

_So the three hour dinner of hell. _

_FYI: The 9__th__ of October is the day that Theodore Daniels was born. The day the person who impregnated my maybe not so innocent but definitely my sister. So that day is now regarded as 'the day, Mr. & Mrs. Daniels made the biggest mistake of their lives' Well sorta. If Adalia wasn't so cute I wouldn't half regret writing that. But she is, and well her cheeks are so rosy. They remind me of a baby Gerard. _

_Not that I think much of a baby Gerard. Teenage Gerard yes. It's hard not to with his unbelievable sexiness. The only thing that I can think is sexier then Gerard. Is a half naked Gerard (and I'm pretty sure a naked Gerard is even better!), no a wet half naked Gerard. But that is not what we are talking about (it's what I am thinking about – 93% of the day – but not what I am writing about.)_

_Rosaline, my sister, was born on the 12__th__ of October in the same year. It's sort of cute. In a 'yuck' sort of way. So they are sharing their birthday. It was really, really, really, really bad. Mainly because the Daniel's are a close family kind of like 'The Way's' but worse. Theodore's parent's have like nine (three) kids and they are all older then Theodore. They are married and have like one hundred kids (two really) and just adding that up equals too many people._

_Then on top of that, The Daniel's live with both of the parent's grandparents. So they came also and old people take a long time to eat mainly because they are "old". But these people must have had arthritis in like every bone in their body (which I find is very sad for them, but right now self pitying myself) because they took so LONG to eat soup. SOUP!_

_They could have just lifted the bowl and poured it down their throat. I'm not sure they would have even noticed because Papa Joe (as Teddy calls him) fell asleep on Grandma Georgia three times in the span of five minutes. FIVE minutes. SOUP! I swear a human with no hands could have eaten the soup faster than them. Seriously._

_SOUP! _

_I think the only good thing about the night was that Uncle John and Aunt Marie where there. It's kind of sad because the only time I really see him is in bad situations, my dad's wedding. Which I guess was kind of a good thing because Janette, dad and Jamia are really happy about it. I don't know why Jamia is so happy that Jonathon is her dad? Because if I could choose to have a father it wouldn't be my dad. It would be Uncle John. But I guess she is just happy to have a father of some sort. _

_Oh well I guess Uncle John did come down for that surprise visit but that then lead to the 'lake house of doom' so yeah they have never ended up in good places but I love Uncle John and any time I can see him, I will jump at the chance. He may be the only sane one in the family. Well I was considering that but not since he found out that he is in love with Aunt Marie._

_He is taking it as if it is a "bad thing" that he is in love with Aunt Marie. How can it be bad to be in love with such a cool woman like Aunt Marie? She may not be as motherly amazing as Mrs. Way (but then Aunt Marie isn't a mother is she) but I am glad he fell in love with her and not Mrs. Way. That could have gotten dirty, and then Mikey and Gerard may hate me for reasons that aren't my fault. But he fell in love with Aunt Marie and all is all right. _

_Except for the fact that he thinks that being in love with Aunt Marie is a bad thing. So the first thing that happened when I saw Uncle John was the "OH MY GOD THIS IS THE END OF MY LIFE" fake smile on his face. He hugged me a bit too tight and practically moaned a cry in my ear. Which is something I wish never happens again because I thought he was going to burst into tears. In a Chinese restaurant._

_So I patted him on the back friendly. I know how bad unrequited love is (Gerard, sweet and hot Gerard) and Uncle John practically lives with Aunt Marie, that has got to be bad for him! Like imagine if he like sees her with another man, and then like throws a huge fit and then they have a big fight and never talk to each other again. Though thinking of Aunt Marie with another man kind of makes me feel sick to my stomach. _

_The next time I saw Uncle John he was pulling me into the men's room. More like tugging my arm so hard it nearly popped out of my socket. WHICH HURTS. He dragged me through the restaurant passed the Chinese waiters and into the men's bathroom. He then locked the door. I would have been scared if this wasn't my Uncle. But it was and he was kind of like climbing the walls in anxiety. _

_It would have been funny if it wasn't my Uncle and he didn't look like THE WORLD WAS ENDING._

_He then started rambling in the non cute way. From what I could comprehend with the flailing arms the grabbing at his eyes and the pacing was:_

"_Oh my god, this cannot be happening" well it was happening, and it isn't BAD at all! _

"_This is stupid she could never like me. We have been best friends forever. Fuck we even got matching tattoos, which say best friend's not best lovers..." which eww and aww at the same time. I wonder where he got the tattoo. It's probably like on his back or something? I would never have thought of Uncle John as a person to get tattooed – at free will. Aunt Marie, yeah, because she is like cool. But Uncle John, no. He is a lawyer who owns a lake house. Least person in the family I would expect._

_I wonder if Robert knew. He knows pretty much everything about the family. It's kind of scary. He probably has cameras in every room of everyone's house. Even the bathrooms because Robert maybe the only cousin I can stand, but he is sick, in the head. (Note to self: Check room for video camera. Jamia's also, she doesn't need to get scared by Cousin Robert.)_

_After I punched him (slapped, OK pinched him.) in the face he settled down and practically fell onto the bathroom wall. Which is sort of disgusting men put their dirty hands on there. I know I am a dude but this is a bathroom people have probably had a quickie in. I do not want to know what is on the walls of the bathroom. At all!_

_He told me everything. And I mean everything._

_He woke up on Monday morning (today's Saturday if you would like to know), after having the daily dinner with Aunt Marie. This I told him of course meant that she spent EVERY afternoon with him and if that doesn't tell him that she loves him then I don't know what will, he of course didn't listen to me and continued to blabber on. He woke up and went and made breakfast. Aunt Marie came out of her room in the house, and was in his boxers and University t-shirt: which personally I think is a BIGGER sign._

_But he is a ½ Iero. He's half stupid also (even if he's Uncle John). So then he said that they went through their usual daily breakfast. He makes them both an omelette and makes four pieces of toast; Aunt Marie starts the coffee and sets the small table. (How domestic of them)_

_They then ate together swapping parts of the newspaper between each other, and this is starting to sound like a really bad chick flick. She has the comics he has the sport they swap ten minutes later. They hug each other at the door, and then get into their separate cars. So yeah pretty much domestic but do you know how Uncle John realises he is in love with Aunt Marie._

_After he gets pulled over by a cop for doing 90 in a 70 zone. How romantic. _

_I hope that it's different for Gerard when he notices that he loves me. I hope he is like reading a book or watching a movie or doing something other than being pulled over by a cop for disobeying the law. Yes perfect Uncle John breaks the law. And he didn't blink an eye while saying it. Does perfect Uncle John having a speeding problem? (next week: will Aunt Marie confess her love for Uncle John, will the police finally take Uncle John's license from him for good, will Gerard ever admit that Frank is the perfect guy for him and will Frank ever get a life. That's next week on the Frank and Edgar show...) _

_That would be weird, because then he wouldn't be Perfect Uncle John, he would be Perfect Uncle John With A Speeding Problem. It kind of ruins its effect right. Yeah. Totally ruins it. _

_So he gets pulled over by these cops and they are taking his license and asking him questions are you under the influence and then he says he sees this bill board that says something on the lines of: "are you too old to love? You're never too old to love" unless you are like eighty, eighty year olds shouldn't have sex. Most eighty year olds shouldn't want to have sex. They also shouldn't eat SOUP (they should drink it instead). _

_And then he said: "I love her" and it was like an epiphany or something. Kind of cute if it was like a John Cusack sort of movie. Not that I have ever watched a John Cusack movie. Anyone once he basically got the story out to me I may or may not have cracked out in laughter and then told him he is the biggest loser in the planet. Sadly he has beaten my father when he tries to serenade Janette. (Roses are nice, a kitchen full of them is kind of creepy and she may be allergic to roses also...well if she isn't she now is from that three hours of sneezing. How he got the money to buy so much I will never know.)_

_Then I told him he should tell her and that if we don't get out soon we are going to make some Chinese waiters angry and that I don't want my shrimp to be poisoned. We left and well let's just say there was an angry mob of men outside the door. Luckily the I've-gone-crazy look in Uncle John's eye made him look retarded and they didn't beat us up. Sometimes I love being related to him. Wouldn't want to cause a fight in the first restaurant I've been in that isn't Spanish, and has Danny Toro in it._

_I felt kind of guilty eating their food and enjoying it. And Tai Chang the owner certainly didn't come out and tell me any Chinese jokes while his son semi flirted/talked to my best friend. Though I don't know which joke would be more confusing, Chinese or Spanish?_

_What do you think Ed Jr?_

_Probably Spanish, I think Danny is just a really bad joke teller. It's sort of less funny when you start cackling right before the punch line. It ruins the whole joke completely. So it would be Spanish. Definitely Spanish._

_My hand hurts._

_I think I am going to go to Marty's house now. See if he is still up to go and get something to eat. I oddly feel like chocolate. _

12th of October 1996

6:09am

_Well today is Rosaline's actual birthday, my sister is now 19 and has two kids. That is so weird to write. The next thing I am going to write is, my sister Rosaline is twenty and has two kids and is married. And hopefully I will never have to write, My sister Rosaline is twenty one and has two kids and was married and is now divorced. And yeah I could go on forever and ever and ever trust me. _

_I think we are going to call past mom's place this morning. Jamia is going to come too mainly because sadly for her she is part of our family now. Janette will also be coming too. This is going to be interesting. I wonder if it will end in a riot. Maybe I should pretend I am sick, I saw on this one TV show this kid who smashed up all these fruits shoved it in his mouth and pretended to vomit. _

_Do you think that would work? Maybe I'd accidently swallow. That wouldn't be pleasant. Or maybe I could pretend that I have actual plans. I haven't seen Mikey in like three days. That's like a lifetime really. I forgave him a day ago maybe I can go over his house instead._

_But..._

_I guess I will have to go. If I am ever going to forgive Rosaline, the best place is to start by going to the house for her birthday. Funny enough it feels different, more different then the dinner. Mainly because it wasn't actually her birthday it was Teddy's. But it's her actual birthday. This is a huge step. _

_This is what Dr. Phil would describe as a: step forward in the right direction. _

_That does not make me feel anymore better. _

_So me and Marty went to the shops yesterday. Marty's best friend is a girl, her name is Melanie and she lives two hours away. She was down for the weekend; Melanie was cool in the way that she knew exactly what to say at the right moment, laughed at the exact right moment, if I wasn't in 86% love with Gerard, 13% in love with Mikey and 1% in love with Mrs. Way I would have totally had a crush on her._

_She bought me a coke when I ran out of money and she thought that Black Flag was the best thing that has happened in her whole life. But then she told me that she had a crush on Marty. Sure Marty is like the sweetest guy in the whole earth, is nearly as cool as BOB BRYAR and is really hot! But that doesn't mean that *she* the best friend can have a crush on MARTY._

_HE IS MINE!_

_We then went back to Marty's house and it was weird and awkward mainly because I was glaring at her the whole time and she was shifting closer and closer to Marty and I was trying to shift closer to Marty which was a problem seeming as Melanie was in between us and it didn't work out but damn it if I was going to let her win. Marty ended up storming out of the room and into his bedroom._

_Which, have I ever told you, is the hottest thing ever? So I kind of walked up to his door knocked and told him I was leaving. I guess if next week he has a girlfriend by the name of Melanie I will know that he never liked me that way. And if he doesn't I still won't know whether he liked me *that* way because Melanie might not have told him. The sucky life of me._

_There should be a gay radar for gay people. So we know who will date a guy and who wouldn't save the embarrassment I say. I wonder how much that will cost to create? Probably a lot. It would probably take a long time to create also with like having to get the gay scent or something? I don't know do gays have a scent? See this is why I didn't get "inventor" in the careers test. Janitors don't have to do things like this._

_All *we* have to do is mop. The sad life of me. _

_Anyway, I've got to go and wish my sister a happy birthday. Should I beam or smile?_

_Smile..._

_Yeah that's probably the best thing. _

_Beaming would seem too...fake. _

12pm

_CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT ROSALINE GOT FOR HER BIRTHDAY!_

_I CAN NOT BELIEVE SHE GOT THAT FOR HER BIRTHDAY. _

_OK IT MAY HAVE BEEN A BIRTHDAY/WEDDING/CHRISTMAS FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE GIFT BUT I CAN NOT BELIEVE WHAT SHE GOT FOR HER BIRTHDAY._

_THEY BOUGHT HER AND THEODORE A HOUSE!_

_A HOUSE: WITH ROOMS, AND A BATHROOM AND A KITCHEN AND A LOUNGE ROOM. WHERE SHE CAN WATCH TV AND BE ALL FAMILY LIKE WITH HER FAMILY!_

_MY HAND HURTS FROM WRITING IN UPPER LETTER._

12:31pm

_Damn, that is totally not far. Are they going to buy me a 200,000 dollar gift this year? Because maybe with that money I could like buy Gerard an art school so he wouldn't have to move to New York. I think that would be a good birthday present for me and Mikey. Because we both don't want him to leave, and the classes are FREE! _

_FREE I tell you! _

_A HOUSE! I want a house. Maybe I can get Mikey to knock up Alicia when Alicia is eighteen and then we can get a house out of my parents and then Mikey and she can get married and I can keep the house and make Gerard move in with me. Mikey and Alicia can live there too, because I guess the kids going to have to live with me because it's got to look like it's mine. But at least we get a FREE house! _

_Mom made her a cake. It said happy nineteenth Rosa. In really curvy writing. The sort you would find on a wedding invitation. The cake was also chocolate because both me and Rosaline like chocolate cake so I guess that the cake was nice also. I still haven't forgiven her for nearly telling Mrs. Way my secret. There are some things that you just don't tell people. _

_Like I don't go up to people and say: "my name is Franklin Iero, and I am a gay. My parents are divorced my mom's a bitch and my dad is re-married to a nice woman who doesn't deserve an ass like him...I also spent most of my 7__th__ year in a hospital what's yours?" _

_Things don't work like that. But I did hug her at the door. And I did take Adalia from Teddy Bears arms and I did take a second (third) slice of cake. I also tried to coax Adalia into saying Frank and after half an hour of saying my name even I started to get sick and tired of it. She hasn't said it yet but I think a few more half an hours of my time and she will say "Frank" and everything will be alright._

_I also hugged Rosaline at the door. Mainly because I was feeling generous that is the only reason why I did it. Plus it's her birthday just because I don't want to celebrate mine doesn't mean that she doesn't want to celebrate hers! Right? Plus she is nineteen this is her last year as a teenager. The babies came two years early I think._

_But, Adalia's cute and I have a soft spot for her. Wayne just likes to cry. I don't like criers. Adalia is mine (I may be her godfather if they ask me again. That's if they ever get them Christened anyway!)_

14th of October 1996

1:11pm

_Patrick is kind of really quiet when you think of it. Yesterday I went to Mikey's house for the first time in ages. The first thing Mrs. Way did when I knocked on the door (I actually knocked this time because it felt really weird just walking in days after not going to see them.) Gerard of course had opened the door and rolled his eyes, saying that I am the biggest loser in the world, he then went to the mail box._

_I of course didn't see what happened because Mrs. Way pulled me into a bone crushing hug. There are three types of hugs from Mrs. Way. There is the "side hug" this hug involves her coming at you from the side and in a comforting gesture wrapping her arms around you for a short moment. These are the nicest I reckon because they are so laid back. The next type of hugs is the one where she comes at you from the front. _

_This hug is a, you need comforting this is me giving you love from a mother comfort. These are nice too but I still like the "side" hug the best though. Just because they are so her. The third hug is the bone crushing hug, this is the hug where she pulls you so close that you can't breathe, squeezes you really hard. So hard that your arms start to flail not knowing where they are supposed to go. _

_That was the type of hug she gave me. She then told me that "she won't throw me a birthday party if I didn't want it..." the first thing I thought was maybe she might try and throw me a surprise party. Then I thought someone might have called her and told her what happened but then I realised it was Mrs. Way and she was an angel and she never did anything bad. Well at least not that I have seen. _

_I think it would break my heart, the 1% that loves her more than a mother way – Mrs. Way is a hot mom._

_She then asked me if I wanted something to drink. She led me into the kitchen and made me sit down and have a glass of her homemade lemonade; she then disappeared into the other room to get Mikey. I didn't realize how much I had missed the friendly environment of the Way's house till I went back. Even the ugly picture of the chicken was a welcoming thought for me. _

_Mikey then came into the room. Wearing Gerard's "This is a black t-shirt" t-shirt and jeans. Mikey's not that hard to miss with his big glasses and his dorky figure, but he does have a nice smile. It's dorky. Sort of like he is. Mikey is a dork. No wonder Alicia likes him. He is so cute you want to pinch his cheeks. And by cute I mean, best friend cute. Adalia cute. Not Gerard and Marty cute. But usually I wouldn't use cute. I'd use hot. Yeah smother in chocolate hot. _

_He sat down at the table in front of me and drank out of my glass. Usually I would protest but I didn't because I was showing him that I "forgave him" etcetera etcetera. _

_But like I was saying Patrick is pretty quiet when it comes down to it. After Mrs. Way told me about Vincent getting hired at a car shop an hour or so away we went over to the Stump-Bryar house. Kevin is Patrick's older brother. He is a year older then Bob. Bob's in Gerard's year, Kevin's in his final year of school. Not that you care anyway. Bob doesn't say a lot period. And when he does its well thought and said slowly. So you can catch it straight away, he barely has to repeat himself._

_I have to repeat myself at least one hundred times during every conversation. It's just because I am excited that makes me talk really fast. That's all. I am not stupid. Or special no matter what anyone tells you. Though Patrick is just generally quiet. Quiet about most things, you ask him how his day was he will answer in one worded sentences. Though if you ask him about music he gets the glint in his eye._

_It like shines through the room. He then will not stop talking. It's fun to rile him up a bit. But I don't want to rile him up too much because he might punch me. Ray kind of bitched about his bruise. Not that Ray called me; he called Mikey who then bitched to me because Ray bitched to him. So now I am bitching about it to you. Do you reckon I would look hot with a shiner? _

_Maybe I should ask Marty? Unless he is heterosexual with *Melanie*..._

_The one thing though that I don't understand is that Patrick is like generally quiet but he can spend like hours talking to Pete. I wonder what they talk about. Probably nothing. They are best friends I know me and Mikey usually just sit around and do shit with each other. No words needed to be said between best friends. Or is that soul mates. Whatever same thing._

_Pete Wentz owns Patrick's soul. _

_And possibly heart, can't figure out which one yet!_

(Lyn-Z: 18

Gerard and Craig: 16

Mikey, Frank, Conner: 14)

Gerard's first day of school was probably the hardest of his life. Mikey who had met two guys from his year before he even had his first day of school, was secure and safe and breezed through the doors of the school. Of course he then tripped on his shoelace and both of the boys leant down to pick him up. Gerard who had watched from the door let out a silent chuckle and followed the three younger boys to the head office.

Mikey had a strange choice in friends, always had. There was Conner from next door who sort of flirted with everyone. Flirted with the mail man, flirted with the girls at the door, flirted with the person in the office. Everything he said came off as a flirtatious remark. Gerard didn't know whether he liked him or not. He sort of did it in an _endearing_ sort of way. But he wasn't anything special.

Then there was Franklin, who refused to be called Franklin and only responded to Frank and Frankie. Frank was short. Like really short. Like could pass for a ten year old short. Ok maybe not that short but Gerard was pretty sure he was short for a fourteen year old. He was weird. He listened to good music which was a plus. But he was short and Gerard was pretty sure he could fit him in his old locker. Frank probably wouldn't want to know that, but he probably could.

The woman at the office, who had this ugly mole hairy in the wrong places – actually no moles should be hairy – and was old. Handed him a sheet of paper and told Barry (who he found out was the counsellor of the school) to lead him into English. Gerard followed him down the hall, watched through the corner of his eye as Frank and Conner lead Mikey to his own class and hoped that he had a great first day at a new school.

It always was harder for Mikey.

Lunch time was the most crucial. At the boarding school everyone ate inside the hall. That was the only place you could eat and if you didn't turn up there you went without food. It was the only place food was served and it was the only place you could eat. Lunch at public school was different you could eat inside, outside, behind the gym as long as you stayed inside the school.

Gerard just wanted to eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Opening his locker in frustration he pulls out his English and Math books and puts them into the locker. English had sucked, all eyes turning on him when he walked into the classroom. The half mumbled replies: "hello Gerard" all fake and practised. He was pretty sure someone called him Gerald. Math hadn't been much better. Everyone pretty much ignored him. Maybe he shouldn't have worn all black on his first day of school.

Maybe he shouldn't care.

Banging the locker closed he sinks down onto the floor of the hallway and opens the gladwrap around his sandwich. Taking a bite into it he chews softly and takes in his surroundings. Pretty much looks like a high school hallway. Taking another bite into his sandwich he stuffs the last part into his mouth and nearly gags on the first swallow. _Maybe a bit too much_ he thinks dumbly, rubbing at his sore throat.

Pulling out the art book from his bag he flips through the last few pages and settles on Mikey. Mikey who has always wanted to be a cow boy, well at least ever since he started watching John Wayne stared back at him on the piece of paper in the most cowboyish costume Gerard could create him in. Usually when he draws portraits for cousins and people he met through friends. They are usually in superman like costumes. But not Mikey, Mikey's special.

Licking at his lips he ribs his pencil against his chin before putting the pencil to paper. Shading the area around Mikey's hair. Mikey was going to love it, he was sure. Seconds turned into minutes and before long the bell for the next subject rang. Sighing in annoyance he pushes the art book between his chemistry and history books and walks down the hall to what he hopes is the Science block.

Chemistry, Gerard was terrible at. Chemistry was always Jake's thing, English was Renee's thing and Art was his thing and they always made it work. Dropping his books down onto the nearest table at the back he waits for the teacher to start the lesson before pulling out the art book and continuing on the picture. Another hour and the picture would probably be finished. He was never satisfied after any picture, but he was his own biggest critic or something like that.

Finishing on Mikey's boots, Gerard moves to the background. An itch in his right hand makes him move to the space next to Mikey and he starts to draw the figure of John Wayne (what he does for Mikey.) The chair next to him drags out and a body plops itself down next to him. Gerard has never jumped so far in his life.

"You must be Gerard, because I know everyone in my class and you are definitely not familiar" the guy said, his cap was so far down his head Gerard couldn't see his eyes, _stoner_, he thinks instantly and turns back to his work. John Wayne wasn't going to draw himself.

"You're awfully rude" the guy said after a while, "are you Gerard or aren't you?" he tapped his fingers together and held them tight against his chin. Gerard looked up from his art work and sighed, rubbing at his jaw he nodded his head.

"Yeah I am Gerard, and you know everyone here. Half these people look at you like your invisible," Gerard points out, the guys looks at his classmates and shrugs his shoulders.

"If not wanted to be seen, he will not be" the guy says wisely. Gerard laughs weakly.

"That is the lamest thing I have ever heard..." he tells him "O' wise one" the guy grins and shrugs his shoulders. Leaning back in a calling gesture he looks at a pretty blond across the room.

"Oi, Brittany?" the perky blond looks in their direction and frowns. Before whispering to the guy beside her, the guy shrugs his shoulders and the girl looks back at them one more time before turning away. Gerard doesn't know whether to be impressed or sad. He decides to go for both.

"We've been in the same classes since year three" the guy calls again, Gerard turns back to Brittany who shrugs her shoulders and clucks her tongue. Turning back to her own project. The guys seems unfazed and turns back to Gerard with an amused smile.

"I rather she doesn't know my name. She is on the year book team. If she doesn't know my name she can't put me in. All is good all is good. Now we have to make this diagram into a model and really I don't know what the fuck I am doing. Nor will I ever. So we shall fail this project together..." the no named guy rambles pulling out things out of his bag as if it was never ending.

"Right..." Gerard says airily looking for a name. The guy looks up and frowns.

"Craig and you should totally hang with me and the guys after school..." he said offhandedly and pulled out a fake heart, squeezing it, it squawked and he cackled in delight before placing it on the table. Gerard nodded his head; he could hang with the stoners after school. Craig didn't seem that bad and anything to keep him off the year book was a godsend.

"Oh and Lyn-Z" newly named Craig says ten minutes later when they are trying to analyse this chemical.

"But she is a lesbian that practically makes her a guy anyway, though she is hot for a guy/girl" Craig said in a manner of fact voice,

"Her girlfriends hot too, like burning hot" he said a few seconds later before zoning out again on the chemical. It wasn't another ten minutes later when he says something again.

"But don't tell her that, she has thighs of a god. She can seriously kill you with those thighs"

Gerard got the picture the first time.

The second day wasn't nearly as hard as the first (and Craig was still as stoned.)


	35. Of Pegs, Pens, Pickles and Insanity

Of Pegs, Pens, Pickles and Insanity

16th of October 1996

1:02am

_Do you think if I shove a peg up Mikey's nose he will stop snoring? _

1:11am

_Does Mrs. Way own any pegs? Seriously! You would think that she would eh. _

1:23am

_Apparently she does, and damn it: it doesn't work. He has such a small hole the peg doesn't even fit in. It would be like statutory nose rape. I'm not going to jail just because Mikey has the worst snoring problem in the entire world. I wonder sometimes why I don't bring it up with the "family" over dinner. They always seem to discuss their problems at the table. Like last night, Gerard was set back another hour for music time. That meant instead of him blasting music through his speakers till 11pm. He now could only do it till 10pm._

_Why didn't the Way's just burn him at the stake? You never cut back someone's music supplies. Never!_

_I wonder if I could shove a pen up there instead?_

1:44am

_Well that didn't work either._

_Damn it._

1:49am

_I have decided to write a book and call it: Twenty Unsuccessful Ways To Get Mikey Way To Stop Snoring. I may or may not send it to Alicia (or Ray, or AlicaandRay) when Mikey finally becomes smooth enough in the next decade to propose to her. No matter how much I want a free house, there is no way I want to be godfather to the spawn of MikeywayandAliciaSimmons(andRayToro). _

_Chapter One: So You Know Mikey? _

_Mikey Way started off as being, the ying to your yang, the Smithers to your Burns, the bullet to the gun and the soul to your mate. Then you had a sleep over with him!_

_Miketionary (Mikey+Dictionary=Miketionary)?_

_A sleep over consists when one (or more) person(s) from a different household come and sleep at another household. This involves a very thorough outline of activities. Talking to the parents, playing video games, having a pillow fight, perving at the hot older brother after he comes out of the pool and is glisteningly wet, talk about your latest crush who really is the household owners older brother in a pseudo. Stay up all night and never EVER sleep. __Because with a friend like Mikey, sleeping never happens._

_Chapter Three: So you've tried, pegs, pens, and pickles but it just won't seem to work. What's next?_

_This is the chapter I am up too now. _

2:00am

_The day Mikey stops snoring is the day I know that he has died. If that day was today, I might get some sleep but it's not and sadly I lie awake and weep about getting no sleep. And Mikey wonders why I am a walking zombie the next day. I have to stay up and listen to his bad snores and nasally nasalness. I am so glad that I fell in love with Gerard and not Mikey because seriously if I have to spend every night next to him in bed I might kill myself._

_Hopefully Gerard doesn't have this. The thought is killing me softly. Today is Friday, I was going to spend the night at Marty's place but I didn't. I guess I missed Mrs. Way's cooking or looking at Gerard because I definitely did not miss Mikey Way's snoring that is for sure. I'm spending the weekend with mom and Rosaline (and Teddy and the kids). They want to go furniture shopping. For the new house._

_I'm going just because I have too. Plus, maybe if I am nice enough they will drop me off at the music store on the way back! So I have made a pact with my brain, I am not allowed to speak the whole time unless they ask me a question, hence meaning there can be no fights. _

_Smart, eh._

2:31am

_I am going to go sleep on the couch. I am tired. _

_Damn Mikey Way, I'm taking his favourite blanket with me (the one with the teddy bears on them. He has had it since birth apparently. It smells like him. Not that I have smelt it.)_

11:29am

_Making pancakes is like the best thing ever._

_Seriously._

11:35am

_So it is common knowledge my dear Edgar that pancakes for breakfast at the Way's house is a daily thing. It would a heart attack of a shock if we had bacon and eggs or omelettes instead. Pancakes will always be the feast of the Way's house. I don't complain, I don't have to eat there every day. I wouldn't even complain if I ate there every day. Mainly because Gerard makes them, and anything Gerard makes has to taste good. It just can't not._

_So why is making pancakes the best thing ever? You might ask my dear Ed Jr. Well the fact is clear. Making them with Gerard is like the BEST THING EVER! _

_I slept downstairs last night as you know (because of the inhumane snoring of Mikey Way). Gerard who has always been an early riser like Mrs. Way woke up at six in the morning and as he was coming down the stairs he also woke me up too. OK I will admit it was embarrassing when he walked into the room. No matter if I have been staying over Gerard's house for the past four months or so. I have always looked perfect around him._

_Not being vain or anything. But my hair has always been at least tied back; I've always had clothes on. AND I DID NOT SLEEP NAKED ON THE WAY'S COUCH. THAT'S DISGUSTING. Like more clothes then just boxers and a t-shirt. Not that I am complaining, because like he was still in his boxers and t-shirt but like yeah, blushing was insured. On BOTH sides, sheesh. It's not every day I see so much of Gerard!Skin. _

_So yes, that was embarrassing. After a few awkward moments and me wrapping Mikey Way's bear blanket further around me I walked into the kitchen. This let me tell you after Gerard digs his hands into it; it ends up looking like World War 3. I sat on the barstool and watched him because seriously nothing better to do. Then he started talking. Talking to ME. Without Mikey, or Mrs. Way or Bob in the room._

_Though I have noticed lately that Gerard would rather hang around Patrick! Probably because they are both going to NYSoA. I don't even think that he has gotten in? Is he in has he got his acceptance letter yet? Well if he has I sure haven't heard about it. Anyway he talked to ME! Without anyone in the room which of course caused a bit of flailing inside. And of course flailing to you Ed. _

_He told me how he makes his pancakes. OK it might not be: "Frank I have always loved you, well at least since the first time we met. Let's run away and adopt some African babies and name them something we cannot pronounce but sounds totally cool..." but it was talking and well I will take what I can get you know. _

_Then after explaining to me in broken detail he then demanded I help make some with him. Mrs. Way who usually is awake before Gerard and everyone else wasn't awake today. She had come down with a minor flu. I hate getting sick, actually I am surprised that I haven't been sick these past few months. Whatever. _

_I feel like making her a card. When me and my sister where younger, well when I was four and she was like eight whenever mom or dad got sick we used to get these A4 sheets of paper and fold them in half and use magazine cut outs and crayons to draw get well cards. It was fun of course cleaning up wasn't. But whenever has cleaning up been fun. Well if you listen to music while you do it, it's alright. But why am I talking about cleaning up._

_We should be talking about Gerard!_

_Making pancakes with Gerard is possibly the most fun thing that I have ever done in my whole life. The size of Mrs. Way kitchen isn't that big so we were constantly touching. Skin on skin, and it burnt. In like a good way. Not that I know the difference. I don't like getting too close to fire. It's pretty but burns aren't my thing. Anyway, skin on skin! Guh. Gerard should never wear more clothes then what he had on then._

_I think the world would appreciate Gerard in boxers and a t-shirt. Not all of us like the whole cover-every-inch-of-my-skin look he usually wears. Not that he doesn't look attractive in that either. It's just when making pancakes with him when he is wearing cover-ever-inch-of-my-skin clothes means no skin on skin which means no burning: in a good way. This means very upset Frankie. No one wants that do they?_

_Mrs. Way's kitchen is like really small so every time one of us had to pick up like the bowl of syrup and shit we would bump into each other. I only blushed once then I got used to it. But oh my GOD! Best Thing Ever! I would make pancakes every morning if I could make them that way every time. It would be like heaven every morning. Gerard isn't a talker when he cooks. He is really quiet, sort of like when he sits on the lounge and draws in his art book._

_It's weird I've never seen any of his art works, except for the one he drew for Mikey which is hanging on his wall. To sound like a chick: It was bitching. It's Mikey and John Wayne in the middle of like town. With the whole country look around them, it looks real. I wish I had an artwork like that. Though my one would have like I don't know Billie Joe next to me rocking out on his guitar. Oh My God! How cool would that be! I so want one!_

_We can be like rocking on the guitar together. One time in this guitar magazine there was this competition to win like a day's worth of guitar lessons with Green Day. I entered but didn't win. That was the saddest moment of my life. A whole day with Billie, Mike and Tre what could you do with that! Heaps. Yeah._

_Anyway, he is really quiet when he cooks. I was quiet also __because I didn't know what to say, tongue-tied and blushing like a freaking girl__. It's great that we can work in silence and not be uncomfortable. This is good because when we get married we won't have to talk all the time. This will make it better because by the second week into our marriage we would be divorced from lack of things to say. _

_Not that I would ever divorce Gerard. But he might divorce me. Who would want to put up with my family if they didn't have too? It would be just an add on piece of drama to your life that you don't need. Plus, sometimes I don't think I could marry him till I found out the mysteries of "The Locket". _

_I will find out one day, and when I do I will possibly do a jig. A very manly and not retarded jig. _

_Unless it's not appropriate then I will do a jig in my head. _

_To cut this short because I have just spent half an hour in the toilet. Which is never good because I don't want the Way's __Gerard__ to think that I have constipation or anything. We spent twenty minutes cooking when Mikey came downstairs. With his hair sticking up in all directions his glasses halfway down his face and his pants hanging __**dangerously**__ low. That boy is way too skinny. _

_And he ruined the whole moment. But those twenty minutes where the best twenty minutes in my whole life. Well at least in the top ten!_

_Got to go. Before someone starts knocking._

_How embarrassing would that be?_

3:02pm

_Do you know what you get when you times Ray Toro and Mikey Way together? You get sexual tension. _

_Haha. (Ray Toro x Mikey Way = Sexual Tension [math has never been so disturbing])_

3:06pm

_It's like so obvious. They Rikey Flirt (they have their own way of flirting which consists of a lot of denial and touching and just things that no best friend should ever have to witness) which in its own way is disgusting. Anyway it is so painfully obvious it is embarrassing to be in the same room as them._

_Sometimes it feels like I am helping Mikey cheat on Alicia. Most of the time I feel like I should tell her so that she can go and run away with some hot rich guy before she gets cheated on by curly fries and mikey!chickway. I __**would**__ tell her, but it is just so entertaining. Bad of me I know. But it is._

3:14pm

_You're probably wondering how I survived the Rikey Flirting. _

_Well: I constantly thank God for Bob Bryar*_

_Even though he didn't talk for like half time, most of the things he said were entertaining. A lot of it contained embarrassing things about Patrick. It seems that embarrassing Patrick is Bob's favourite past time. Kevin he doesn't really care about because that guy has his own life that doesn't concern Bob (though I think that he just thinks Kevin is boring, and I don't know how anyone can hate Patrick. I'm going to buy him a hat for his birthday. It's so easy to shop for him. Unlike some best friends *cough* Mikey *cough*) _

_Anyway, the things that Bob talks about are well thought and well that just makes him so much cooler. See I am a rambler: just read Edgar the first. 3 months and I already needed a new one. I shall be one of those geeks who have like 100 diaries by the age of twenty. And I am not talking about cool geeks. Nor revenge of the nerds geeks. Just geeks. Eh. _

_Most of the things he says are like: "Did you know..." things or "You are..." or "have you noticed?" _

_Most of the things I say start with: "Anyway" because I am very original. _

_Like for instance this is the first thing he said to me when Rikey started flirting:_

"_**Did you know**__ that Patrick was born with a trucker hat on his head?" _

_And then I said: "Really" _

_And the he said: "__**You are**__ a loser, of course he wasn't born with a hat. It's impossible"_

_And then I said: "Oh" because well, I'm gullible? _

_And then he said: "__**Have you noticed**__ that Mikey is cheating on Alicia with Ray and none of them know it?" _

_And then I said: "__You are so awesome__ Yeah..."_

_Can you see the pattern? Yeah, I can see it too. But that is not the point. Bob thinks before he speaks. I think he is the first person in Jersey to do that! Well other than Jamia. But Jamia has always been like that! _

_Jamia is a person you have to study for many years before you can say that you know her. One minute you think you know who she is and then bam she is the TOTAL opposite. Interesting but sort of annoying. Well I have the rest of my life to figure her out now that she is my sister. I will place her under: figure out how skittles are made (so I can make my own home-made flavours). This is below find out the secrets of "the locket". _

"_The Locket" will always come first till I figure it out. Must. Figure. Out._

5:12pm

_Guess what, Guess what, Guess what! _

_Marty is not dating Melanie! _

_Today cannot get any better. _

6:03pm

_OK it so can._

_Gerard hid Mikey's John Wayne DVDS. No marathon tonight!_

_Nightmare Before Christmas: here we come!_

17th of October 1996

2:43am

_I'm at mom's house now. Sleeping in Rosaline and Theodore's bed. Eww. They've had sex on this bed. I feel contaminated, right now I would rather sleep on the floor of the twins room. Putting myself in the line of danger, it would be the perfect time for Wayne Kur to put his plot for my ultimate death into action. Dying in your own bedroom-turned-nursery how ironic. Do babies get life in prison when they murder someone or do they go to Juvi?_

_Has a baby ever murdered someone intentionally? Can babies murder people? _

_I am so not sleeping tonight (again). _

_Well, I was sort of thinking if my life was a Tim Burton Film, well if my life was Nightmare Before Christmas. Who would be Jack and who would be Sally? Well I think Gerard would be Sally. Not because he already looks like a girl, but because well he is just Sally. I am so Jack. Like if you mix it up a bit. I have an unsatisfactory life, I went in search to find something better and found The Way's. It just makes sense._

_Plus: Gerard in a dress is kind of hot. Even if it is a servant like dress, he would still look hot!_

_I'm going to go and sleep on the floor. I'd feel a bit more comfortable. _

_I think this is the same bed where they conceived Adalia and Wayne. _

_If you could see my right now I am shivering in disgust. _

_No matter how cute Adalia is. I chose not to relive the moment of walking in on the making of..._

_Sleep now._

3:58am

_Oh and YAY! Furniture shopping today._

_How I hate Saturdays__._

4:02pm

_I know now why dad always begged off of going Furniture shopping. It is sooooo boring; it's like re-watching the same episode of the nanny over and over and over again. Fran Fine is not so fine after that. Her voice reminds me of Mikey's nasally snores. I think the reason why I didn't talk for the 7 hours of Furniture Shopping was because I was a zombie at the time. I just followed them around._

_See at least when Dad tries to bond as a family he does something that I can say is "fun". Like a few weekends ago (through the half an hour time slots that I wasn't at the Way's) dad decided the family should go outside and play a game of soccer. I suck at soccer but dad; dad is bad with a capital B-A-D. Jamia's pretty good but Janette's the best. If I was sporty I would have fallen in love with Janette at that moment._

_But she is my dad's wife and that is disgusting. I had 67% fun, 20% wishing I was somewhere else, 12% thinking about Gerard and 1% resigned to the fact that we will possibly play basketball next weekend. _

_Mom for once (no pretty much most of the time) can take some points out of dad's books. Or even better Mrs. Way's books. I have never looked at more constellations in my life, or played so many games of twister, hide and go-seek (which was banned after we found out Gerard's real reason to play that game) and monopoly since I met the Way's. Not that I am complaining, actually I am doing the opposite. That is actually 90% fun and 10% thinking about Gerard. Which is kind of embarrassing when he is in the same room as me when I do it. _

_Please don't ever make me have to go Furniture shopping again! I beg of you. First we had to check out tables. Mind you this was one of those second hand stores everything was cheaper. It's not like they could afford new stuff anyway. Rosaline didn't like any, some were too big. Some were too small. Some weren't nice enough. Another smelt like tobacco and old people. Geez. _

_Then we did beds, and side tables and tables for lamps and lamps for the tables and kitchen stuff and I'm like aren't they getting this things as presents for the wedding. Don't buy a toaster, you're going to get at least three of them. When I get married I want a house. Damn it!_

_The kid section was the best. We went passed this piano you know one for kids. It was awesome. Rosaline wouldn't buy it. I thought it was great. Every Sesame Street character was on there. You hit Elmo and you get C minor ladies and gentlemen. I thought it was the best thing in the whole toy shop. Rosaline must have thought differently because she bought them a plushie each._

_Who wants a plushie when you can get a Sesame Street Piano with Elmo on C minor? Plus the plushie wasn't even cute. It's a shark. When they're old enough like 1 I will make them watch Jaws and they will never want to sleep with Sharkie again. No matter how cute he is. _

_I wonder if dad will take me back to get that piano. I'm putting that on my birthday gift list._

**From: frank_**

**To: **

**Date: 17/10/96**

**Subject: Did you know?**

Hey loser,

Did you know that they sold Sesame Street Piano's with Elmo as C-minor?

Do you think I should buy Patrick one? He would totally love one of those am I right?

Frank.

**From: **

**To: frank_**

**Date: 17/10/96**

**Subject: [Reply] Did you know?**

Hey Retard,

Yes I do know about the piano because my baby cousin owns one. And it's C-major you loser.

And by Patrick you mean you right? If you want it so bad I'll get mom to buy it for you for your birthday.

Just letting you know, big boy pianos are around the corner from Toys R Us. You might find them a bit more fun than just the same old notes. Plus it costs more win win.

Mikes.

**From: frank_**

**To: **

**Date: 17/10/96**

**Subject: [Reply] Did you know?**

You sarcasm turns me on. Run away with me in the middle of the night and make love to me till sunrise.

And it was definitely C-minor.

**From: **

**To: frank_**

**Date: 17/10/96**

**Subject: [Reply] Did you know?**

Please do not mention make love, turns me on and me and you in the same sentence ever again. I don't think I will ever feel comfortable with you sleeping in my room again.

It's c-major loser. Are you calling my little cousin an idiot? At least he didn't think Patrick was born with a truckers hat on his head.

**From: frank_**

**To: **

**Date: 17/10/96**

**Subject: [Reply] Did you know?**

Yes! Do you know how bad your snoring is? It could wake the dead. The lounge is comfortable enough for me anyway.

You've been talking to Bob again haven't you? I can't believe he told you that. Actually I can. I hate you; you are going to use this against me for the rest of my life. Wait till I tell Gerard what really happened to his History homework. Then we will see who's laughing.

**From: **

**To: frank_**

**Date: 17/10/96**

**Subject: [Reply] Did you know?**

It's my dad's fault. He is the one with snoring in the family. Blame him.

You are so lame. I do not even know why I hang with you. Plus, that History Homework didn't bother him because it was due the day after the day he thought it was due. So all he had to do was print off another copy. So ha, I am still in the lead.

So you coming to dinner tonight?

**From: frank_**

**To: **

**Date: 17/10/96**

**Subject: [Reply] Did you know?**

I will blame him.

Shutup. I hate you.

Mom's taking me right now actually. Remind your mom to hide.

Frank.

19th of October 1996

7:04am

_Jamia has been acting really weird. Like really weird. The first time I saw this happening was when she came into my room and sat on my bed and stared at me for half an hour. This of course was really freaky. Not even when she had a crush on me did she stare at me for half an hour. She also didn't bite her lip and blush. Because Jamia doesn't do things like that, she reads romance novels behind English text books in class. And never dyes her hair (I wouldn't suggest blond). _

_It was really weird. Then after the half an hour of me trying to read my Superman comic (first edition, Marty let me borrow it. Have I mentioned how much I love this dude!) and ignore her. I ask her is there something that she wants. Then she goes even redder, jumps up and practically runs out of the room while stuttering out "nothing". _

_At first I thought it was Jamia going through like PMS or something. Mom always went all moody and had different emotions at that time of the month. But it had never been this bad with Jamia. The worst thing that she had ever done to me was throw popcorn in my face when I laughed at her. Innocent right!_

_Then this morning, at breakfast. She decided to join me at the table. This is cool because it is also her table too. But she sat there silently. Letting her cereal go all gooey and disgusting, staring at me. It's really annoying and sort of gets on your nerves. I again asked her what was wrong and she did the same thing, blushed ran out of the room stuttering nothing. That girl has simply gone insane._

_I forgot to welcome her to the club. _

_I wonder what's wrong with her._

_Well me and Jamia are going to go and hang at the Way's house. Apparently Mrs. Way is having a brunch (maybe I shouldn't have had too much cereal?) with the Bryar-Stump family and she wants Jamia to meet them. I'm OK with this. Seriously I am._

_I know, Frank maturing is scary business Ed Jr. But it had to happen one day. _

Frank shut the door and followed Jamia up the path to the Way's house. Brunch usually starts at 11am, but the Way's being the Way's started it at nine in the morning. Frank didn't know whether to find this endearing or retarded. He chose to think both. Taking the mail out of the mail box he grips it safely in his left hand and joins Jamia on the front porch. Jamia hadn't stopped blushing the whole ride over to the Way's house.

Jamia wasn't a blusher until recently, but it stood out embarrassingly on her pale cheeks. Frank nudged her with his shoulder (he did care).

"Are you OK Jamie?" Jamia gripped her side bag tighter and shook her head.

"I'm OK" she stuttered out. Frank took her left hand in his right and squeezed it helpfully. _Maybe she was nervous?_ Jamia didn't really know the Way's. Not as good as he did. Maybe she just had a bit of anxiety about coming and spending the morning with them? Jamia's hand shook in his and he squeezed it again and she smiled gratefully over at him.

(Frank didn't hate Jamia, he actually liked her. It's not her fault her mother married into a sucky family.)

Frank smiled back and struggled to open the door with his left hand which held the mail. Successfully he pulled Jamia softly into the inviting house. Through the kitchen and out the back door to the yard. Everyone was there except for them. The Toro's, The Bryar-Stumps and The Way's all sitting at the large double jointed tables. All of Frank's family. Frank waved the mail at them and grinned. He pulled Jamia over to them.

"Frank!" Mrs. Way said through a cough, as she pulled him into the "side" hug. "Mrs. Way" he said, untangling from her soft grip and letting go of Jamia's hand so she could accept a hug from Mrs. Way.

Walking over to Vincent and dropping the mail in front of him, he nods his head before walking over to Mikey and taking the seat next to him. Grinning at Mikey he punches him playfully in the shoulder.

"It was totally C-Minor bitch" Frank teases, as Jamia slips into the seat next to him. Her blush still a permanent feature on her pale face.

"It was C-Major" Mikey insists, waving at Jamia who was staring intently at her coke. Jamia waved back.

"What was C-Major?" Bob asked, plopping down in the seat in front of Frank. Next to the glowering Patrick, and the silent Gerard. Jamia looked back down at her cup; Frank glanced at her curiously before turning to Bob.

"Sesame Street Piano, Elmo is a C-Minor, though Maestro Mikey here thinks its C-Major" Frank said sarcastically, flicking an ice-cube in Mikey's direction. Mikey rolled his eyes and pushed his lenses further up his nose and wiping at the wet patch on his shoulder.

"It's C-Major" Ray interrupted from Mikey's left. Frank poked his tongue out.

"You're only saying that because you are in love with Mikey." Everyone rolls their eyes at Frank, as if it was chorus of _duhs._ Bob chuckles and wraps an arm around Patrick's shoulder.

"Ask Patrick he should know. He is the musical genius!" Bob said, Patrick grumbles and tucks his head further into his trucker hat. Bob laughs in his ear before removing his arm and placing it on the table.

"It's C-Major" Patrick tells Frank guilty. Frank groans and bangs his head on the table, turning to Jamia.

"See, they all hate me here." Jamia laughs weakly and pulls her cup further to herself. Frank merely swears and hits his head on the table again.

"Sorry Jamie, umm... Patrick and Bob this is my sister Jamia" Frank introduces,

"Nice to meet you..." Patrick says politely. Pushing down his hat so it falls further onto his face.

"We've already met...Jamia from the CD store right?" Bob said tilting his blond head to the side, Frank turned a surprise glance to Bob and then to Jamia whose blush deepened to a beetroot colour. _Oh_ he muttered under his breath.

"Uh...yeah" Jamia said, not looking up from the cup.

"You poor thing having to be related to such a loser as Frank" Bob tells her, Jamia chuckles and looks up before quickly glancing back down. Frank glares at Bob.

"I feel the love Bob. You are so totally not cool anymore..." Frank tells him.

Bob shrugs his shoulders, "you still think I'm awesome" he tells Frank. Who groans.

"It's your hair I swear...it's your hair" Frank rambles, accepting the plate from Mrs. Way and looking at the beautiful mess of food on his plate. Picking up a chip and munching on it thoughtfully he turns his stare to Gerard. Who hadn't looked up from his plate since Frank had gotten here.

"What's wrong with Gerard?" Frank whispered in Mikey's ear. Mikey looks over at his brother and frowns.

"The acceptance letter for New York School of Arts was supposed to be here today. Telling you whether you got in or missed out...he is nervous..." Mikey explained, chewing on lettuce and scrunching his nose in distaste.

"Surely he is getting in?" Frank asked. Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently there is competition. Edward the guy he toured with excelled in every subject at the school. He has like 100% more chance of getting in then Gerard..."

"Oh" Frank answered,

"Yeah Oh..." A call from Vincent across the table to Gerard had everyone look up from their conversations. Mrs. Way handed her son the mail,

"This is for you" she whispered. Gerard's hands shook as he took the letter, Frank could feel his heart beating hard against his rib cage. On one hand Frank doesn't want Gerard to leave, because that would mean less time getting to spend in Gerard's space. On the other hand, the school is going to make Gerard happy. Sometimes Frank hates being fourteen.

He scrunched the letter up tightly in his hand as Patrick looked sympathetically at his new friend.

"I can't..." Gerard said, throwing the letter over to Mikey who caught it in his right hand.

"Ow fuck paper cut..." Mikey yelled wincing at the slight jolt of pain.

"Michael, language" Mrs. Way called from the other side of the table.

"Just open it please" Gerard said twitching slightly in his chair. Frank nudged Mikey who rolled his eyes and tore open the letter.

"Dear Mr. Way, New York School of Arts blah blah blah" Mikey muttered his eyes running all over the page, he twisted his lips in thought. His eyes narrowing.

"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first" he asked, looking up from the letter. Gerard gripped his chair.

"Good, good..." he said, Mikey nodded his head, "Well you have been accepted" Gerard's body froze and everyone stopped talking. Patrick, who usually is quiet, whooped and jumped out of his seat patting Gerard on the back,.

"Finally someone SANE!" he said, dragging the frozen Gerard out of his chair and into a hug.

"Oh my God!" Gerard said, "Oh my God, I got in! MOM! I got in" Gerard squealed and planted a kiss on Patrick's lips. "I GOT IN!" Patrick in a daze sat down in his seat next to Bob and let his head loll to the side.

"I heard dear"

"OK maybe not so sane." Patrick muttered, sinking further down in his seat in embarrassment. Clutching the phone from Pete to his chest. Bob rolled his eyes and pulled the jumping Gerard into a hug. Frank got out of his seat in shock and out of pure insanity pulled Gerard into a hug after Bob.

"Congratulations" Gerard's arms wrapped around Frank's shoulders and he smiled.

"Thanks Frankie" Frank pulled away and beamed at him.

"I got in" Gerard said dreamily as he sunk back down into his seat. Mikey still hadn't gotten up from his seat.

"The bad news?" Mikey said, interrupting the happy chatter. Gerard looked up from his induced happiness and frowned.

"The bad news..." Gerard asked, Mikey nodded his head and turned to face Frank in a silent apology. Gerard looked at Frank and then at Mikey.

"What?" he asked exasperated, Mikey frowned.

"You have to fly out by the 31st" Gerard turned to Mikey and shrugged his shoulders, as Frank's face paled.

"So?" Mikey's eyes darkened in anger and he turned to face his brother,

"You dickhead..."

"Michael" Mrs. Way cut in, "Mom, I'm sorry but he is. Do you know what the 31st is?" Mikey asked his brother. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Halloween" Gerard said sarcastically. Throwing a chip at his brother.

"Well yes and no. Gerard its Frank's birthday" Mikey told him.

"Oh..." Gerard said his back straightening and his eyes falling to the table. The table quietened into torn silence. Frank sat heavily down in his seat and accepted Jamia's hand underneath the table. The phone rang inside the house and Mrs. Way jumped up and ran inside to get it.

"Gerard it's for you. It's Brendon he wants to talk to you" Mrs. Way said walking outside of the house.

"Right yes" Gerard said.

Frank didn't watch Gerard walk into the house, and he didn't hear Gerard tell Brendon happily that he got in. Fucking birthday.

4:04pm

_I hate Brendon Urie._

_I hate my birthday._

_Oh and I am pretty sure Jamia has a crush on Bob._

_I hate Gerard Way, I'm fooling myself of course I don't. _


	36. Of Phone Calls and Emails

Of Phone Calls and Emails

17th of October

(flashback)

Brendon Urie _loved_ New York School of Arts. Half the time he wonders why on Earth Bry pushed for him to get into the school. He had talents sure (he could play every instrument known to man-kind except for the keytar, he'd leave that to the professionals) but Brendon was at least ninety percent certain that somebody else would be better suited for this scholarship. The other half of the time he was just glad he was picked. Life at New York School of Arts was different from anywhere else Brendon had been in his life. He had never had a bad life, his parents loved him – sometimes a bit too much and he always had food on the table. He _was _happy. Just days felt like he was missing something, something important. Then when he saw the add in the newspaper years ago he just felt complete, sort of. It was confusing kind of.

Brendon shared a room with Patrick, Travis and William. Patrick was awesome, if you didn't love Patrick then to Pete Wentz you were retarded ("Patrick is everything that everyone wants to be... if you can't love desire then you can go fuck yourself..."). Brendon was pretty sure that he was right. Patrick was a musical genius, one of the two in the school. The other being him. Brendon however was pushed to learn all the instruments. After taking up the piano when he was younger his parents continued to push him to learn other instruments to broaden his horizons ("Bren, we are doing this because we love you and you have talent" – so he would pick up the violin and play). Patrick learn't it because he wanted too. Music was in his blood, sometimes Brendon wish the same went for him.

William was Bill. He was excessively clean ("Brendon if you leave your clothes one more time on my bed in a pile...I will be forced to put them in Dylan's litter box"), he had legs the size of the Pacific Ocean and he was thin. Really thin, Ryan Ross thin. He made girls feel fat; Brendon presumes that's the reason why he can't get a girlfriend. He is just way too pretty, and way too thin to be dated. If he was a girl Brendon wouldn't date William. No matter how nice he is.

Then there was Travis, Travis was hardcore.

Brendon was also pretty sure that he was selling dope to Joe, because there was no way that Joe could get that much weed with the little money he has. Unless he knew Richie Rich. But Richie Rich wasn't real; at least Brendon didn't think so. Brendon's dorm always had visitors – always. Whether it was Pete visiting Patrick and dragging along some dude he met called Dirty, or Adam Siska and Mike Carden coming to see William. Gabe and Vicky T always came to see Travis and sometimes if Brendon was lucky Ryan and Spencer would come and visit him. Jon always visited. Even if he was the schools counsellor.

William said: "Your thoughts are loud Urie" making Brendon glance up from his stare at the hardwood door. William was reading another magazine with Billy on the front. William loved the smashing pumpkins, one reason because Mike Carden _loves_ them and what Brendon had learned from New York School of Arts was when your best friend loved something, you tended to love them too.

William continued: "I should be scared about you thinking so hard, I mean if it was Smith I would be worried that he finally figured out how to get world domination, but it's you and you are probably just thinking about what colour sprinkles to put on your evening cupcake that Walker gives you..." Brendon mentally crosses out William being nice.

"No, I was being deep – thinking about life and all" Brendon said quietly thumbing at his blanket. It was times like these (when William was going through PMS) that he wished that Patrick's mom didn't have to marry that guy from Chicago and move all the way to New Jersey. Making Patrick go with her. It was times like these he wished that Gabe and Travis weren't "best friends for freaking ever" and that he hadn't gone to spend the summer up at Gabe's parent's summer house so they could worship the Cobra. (Personally Cobra's scared the shit out of Brendon.)

William shot him a surprised look: "Well don't try to be too deep. Wouldn't want you having an aneurism or something...Not all of us are lucky to have a Pete Wentz in love with them...*)

"I think it's romantic" Brendon said randomly, tucking his knees under his chin as he watched William get up and start putting some clothes in a duffel bag, eyeing the clock as he does so. Interested he followed his slow method like way of packing. Fold three times, flatten, press into bag, pat over – repeat.

William answered: "You would..." Brendon gave him a brief hurt look before covering it up with a frown,

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Brendon asked throatily hoping his voice wouldn't catch on his words. Brendon was fourteen, he had only just gotten over the cracked voice he didn't need another round of friendly teasing. No matter how friendly it was it always hurt.

William turned and leant against the cabinet: "nothing..." he said after a staring match. He went back to his duffel bag, checked it over slowly before zipping it up. The sound was annoyingly loud and Brendon had to hold himself back from covering his ears.

"Where are you going?" Brendon asked interested, over the summer not a lot of students stayed. Many went to spend time with their family and friends. Brendon was given the option this year and he chose to stay. There really was nothing for him at home that he wanted to go to. He loved his parents but he loved Brian more. Some of the students come and go during the time, Pete came to visit Patrick before he moved to New Jersey – this was where he gave him the phone.

"Well Mike..." _oh_, Brendon thought he was going to go and share Mike, Siska, Butcher and Joe's room. There was not a lot of kids at the school right now, him, William, Mike, Brian, Bonnie, Devon and the rest had gone home or to friends houses. Andy was still here but Andy never left. Andy – Brendon thought – was also sort of hardcore. In the vegan English teacher sort of way.

"...invited me to go to his house for a couple of days and I thought what the hell you know..." William said before looking down at his feet. _Oh_, Brendon thought – well that sucked. He must have said it out loud because William looked guilty, sad and angry at the same time. It was a different look on William, who could usually only hold one emotion on his face at a time. Usually at Brendon it was 'pissed off'. Brendon always got him at the wrong times ("Brendon. Go. Away. Reading. About. Smashing. Pumpkins.")

"Look I'm sorry we have to leave you alone but Mike's mom was consistent in saying only one friend. She is a single mother and she doesn't have a lot of room in the flat she owns and I'm sorry Brendon I really am but I just want to get out of here for a few days..." William rambled. Brendon stared at the wall above William's head and shrugged his shoulders half hearted.

"Don't worry, go have fun" Brendon managed to get out, even if it was slow and careful so that he wouldn't choke on anything stupid like tears of loneliness. William looked startled and his eyes flickered briefly to the door which like he magicked it up knocked. Mike poked his head through the door and waved his arms as if to hurry William on.

"Hey B" Mike said softly. Brendon had noticed while being at NYSOA that Mike talked soft when he was uncomfortable around people. Brendon did the opposite he talked loud when he was uncomfortable. Actually he talked loud a lot of time, except when he was in his room. He calmed down a lot considering. Sometimes he wondered why, he didn't let himself wonder a lot.

Brendon waved a 'hello' and Mike nodded his head thankfully. William bit at his bottom lip, cocking his hips to the side before shrugging his shoulders questionably.

"So what are you going to do now?" William said conversationally, Brendon shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably email Gerard" William smiled,

"I like Gerard; I hope he comes this year..." Mike said from behind the door, William nodded his head and Brendon couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah me too..." he whispered, William nodded his head again and adjusted his duffel bag,

"Well we've got to go Urie, see you when Term starts" William said while walking to the door. Mike opened it up wider and William stepped through, looking back once to look at Brendon again, but all he could see was Brendon's head in his knees. William hoped he wasn't crying.

To:

From:

Date: 17/11/96

Subject: alone, and bored.

Hey Gee,

I guess it's just me at the school now. It's sort of lonely; you would think that I would be parading around the school, getting to use the facilities that always seemed to be taken. I did go and use the piano, I might write a song about my loneliness (you left me/you tragic mistake/so i wrote this song/to get over you/i wish i wasn't writing the next top 100 pop song/) it could be a hit. Brian could produce it or something.

I guess school isn't the same without kids in it. I'm going to go and hunt down Bonnie and Brian hopefully they are not making out in a supply closet. I want them to one day get over themselves. But watching the sexual tension unfold is too good to be true. It is like a Spanish Opera live from Brendon Uries living room.

Your letter should be coming soon, mine came around this time. I remember I shit myself when I got it. Hopefully the same happens to you. I want to share my embarrassment with someone!

Bden Urie.

To:

From:

Date: 17/11/96

Subject: Meet me in the supply closet? Really not an innuendo!

Brendon,

I have an idea. Let me just talk it over with my mom.

And that song will be a hit; girls will be throwing their wet panties at you. Oh shit your fourteen do you even know what sex is?

Geeway.

To:

From:

Date: 17/11/96

Subject: Is 1pm OK, I will be there with my heels on? It is an innuendo!

Gee,

Tell me, I want to know. I hate surprises! Now I won't be able to sit still!

I know what sex is. I think.

Bden

21st of October 1996

11:01am

_I am not ignoring the Way's house. I'm not seriously. It's just I have been busy these past few days. I'm serious Ed Jr I have. Two days ago dad finally agreed to take me back to Toni's to get my hair dyed back to its natural colour. I was so glad to get rid of the blond hair. I honestly think that the blond hair attracted Jamia to me. Because since I have dyed it blond she has not left my sight. I don't mind it, Jamia is sort of hardcore. For a chick. Not Toni hardcore but definitely hardcore. _

_I of course found out why she had been hanging around me. It's a secret Ed Jr so you really can't tell anyone. Not like you can talk or anything but someone could definitely read you y'know, don't want to lose Jamia __also__. _

_Jamia has a crush on Bob Bryar. Fine choice if I have to say so myself. I wouldn't pick a better husband for her, well it'd be tough if I had to pick a husband for my sister it would be between Bob, Marty (mine) and Patrick (Pete's) oh and Ray. Of Course Ray (Mikey's) and also Mikey (Ray and Alicia's) too. Anyway yes Jamia has big Frank-Iero crush on Bob Bryar. _

_(Frank-Iero crush consists of a lot of flailing, worshipping and sex dreams. If you have these symptoms it is possible that you have the disease. Prescribed: __to continue to perv at your lover__ write in your very own Edgar)_

_Bob Bryar is awesome so I approve a lot. When they get married I will probably cry at the wedding. Anyway, I got my hair dyed back to brown and I love it. I think I might paint my room at dad's house brown just for the sake of it. Or like a total white so I can scribble shit on my walls. That would be really radical. _

_Don't you agree Ed Jr (__you can't talk back)_

_Toni is still as awesome as she was last time I talked to her. Except Lyn-Z was there for the whole day. Lyn-Z is really cool. Like I know I say that a lot about people but she sat on her girlfriends lounge and played her guitar all day. Getting request from customers and making up her own shitty songs along the way (my favourite was: my girlfriend fucked my brother up the ass" it was funny). _

_I hope one day __Gerard__ someone will do the same for me. I think it is sort of romantic in the gentle and subtle way. I think that's what really counts the most. Not bouquets of roses or love song declarations like in the movies i think it's the subtle things that count the most! Even though I can think of 100 girls who would cream over the chance to have a Lloyd Dobbler outside of their window._

_OK Mikeyway sent me another email, guess I should check em yeah?_

From:

To: frank_

Date: 21/11/96

Subject: Have you finally stopped ignoring us?

Franklin Iero

Why are you ignoring me? I called you two times yesterday.

I don't call people. I am like phone-retarded or something. Mom is starting to get worried, and well we are kind of going out to the Spanish Bull tomorrow cause a guest is coming over and mom wants you to come. Don't worry, I will hold Gerard down while you slap him manly.

M.

From: frank_

To:

Date: 21/11/96

Subject: I haven't been ignoring you I've been busy.

Are you suggesting I can't punch your brother? Are you teasing my manly hood Mikeyway? I'll have you know I could beat you in an arm wrestle match, Macstickman. When Alicia hugs you I am surprised she doesn't fall straight through.

I'll come also. I've been craving Danny Toro's pancakes. And your Ray flailing.

F.

From:

To: frank_

Date: 21/11/96

Subject: right?

Dickface

Awesome

M.

18th of October 1996

(flashback)

Brian stayed at New York School of Arts all year. It was his choice he wasn't forced too. Devon (and sometimes Bonnie would accompany him) would go to his house in some fancy place Brian would dream to live in. Andy was there all year too. Andy just didn't know how to leave places once he got comfortable. Kind of like Brian, he could have gone into anything, managing an up and coming band, owning a strip club, instead he chose to teach. Only at times does he regret doing it. Those times usually consisted of Pete Wentz trying to smuggle a dog into the school. After the fifth time (in a week) Devon made it a rule that each dorm can have one animal that stays in their room or outside nowhere else.

It was breakfast time, him, Bonnie, Andy, Devon, Jon (who had arrived that morning) and Brendon where the only ones left in the large school. Brendon sat at the table closest to the teachers table. Brian waved at him as he walked into the room. He felt sorry for the kid, Brendon of course could go home but he didn't want too and that was his choice, Brain couldn't do anything about it.

Walking up to Brendon's table and resting a hand on the boys shoulder he tugged him gently out of the seat.

"Come join me at the big kids table. Jon is making coffee and you know how good that is... you can tell him about the song you wrote yesterday" Brian said with a wink. Brendon looked down at his pile of food and got up following his slightly older teacher.

"Jon is back?" Brendon asked sitting in the drama teacher's normal spot. Brian nodded his head and picked up a slice of toast from the tray.

"Yep, wants to get in while everyone slowly ventures back y'know..." Brendon of course did not know and shrugged his shoulders in faux understanding.

"Awesome..." Brendon said licking his finger to suck off the yoke. Brian nodded his head and they continued to eat in silence. Jon and Devon walked in five minutes later and took their usual seats. In silence the utensils clanked against the table when they were settled down too hard. Brendon winced at the sound and looked up to appreciate Bonnie as she walked into the room.

Brian glanced up at the same time and smiled, Bonnie was something else. Having grown up with her pretty much, being the first of two girls in the school. Most of the boys went after her. Brian never did, he didn't know why. He appreciated the view from a far. He would rather it that way anyway. Bonnie got up next to him and sank down into her seat.

"You got an email from Gerard" Brian was pretty sure his eyes lit up because Bonnie laughed. Leaning up to him she whispered into his ear and he nodded his head briefly every few seconds. His eyes going to Brendon and then back to her. When she pulled away he smiled thoughtfully.

"And why were you going through my emails again?" Brian asked, Bonnie chuckled.

"You never asked me in the first place, but Gerard sent it to the school server as a rule I have to read it" Bonnie answered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Brian nodded his head and turned to Brendon. Resting his head on his palms he twitched thoughtfully.

"Brendon?" he questioned more than asked. Brendon looked up from his Jon-Walker coffee and smiled Brendonshly.

"Would your parents..." Brian started slowly, pausing a little and only starting again when Bonnie nudged him harder. "Allow you to get ticket to New Jersey to see a friend?" Brian finished and then took a long gulp of his water as if he was dying for thirst.

Brendon's eyes went wide

"Holy shit I hope so" Brendon swore, Devon gave Brendon a hard look.

"Brendon" he said parentally. Jon snickered and Andy rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Dev, let the boy swear he is growing up. I like my boys to swear it is passionate. And plus it's the holidays and if Brendon doesn't learn a swear word Ryan Ross might call him a pussy..." Andy said, winking at Brendon as Bonnie burst into a round of giggles.

"Holy Fucking Shit" Brendon said louder again when Devon mumbled an okay and got up and left.

To: .

From:

Date: 18/11/96

Subject: A Non Sexual (Can I say that if you are not my teacher?) Proposition.

Brian,

Brendon Urie is lonely. Mom said it was OK that he can come to my house and then we can fly back together for the New Year. If I get in, of course. She thinks I will get in though so I trust her. Even if I don't Brendon can fly back alone. I don't know his parents number so I couldn't call them myselves. Think you or Bonnie could arrange it?

Hopefully see you in November,

Gerard.

To:

From: .

Date: 19/11/96

Subject: I will ignore the sexual comment.

Gerard,

I will work on it.

And trust me you're getting in. Just don't tell Brian and Devon I told you!

Bonnie.

1am

_Fuck. Brendon Urie you make it real hard to hate you. Why oh why did Gerard have to invite you to come to his house? He wanted to put me through more misery didn't he? Asshole. I was really happy hating you, thinking you were the biggest soon-to-be-boyfriend stealing meanie on the planet. Now I can't help but hear your laugh whenever I think about you._

_So. Not. Cool._

_And you also had to be my size. You were shorter than Mikeyway. And if you weren't trying to steal my soon-to-be-hopefully-boyfriend I would like run away with you to Paris and we could have a dog called Sans. No San-Awesome because that's just hardcore. I want a monkey. I'd name the monkey sans-awesome and feed it bananas and skittles._

_But back to the point of this entry. Why the fuck did you have to be see fucking loveable Brendon Urie. With your shortness and your laugh and how oblivious you are to Gerard's love for you. Lucky guy. At least you're as short as me. _

_Huh my birthday is on Halloween. I have that against you. __I would trade my birthday for Gerard. I would. Maybe. It mattered if we lasted of course. Being born on fucking Halloween is like a gift from Buddha._

_One thing Brendon Urie doesn't have is Marty. Marty is as awesome as Gerard. Just not as good looking. Damn it. Not that Marty is ugly, if I had never met Gerard I would probably be all over Marty right now. But then that would mean no Mikey. That's a sad thought. Life without Mikey, a tragedy._

18th of October 1996

(flashback)

Brendon hated calling his parents. He liked talking on the phone; it was fun and cheesy and always made him laugh in movies when he watched a teenager talk to his friend and they would both make funny jokes. Sadly that didn't actually have in real life. Though he hated talking to his parents, they always asked questions which was great they cared about him but the school was one part of his life and they were another. Is it selfish for him to want to keep it for himself?

The phone rang four times (like always) before picking up. His father answered (like always) his voice sounding small over this end of the line, which was surprising because his voice was so loud face to face.

"Urie Residence, Bradley speaking?" Bradley – his father – said. Brendon clutched the phone tighter and sat down on the seat next to the phone booth. The school didn't allow phones in the rooms so many nights kids stood in line to talk to their parents. Brendon never had to, he only sent emails to his parents. He hated talking on the phone to his parents. Emails were good because his parents hated using the email system. He didn't hate his parents he just wanted to keep these lives separate.

"Father?" Brendon questioned; the last time he had spoken to his dad was months ago when the term had started. It seemed like ages ago, or maybe it was his birthday? He can never really remember. It mustn't have been very important.

"Son, what a surprise to hear from you" Bradley said, Brendon could hear him adjusting the phone.

"I've called to ask you something, is Mother there?" Brendon asked, self consciously turning his head to see if anyone was down the hallway. He berated himself, of course no one was he was the only one there. He heard his father call for his mother and could hear the crackle signifying speaker phone.

"Brendon what a lovely surprise" his mother's warm voice spoke softly through the phone. Brendon instantly calmed at the sound of her voice. No matter how much he tried to deny it, his mother would always be able to calm him down. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing he will never know.

"I want to ask you something, I have a friend in New Jersey that wants me to go and visit. His mother said it was fine but she didn't know how to contact you guys and well I was wondering if I could maybe go. I would fly back before term starts and I will even pay for half of it because I seriously can't afford to pay for it all. Unless I give lessons to kids over the next school year..." Brendon rambled, his voice coming to a halt when he realised he had nothing left to say. His parents were awfully quiet and Brendon sucked in a breath.

"Mom, Dad?" Brendon asked warily, he could hear a mug being set on the table, it would have been disregarded as static if someone was talking but no one was and it was only quiet.

"Brendon..." his mother said softly, her voice was the 'slowly letting her son down' voice. Brendon really wanted to smash something. Maybe William's Smashing Pumpkins magazines.

"You know..." his mother started again before she was interrupted by her husband "you may go..." Brendon dropped the phone in surprise and watched the cord hang dumbly. He could go, he could go. This must be a dream. His father did not just say that.

"Son?" he heard from the speaker, picking it up gingerly like maybe it was a not funny prank by one of the guys. He placed it back on his ear.

"Father?" Brendon asked again. His father started speaking again.

"You can go see this _friend_ of yours on one condition" Bradley paused for comic effect. Brendon sucked in a breath.

"If you pick up singing and drop the cello" Brendon let out the shaky breath and placed his forehead against the cold phone booth.

"Dad...I can't sing" Brendon whispered, he heard his mom whispering in the background but couldn't decipher what she was exactly saying. He sighed in frustrations.

"Yes Brendon you can. Now we will send money to Brian for the tickets once he rings me and tells me that you have dropped Cello and picked up singing. Brendon keep cello and pick up singing I don't care. But that voice was the reason I let you go to that school and Brendon sure as hell I can take you back out of it..." Bradley finished his sentence with anger. Brendon shook visibly and nodded his head. For some reason his dad saw it over the phone and laughed happily.

"Great. You will be a opera singer in no time..." his father sounded happy, Brendon couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes dad, I will get into my white dress...and wear a push up bra to enhance my breasts" Brendon heard his mom gasp and he bit down on his lip.

"Son" his father said. Brendon mumbled a sorry and loosened his grip on the phone.

"Thank you mother father, you have made my happy" he said honestly.

"Goodbye Son, and Brendon call more often..." his father said,

"I will" Brendon answered and hung up the phone. Not waiting to hear the beep on the other end. Brendon knew he lied to his father, he wasn't going to call more often. He wasn't trying to be mean he loved his parents – he just wasn't. He couldn't explain (something's are left better off unexplained.)

Brendon wishes sometimes that he can make his father smile proudly. He hoped that he was special enough for his mother to brag about him to the ladies at church. Most of the time he felt stupid for thinking that, maybe if he said 'i love you' more often he wouldn't have to think these thoughts. It sucked knowing it was his fault.

From:

To:

Date: 18/11/96

Subject: I love you. Seriously.

Gerard,

Man, thank you so much. I really don't know what to say. I can't wait to meet Ray and your parents and especially Frank he sounds awesome. And if he looks anything like the pictures Brian showed me then we could be best buddies because we are both really attractive. My parents said yes, I don't know how but they said yes. They didn't say yes to Ryan, but I guess Ryan was at Spence's anyway. Nevermind. You are awesome. And if Devon doesn't put you in me and Mike and William and possibly even Brian will have a protest with signs and glitter and everything. Because Gerard, you have taken away my boredom (and given me a chance to go in the glitter section of the art department, Brian has banned me, though I'm sure he will let me for this! Plus it was one time, it's not my fault he left his iron maiden t-shirt around and i had glitter glue and yellow love heart sparkles...)

Love,

Bden.

From:

To:

Date: 18/11/96

Subject: Glitter, You Serious.

Dude, the school has a glitter department. Mikey would love that, like you have to sneak in and bring some with you. Ask Brian or whatever because Mikey would go crazy over that shit. And Frank might even have a Frank-like orgasm over it. He loves glittery shit. Oh you have too! Please?

My mom can't wait to have you, she misses Jake and Renee (my other friends) she wanted them to move in one time...) who knows mom might even adopt you (ask and she will pull the papers out of her pockets...). You can be Bden Way. My little brother. Naw.

Gerard.

From:

To:

Date: 18/11/96

Subject: Bden Way.

Can we have treasure hunts and campfires in our back yard? And sleep out in tents at night and tell ghost stories. Please? Can we also watch cartoons on Saturday morning and fight over the comic section of the newspaper. And have bunk beds. Gee we have to have bunk beds. And I totally get top bunk. It's only fair seeming as I'm afraid of being too close to the uh floor. Yeah.

Bden.

From:

To:

Date: 18/11/96

Subject: Of course we can have all that...

Except I get the top bunk bitch.

Oldest always wins.

Night, Night.

BRENDON BOYD WAY.

From:

To: .

Date: 18/11/96

Subject: [none]

Thank you.

Gerard.

From: .

To:

Date: 19/11/96

Subject: none

Your welcome.

Bry + Bon

19th of October 1996

(flashback)

Gerard took the phone off of his mother – who didn't say anything as she walked back to the quiet table.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, he could hear silence in the background and wondered briefly how lonely it must be for Brendon up there. Luckily he was taking a plane down that afternoon to see him.

"Gerard. Did. You. Get. In?" Brendon asked his voice bubbly over the ear piece. Gerard grinned sadly and caught his eye in the mirror. He was pretty sure he didn't look this haunted before Frank arrived. He would have realized his pupils darkening, he would've.

"Yeah Bren I got in!" Gerard said, he could hear Brendon clap his hands together. He wished he could feel cheerful, this was what he wanted he got in. Anyway Frank didn't want a birthday, he didn't want to celebrate it, he shouldn't be so upset (this just made him feel worse.)

"I knew you would get in..." Brendon said with a giggle.

"Yeah...I kind of kissed Patrick" Gerard said as the memory caught up with him. There was silence from Brendon.

"Just don't tell Pete that" Brendon said with an airy laugh "He knows people, he could get you killed without blinking an eye" Gerard was pretty sure Brendon was over-reacting.

"I'm warned. I won't touch or tell again!" Gerard answered in a falsetto voice. He allowed the giggling happiness off Brendon to wash over him. (_I got in. It's Frank's birthday. I got in. It's Frank's birthday_ – coursed through his head. He really wished his brain would shut-up.)


	37. No Ending

No Ending

): Yes, sadly the ending was deleted along with Ch.17. Still working on recovering them, my apologies to the readers.


End file.
